Dans l'ombre de la lune
by TiLiYu
Summary: Quatre ans après "Alliances Inattendues", les 4 garçons commencent désormais leurs vies d'adultes. Mais avec la comète de Volley qui approche, l'Organisation à laquelle fait face Kaito devient de plus en plus aggressive, le forçant à demander de l'aide à ses amis... Arriveront-ils à se sortir de ce combat ?
1. Chapitre 1 - Vie Active

**Hello à tous !**

 **Comme promis, la suite d'Alliances Inattendues : ) Il y aura quelques références à l'histoire précédente donc il vaudrait mieux l'avoir lue d'abord ; )**

 **Pour présenter un peu cette nouvelle fic, j'ai projeté nos amis 4 ans en avant, et sur quelque chose qui sera plus orienté MK, donc on va flirter un peu plus avec le surnaturel : ) Je me baserai sur le manga, même les derniers chapitres, je me suis juste permis quelques changements pour les adapter à mon histoire :**

 **\- Je considèrerai Spider comme canon (et Rose aussi)**

 **\- La comète de Volley ne va pas tarder à passer (4 ans plus tard donc, pas 6 mois comme sous-entendu dans le manga)**

 **\- Hakuba, étant né à la fin de l'été, aurait été le plus jeune... j'avais du mal à le voir comme ça, j'ai donc décidé qu'il serait né l'année d'avant (faisant d'Heiji le plus jeune)**

 **\- Après tout ce qui c'est passé dans Alliances et le temps écoulé entre les deux histoires, j'ai modifié la façon dont s'appelaient les Boys. C'était voué à évoluer après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, ne soyez donc pas surpris : )**

 **Je ne lis pas énormément de fics MK alors j'espère que mes idées resteront un peu originales et qu'elles n'auront pas été sur-utilisées avant xD**

* * *

 **RESUME : Quatre ans après "Alliances Inattendues", les 4 garçons commencent désormais leurs vies d'adultes. Mais avec la comète de Volley qui approche, l'Organisation à laquelle fait face Kaito devient de plus en plus aggressive, le forçant à demander de l'aide à ses amis... Arriveront-ils à se sortir de ce combat ?**

 **PERSONNAGES : On repart sur les Gosho Boys bien sûr :D**

 **PAIRINGS : Canon**

 **RATING : T pour la violence et le langage. Attention aussi aux spoilers sur MK, comme je le disais, j'utiliserai tout. Cette fics aura aussi des moments plutôt sombres, même s'ils ne sont destinés qu'à rester des "moments", vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

 **Ce chapitre sert un d'introduction.**

 **Comme il y a un écart de temps important, il y aura bien sûr eu de nombreux changements dans la vie des Boys et il fallait que je les présente avant l'action.**

 **Donc beaucoup de blabla dans ce chapitre, avec pas mal d'info, peut être trop mais c'était nécessaire : )**

 **Et du coup, pour un peu d'action, je vous mets le chapitre 2 dans la foulée ; )**

* * *

 **Chap 1 : Vie active**

* * *

L'homme eut un sourire en coin quand il ouvrit la porte, entendant le léger ronflement venant de l'un des deux canapés bleus situés au milieu de la pièce. Il s'approcha, laissant le courrier qu'il venait de récupérer sur la table basse et eut un ricanement discret quand il vit dans la faible luminosité de la pièce que le coussin sous la tête de l'homme à la peau sombre était légèrement humide, cela étant clairement dû à la bave au coin de la bouche du dormeur.

Approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'autre, il cria soudainement : « . YOOOO ! »

Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et un Osakien pas vraiment content roula au bas du canapé alors qu'il sursautait de surprise, grognant quand son coude heurta le sol, heureusement amorti par le tapis épais.

« - Qu'est-ce que… » jura-t-il, s'asseyant avec difficulté, berçant son coude endolori contre lui alors qui regardait autour de lui, ses yeux remarquant un certain Tokyoïte faisant un effort certain de ne pas éclater de rire, mais il ne réussit pas bien longtemps et sa voix résonna bientôt dans la pièce.

« - 'tain, Shinichi, c'est pas drôle… » fit-il en jetant un regard noir à son ami avant de se lever avec un bâillement et en se frottant les yeux pour se débarrasser du sommeil qui les voilait encore.

« - Désolé Heiji, c'était juste si… » répondit le détective brun avec un haussement d'épaule, faisant de son mieux pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'il se tenait les côtes. « Et puis bon, il est 10h, il est temps de se lever ! Et quand vas-tu enfin arrêter de dormir sur ce canapé ?

\- Il est pas si désagréable… » bougonna l'Osakien en s'asseyant dessus, regardant, un peu blasé, son partenaire qui ouvrait les rideaux, levant la main pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière soudaine.

« - Ton lit serait toujours mieux… Quand vas-tu résoudre cette dispute idiote avec Kazuha … ? Ca fait quoi, un mois déjà ? » soupira Shinichi en se retournant vers son ami. « Hé, il t'es arrivé quoi au visage ?!

\- Pff c'est cet idiot de chauve… » râla le détective aux yeux verts, touchant le bleu ornant son menton de la pointe des doigts.

« - Celui que tu étais censé filer ? » s'étonna l'homme aux yeux azurs, se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine pour aller chercher de la glace.

« - Oui… Lui et son comparse ont commencé à … _importuner_ une serveuse dans le bar où nous étions, j'ai pas pu le supporter… Sa femme avait raison, c'est un fichu pervers… Je suis content d'avoir réussi à prendre de bonnes photos, elle va pouvoir s'en débarrasser grâce à ça…

\- Quand même… Travaille ta discrétion, Heiji... Etre un détective, c'est pas juste de la force brute, à moins que tu ne veuilles te faire frapper dans toutes les affaires dont tu vas t'occuper… » réprimanda-t-il gentiment, lui jetant un pack de glace et se posant dans le canapé en face de lui.

« - Merci… Et ils peuvent me frapper, tiens, j'aurai juste à les attaquer en justice, si c'est bien un des seuls avantages à être encore mineur, c'est qu'ils risquent de prendre cher…

\- … Essaye de te rappeler que c'est fini le mois prochain… » conclut le Tokyoïte avec ironie après avoir levé les yeux au ciel intérieurement. « Ok, Saguru ne devrait plus tarder, essaye au moins d'avoir l'air présentable… » conseilla-t-il avec un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« - Pourquoi ? Pas besoin de se faire beau pour un ami, on se connait depuis assez longtemps pour plus avoir à faire ça…

\- Ami ET associé. On ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser s'inquiéter sur ce que nous faisons de son argent, avec toi qui dors jusqu'à 10h et en plus au bureau…

\- ET après avoir résolu une affaire. J'ai fait mon boulot. » signala Hattori, posant néanmoins son pack de glace sur la table pour se lever et se laver rapidement le visage dans le lavabo des toilettes.

Il avait l'air bien plus réveillé quand il revint dans la pièce, à peine quelques secondes avant que la sonnette ne retentisse et qu'un Shinichi tout sourire ouvre la porte sur un Hakuba trempé.

« - Ah, regarde toi, Hakuba- _sensei_ … » commenta-t-il, zieutant avec pitié son homologue détective et ses vêtements bons à essorer. « Heiji, tu pourrais …?

\- Je m'en occupe ! » répondit le tanné, se levant pour retourner dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter chercher une serviette.

« - Rentre, Saguru !

\- Merci… » fit le blond quand le Tokyoïte l'aida à retirer son manteau. « Je crains de devoir signaler que la météo ici ne me change guère de l'Angleterre… » sourit-il en s'installant dans un des canapés.

« - C'est pas de chance, il faisait beau encore hier…

\- Tiens ! » avertit Heiji en lançant la serviette au métis, avant de s'installer dans le canapé en face de lui et de remettre son pack de glace sur le visage.

Hakuba hocha la tête en remerciement alors qu'il attrapait la serviette et commençait à se sécher les cheveux.

« - Alors, il me semble que nous devons te féliciter ? » sourit Shinichi en s'asseyant près de son ami, attrapant le courrier pour le trier tout en parlant.

« - C'est vrai ça, félicitations, Saguru.

\- Maa, c'était une formalité, bien sûr… » fit le détective aux yeux noisette en haussant les épaules, essayant de prendre un air dégagé, quoiqu'il y avait une légère rougeur sur sa peau pâle.

« - Quand même, être docteur à 21 ans, c'est un bel exploit en ayant commencé à 17…

\- Et bien il faut encore que je réalise mes deux années d'internat mais je peux faire cela au Japon. Contrairement aux études qu'il fallait que je fasse en Angleterre, j'ai préféré suivre les conseils de mes parents sur ce sujet.

\- Leurs ordres, tu veux dire… » voulut préciser l'Osakien, sachant pertinemment que le métis n'avait pas eu le choix, ses parents l'ayant forcé à avoir un diplôme « sérieux » avant de retourner à ses enquêtes, pour qu'il ait une solution de secours s'il n'arrivait pas à vivre de son travail de détective.

« - Au moins, cela aura quelque utilité dans ma profession… Et sur mes partenaires, on dirait… Que t'est-il encore arrivé, cette fois ? » demanda-t-il, fixant le bleu recouvrant la moitié de la maxillaire d'Heiji, heureusement un peu caché par sa peau bronzée.

« - Longue histoire… » répondit-il avec embarras, se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« - Si tu veux bien, essaye de ne pas dégrader la réputation de cette agence avant même que je ne travaille ici, Baito-kun… » observa le blond avec un regard las.

« - Hé, j'ai payé ma part, on est tous à égalité ici !

\- Ah, Saguru n'a pas tort, tant que tu es mineur, tu ne peux pas être un de nos associés… » ajouta Shinichi en attrapant la lettre suivante avec un sourire en coin, sachant que, malgré son visage neutre, le métis était en train de blaguer.

« - Pff, je veux pas entendre ça de notre _vrai_ Baito-kun, avec ce boulot que tu as pris le weekend…

\- Je donne juste un coup de main à l'équipe de foot de Teitan, j'y peux rien s'ils ont décidé de me payer pour ça !

\- L'agence ne suffit pas à régler vos factures ? » interrogea Hakuba, se demandant si Kudô avait besoin d'un second travail pour subsister à ses besoins.

« - Non, on a des clients, grâce à notre ancienne réputation en tant que détectives lycéens mais…

\- … C'est clairement plus calme en été. Après, ça ne fait que trois mois que nous avons vraiment commencé, il a fallu attendre que je touche mes 21 ans avant d'avoir le droit d'ouvrir, vu que tu n'étais pas là. » tint à préciser Shinichi, se rappelant ce jour, le 4 mai, quand il était rentré dans l'agence avec Heiji pour officiellement la déclarer ouverte, avec l'un des plus grands sourires de sa vie, tellement heureux d'avoir désormais sa propre affaire, avec l'aide de ses amis, fier d'avoir réussi à monter ce commerce tous les trois uniquement.

"- Je vais vous donner un coup de main jusqu'à septembre, nous réfléchirons ensemble sur comment communiquer à nos clients potentiels…

\- On pourrait demander à notre pro en com'… » proposa Heiji avec un petit sourire, pensant au dernier des quatre comparses, Kaito. « Vous avez de ses nouvelles d'ailleurs ?

\- Pas depuis son mariage en juin… Mais il ne devait pas revenir cette semaine ?

\- Vous croyez qu'ils l'ont arrêté ? » se moqua Shinichi avec un sourire en coin. « Passer sa lune de miel d'un mois à Vegas, c'est sympa sur le papier mais je ne suis pas sûr que les locaux soient absolument fans de ses tours de magie avec les cartes à jouer, à les faire apparaître et disparaître de nulle part… »

Les deux autres ricanèrent, imaginant des vigiles aussi larges que hauts essayant d'attraper Kaito, pour découvrir qu'il était aussi insaisissable qu'un courant d'air s'il ne voulait pas être attrapé.

« - Il était censé être raisonnable… » signala le blond. «Et Aoko-kun voyage avec lui, elle a le tempérament suffisant pour calmer ses ardeurs…

\- Haha, t'es sûr ? Elle pourrait être pire que lui, maintenant qu'il lui a appris la plupart de ses tours pour qu'elle l'assiste dans ses spectacles de magie et … ses autres genres de représentation…

\- Jolie façon de tourner ça, Heiji… Oula ! »

Une pluie de confetti recouvrit les trois détectives quand Shinichi ouvrit la dernière enveloppe, ayant un petit cri de surprise quand elle explosa soudainement dans ses mains alors il déchirait le papier.

« - J'imagine que cela signale son retour ? » devina Hakuba, levant un sourcil curieux quand il vit que le Tokyoïte tenait une carte, si similaire aux nombreuses qu'il avait déjà vues dans les mains de Nakamori-keibu. Alors que l'autre hocha la tête, il essaya de se débarrasser des papiers multicolores coincés dans ses cheveux avec un air las. « Tss, il ne grandira jamais…

\- Est-ce que cela ne fait pas partie de son CV, de faire le 'Kid' ? » ironisa l'Osakien, plus amusé par ce nouveau tour annonçant le retour de son ami qu'ennuyé. « Alors, c'est quoi la nouvelle cible ?... Shin-i-chi ? » appela-t-il après quelques instants, agitant sa main devant les yeux de son ami, voyant qu'il était concentré sur la petite carte entre ses mains.

« - Désolé, j'étais en train de résoudre sa charade… Il va s'attaquer au musée Nezu, ce soir à une heure et son objectif va être une émeraude apparemment… Voyons voir… »

L'homme au regard azur sortit son téléphone et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son site favori pour tout ce qui était informations. « Oui, l'Œil du Dragon.

\- Tu aurais pu nous en laisser… » bouda Heiji, déçu que son ami ait déjà tout résolu en un délai si court.

« - Je te laisserai partir en premier à sa poursuite pendant son cambriolage si tu veux… » proposa Kudô avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

« - Cela sera l'occasion de voir si le mariage l'a attendri… » se moqua le métis.

« - Et bien chacun de son côté alors ! On verra bien qui l'attrape en premier… » conclut le tanné avec un sourire enfantin, excité à l'idée d'avoir un bon vieux challenge entre détectives et voleur.

« - Vous voulez diner à la maison avant le vol ? » proposa Shinichi, se levant pour sortit l'aspirateur et nettoyer.

« - Avec plaisir, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Ran-kun. Elle étudie toujours la loi ?

\- Oui. C'est les vacances d'été pour elle pour le moment mais elle continue son diplôme. Elle s'est décidée a priori sur des études de conseil juridique, tu pourras en parler avec elle ce soir. Tu viens aussi, Heiji ?

\- Yep ! Je suis toujours ok pour un bon repas, Ran est clairement plus douée en cuisine que moi et mes nouilles instantanées…

\- Prends ton sac alors, tu vas t'installer dans la chambre d'ami, c'est idiot de rester dormir ici quand on a assez de place pour toi dans l'appartement… Tu as un endroit où dormir ce soir, Saguru ?

\- Oui, je vais rester chez mon père pour le moment, le temps que je trouve un hôpital pour mon internat et un logement à proximité. Qu'est-il arrivé avec Kazuha-kun encore ? » demanda le blond, devinant que c'était la cause la plus probable pour qu'il dorme au bureau.

Le visage déjà sombre de l'Osakien s'assombrit encore, prouvant qu'il ne tenait guère à en parler.

« - Haha, disons que tout n'est pas tout rose dans le couple d'Heiji ces derniers temps…

\- Shinichi… » gogna l'autre avec agacement.

« - Il ne serait pas temps pour toi de grandir un peu ?

\- Je veux pas entre ça de toi, Saguru… » rétorqua-t-il avec un regard noir. « Je parie que tu es encore « Monsieur le célibataire endurci »…

\- ... Oui, effectivement, entre mes études et les quelques affaires que j'ai résolues de temps en temps, mes jours étaient déjà bien assez remplis… Avoir une petite amie n'était pas une option. Mais ce commentaire était plutôt inutile… » commenta le blond, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

« - … Désolé, ce dernier mois a été plutôt dur pour moi… » s'excusa l'Osakien, sentant qu'il s'était juste défoulé sur le métis, alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ses problèmes. « Allé, on arrête les sujets déprimants… Tu disais que tu as résolu quelques affaires ? Sur quoi tu es tombé, en Angleterre ?

\- Ah, et bien l'enquête la plus médiatisée cette année était… »

o.O.o

Les garçons autour de la table regrettaient déjà d'avoir mangé autant quand ils étaient censés partir à la poursuite d'un certain Voleur à peine deux heures plus tard mais, et bien, la cuisine de Ran était déjà excellente avant et quatre ans supplémentaires n'avaient fait que développer ce talent.

Profitant de la chaleur rémanente de ce jour d'été - après l'averse du matin, le temps s'était éclairci en cours de journée, ils étaient à moitié assoupis sur la petite terrasse de l'appartement quand la sonnette retentit et Ran se leva pour aller à la porte.

"- Heiji, c'est pour toi..." fit-elle en revenant et haussant les épaules face à l'expression curieuse du détective tanné à ses mots.

"- ... Ok..." répondit-il en se levant, ne se demandant pas bien longtemps de qui il pouvait s'agir, sachant bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pourrait le faire mander à la porte des Kudô, et cette raison avait les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il n'ait jamais vus, bien qu'ils étaient voilés de tristesse pour le moment, alors que la jeune fille l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte.

"- Kazuha" salua l'Osakien, faisant de son mieux pour garder un visage neutre malgré le fait que la voir déclenchait en lui une tempête d'émotions, où l'amour et le regret en étaient le centre.

"- Salut, Heiji.

\- Ran t'a dit que je venais ?

\- Elle m'a même invitée... Mais je ne voulais pas te déranger donc j'ai attendu un peu avant de passer..." se sentit le besoin de justifier la jeune fille face à l'expression indéchiffrable de l'autre qu'elle, même après leurs nombreuses querelles, aimait toujours. Son regard tomba sur son menton bleuté, déclenchant un froncement de sourcil de sa part. "Ca va ?

\- Une égratignure, rien qui ne mérite de s'inquiéter..." répondit Heiji avec un haussement d'épaule, quoiqu'une pointe de culpabilité l'accompagnait, voyant qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour son bobo alors qu'il restait si froid. "Et toi ?

\- J'ai finalement trouvé un emploi, je vais donner des leçons d'Aïkido à des enfants à partir de la rentrée, dans une école près de l'appartement...

\- Je suis heureux pour toi, c'était ce que tu voulais... Alors tu vas rester dans le coin ? Je pensais que tu... tu voudrais peut-être rentrer à Osaka, tu te sentais sacrément isolée ici..." commenta-t-il, sachant qu'il avait été difficile pour cette fille d'Osaka de quitter sa ville d'origine, celle qu'elle aimait tant, laissant tout derrière elle pour le suivre dans son projet de détectives associés.

"- Ca sera mieux avec un boulot. Et puis Ran est là. Et... Je n'ai pas perdu espoir, Heiji..." admit finalement la femme aux yeux verts, croisant le regard du détective avec un regard plein d'espoir. "Tu n'avais pas de raisons de partir, je te veux à mes côtés... Reviens, Heiji.

\- On en a déjà parlé, Kazuha..." lui rappela l'Osakien, s'autorisant, pour la première fois de la discussion, une expression triste. "Je ne fais que te blesser, plus profondément à chaque fois, et je me blesse moi aussi au passage... On va droit au mur à ce rythme-là..."

La jeune fille secoua la tête alors qu'elle osait prendre la main du tanné, regardant avec des yeux brillants la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait faite quand ils étaient presque tombés de cette falaise quatre ans auparavant. Elle savait qu'ils ne faisaient que se blesser ces derniers temps mais... "Mais notre relation était si forte...

\- 'était' est peut-être le mot juste, Kazuha..." signala Heiji, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

La fille d'Osaka releva la tête et le détective pu voir que ses yeux étaient en train de prendre cette teinte vert foncée qu'elle avait quand elle était sur le point de pleurer. Il lui appuya doucement sur la main, essayant d'afficher un sourire apaisant, remarquant avec amertume qu'une fois encore, il la blessait. "Laisse moi y réfléchir, ok ?"

Incapable de parler, la femme hocha la tête avant de se retourner pour sortir. Une douleur presque physique enserrait le cœur d'Heiji quand il regarda ses épaules basses alors qu'elle partait, remarquant avec une grimace peinée qu'ils n'élevaient même plus la voix quand ils se disputaient, regrettant le temps où ils se criaient l'un sur l'autre, quand ils étaient au moins honnêtes avec leurs propres sentiments. Avec un soupir, il ferma la porte.

Il ne voulait plus la blesser, et c'était le seul moyen auquel il avait pu penser, mais apparemment, vu l'état de Kazuha, même un mois plus tard, sa "bonne idée" ne semblait plus si bonne que ça. Et c'est avec un autre soupir qu'il reprit place autour de la table, remarquant à peine les expressions compatissantes de Ran et de Shinichi.

Saguru était désolé pour l'Osakien : ils n'avaient pas commencé comme les meilleurs amis au monde mais leur relation s'était vraiment améliorée au fur et à mesure des années, le voir déprimé, à l'opposé de son tempérament habituel, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait.

Sentant le besoin de changer de sujet, il sortit sa montre de gousset, pour voir qu'il était assez tard pour commencer à se rendre sur le lieu du cambriolage.

"- Il va bientôt être temps de partir, gentlemen..." annonça-t-il avec un sourire, essayant de leur remonter le moral. "Essayons de mettre la main sur cette maîtresse frivole pour nous remonter le moral."


	2. Chapitre 2 - Illusions

**Chapitre 2 : Illusion**

"- Ladies, ladies... On dirait que cette pause que j'ai prise ne vous a guère fait de bien..." fit le Voleur avec un sourire en coin, jouant avec sa nouvelle proie entre ses doigts, sous les regards noirs des deux hommes, tous deux pris au piège sous une cage que le propriétaire du musée avait installée au préalable. "Je suis pour le moins déçu, Nakamori-keibu, Tantei-han...

\- Fichu voleur, laisse-nous sortir !" grogna l'inspecteur, aussi agressif que d'habitude, en écrasant son visage contre les barreaux en métal pour étendre son bras le plus loin possible, touchant presque l'émeraude.

Heiji et le père d'Aoko avaient été les premiers à voir le Voleur et s'étaient précipités à sa poursuite, pour se retrouver coincés dans l'un des pièges installés dans le musée. Plutôt habituel pour l'inspecteur, un peu décevant pour l'Osakien qui était encore troublé de sa dispute avec Kazuha.

"- Kid !" entendit-il la voix de Saguru s'exclamer alors qu'il arrivait dans la pièce avec Kudô sur ses talons.

Hattori passa sa main devant ses yeux, déprimé à l'idée que ses amis le trouvent dans une situation si embarrassante.

"- Ah, Tantei-san, Tantei-kun, cela faisait longtemps ! " sourit Kaito, attrapant un câble qui leur était invisible à sa gauche après avoir empoché l'émeraude. "Excusez-moi de ses retrouvailles si brèves mais je vais devoir vous quitter, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon nouvel ami..." déplora-t-il, faussement peiné, tapotant sa veste juste là où il avait caché le joyau.

Comme s'il avait un jetpack caché sous sa cape, il partit d'un coup vers le plafond en verre grâce à son câble motorisé et, avec un dernier clin d'œil et un dernier signe de la main, il ouvrit une fenêtre et disparut.

"- Dirigeons-nous vers le toit, il ne va pas pouvoir utiliser son glider, nous sommes trop bas !" signala Hakuba, se tournant vers le couloir menant aux escaliers.

"- Ok !

\- Hé, sors-moi d'abord de là, Shinichi !

\- T'abuses..." soupira le détective aux yeux bleus, hésitant à soit suivre le métis qui filait déjà vers le toit, soit aider son ami, ce qui le ralentirait dans leur challenge "en toute amitié".

"- Allé quoi...

\- Pff, tu sais que si Saguru gagne ce soir, il va nous le rappeler tous les jours et toutes les nuits, Heiji... " observa-t-il alors qu'il appuyait sur le levier pour libérer les deux hommes.

"- Ca, c'est pas encore fait !" fit Hattori en rampant sur le sol pour passer sous la cage qui se relevait lentement grâce à Shinichi. "On y va !"

o.O.o

Saguru, essoufflé alors qu'il finissait sa deuxième volée de marche, vit son attention attirée par une sorte de lumière rouge, sur les marches juste au dessus de sa tête.

 _«Mais qu'est-ce que… »_ se dit-il, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, se précipitant encore plus, à la poursuite de cette lueur.

Et effectivement, ses peurs se concrétisèrent alors qu'il vit que ces lueurs rouges appartenaient à un casque reposant sur une ombre noire, de la forme d'un homme, quand il se retrouva dans le même couloir que lui, celui qui menait au toit.

« - Spider ?! » appela-t-il, sachant qu'il était en la présence de sa Némésis.

Son appel était empli de rage et de frustration : cet homme avait réussi si souvent à lui glisser entre les doigts, laissant une piste de cadavres derrière lui… Etre obligé d'arrêter l'enquête à son sujet avait été une des choses les plus difficiles pour lui quand il avait été plus ou moins forcé à se concentrer sur ses études.

« - Ah, toi ? » fit l'homme d'un ton railleur, se tournant pour voir le jeune homme. « C'était quoi ton nom déjà ? Ca fait si longtemps, je ne me rappelle pas de tous les écervelés qui se lancent à mes trousses…

\- Hakuba Saguru. Détective. » répondit le blond, serrant ses poings pour essayer de ne pas réagir à l'insulte, attentif au moindre mouvement de l'homme, sachant à quel point il pouvait être dangereux.

« - Et bien, excuse-moi, _Saguru-chan_ , mais j'ai une autre proie ce soir…

\- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'échapper !

\- Ah ? Et comment comptes-tu éviter… ça ! »

Le métis, s'attendant à moitié à quelque chose du genre, cacha ses yeux derrière son bras, ne regardant que les pieds du criminel pour éviter d'être hypnotisé.

« - Haha, j'aimerais savoir comment tu vas éviter mes projectiles si tu me regardes pas, _gamin_ … » rit le tueur professionnel, sortant quelques unes de ses armes favorites.

« - Saguru ! » appelèrent Heiji et Shinichi d'une voix, quand ils virent que leur partenaire roulait au sol, évitant de justesse une aiguille qu'il ne pouvait voir, son bras toujours en travers de son visage.

« - Ne le regardez pas ! » prévint-il les nouveaux venus. « Il va vous… »

Mais cet avertissement arrivait déjà trop tard, il put le remarquer aux yeux vides des deux autres détectives, ils étaient déjà pris dans l'illusion de l'homme.

 _« Bloody h… »_

o.O.o

L'ancien mini-détective eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux : quand il les rouvrit, il était ébloui par une lumière forte qui l'obligea à les refermer. Ne se rappelant pas ce qu'il faisait là, il essaya de lever une de ses mains pour protéger ses yeux mais paniqua en sentant qu'elles étaient liées dans son dos. Son cœur accéléra quand, entrouvrant ses paupières, il vit que ses pieds étaient eux-aussi liés par une attache plastique qui l'empêchait de se lever, le forçant à rester au sol, appuyé contre le mur derrière lui. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus était la longueur de ses jambes, si petites, comme s'il…

« - Ah, enfin réveillé, Edogawa Conan ?

 _« … Comme si j'étais de retour dans mon corps de primaire… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Et cette voix ? Je la connais… »_

«- Ou devrais-je dire Kudô Shinichi ? »

Conan se raidit à la mention de ce nom et face au fait qu'il venait de se rappeler à qui appartenait la voix.

«- Gin » cracha-t-il, plissant les yeux pour distinguer une ombre derrière la lampe.

Le détective savait qu'il y avait un problème avec le fait qu'il soit si petit, avec le fait qu'il soit prisonnier de Gin et avec le fait même qu'il se tienne debout devant lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, la terreur coulant dans ses veines l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement.

L'homme en noir s'avança, s'agenouillant auprès de Conan avec un sourire malveillant, sa main gauche jouant négligemment avec un couteau, comme s'il essayait de réfléchir au meilleur endroit à transpercer pour entendre les plus agréables cris de douleur avant d'achever le petit détective.

Conan serra les dents, regardant l'homme dans les yeux, ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction de gémir comme un enfant alors qu'il sentit le froid de la lame effleurer doucement la peau de sa joue.

« - Mais avant que nous ne nous amusions… » fit Gin en se relevant brusquement alors que le garçon en profitait pour soupirer de soulagement de façon inconsciente.

« -… Je pense que tu devrais savoir que nous avons tué la plupart de tes proches. Le reste devrait suivre rapidement… Mais on a gardé le meilleur, que tu apprécies un peu le spectacle. Vodka ! »

Les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité, la scène devant lui étant tellement irréaliste pour son esprit, le détective vit, quand le blond baissa la lumière, le second homme en noir, en train d'à la fois supporter et tenir une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, du sang coulant le long de son visage et à la commissure de ses lèvres, teintant le t-shirt blanc qu'elle portait d'écarlate.

Ran.

« - S… Salut… »

Voyant la difficulté qu'avait la fille à ne serait-ce que prononcer ce simple mot, preuve des dommages internes qu'on lui avait probablement infligés, les yeux de l'enfant s'embuèrent et il déglutit quand il croisa son regard. « Ran. »

Gin était désormais derrière elle, levant la lame pour la positionner devant sa gorge, regardant le petit détective avec un sourire en coin.

« - Je t'aime, Shinichi… » fit-elle avec tristesse, forçant un sourire tendre sur son visage, avant que la lame ne bouge sans aucune pitié.

« - RAAAAAN ! »

o.O.o

"- Shinichi-kun ! Shinichi !"

Saguru avait hésité, se demandant s'il devait plutôt prévenir Kaito et essayer d'affronter Spider à deux ou plutôt d'essayer de réveiller ses amis de leur transe, pour être à quatre contre un.

Le fait que l'homme puisse contrôler ses amis comme des marionnettes finit de le convaincre qu'il devrait d'abord trouver un moyen de les sortir de l'illusion de Spider, pour éviter toute attaque par derrière s'il essayait de les manipuler durant le combat.

Mais les garçons ne répondaient pas à ses appels : il avait commencé par le Tokyoïte, voyant qu'il fixait un point imaginaire devant lui, frissonnant avec des yeux écarquillés, ne réagissant pas aux mains qu'il avait posés sur ses épaules, trop profondément plongé dans son cauchemar.

Entendant du bruit du côté d'Heiji, il tourna la tête pour voir que le détective était en train de tomber à genoux, en hyperventilation, aussi incapable de respirer qu'un poisson hors de l'océan.

« - Heiji-kun ! Ressaisis-toi ! »

Voyant que ses appels étaient là encore inefficaces, comme pour Shinichi, il abandonna la méthode douce et se décida pour une bonne vieille claque en travers de la figure.

Les yeux de l'Osakien se posèrent enfin sur Hakuba et il commença à haleter, essayant de ré-aspirer de l'air.

« - Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?! » râla-t-il, encore tremblant des dernières images de son cauchemar, lui lâchant Kazuha ce jour où ils étaient tombés de la falaise et sautant à sa suite pour la rattraper, se noyant à moitié, sonné par la force du choc.

Il remarqua ensuite que son visage lui faisait mal et amena sa main vers son menton déjà bleui, bougeant la mâchoire en sentant que la douleur s'était aggravée.

« - Désolé pour ce coup, Heiji-kun, mais tu ne te réveillais pas… » s'excusa Saguru, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« - Pas grave… Si c'était le prix à payer pour quitter ce cauchemar, je prends… »

Le blond hocha la tête avant de réitérer son geste sur Shinichi. Le garçon secoua la tête quand il reprit connaissance, fixant ses mains de nouveau de taille normale, laissant peu de doutes à ses amis quant à la teneur de son illusion.

« - Il faut y aller, il en a après le Kid, on doit l'en empêcher ! » alarma le métis, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder plus, ce criminel était tout à fait capable de mettre Kaito en difficulté de par ses capacités.

« - C'est quoi ce type ? » s'étonnait Shinichi alors qu'ils se précipitaient tous vers l'escalier menant au toit.

« - Il s'appelle Spider, c'est un assassin, spécialisé dans l'hypnose… » expliqua Saguru alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du toit. « Ne le regardez pas dans les yeux ! »

o.O.o

Kaito laissa retomber son bras avec un soupir. Encore une fois, le joyau exposé à la lumière de la lune gardait sa couleur terne, encore une fois, ce qu'il avait entre les mains n'était pas Pandora.

Après plus de 4 ans à chasser cette pierre, il commençait à douter de son existence. L'Organisation qu'il combattait en était convaincue mais et si la pierre était au fond de l'Océan ? Ou détruite par un accident ? Perdue à jamais ?

Il avait déjà volé tant de joyaux qu'il ne se rappelait plus de ne serait-ce que la moitié et, même avec ses séjours à l'étranger pour élargir ses recherches, ses résultats étaient proches de zéro et la deadline de plus en plus proche, l'Organisation de plus en plus désespérée de mettre la main dessus.

Le Voleur empocha l'émeraude et regarda la lune, portant la main à son chapeau pour faire un petit mouvement de la tête vers l'astre, en une sorte de salutation respectueuse de l'Amie des voleurs.

Cette main s'avéra être la seule chose qui lui évita de terminer avec une aiguille dans la tête, mais il ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand il la sentit traverser sa paume.

Tournant la tête pour voir d'où venait l'attaque, il entendit un rire sur sa droite, un rire qu'il connaissait trop bien, associé à trois lumières rouges…

« - Spider ! » reconnut Kaito, baissant les yeux pour regarder les pieds de l'homme et sortant maladroitement son pistolet à cartes à jouer, forcé de se servir de sa main gauche, sa principale étant endommagée.

« - _Kid-chan_ … » salua le criminel, sortant plus de projectiles. « Tu sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir éviter ce que je t'envoie bien longtemps si tu ne me regardes pas… »

Agacé contre lui-même d'avoir été blessé de façon aussi incapacitante dès le début d'un combat contre un opposant aussi formidable, il prit rapidement refuge derrière un angle, après avoir arrêté quelques aiguilles en plein vol grâce à des cartes bien ajustées.

« -Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que les vrais hommes ont besoin de quelque chose de plus sérieux que de jouets… ? » se moqua Spider, se déplaçant fluidement et rapidement vers la cachette du Voleur.

« - Je suis le Kid, ces _jouets_ font partie de moi… » rétorqua Kaito avec un sourire provocateur, évitant de justesse un projectile du tueur.

Un autre l'envoya contre le garde-fou avec un sifflement de douleur quand sa main blessée toucha le métal et le déstabilisa, lui donnant des sueurs froides alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son équilibre, sentant qu'il était en danger.

« - La partie de cache-cache est finie, Kid… Il est temps d'aller rejoindre ton prédécesseur dans l'autre monde » rit l'assassin, sortant une nouvelle aiguille.

Son mouvement fut arrêté par un ballon de foot percutant son poignet à toute vitesse, le faisant se retourner pour voir que les trois détectives se précipitaient vers lui, l'Osakien en tête, arrivant rapidement avec un regard menaçant sur le visage.

« - Tss, tu n'auras pas tes gardes du corps à chaque fois, Kid… On ne joue plus, la prochaine fois, ça sera la cour des grands… »

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

« - Cette saleté… » jura Heiji alors qu'il percutait le garde-fou, se servant de lui pour arrêter sa course, sa cible n'étant plus là. « Ca va ?

\- Oui…

\- A moins que ta nouvelle passion ne soit le cosplay en Wolverine, je dirais que non… » déplora le tanné, voyant l'aiguille qui sortait encore de sa main.

« - Ne la retire pas » ordonna Hakuba quand il les rejoint, voyant que le voleur approchait la main pour s'en débarrasser. « Ca ne serait pas une bonne idée…

\- Hai, m'man… » fit-il avec un sourire en coin, en réponse à quoi le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Le dernier détective les rejoint enfin, un peu retardé d'avoir frappé son ballon. « Ah, merci de ton intervention, Tantei-kun, je n'aurais pas pensé avoir autant de plaisir à revoir un de ces ballons.

\- De rien. Cette bonne vieille ceinture a encore ses avantages… Alors, c'était un de tes amis ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment l'endroit où parler de cela… » déclara Hakuba avec un visage sombre. Il se retourna ensuite vers Kaito. « J'imagine que ce n'est pas la bonne pierre ?

\- Non… » confirma le Voleur avec un sourire triste.

« - Rends-la moi alors, je vais la remettre à Nakamori-keibu. Rendez-vous à l'agence, que je soigne cette main…

\- Ok, doc ! »

o.O.o

« - Tiens ! » dit Heiji en lançant un pack de glace à Kaito et en gardant un pour son visage blessé.

« - Merci ! Bon, vous êtes pas mal installés maintenant, les gars… » conclut le Voleur, balayant l'agence du regard de son canapé, faisant face aux autres détectives. « C'est quand même mieux rangé que la dernière fois…

\- On avait déménagé depuis deux jours, bien sûr que c'était encore en chantier… » signala Shinichi avec un sourire indulgent.

« - C'est moi ! » fit Saguru en rentrant, étant un peu tard car il était allé chercher son matériel de médecine tout neuf chez son père, là où il l'avait laissé. « Ok, maintenant que j'ai ce qu'il me faut, il est temps de regarder cette main…

\- Tu devrais garder tes affaires ici, Saguru… » ricana le Tokyoïte. « Avec Heiji dans les parages, tu n'as pas fini de faire des allers-retours avec ce sac…

\- Etant donné que son dernier bleu est de mon entière responsabilité, je me retiendrai de tout commentaire désobligeant sur le sujet, Shinichi-kun.

\- T'inquiète… » sourit l'Osakien de derrière son pack de glace, pardonnant rapidement, comme toujours. «Alors, est-ce qu'on a droit à plus d'infos sur M. Glauque ?

\- C'est un criminel que je poursuivais… » expliqua le blond alors qu'il mettait des gants et se penchait pour manipuler la main du garçon, au déplaisir de celui-ci. «Un tueur professionnel. Qui semble aimer poursuivre notre voleur favori… » ajouta-t-il, posant un regard noir sur Kaito, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait pour attirer l'attention de Spider.

« - Il travaille de temps en temps avec l'Organisation… Et ils sont sacrément agressifs ces derniers temps : avec la comète de Volley qui approche, ils sont plutôt désespérés de mettre la main sur leur Pandora adorée. Et comme je les gêne, ils l'ont envoyé à mes trousses, même jusqu'à l'étranger…

\- T'as pas chômé, Voleur… » souligna Heiji avec un sourire ironique.

« - Tu me connais… Aïe ! » se plaignit-il, jetant un regard peiné au britannique quand il retira l'aiguille.

« - Arrête de faire le bébé, Kaito-kun. Tu as clairement vu pire… Essaye de bouger ?»

La seule réponse que reçut le docteur fut une moue boudeuse.

« - Ca ou je coupe.

\- Il me semblait que tu avais étudié la médecine, pas la boucherie, Saguru… » fit le Voleur avec un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment que son ami blaguait, malgré son visage neutre.

Il bougea ensuite docilement la main, suivant les indications du blond.

« - Bien, on dirait que rien de majeur n'a été touché…

\- Tant mieux… Alors, tu disais qu'il en avait après toi ? » demanda Shinichi après une courte pause, pour revenir sur le sujet principal.

« - Oui, j'ai une ou deux cicatrice en rab' grâce à lui… Finalement, j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit quand je voyageais avec Aoko… » admit-il, regardant Hakuba qui lui faisait des points de suture après une légère anesthésie. « Hé, t'es pas si mauvais, je ne sens rien…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que j'ai terminé en quatre ans ? Je me suis entrainé nuit et jour pour maîtriser toutes les techniques que je pouvais.

\- Cet exil forcé va s'avérer bien utile finalement… Pour en revenir au sujet principal, que dire d'autre au sujet de Spider… Son vrai nom est Gunter Von Goldberg II, enfin, ça pourrait être un alias, mais c'est le nom qu'il utilise en public. Il est à la tête d'un spectacle de magie centré sur l'hypnose et utilise ses compétences de façon un peu plus offensive quand il met ce casque avec ses trois yeux rouges. Son arme favorite est, comme vous pouvez le voir sur ce magnifique spécimen que Saguru vient de retirer de ma main, une sorte de longue aiguille. Et il n'est pas loin d'être aussi bon que moi niveau déguisements » conclut Kaito, prenant le pack de glace que le métis lui tendait une fois qu'il eut fini de bander sa main.

« - C'est un pote sympa que tu t'es fait, Kaito… » sourit le tanné, préférant en rire plutôt que de s'inquiéter d'avoir un tel adversaire.

« - Le genre que j'aimerai voir en prison… » grogna le blond, la mâchoire crispée de frustration.

« - Je t'ai rarement vu comme ça, Saguru… » observa Shinichi, notant l'agitation du détective habituellement si flegmatique.

« - Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il est en cavale, quelqu'un doit l'arrêter. Et je serais ravi d'être ce quelqu'un… Ou de faire partie de ceux qui l'arrêteront au moins » admit-il, regardant ses amis dans les yeux, une question non énoncée sur le visage.

« - Ah, tu voudrais que l'on se lance à la chasse à l'araignée ? Compte sur moi, j'ai jamais aimé ces bestioles de toute façon…

\- Affaiblir l'Organisation qu'affronte Kaito a toujours été un de nos buts et cela va dans ce sens » fit Shinichi en haussant les épaules.

« - Ok, on va se faire un bon vieux conseil de guerre alors, ça fait longtemps ! » s'enthousiasma le Voleur avec un air nostalgique.

« - Hé, avant de partir sur les trucs déprimants, raconte-nous Vegas ! T'as été arrêté ? » demanda Heiji avec un clin d'œil à Kaito.

« - Maaa… Pas vraiment… » commença le Voleur avec un sourire, avant de commencer à décrire sa lune de miel.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Provocation

**Hello à tous,**

 **La trad' avançant bon train, je vais essayer de partir, comme d'habitude, sur du 2 chapitres par semaine. Je ne vous garantis pas que cela durera jusqu'au bout car ça fait un peu un rythme de malade pour moi de gérer les 2 mais j'y crois :)**

 **Sur ce, place à l'histoire : )**

 **o.O.o**

 **Bismuth : Ah, je trouve que je suis plutôt rapide pour une fois, pour alliances, j'avais mis un bon mois et demi à commencer à publier, et là trois semaines... je m'améliore xD**

 **Le docteur Watson : Haha, on sent que tu apprécies l'univers MK : ) En espérant ne pas te décevoir, moi en tout cas, je m'amuse bien sur cette fic. Ahh Spider... Comme je le disais en intro, je voulais rester sur du canon mais ce perso est juste un ennemi extraordinaire, ca me frustrait bien trop de ne pas le faire intervenir ! Maaaais Hakuba le sait : ) Et vu comment je les ai fait se rapprocher, clairement, il aurait partagé toutes les informations qu'il avait dont celle-ci avec Kaito dès qu'ils auraient relancé le sujet de Spider. C'est comme ça que je le vois en tout cas ; ) Je ne voulais pas avoir que des couples tout roses et c'est vrai que je trouvais celui d'Osaka bien plus explosif que celui de Ran et Shin. Et j'avais déjà bien fait se disputer les 2 Tokyoites dans Alliances, alors je voulais changer un peu : )**

 **Lumineko : Naaan, ca ira, je crois que le message est clair... xD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Provocation**

* * *

"- Et bien, on dirait que vous vous amusez les garçons !" remarqua Aoko quand elle fut invitée à rentrer dans l'agence des détectives par Shinichi et entendit les rires venant de la pièce principale.

"- Kaito nous parlait de votre voyage à Vegas..." expliqua l'homme aux yeux azurs avec un sourire.

"- Oh, Kami..." fit-elle, passant la main devant son visage, embarrassée en se demandant à quel point le récit de leur lune de miel pourrait être détaillé.

"- Hello, Aoko !" salua Heiji avec un sourire chaleureux quand elle se décida enfin à passer la porte.

"- Salut Heiji ! Et Saguru !

\- Bonsoir, Aoko-kun " fit en retour le blond avec un petit salut de la tête.

"- Félicitations d'ailleurs ! " sourit-elle en s'installant près de son mari, jetant un regard sombre à Kaito quand elle vit le pack de glace et le bandage autour de sa main. "Je vois que tes nouvelles aptitudes se montrent déjà utiles, Saguru- _sensei._ Bakaito... Il est où ton "Naaan, pas besoin de venir, Aoko, ils sont juste trois avec Nakamori-keibu, ça serait pas juste d'être deux contre eux..." ?

\- Hé, on appelle pas son mari comme ça..." le dit-baka répondit avec une expression boudeuse. Voyant que la jeune fille n'envisageait même pas de se sentir coupable au sujet du surnom utilisé, ses yeux interrogateurs toujours posés sur lui, il admit. "Je n'avais pas prévu que notre fana des bestioles à 8 pattes serait là, sinon ça aurait été facile...

\- Dans ton imagination peut-être..." objecta Hakuba d'une voix morne, n'appréciant pas vraiment d'être mis dans la catégorie des gens "faciles" à gérer par le Kid.

"- Ce salaud ! " s'exclama Aoko, couvrant le commentaire de Saguru.

"- Quel langage pour une femme mariée, Aoko..." fit Shinichi avec un sourire en coin face à l'exclamation sortie droit du cœur de la femme.

"- Haha, ben on a bien vu à quel point Nakamori-keibu était doué avec les insultes au mariage, j'imagine que c'est dans les gènes ..." ricana Heiji, se rappelant ce serveur qui était reparti en courant, les oreilles rouges... Le policier lui avait indiqué son point de vue de façon assez fleurie sur son comportement quand il lui était rentré dedans pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, trop occupé à détailler une ou deux jeunes filles de la réception pour regarder où il allait, et avait sali le costume de l'homme...

"- Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour ce salaud... Tu leur as dit ? A quel point il avait pu nous coller au derrière lors des derniers cambriolages ?!

\- Que de mots qui ne devraient pas se trouver dans la bouche d'une jeune fille, effectivement..." souligna Hakuba avec un petit sourire, amusé face aux impolitesses d'Aoko, sachant clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un trait de famille. "Et oui, il nous a raconté. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais le mettre sous les verrous, je crois qu'il est vraiment temps...

\- Tu veux partir à sa poursuite ?" demanda-t-elle, le regardant avec espoir, sachant à quel point Hakuba pouvait être efficace s'il était assez déterminé, comme il avait pu l'être dans sa chasse du Kaitou Kid.

"- _Nou_ s voulons" spécifia l'Osakien, avec une expression n'augurant rien de bon pour le tueur.

"- C'est devenu une affaire sur laquelle toute l'agence va travailler. Avec l'aide d'un... informateur peu conventionnel" ajouta Shinichi avec un clin d'œil au Voleur.

"- Ce sala...

\- Aoko ! " l'arrêta Kaito avant qu'elle ne puisse de nouveau jurer.

\- ... n'a qu'à bien se tenir alors ! " finit-elle, tirant malicieusement la langue à Kaito, avant de se tourner vers les autres. "C'est une affaire de minutes avant qu'il ne se retrouve derrière des barreaux, quand on voit à quelle vitesse vous pouvez avancer quand vous vous y mettez tous les quatre !

\- Désolé pour les minutes, mais pour moi, il va falloir attendre demain..." objecta Shinichi, cachant à peine un bâillement. "Je suis trop fatigué ce soir, quelle idée de planifier un cambriolage à une heure du mat'...

\- Hé, on est des grands maintenant, j'osais espérer que nous avions tous plus que la permission de minuit, détective..." railla Kaito, voyant que le brun se frottait un œil. "Et la lune se levait tard ce soir...

\- T'es un loup garou en fait..." se moqua Heiji, sachant pourtant bien que cette lumière était nécessaire pour identifier Pandora. Il se leva ensuite. "Bon, du coup, je pars aussi, si mon hôte y va.

\- Ah, vous vivez enfin ensemble ?" demanda le Voleur avec un sourire malicieux.

"- Plus ou moins..." fit l'Osakien en haussant les épaules d'embarras.

"- Pff, je parie surtout que tu t'es encore chamaillé avec Kazuha-chan..." déduisit Aoko et, vu son visage, elle et Kaito surent qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille, ce qui les fit tous deux lever les yeux au ciel du même mouvement.

"- Bien vu..." confirma Saguru avec un soupir. "On dirait que ces deux-là restent des enfants dans leur tête...

\- Et bien les enfants vont aller se coucher..." déclara Shinichi avec un petit sourire, passant sa veste avant de jeter une clé à Saguru. "Vous les grands, amusez-vous bien à rattraper le temps perdu !

\- Merci. Et bonne nuit ! " souhaita le blond, attrapant la clé avant de se retourner vers ses anciens camarades de classe pour plus de papote.

o.O.o

Ce fut avec une tête grognon et les yeux rouges de manque de sommeil qu'Heiji entra dans la cuisine des Kudô le matin suivant.

"- Hello !" fit Shinichi, sa tête sortant de derrière le journal dans ses mains quand il entendit son ami prendre une chaise près de lui. "Je ne vais pas te demander si tu as bien dormi, ton visage est bien assez expressif... Tu n'as pas réussi à t'installer dans la chambre d'ami ?

\- Non, la chambre est parfaite, merci... C'est juste que j'ai eu le cauchemar de l'autre dingue qui m'a hanté la moitié de la nuit... J'ai pas réussi à m'en débarrasser..." expliqua l'Osakien, frottant ses yeux et se claquant doucement les deux joues pour se réveiller complètement. "Enfin, vu que tu es déjà debout alors qu'on est dimanche, j'imagine que ça n'a pas été mieux pour toi...

\- Oui, même chose..." admit Shinichi, délaissant son journal pour se lever et préparer un café à son ami. "Mais c'est vrai que d'être avec Ran a aidé...

\- Je parie..."

Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment, pendant qu'Heiji regardait Shinichi préparer son café.

"- La part sur la table est pour toi, tu voudras peut-être la réchauffer d'abord par contre..." fit le Tokyoïte alors qu'il revenait avec la boisson chaude, pointant du menton de la nourriture sous cellophane près du bras du tanné.

"- C'est toi qui l'a préparé ou c'est _safe_ ?" demanda l'Osakien avec un sourire taquin.

"- Pff. Ran l'a préparé avant de partir réviser avec des amis...

\- Un dimanche en juillet ? Elle ne lésine pas sur les moyens pour avoir son diplôme..." observa-il alors qu'il attrapait l'assiette de nourriture, sans même la réchauffer, affamé comme il était.

"- Je pense qu'elle n'aime pas le fait qu'elle soit encore en étude alors que nous travaillons tous... Ca la motive !

\- Soyons aussi motivés qu'elle pour attraper ce type alors...

\- Ah, à ce sujet, on va peut être avancer plus vite que prévu...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Shinichi tapa du doigt le journal devant lui. "Il a provoqué Kaito dans la presse. Ce soir, pendant son show. Apparemment, un de ses fans a accepté de lui prêter un joyau qui n'a pas été exposé au public depuis plus de 40 ans...

\- Ca, c'est du rapide ! Enfin convaincu... L'hypnose a sans doute quelque chose à voir là-dedans..." commenta Heiji d'un ton morne.

"- Oui, je pense aussi.

\- Il est temps d'aller voir les autres alors, je parie qu'ils seront plus qu'heureux de sauter avec nous dans la gueule du lion. Enfin le lion lui-même pourrait avoir une sacré surprise malgré le fait qu'il s'attende à ce que nous venions..." fit l'Osakien, échangeant un sourire en coin avec son meilleur ami.

o.O.o

Les trois détectives et le Voleur étaient installés dans l'agence, regardant le journal que Shinichi avait ramené pour le leur montrer, ayant rapidement résumé le contenu de l'article.

"- C'est clairement un piège..." souligna Hakuba avec une voix morne.

"- Evidemment..." confirma Kaito avant d'ouvrir les mains en un signe de défaite. "Mais, étant aussi proche de la _deadline_ , je ne pas laisser une seule de ces pierres me filer entre les doigts... Grâce à Spider, l'Organisation va savoir aux alentours de minuit si c'est le bon joyau ou pas, je dois le récupérer avant ça...

\- Nous voulions lui botter les fesses alors pourquoi refuser quand il nous donne une telle occasion ?

\- Parce que l'on va jouer sur son terrain..." signala Shinichi, moins confiant que son meilleur ami.

"- Tu veux dire que l'on ne devrait pas aller là-bas ?" demanda Saguru, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

"- Je dis juste que nous devrions bien nous préparer avant d'aller là-bas car nous n'aurons pas l'avantage.

\- Bon, et bien travaillons sur le sujet..." sourit Kaito, se levant pour aller chercher son PC pour rechercher des informations. "Saguru et moi-même savons déjà comment son cerveau tordu fonctionne, il ne reste plus qu'à se renseigner sur le lieu !"

o.O.o

« - A toute, Aoko ! » fit Kaito avec une dernière pression sur sa main qu'il tenait dans la sienne quand tous les cinq atteignirent le hall principal de l'Arena, où Spider donnait son show.

« - Sois prudent » souhaita-t-elle en retour, posant un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de se mêler à la foule.

« - Alors, tu n'as pas réussi à la convaincre de ne pas venir ce soir ? » commenta Saguru alors qu'ils recommençaient à avancer, pensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les trois la veille, notamment à la volonté de la jeune fille de ne plus laisser Kaito aller seul à ses cambriolages, surtout quand ils impliquaient un assassin du calibre de Spider.

« - Ce ne sera pas un souci, je lui ai dit de nous retrouver uniquement quand tout sera réglé. Elle va rester dans le hall principal en _back-up_.

\- Elle a l'air plutôt motivée, j'espère qu'elle respectera tes consignes… » signala Heiji avec un petit sourire ironique.

« - Est-ce que tu as défini 'réglé' avec elle ? » ajouta Shinichi, se demandant si Aoko ne serait pas trop bornée pour ce rôle.

« - Après quatre ans à travailler ensemble, elle sait exactement de quoi je parle…. » fit le Voleur en haussant les épaules. « Et son père sera là ce soir, donc je sais qu'elle va se tenir tranquille…

\- Vu comment tu en parles, on dirait qu'elle est pire que toi… » ricana l'Osakien, imaginant une Aoko presque aussi têtue que lui et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« - Ah, clairement, elle prend à cœur cette mission de 'complice'… » conclut Saguru d'un ton las, un peu ennuyé d'avoir à admettre que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient des criminels.

« - Mais ça m'a sauvé plus d'une fois alors je ne vais pas me plaindre, elle est efficace… Ok, les garçons, c'est ici qu'on se sépare » fit Kaito quand ils atteignirent une bifurcation, chaque couloir menant d'un côté de l'Arena, pour remplir les gradins par les deux côtés.

« - On attend ton signal alors, Kaito » rappela Shinchi avec un hochement de tête.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous utilisiez toujours ces badges Detective Boys… » soupira Hakuba avec un regard morne au petit pin's qui tranchait clairement sur ses vêtements, malgré le fait qu'il avait réussi à en cacher une grande partie derrière le col de sa veste. « Changez le design au moins, avec sa tête de jouet, cette broche ruine l'image mature que je renvoie… »

Les trois autres soupirèrent face au narcissisme d'Hakuba : même s'il s'était amélioré depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il ressortait parfois, et à pleine puissance.

« - Ils n'ont pas l'air géniaux mais ils sont pratiques… » essaya de justifier Heiji. « On les a même utilisés dans certaines affaires avec Shinichi, quand on doit se séparer, ça sert bien !

\- Oh, et est-ce que Shinichi porte toujours ses lunettes ? » railla Kaito avant de ricaner en voyant la tête du Tokyoïte. « Haha, on dirait presque que ça te manque, tes jours « Conan »… »

La seule réponse du détective de l'Est fut une langue tirée de façon enfantine avant qu'il ne fasse signe à Hattori de le suivre.

« - A plus ! » fit l'Osakien avec un clin d'œil, la main levée en signe de salut.

« - Allons vers la porte des gradins, on devrait pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur pour voir la scène en avant-première… » proposa Kaito à un Hakuba rêveur une fois que les autres furent partis. « T'as vu quelque chose ?

\- Non… J'ai dû rêver… » admit le métis, lâchant des yeux l'endroit sur lequel il avait posé son regard. « Allons-y. »

Les deux hommes parcoururent rapidement les couloirs, se battant encore un peu avec la foule pour avancer, quoiqu'il y avait de moins en moins de gens, comparé au troupeau qui était serré près de l'entrée. Encore une fois, l'attention de Saguru fut attirée par quelque chose alors il s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui, sans que Kaito, avançant toujours droit devant lui, ne le remarque.

Un homme avec un chapeau quelques pas derrière lui fit un clin d'œil, il se rapprocha donc pour voir.

« - Tu es venu accompagné, _Saguru-chan_ ? » railla l'homme avec un sourire insolent.

Le blond ne reconnut pas le visage mais ce ton et ce surnom…

« - Spider ! » siffla-t-il avec colère, essayant de traverser la foule les séparant.

« - Attrape-moi si tu peux ! » fit-il, agitant la main avec un sourire, avant de s'échapper par une porte avec un panneau « privé » dessus. «

 _« Ce bloody… »_ pensa Hakuba, se lançant à sa poursuite, n'essayant même pas de prévenir le Voleur, ne voulant pas laisser l'assassin prendre de l'avance, sachant qu'il le perdrait certainement dans ces couloirs.

Saguru sursauta quand il vit des vêtements derrière la porte en la refermant après lui, pour reconnaitre le manteau et le chapeau que Spider, déguisé, avait sur lui encore un instant avant. Il en déduisit qu'il était probablement désormais dans sa « tenue de travail », soit des vêtements sombres et un casque à trois yeux lumineux.

Et effectivement, il vit, un peu plus loin, cette lumière rouge caractéristique.

« - Arrête-toi ! » ordonna-t-il, probablement plus par reflexe qu'autre chose, étant assez intelligent pour savoir que cela ne marcherait pas.

Bien évidemment, l'homme avait de nouveau disparu, filant devant lui, laissant juste assez de distance entre eux pour que le métis puisse le suivre, essayant clairement de l'attirer dans un endroit spécifique, mais il était trop tard pour qu'Hakuba abandonne, même s'il avait désormais réalisé que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de suivre le criminel seul.

Essoufflé, le détective atteignit finalement la scène principale de l'Arena, pour le moment à peine éclairée, juste derrière les épais rideaux noirs qui permettaient de camoufler les accessoires nécessaires au spectacle. Mais c'était là que Spider s'était camouflé. L'homme avait attendu qu'il se rapproche pour soudainement tendre le bras juste au niveau de sa gorge au dernier moment et, emporté par sa propre vitesse, le blond ne put s'arrêter et fut cueilli juste sous la mâchoire, sa vitesse ajoutant au choc, l'envoyant au sol sur le dos.

Toussant pour reprendre son souffle, des larmes dans les yeux après un tel coup, Saguru ne put réagir quand l'homme l'attrapa par le col et plaqua son dos contre quelque chose de dur derrière lui, avant d'y accrocher ses mains avec des boucles métalliques fixées au support.

« - C'était idiot de me suivre et de venir sur mon terrain de jeu, détective » se moqua le criminel, alors que le blond sentit que ses pieds quittaient le sol quand il fut soulevé dans les airs, retenu uniquement par les liens de ses poignets. « Maa, tu seras le hors-d'œuvre, le temps que j'attende le Kid… Vous avez l'air proche, je parie que ça va l'énerver un peu… «

Tout étourdi qu'il était, le détective put tout de même voir que l'homme avait sorti une de ses aiguilles et déglutit d'appréhension quand il le vit lever le bras.

« - Si c'est un duel que tu veux, je suis là ! » fit la voix du Kid alors qu'il tirait une carte pour contrer le projectile que Spider venait d'envoyer vers Hakuba.

 _« Juste à temps… »_ se dit Kaito avec soulagement quand il vit que Saguru avait globalement l'air indemne malgré le fait qu'il semblait un peu sonné. _« C'était quoi ce comportement de tête brûlée… 'tain, on a déjà Heiji pour ça, c'est bien assez suffisant… »_

Le Voleur avait repéré la disparition du blond juste après qu'il ait passé la porte. Voyant qu'elle bougeait encore, il en avait déduit que le détective avait dû suivre une piste, peut-être même Spider lui-même. Avec un juron, il s'était lancé à leur poursuite et avait contacté les deux autres détectives quand il avait vu où il avait atterri, conforté dans sa première idée : le criminel avait attiré son ami et l'avait piégé à l'endroit qui lui était le plus familier, sa scène. Quand il avait vu que Spider n'attendait même pas que le Kid soit là avant d'essayer de blesser Hakuba, il s'était changé en un tour de main dans son costume blanc et était intervenu pour arrêter l'arme meurtrière.

« - Libère-le, c'est moi que tu veux !

\- Effectivement, mon cher Voleur… Et c'est avec plaisir que je vais obéir à ton ordre, si c'est ce que tu veux… » fit-il avec un sourire mauvais, appuyant sur une télécommande cachée dans sa poche pour relâcher le détective.

« - Salaud… » jura le Voleur entre ses dents quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas baissé la structure retenant Hakuba avant de libérer ses liens et qu'il allait tomber sur le sol après cinq mètres en chute libre.

Il se précipita pour récupérer le détective comme il put, tendant désespéramment les bras pour adoucir son atterrissage, et eut un grognement quand il l'attrapa, mouvement qui les envoya tous les deux au sol.

Alors que le Voleur rouvrait les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit furent trois lumières rouges, juste au dessus de sa tête.

« - _Chance_ ! » sourit Spider, utilisant cette ouverture pour hypnotiser Kaito. « On dirait que ce détective était un bon appât finalement… » rit-il, quand il sentit que le Kid était sous son contrôle.

« - Eloigne-toi d'eux ! » ordonna Heiji quand il vit enfin ses amis, haletant de sa longue course, Shinichi sur les talons.

« - Oh? Plus de gens avec lesquels m'amuser… » rit le criminel, rappelant soudainement aux deux détectives que l'homme était dangereux : ils levèrent leurs bras pour protéger leurs yeux de son hypnose. « C'est gentil d'être venu, comme celui-ci est dans les vapes, j'avais besoin de plus de proies pour mon nouveau jouet…

\- Saguru ! » appela Shinichi en voyant le détective que Spider venant de montrer de la main, avec Kaito agenouillé près de lui.

Il se précipita les rejoindre alors qu'Heiji se dirigeait vers l'assassin, se positionnant entre lui et ses amis.

« - Comment va-t-il, Kid ? » demanda l'homme aux yeux azurs en regardant le blond alors qu'il s'agenouillait aux côtés de Kaito.

« - Au boulot, ma chère marionnette… » rit Spider, lançant un paquet d'aiguilles aux pieds du Voleur avec un sourire en coin.

Shinichi se tourna pour regarder le magicien, pour ne rencontrer que des yeux glacials et un coup sec du tranchant de la main juste derrière son oreille.

« - Que… » réussit-il à peine à articuler, sentant qu'il s'évanouissait, et tombait au sol près d'Hakuba.

« - Hé, c'est quoi le problème, Kid ?!» demanda Heiji, voyant la scène du coin de l'œil, faisant toujours face au meurtrier, constatant que Kudô était inconscient.

La seule réaction qu'il obtenut de Kaito fut qu'il se leva après avoir empoché les aiguilles, le fixant avec des yeux vides.

« - Oh, ne gaspille pas ta salive, il ne t'entend pas. Kid, tue-le.

\- Kid ? » appela l'Osakien d'une voix peu assurée, voyant que le Voleur se dirigeait vers lui en sortant une aiguille. « Qu'est-ce que… ? » s'exclama-t-il en évitant un projectile lancé à son encontre en se jetant sur le côté.

 _« Et merde… »_ se dit le détective, voyant que son ami n'écoutait pas.

Dans la faible luminosité, il vit un pied de micro non loin et se précipita, évitant encore une ou deux aiguilles sur le trajet, avant de rouler au bas de la scène avec son butin. Retirant rapidement tout ce qui n'était pas nécessaire, il se retrouva avec une barre de métal d'environ un mètre, juste à temps pour parer un autre projectile dans un bruit métallique.

« - Ressaisis-toi, Kid ! Je ne veux pas avoir à te blesser… » fit Heiji en se relevant, tenant son arme faite maison comme une épée.

Comme il ne réagit pas, ils échangèrent quelques coups, aguilles contre barre de métal. L'Osakien ne rendait pas les coups, il se contentait de se défendre, tout en essayant de se rapprocher de Spider qui les regardait avec un sourire fou, ricanant à chaque fois qu'une attaque bien menée ne passait pas loin de le débarrasser du tanné. Sentant qu'il était assez près, Heiji retint son souffle et sortit une des bombes soporifiques que Kaito leur avait données auparavant, au cas où il aurait eu besoin de leur soutien. Après l'avoir déclenchée, il se précipita vers Spider, se dissimulant dans la fumée et, voyant ce qui devait être son ombre, leva son arme au dessus de la tête pour frapper l'homme.

Et ce fut avec des yeux écarquillés, comme au ralenti, qu'il vit l'ombre qu'il visait être cachée par une autre, une avec une cape blanche, se jetant à pleine vitesse vers lui pour protéger son 'maitre', le transperçant avec une aiguille avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir.

Il lâcha son arme dans un bruit métallique, juste avant que la douleur qui commençait à atteindre son cerveau ne se décuple alors que le Voleur retirait brusquement l'aiguille hors de sa poitrine. Incapable de continuer à retenir son souffle, toussant en tombant à genoux, Heiji sentit que l'inconscience s'emparait de lui, quoiqu'il était incapable de dire lui-même s'il c'était à cause du gaz ou de sa blessure au torse.

Haletant, il cligna des yeux une dernière fois, voyant au travers de ses paupières à moitié fermées le Voleur, avec ses gants blancs désormais teintés de sang comme un meurtrier de seconde zone, les yeux toujours vides en le regardant tomber au sol, sans aucune expression.

 _« Et merde… »_ pensa l'Osakien avant de finalement s'évanouir.

* * *

 **Aloooors, rassurez vous (?^^) de suite, Heiji ne sera pas le punching ball de cette histoire :p (oui, je sais, ce chapitre ne le prouve pas xD). J'avais besoin des autres pour la suite de cette séquence, c'est donc presque par défaut qu'il est devenu une victime ^^ Je "m'amuserai" avec tout le monde, pas de jaloux :p**

 **Et oui, je sais, Hakuba semble peut être un peu OoC, à rusher comme ca... mais je voulais le faire vraiment frustré, on voit à quel point il veut abattre Spider dans l'animé et je voyais bien cette inimitié décuplée par sa frustration d'avoir dû lâcher l'enquête pendant 4 ans.** **Ah et je trouvais ça rigolo de garder des 'bloody hell' de temps en temps, pou son côté british, ne vous en étonnez donc pas ; )**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Prison

**Et le ptit deuxième chapitre de la journée ! (nuit ? Bon je sais, je publie tôt, mais bon... mieux vaut tôt que jamais ? ^^;;; Ok, je sors :p)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Prison**

* * *

Durant le combat, Hakuba avait lentement repris ses sens et, après que le brouillard de la petite bombe se soit dissipé, il eut la respiration coupée quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée. Spider lui tournait le dos, concentré sur les deux hommes devant lui. Quand le métis les vit, il devina rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé, avec Hattori sur le sol et Kaito avec les mains sanglantes, quoiqu'il était difficile pour son cerveau de gérer l'idée qu'un ami en avait poignardé un autre.

« - Kid ! » appela-t-il, voyant que l'adolescent était comme gelé sur place, regardant ses mains avec des yeux neutres. « _Bloody hell_ , qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! » cria-t-il, perdant son flegme habituel. « Hypnose ou pas, je sais que tu ne peux pas violer ta politique de « personne ne sera blessé » !

\- Tu gaspilles ta salive, _Saguru-chan_ … » rit Spider, se tournant vers le blond pour se moquer de sa colère et de son désespoir. « Tu perds tout ce que tu es sous mon contrôle. Quoique je suis assez généreux cette fois de le laisser voir ce que j'ordonne à son corps de faire… C'est bien plus amusant comme ça ! Kid, le détective sur le sol respire encore, achève-le ! »

Hakuba regarda autour de lui, désespéré de trouver quelque chose pour arrêter Kaito qui venait d'attraper une aiguille et s'approchait de l'Osakien, sous le sourire jouissif du criminel. Spider était totalement concentré sur la scène, sachant qu'il tuait ainsi deux personnes à la fois : la vie du tanné au sol allait bientôt s'achever et, avec elle, la santé mentale du Voleur.

« - La montre… » chuchota Shinichi, trop faible encore pour bouger mais assez éveillé pour comprendre de quoi le blond avait besoin.

 _« Je ne me moquerai plus jamais de ces inventions… »_ s'engagea-t-il silencieusement en attrapant le poignet du Tokyoïte et visant la cible la plus proche et probablement la plus pertinente, Spider.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que les deux détectives à moitié évanouis soient un problème, l'homme, totalement pris au dépourvu, ne tressaillit même pas quand l'aiguille soporifique piqua son cou et qu'il tomba au sol, proprement assommé.

Le contrôle mental de l'illusionniste disparut immédiatement et Kaito lâcha l'aiguille qu'il tenait avant de tomber à genou, trop faible pour ne serait-ce que tenir debout après le combat qu'il venait de mener dans son propre esprit, s'étant débattu contre le contrôle du criminel, sans grand succès. Voyant ses mains couvertes de sang et Heiji allongé comme sans vie sur le sol près de lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il commença à hyper-ventiler quand son esprit fut submergé par le souvenir de ce qu'il venait de faire, à commencer par avoir assommé Shinichi. Comment il avait vraiment essayé de tuer l'Osakien, comment une partie de son être avait froidement calculé qu'il ferait plus de dommages s'il retirait l'aiguille de la poitrine de du détective, ignorant son « vrai lui » qui était en train d'hurler en horreur, le suppliant d'arrêter.

Ou étaient-ce deux facettes de son propre esprit ?

Il commença à se balancer, les yeux toujours vides, incapable de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre assoiffé de sang se cachant encore quelque part dans sa tête.

Hakuba s'était levé et avait aidé Shinichi à se remettre sur ses pieds, avant qu'ils ne se précipitent tous les deux vers leurs deux amis. Pendant que le docteur se penchait sur Heiji, le Tokyoïte se rapprocha de Kaito, remarquant enfin son expression.

Un froncement de sourcil sur le visage, il posa sa main sur son épaule. « Hé, ça va ? On l'a eu, c'est fini… Kaito ? » ajouta-t-il à voix basse, voyant bien qu'il ne répondait pas.

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, pour voir qu'il était clairement en état de choc, c'était écrit sur toute sa face, avec sa bouche à moitié ouverte et ses yeux terrorisés, n'entendant même pas ce qu'il lui disait. L'homme aux yeux azurs allait l'attraper par les bras pour le forcer à le regarder mais s'arrêta quand il entendit des bruits de pas précipités.

« - J'ai entendu des cris par ici, Nakamori-keibu ! » entendit Shinichi, remarquant que la voix était vraiment proche.

Il regarda encore une fois le Voleur mais abandonna : il savait qu'il lui faudra plus de quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc et il n'avait malheureusement pas les moyens de lui laisser plus de temps que cela…

 _« 'tain… »_ jura-t-il dans sa tête avant de se décoiffer comme il le pouvait et d'essayer de mettre sur son visage ce sourire en coin qui ne quittait jamais le visage de Kaito. Le détective ne pouvait qu'espérer que la faible luminosité l'aiderait à se faire passer pour son ami.

Le Tokyoïte sortit aussi une paire de menottes qu'il avait reçues de Takagi un jour et qui ne le quittaient plus depuis. Il s'attachait au Kid quand Nakamori repoussa les rideaux et s'immobilisa en voyant la scène, son visage blêmissant visiblement le temps que quelques uns de ses hommes arrivent aussi.

« - C'est… C'est le Kid qui a fait ça ?! » demanda-t-il, tellement surpris de voir le Kid avec des mains écarlates près d'un corps ensanglanté qu'il en perdait ses mots.

« - Que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance ! » cria un des policiers en voyant Heiji malgré le fait qu'Hakuba le cachait en grande partie, penché sur lui comme il l'était.

« - Nakamori-keibu, je l'ai eu ! » s'exclama Shinichi, levant le bras en l'air pour montrer qu'il avait fait prisonnier le Voleur au clair de lune.

« - Kaito-kun ?! » reconnut l'inspecteur alors qu'il plissait des yeux pour distinguer le garçon dans la faible lumière. « Est-ce que c'est le Kid qui…

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis arrivé après le combat…

\- Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, bien joué, Kaito-kun ! Je vais m'en occuper, il pourrait être dangereux, je ne peux pas le laisser attaché à un civil… »

Le policier attrapa ses propres menottes pour les mettre à l'autre bras du Voleur et, avec une main tremblante, approcha le chapeau du Kid pour le retirer, pendant que le faux Kuroba retirait ses propres menottes.

« - C'est quoi ce merd… » fit-il alors que Shinichi se tournait vers Hakuba pour avoir des nouvelles de l'Osakien. « Kaito-kun !

\- … Oui ? Aïe ! » s'exclama le Tokyoïte alors que le policier pinçait sa joue avec force. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

\- Regarde par toi-même ! » fit Ginzô en montrant le visage sans chapeau du Voleur de la main, révélant une tête identique à celle de Kuroba. Il y avait aussi une trace rouge sur sa joue, preuve que l'inspecteur avait aussi essayé de tirer sur un masque imaginaire.

« - Qu'est-ce que… » s'étonna le détective aux yeux azurs, essayant de plaquer une expression confuse sur son visage.

« - Papa ! Tout va bien ? » demanda Aoko alors qu'elle rentrait sur la scène, utilisant le nom de son père pour rentrer. Elle avait vu deux ambulanciers se précipiter dans l'arène, ceux qui avaient été appelés pour Heiji, et c'était bien doutée que s'il y avait des hommes en blanc, il y avait des chances que le combat entre les garçons et Spider ait commencé plus tôt que prévu. « Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle fit de son mieux pour garder un visage neutre alors qu'elle avançait vers son père mais ses mains tremblèrent un peu quand elle vit la scène. En train d'expliquer rapidement quelque chose aux médecins qui venaient d'arriver, probablement le statut d'un patient, Hakuba compressait une blessure sur le torse d'un homme au sol et, même si elle ne voyait pas sa tête, la couleur caractéristique de sa peau indiquait clairement qu'il s'agissait de son ami d'Osaka. Le regardant avec des grands yeux, le Kaitou Kid était menotté à son père et les deux étaient proche d'une troisième personne qui, en y regardant de plus près, était en fait Shinichi avec les cheveux en bataille. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil, la regardant avec une vague panique dans les yeux.

« - Kaito ? » appela-t-elle doucement, ne comprenant pas toute la scène devant ses yeux mais faisant confiance au jugement de son ami et il lui demandait clairement de le suivre dans sa petite comédie.

« - Ah, Aoko, parfait, tu vas pouvoir nous aider… Le Kid s'est déguisé en Kaito, est-ce que tu reconnais lequel est ton mari ? »

La fille s'approcha des deux, regardant chacun avec suspicion, remarquant avec une pointe de pitié que son Kaito avait l'air en état de choc et, voyant ses gants éclaboussés de sang, elle devina bien que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

Elle se jeta finalement au cou du faux Kaito. « Kaito, ça va ?! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies aidé à arrêter le Kaitou Kid !

\- T'es sure de toi, Aoko ?

\- Je ne ferai pas ça si je ne l'étais pas… » fit-elle, posant sa main contre la joue de Shinichi et l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Le Tokyoïte se raidit mais se força se détendre rapidement, répondant à son baiser pour jouer son rôle, sachant que Ran allait le tuer pour ça mais l'urgence était de convaincre l'inspecteur que le Voleur n'était pas Kaito malgré son visage et c'était effectivement le plus rapide.

« - Maaa, Ahouko, je sais que nous sommes mariés mais certaines choses doivent rester dans l'intimité de notre maison… » la réprimanda-t-il avec un sourire tendre quand ils s'écartèrent.

« - C'est ta punition pour t'être mis en danger, Bakaito ! » retorqua-t-elle, tirant malicieusement sa langue. « Vous allez faire quoi de lui ? » demanda Aoko avec un signe de la tête vers le Voleur, essayant d'utiliser un ton neutre pour ne pas trahir son attachement envers lui.

« - Nous allons l'emmener au quartier général. On doit d'abord savoir qui il est si nous voulons l'attaquer en justice… Et qui est l'autre ? » s'étonna Nakamori avec un signe de tête vers le tueur endormi.

« - Un criminel que je recherchais… » expliqua Saguru, essuyant ses mains sur son mouchoir en se tournant vers eux, après un dernier signe de tête aux ambulanciers qui évacuaient Heiji sur une civière. « Son nom dans les fichiers de police devrait être « Spider ». Il est dangereux et doit être mis en prison. Pour meurtres.

\- Compris.

\- Je vais aller rapidement me changer » fit le blond avec un sourire triste à sa chemise teintée de rouge, « et je reviens pour vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Etant un spécialiste du Kid, je pense que je peux vous être utile pendant son interrogatoire.

\- Bien sûr, Hakuba-kun. On se retrouve là-bas. »

Ils échangèrent une petite courbette et Nakamori partit, embarquant avec lui le Voleur toujours sous le choc, qui le suivit docilement.

« - Comment va Heiji ? » demanda Shinichi à Hakuba, laissant enfin ses inquiétudes s'afficher sur son visage, maintenant qu'il y avait moins de policiers autour d'eux.

« - Cette aiguille a touché son poumon et, vu qu'il était inconscient à cause du gaz soporifique, je n'ai pas pu l'interroger pour estimer la gravité de la blessure… La radio nous le dira mais avec un peu de chance… Malgré le fait que la plaie soit impressionnante, cette aiguille restait fine et de ce fait ne devrait pas avoir occasionné de dégâts trop importants. Bonne idée que tu as eue en tout cas, Shinichi-kun. Et bon reflexes, Aoko-kun.

\- Ran va me tuer quand elle va apprendre ça… » déplora le Tokyoïte, passant la main devant son visage.

« - Cela restait efficace et a résolu un de nos problèmes immédiats alors cela en valait la peine… » signala Hakuba pour lui remonter un peu le moral, posant la main sur son épaule.

« - Booon… » commença Aoko à voix basse, mettant ses poings sur les hanches pour jeter un regard noir aux deux détectives. «Maintenant est-ce que l'un d'entre vous compte m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû rouler un gadin à Shinichi ? Et pourquoi j'ai laissé mon père arrêter mon propre mari ? »

o.O.o

Kaito commença à quitter sa transe quand l'un des policiers lui tendit des vêtements carcéraux et lui demanda de se changer. Il cligna des yeux, regardant l'uniforme orange dans ses mains et remarqua que sa veste et ses gants lui avaient déjà été retirés. Il fit rapidement comme demandé et fut ensuite mené à une petite cellule, avec une porte à barreaux, où il se laissa tomber sur la couchette fixée au mur.

Le Voleur regarda ses doigt noircis, comprenant que la couleur était probablement due au fait qu'ils aient pris ses empreinte digitales. Le noir restait toujours plus supportable que le rouge qui ornait ses mains précédemment, dont il ne restait plus que quelques traces sur le bandage de sa main droite.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de se reprendre. Maintenant que le choc s'éloignait, Kaito était en colère contre lui-même de s'être fait attraper si facilement dans l'illusion de Spider. Forcé d'être le témoin impuissant des actes qu'il lui faisait commettre contre sa volonté.

Il ne savait même pas si le tueur avait été attrapé… Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé après que la présence de l'homme ait quitté son esprit, il s'était comme évanoui. Il ne se rappelait même pas si… Il ne voulait pas penser à Heiji. Contrôle mental ou pas, il avait été celui qui l'avait poignardé, ses gants en étaient la preuve.

« - Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu sais. »

Kaito leva la tête, regardant son visiteur, et reconnut les cheveux blonds caractéristiques de son meilleur ami.

« - Si je ne m'étais pas précipité comme un fichu idiot, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de me protéger et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… » ajouta Hakuba à voix basse, gardant un œil sur l'officier non loin.

« - Tu n'étais pas celui qui courrait comme un forcené en lançant des projectiles tueurs vers un de tes amis…

\- Toi non plus. C'était Spider. Il a uniquement utilisé ton corps.

\- Saguru, comment va-t-il ? » osa demander le Voleur, ses mains tremblantes alors qu'il craignait d'entendre une vérité qui pourrait ne pas lui plaire au sujet de son ami. « Est-ce qu'il…

\- Heiji-kun est en vie. Shinichi-kun est allé à l'hôpital pour avoir de ses nouvelles mais, connaissant notre Osakien, je sais que cela ne sera pas suffisant pour l'envoyer de l'Autre Côté. Et Spider a été arrêté. J'ai demandé à mon père de le mettre sous stricte surveillance, il est en quarantaine.

\- … Bonnes nouvelles...» murmura Kaito, un soulagement visible sur son visage.

« - Il ne reste donc plus qu'à te sortir d'ici avant que ton Organisation n'envoie des hommes pour t'encourager à avoir un « accident » en prison.

\- Pour aller où ? » déplora le garçon avec un sourire amer. « Mon identité a été découverte, Nakamori-keibu sait désormais que son beau-fils et le Voleur qu'il essaye d'attraper depuis si longtemps sont la même personne…

\- Il ne le sait pas.

\- Quoi ? ! »

Hakuba eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le visage étonné de son ami, fier d'avoir réussi à surprendre le maître ès surprises, ce qui n'était arrivé qu'en de très rares occasions.

« - Grâce à Shinichi-kun et Aoko-kun, la seule chose qu'il sache, c'est que ton visage ressemble à celui de Kuroba Kaito mais que vous n'êtes pas la même personne. C'est un sacré mystère pour lui d'ailleurs.

\- Mais mes empreintes digitales ont été relevées…

\- Et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu sois dans ses fichiers, étant un magicien tout à fait respectable… » ajouta le blond, terminant sa phrase avec un reniflement, soulignant l'ironie de cette affirmation. « Quoique je ne peux que te conseiller de trouver un moyen de les effacer de leurs fichiers une fois dehors, cela pourrait devenir encombrant dans ton futur. 01 :44 :59 » dit-il soudainement après un regard à sa montre de gousset. « Le temps que j'ai pu négocier avec Nakamori-keibu est écoulé. Joue le rôle que tu souhaites lors de cet interrogatoire, Kaitou Kid, ton identité est toujours une inconnue pour tout le monde ! »


	5. Chapitre 5 - Plan d'évasion

**Hello !**

 **Il est temps de voir comment Kaito et ses amis vont le sortir de prison ... ; )**

 **On conclut cette partie avec ces 2 chapitres et on partira sur une autre affaire la semaine prochaine : )**

 **PS : Je vous laisse etre indulgents sur toute faute d'orthographe et autres franglais que j'aurais pu oublier, je ne suis pas au top de ma forme en ce moment mais je préférais publier que d'attendre d'etre en état de faire un truc absolument propre donc bon... j'imagine que certaines erreurs m'auront échappé ˆˆ;**

 **o.O.o**

 **Bismuth : Je crains d'être trop évidente quand j'écris des énigmes mais quand c'est de l'action, je crois que j'arrive régulièrement à surprendre les gens, j'aime bien :3 Merci en tout cas ^^ Haha, oui, je me suis beaucoup amusée avec ce couple... Comme quoi, même mariés, on peut les rendre intéressants... mignons au moins ; )**

 **le docteur watson :Tout aussi OoC qu'il me semble déjà dans le premier épisode où Spider apparait, j'ai juste insisté un peu plus : ) Hmm le Kid de mon histoire rejettera toute forme de violence, cette réaction est donc cohérente avec la façon dont je vais le décrire ici. Mais cela reste ma vision, oui :3 L'idée m'amusait. J'avais sous-entendu qu'elle lui donnerait un coup de main dans 'alliances', j'ai juste poussé le concept ! Héhé, disons que j'en ai pas fini avec lui, oui ^^ Et donc j'ai vérifié pour comparer nos mémoires, c'était bien ce qu'il me semblait, Hakuba sait la vraie identité de spider, c'est explicite dans l'épisode de l'animé qui s'appelle "The Witch, the Detective, and the Phantom Thief".  
**

 **EmYasmina : Meuh non, meuh non : ) Ahah, et bien tu verras ^^ Oui, c'est un malade, on a rarement des psychopathes dans DC / MK, alors je voulais en profiter ! :p Moui, comme jle disais, sur la partie spider, jle voulais un peu OoC vu que dans l'animé, je le trouve plutôt OoC dans ces quelques episodes avec lui. Ca arrive, ca arrive : )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Plan d'évasion**

* * *

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce type soit aussi têtu alors qu'il n'a pas une seule échappatoire… » admit Nakamori avec un soupir, regardant le Kid qui se faisait raccompagner à sa cellule après plus de deux heures d'interrogatoire. « Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on aurait pu en tirer quoique ce soit en insistant toute la nuit...

\- Il était temps d'arrêter, je pense effectivement que nous n'aurions rien pu obtenir de lui ce soir, c'est une meilleure idée de se reposer et de revenir à la charge après quelques heures de sommeil..." observa Hakuba, secrètement heureux que l'inspecteur ait finalement abandonné pour la nuit car cela allait lui permettre d'enfin travailler sur un moyen de sortir son meilleur ami de là.

"- Même après si longtemps, tu es encore la voix de la raison, Hakuba-kun... Je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés, c'est un peu difficile d'interroger ce fichu type quand il a la tête de Kaito-kun. Enfin j'imagine qu'il en est de même pour toi...

\- Oui... Nous n'avons pas réussi à trouver le moyen de mettre à jour son stratagème mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps..." promit Saguru d'une voix ferme et confiante. "Il est derrière les barreaux, le temps joue en notre faveur. Je pense en tout cas que des félicitations s'imposent, Nakamori-keibu ! C'est l'apogée de votre carrière, d'avoir réussi à attraper ce voleur après tant de temps.

\- Haha, oui... Je me sentirai presque perturbé de ne plus avoir cette mission. Enfin qui aurait parié que ça aurait été principalement grâce à mon beau-fils !" sourit l'inspecteur avec un visage fier.

"- Oui, Aoko-kun a fait preuve de bon goût en le choisissant, clairement..." assura le blond, faisant de son mieux pour présenter un visage neutre, gardant son reniflement ironique dans son esprit.

"- Clairement... Ok, il est temps de se reposer. On se retrouve à 10h ? Je ramène le café.

\- Nous en aurons besoin. Bonne nuit à vous, inspecteur !" fit Hakuba, avec un dernier signe de la main au policier avant de tourner les talons et quitter l'endroit.

 _"Ok, il est temps de prendre des nouvelles... J'espère que tout le monde est encore debout..."_ pensa le métis en sortant son téléphone pour textoter Shinichi, ne voulant pas le réveiller par un appel s'il était en train de dormir.

Alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière de voiture, il sourit en voyant que le Tokyoïte le rappelait déjà.

"- Allo ?

\- Saguru ?" La voix du détective aux yeux azurs semblait un peu endormie mais, à la vitesse à laquelle il avait répondu, il n'était clairement pas en train de dormir sans doute juste fatigué.

"- A ta voix, tu aurais besoin d'être dans ton lit, Shinichi-kun...

\- Le docteur m'a dit de garder Heiji éveillé les premières heures alors nous essayons de tuer le temps ensemble. Je mets le haut-parleur.

\- Comment vas-tu, Heiji-kun ?" demanda le blond, entendant que le haut parleur venait d'être activé.

"- Prêt pour un costume de brochette pour Halloween..." répondit l'Osakien d'une voix faible mais amusée.

"- J'espère pour toi que cette blessure sera refermée d'ici là... Je suppose qu'ils ont commencé le drainage ?

\- Si le drainage c'est être rattaché à une machine horriblement bruyante qui récupère tout ce qu'elle peut de mon poumon, oui, ils ont commencé...

\- C'est bien cela. Ne te plains pas trop, la blessure étant petite, c'est sans doute cette machine qui va t'éviter la chirurgie" temporisa Hakuba en sentant l'ennui dans la voix de son ami.

"- Croisons les doigts alors..." souhaita Shinichi avant de mettre son menton sur sa main, regardant le téléphone posé sur le lit d'Heiji. "Comment va... notre ami ?

\- J'ai pu lui parler avant l'interrogatoire" dit le blond en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était seul dans le parking, craignant, même si cela était très improbable, que quelqu'un puisse l'espionner. "J'ai dû le secouer un peu au début, son auto-apitoiement était touchant mais guère utile pour le sortir de là...

\- Rappelle-moi de botter les fesses de cet Ahou une fois sorti d'ici..." répondit l'Osakien en secouant la tête. "C'était clairement pas sa faute.

\- C'est effectivement le message principal que j'ai essayé de faire passer au travers de son crâne épais. Et cela a marché, apparemment, il suffit de voir comment il s'en est donné à cœur joie durant l'interrogatoire. Personne ne sait qui il est et l'inspecteur a abandonné il y a 10 minutes. Je retournerai là-bas pour continuer demain matin à 10h.

\- Tout va bien alors" fit Shinichi avec un sourire en coin, imaginant le Voleur en train de rendre dingue le policier avec des réponses élusives et un air railleur. "Mais il serait bon d'avoir un plan d'ici là...

\- Oui. Ce ne sera que plus dur une fois qu'ils l'auront envoyé en prison, identité établie ou non, ils l'y emmèneront d'ici 24h et ce n'est guère souhaitable...

\- Clairement..." acquiesça Heiji avec un hochement de tête, sachant, comme les autres détectives, que le Voleur serait plus difficile à sortir et probablement plus en danger en prison, avec tous les ennemis qu'il pouvait avoir.

"- Des nouvelles d'Aoko ?

\- Pas encore..." répondit Hakuba au Tokyoïte après un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. "Elle a parlé de passer chez Kuroba-san.

\- Avec son passé, elle doit bien avoir quelques idées sur comment le sortir de là... " commenta l'Osakien avec un sourire en coin.

"- On est pas censés le savoir, Heiji..." signala Shinichi d'un ton morne.

"- Mais cela ne change effectivement rien au fait qu'elle pourrait nous être extrêmement utile pour mettre au point un plan d'évasion. Que penses-tu, nous devrions-nous pas nous retrouver chez elle, Shinichi-kun ?

\- Oui, ça me semble une bonne idée... Ca ira même si je lâche ta main, _Hei-chan_ ?

\- Pff, salet... " commença le détective au teint mat avec un regard morne, avançant sa main pour mettre une taloche à l'arrière du crâne du Tokyoïte qui riait mais dut s'arrêter dans son mouvement. "Aïe...

\- Bouge pas, Baka..." fit Shinichi, mettant une main apaisante sur son bras. "On se retrouve là-bas, Saguru.

\- Ok. Je vais envoyer un message à Aoko-kun pour la prévenir de notre arrivée."

Hakuba raccrocha ensuite et le détective aux yeux azurs empocha son téléphone.

"- T'es sûr que ça va aller ?" demanda-t-il en posant les yeux sur son meilleur ami. "C'était un sacré coup, j'avoue que tu m'as fait peur là-bas...

\- Pas de souci, t'inquiète" fit Heiji avec un sourire avant de lancer un clin d'œil à l'autre. "J'ai plein d'infirmières plus jolies que toi qui ont l'air plus que motivées de s'occuper de moi..."

Le Tokyoïte sourit à ce commentaire, ayant aussi remarqué que l'Osakien torse nu semblait intéresser une partie non négligeable du staff féminin : le Kendo qu'il pratiquait depuis longtemps avait effectivement sculpté de façon agréable à la vue le haut de son corps. "Ne fais rien que tu ne regrettes plus tard... Kazuha t'attend encore et ne pas régler cela d'abord serait...

\- J'en suis conscient" répondit le tanné avec un visage sombre désormais. "Allé, file, va sortir ce fichu Voleur de prison et laisse-moi me reposer ! " finit-il, son sourire de retour sur ses lèvres.

"-C'est comme si c'était fait !" s'engagea Shinichi avec un petit sourire, posant sa main une dernière fois sur l'épaule de son ami en se levant avant de se tourner vers la porte.

"- Bien. On se voit plus tard, avec des bonnes nouvelles alors!" fit Heiji, se réinstallant confortablement, son sourire diminuant quelque peu maintenant qu'il était seul face à sa douleur. Fermant les yeux, il reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Il était agacé de ne pas pouvoir aider mais, avec ses amis en action, il savait qu'il pouvait être optimiste.

o.O.o

« - J'ai besoin d'une intraveineuse de café… » fit Shinichi en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises de la salle à manger de la maison des Kuroba, se frottant les yeux.

Cela fit sourire Hakuba derrière sa propre tasse de la boisson brune, même s'il devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas arrivé avec un air beaucoup plus frais que le Tokyoïte 10 minutes auparavant et il avait même échangé son thé habituel contre un café, ayant clairement besoin de quelque chose de plus fort.

« - On va commencer avec une tasse, si tu veux bien… » répondit Aoko avec un clin d'œil, filant vers la cuisine rejoindre Chikage.

La mère de Kaito était revenue de Vegas avec son fils et sa belle-fille, voulant passer un peu plus de temps avec eux : comme elle leur avait expliqué, elle se sentait un peu seule dans l'ancienne 'Sin city', et elle le serait encore plus après un mois avec eux si elle se retrouvait seule là-bas. Elle était donc de retour à la maison et était là quand Aoko l'avait appelée pour organiser un conseil de guerre pour sortir le Voleur de prison le plus vite possible.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux filles revinrent avec un café et une assiette de sandwiches pour ce qui commençait à être une collation sacrément tardive, étant donné qu'il était presque 5 heures du matin.

« - Alors, quelqu'un a une bonne idée pour le plan 'sortons Kaito de prison ' ? » demanda Aoko avec un regard sur les visages autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'installait sur sa chaise.

« - Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir aider… » commença Chikage, admettant humblement son manque d'utilité sur le sujet.

« - Pff, pas de ça entre nous, avec ton passé… » fit Aoko avec un regard en coin, ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot quand ils avaient si peu de temps pour monter un plan efficace.

« - Euuh… Kaito vous a dit… ? » Les hochements de tête des trois autres lui suffirent comme réponse, la faisant rougir d'embarras. « Ok, aucun intérêt à essayer de continuer de cacher mon ancienne identité alors… J'étais plus dans les cambriolages que dans les évasions mais je peux au moins vous dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'essayer de juste foncer tête baissée. Il vaudrait mieux utiliser la ruse sur ce coup, il faut fournir une identité crédible au 'Kaitou Kid' pour que Kaito soit complètement blanchi…

\- Je pensais aussi à cela... » acquiesça Hakuba, les yeux posés sur l'ancienne 'Phantom Lady'. « Nous aurons très probablement besoin de vos compétences en fabrication de masques.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que le visage de Kaito était superglué sur son vrai ? » commenta Aoko avec un petit sourire en coin, se rappelant de cette fois où le Voleur avait utilisé cette astuce, rendant son visage sensible et irrité durant des jours car il avait été très difficile de le retirer.

« - Quelque chose de ce genre serait la meilleure solution, oui » approuva Shinichi. « On y pensait avec Heiji… Est-ce qu'il y a un rival du Kid auquel vous pourriez penser ? On pourrait créer une histoire comme quoi il aurait travaillé avec Spider pour faire accuser le Kid de meurtre et que ce dernier lui aurait fait un masque…

\- Mais on aurait besoin d'un visage connu de la police et dont les empreintes ne sont pas dans leurs fichiers… » signala le blond, massant ses tempes pour se débarrasser du début d'une migraine qui l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. « Je commence à regretter mon repos forcé des ces dernières années, j'ai un peu perdu le fil… Tu vois quelqu'un, Aoko-kun ? Etant donné que tu as suivi toute sa 'carrière', peut être-que…

\- Hmm... Que pensez-vous de Delon ? » proposa Aoko après une courte pause. « Après cette affaire où Kaito l'a ridiculisé, il a été licencié par la princesse. Des rumeurs disent qu'il s'est tourné depuis vers le crime organisé…

\- Oh, j'avais lu des articles sur cette affaire ! Le nom du joyau était … "Beaucoup de soleil à Paris", c'est ça ? » se rappela Shinichi, frappant le plat de sa main avec son autre poing. « Mais il avait aussi été humilié par ton père, non ? Vu que c'est lui qui a récupéré la pierre… » La jeune fille hocha la tête alors il continua. « Cela pourrait justifier pourquoi il aurait choisi le visage de Kaito, cela serait le moyen de salir la réputation de Nakamori-keibu… Sa carrière serait détruite si le Kaitou Kid s'avérait être son beau-fils ! »

Aoko se racla la gorge et lui fit un sourire en coin. « C'est effectivement le cas… Mais essayons de garder ça secret, hein ?

\- Enfin cela reste une bonne idée. Etant tous deux européens, il reste crédible qu'ils aient pu se rencontrer là-bas… » ajouta Hakuba, le plan lui plaisant de plus en plus.

« - Et bien donnez-moi une photo de cet homme et je me mets au travail ! » sourit Chikage d'un air malicieux.

« - C'est comme si c'était fait, si je peux emprunter votre PC » fit Shinichi en se levant.

« - Et il faut aussi que l'on réfléchisse à comment planifier tout ça…

\- Ca va être nuit blanche les gars ! » fit Aoko avec un clin d'œil.

o.O.o

Voyant que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, Shinichi soupira discrètement pour la centième fois. Il était dans le quartier général de la MPD, avec Aoko et son père, mais il était difficile pour lui ne serait-ce que de tenir debout après une nuit aussi courte, et encore plus de jouer le rôle de 'Kaito' alors que la jeune fille blablatait avec l'inspecteur sur les infos qu'elle avait pu voir à la TV au sujet de l'arrestation du Kid.

Sous le prétexte de lui ramener un change, l'assistante du magicien avait réussi à l'entraîner hors de la salle d'interrogatoire un moment, pour permettre à Chikage de se faufiler, avec l'aide d'Hakuba.

Le blond distrayait le garde à l'entrée pendant que la femme travaillait sur les masques pour son fils.

« - Arrête de gigoter, Kai…

\- Mais ça chatouille quand tu me mets tes masques, je te le dis à chaque fois… » se plaignit le Voleur qui se tortillait sur sa chaise.

« - Tu préfèrerais peut-être rester en prison, Baka de fils ? » railla Chikage avec un regard las à la fausse expression boudeuse de son fils alors qu'il arrêtait de gigoter. « Je savais bien qu'on serait d'accord sur le sujet. Ok, premier masque fini, il en reste plus qu'un.

\- Je vais jamais tenir le coup… » râla l'homme aux yeux indigos, portant théâtralement sa main à son front.

« - Arrête de faire l'enfant…

\- Ah non, c'est mon métier ça ! »

Chikage gloussa, incapable de garder son sérieux face à son fils. « Ca, je le sais, Baka… » sourit-elle en pinçant gentiment son nez. « Ta torture est finie, fils. Tiens, essaye juste de ne pas appuyer trop fort, tu risques de te blesser sinon… »

Kaito regarda le petit objet qu'elle venait de mettre dans sa main, une sorte de bague avec une petite lame qu'il était censé utiliser pour couper le premier masque, que les témoins puissent voir qu'il portait un déguisement.

« - A qui est-ce que tu crois que tu parles, Kaa-san ? » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin façon Kaitou Kid.

« - A mon fils préféré ! Allé, il est temps pour moi de filer m'occuper de mes autres missions…

\- Sois prudente » fit Kaito, ses yeux soudainement sérieux.

« - A qui est-ce que tu crois que tu parles ? » répondit-elle du tac au tac, le même sourire qu'il avait pu avoir sur ses lèvres.

Chikage se faufila dans le couloir et fit un clin d'œil à Hakuba alors qu'elle passait silencieusement dans le dos du garde, pour lui laisser savoir qu'elle avait fini son travail.

Son timing était parfait, car Nakamori-keibu apparut à ce moment-là de l'autre côté du corridor.

« - Désolé de t'avoir laissé seul, Hakuba-kun ! » s'excusa-t-il en revenant avec le sac que sa fille lui avait ramené.

« - Pas de souci, inspecteur. Je me demandais, peut-être est-il temps de faire une petite pause ? Je crains devoir avouer que je commence à avoir faim… Il est 13:55:48 après tout…

\- Difficile de travailler l'estomac vide, hein ? Attrapons quelque chose à manger rapidement alors… » proposa le policier avant de se tourner vers l'agent avec qui Saguru avait discuté. « Hé, Tadashi, tu peux le ramener à sa cellule ?

\- Oui, monsieur ! » acquiesça l'homme, sortant sa clé pour libérer le Voleur des chaînes le liant à la table, gardant tout de même les menottes autour de ses poignets. « Allons-y. »

Kaito le suivit docilement, gardant un visage neutre alors qu'il jubilait dans son esprit : c'était sans doute son dernier trajet vers sa cellule et, s'il avait de la chance et d'après le temps que le blond lui avait indiqué, il n'en verrait même pas les barreaux avant d'avoir une chance de s'en aller.

« - Hé, toi ! » appela un policier alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'ascenseur. « Tu es Tadashi, non ?

\- Oui… ?

\- Yamamoto t'a fait appeler, il faut que tu ailles directement à son bureau !

\- Oula… »

Apparemment, ce Yamamoto avait l'air impopulaire, vu la tête de l'officier.

« - Oui, il vaudrait mieux éviter de le laisser attendre… » fit l'autre homme avec un sourire gêné et compatissant, des condoléances dans la voix. « Je le ramène dans sa cellule.

\- Merci ! »

Avec un sourcil levé, Kaito regarda l'homme s'en aller après avoir remis la clé des menottes à son collègue. L'autre le tira par les menottes pour le mener vers une porte près des ascenseurs.

« - Prenons les escaliers » dit-il, quoique cela tenait plus de l'ordre que de la proposition.

Les soupçons du Voleur furent confirmés quand, après 2 ou 3 volées de marches, l'homme sortit une arme avec silencieux.

« - Je suis là pour te remettre un petit présent de l'Organisation, Kaitou Kid… » fit le faux policier avec un sourire ne présageant rien de bon.

 _« Saleté… »_ se dit le Voleur, serrant les dents, une goutte de sueur roulant le long de son visage face à l'arme pointée sur lui.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Dehors !

**2e chapitre du jour ! : )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Dehors !**

* * *

Kaito commençait à paniquer un peu, fixant le canon de l'arme pointée sur lui, quand le moment qu'il attendait arriva enfin. Avec un sourire, il vit l'homme devant lui lâcher son arme et porter ses mains à ses oreilles, visiblement en train de souffrir, alors qu'un son strident résonnait dans tout le quartier général.

« Merci, Kaa-san… » pensa-t-il, levant ses yeux au ciel de soulagement tout en retirant ses menottes dans un mouvement fluide du poignet, avant de les lancer à la figure de l'homme.

Le plan des détectives avait été de créer une diversion pour le laisser s'échapper et Chikage avait proposé de s'infiltrer dans la salle des haut-parleurs pour envoyer l'enregistrement d'un son suraigu et neutraliser la majorité des policiers. Bien sûr, tout le monde dans l'équipe portait des bouchons protecteurs d'oreille, Kaito inclus, grâce à sa mère qui lui en avait fourni en lui mettant ses masques.

Hakuba était en charge de tout coordonner à la seconde et était parfait dans ce rôle, la mesure du temps étant son dada après tout.

Avec un dernier coup de pied à son agresseur, Kaito se precipita dans les escaliers : il avait deux minutes pour rejoindre le blond dans le hall d'entrée alors rester les bras ballants dans le commissariat n'était pas une bonne idée.

Haletant alors qu'il atteignait enfin son but, il fit un clin d'œil à Hakuba qui était toujours avec l'inspecteur en passant près de lui et se prépara psychologiquement pour sa petite mascarade.

Le bruit strident s'arrêta enfin et Saguru, comme s'il était en train de reprendre ses sens, se remit sur ses pieds en titubant et profita du fait que Nakamori était encore sonné pour attraper son arme.

« - Tout le monde à terre ! Arrête-toi, Kid, n'essaye pas de t'enfuir, je ne veux pas avoir à tirer ! » prévint-il, levant l'arme pour viser la tête du Voleur.

Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était près de lui, Kaito s'arrêta et plaqua son sourire le plus provocateur sur son visage pour répondre au détective d'une voix hautaine. « Comme si tu allais le faire, Tantei-chan ! »

Pour toute réponse, le métis appuya sur la détente, faisant néanmoins attention à viser un point à une bonne douzaine de centimètres du visage du Kid.

L'homme porta pourtant sa main à sa joue, comme s'il avait été égratigné, utilisant la petite lame pour percer le premier masque.

« - Mais… Je le savais ! C'était bien un masque !

\- Bien vu, jeune détective, quoiqu'un peu tard, je suis vraiment déçu que vous n'ayez pas réussi à voir au travers de ce masque, ce Spider ne se vantait pas finalement, en disant qu'il était bon… » sourit le Voleur, sa voix changeant alors qu'il retirait avec une difficulté visible son masque pour laisser apparaître le visage de Delon dissimulé en dessous.

«- Vous ?! » fit Nakamori, reconnaissant le visage de cet agent un peu trop enthousiaste lors d'une ancienne affaire, à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait. «Mais qu'est-ce que… » balbutia-t-il, sachant bien que l'Européen n'était pas le Kid, pour avoir vu les deux s'affronter violemment.

« -Nakamori… J'aurais bien voulu réussir à salir votre réputation en faisant croire que le Kid était votre beau-fils et le faire accuser de meurtre mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu… Disons que c'est la faute de ce Spider, comme ça j'aurais moins de culpabilité à le laisser moisir en prison… » fit l'homme en haussant les épaules avant de recommencer à bouger. « Sur ce, détective…

\- Arrêtez-le ! » cria Hakuba, incapable de tirer à cause des témoins alors que le 'faux' Voleur se précipitait dehors, lui à ses trousses et l'inspecteur non loin quand il comprit qu'il s'était fait rouler de A à Z.

« - Attrapez-le, c'est un foutu meurtrier ! » ajouta le policier, rouge de colère.

« - Adieu ! » fit Kaito avec un dernier clin d'œil à leur attention alors qu'il sautait dans une voiture qui venait de s'arrêter devant le quartier général, avec des plaques d'immatriculation dissimulées et son conducteur portant un masque.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça… » fit l'officier en clignant des yeux, regardant la voiture partir, incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

o.O.o

« - Tu vois quelqu'un derrière nous ? » demanda Shinichi au Voleur qui semblait tout pâle presque de la même couleur que son costume préféré.

« - … Je sais pas… Je suis trop concentré pour le moment à garder mon déjeuner dans mon estomac…» répondit Kaito, ses dents serrées, un voile de transpiration sur son front.

« - Allé… » pesta le Tokyoïte, se retournant pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui et constater que, à la vitesse folle à laquelle il roulait, personne ne semblait avoir réussi à les suivre.

« - Garde tes yeux sur la route ! » paniqua le Voleur, attrapant le tableau de bord comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.

« - Hé, du calme, on est hors de danger…

\- Alors ralentis...

\- Ok, ok… » fit le détective, retirant son masque avec un sourire au Kid et relâchant l'accélérateur.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu conduis comme ça avec Ran… » soupira Kaito, se demandant comment la jeune fille pouvait supporter un tel style de conduite.

« - Non, elle préfère conduire.

\- Ca m'étonne pas…

\- Hé, je conduis toujours mieux que Kaa-san… » bouda Shinichi.

« - Rappelle-moi de ne jamais monter avec elle…

\- Hé, c'est elle qui m'a appris !

\- C'est visible…

\- Et ça t'a aidé aujourd'hui… » conclut le Tokyoite, tirant la langue au Voleur.

Kaito soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains, laissant enfin son corps se détendre. « Oui, merci. Je ne pensais pas me sortir de là indemne…

\- Ne nous sous-estime pas ! » sourit Shinichi en lui mettant un petit coup de coude.

« - Quel travail d'équipe, clairement… Je vais peut-être tous vous embaucher pour mon prochain cambriolage ! » ajouta Kaito avec un clin d'œil.

o.O.o

"- Tiens, tes affaires !" fit Chikage en arrivant, posant le costume du Kid sur les genoux de son fils. "Essaye d'arrêter de les laisser trainer dans des endroits aussi peu ragoutants, Kai..." ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

"- Hai, hai...

\- Ca va ? Tu as pas l'air dans ton assiette... Ils t'ont maltraité ?

\- Nan, c'est plus lié au voyage retour... " admit Kaito, le coeur encore au bord des lèvres, un regard noir posé sur le détective aux yeux azurs qui frottait l'arrière de son crâne d'un air embarrassé, avec un rire silencieux.

"- C'est vrai que vous êtes arrivés vite... Avant même Aoko-chan et Saguru-kun...

\- Tadaima !" fit la voix de la jeune fille alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

"- Okaeri, Aoko-chan !"

Le blond et la jeune mariée entrèrent dans le salon, cette dernière se jetant au cou de son mari.

"- Espèce de Baka, tu m'as fait peur..." avoua-t-elle à voix basse, posant sa tête contre l'uniforme de prisonnier de Kaito.

"- Hé, tout va bien, Aoko..." la rassura-t-il, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

"- Clairement" confirma Hakuba en s'avançant vers ses amis. "Comme prévu, Nakamori-keibu a compris que quelqu'un lui avait tendu un piège et qu'il gardait un faux Kid derrière les barreaux... Nous avons même réussi à faire accuser Spider d'avoir participé à l'agression sur Heiji, il restera donc en prison au moins pour cela, jusqu'à ce que je puisse apporter assez de preuves pour le faire enfermer à jamais.

\- Bon débarras..." conclut Shinichi, le visage sombre. "C'est un sacré pion de l'Organisation que nous n'aurons plus dans les pattes.

\- Il en reste encore tellement..." soupira Kaito, un peu déprimé.

o.O.o

Heiji eut un grand sourire et lâcha sa cuillère quand il vit arriver ses trois amis, venus pour lui rendre visite l'après-midi suivant.

"- Hé, les gars !

\- Salut !" fit Shinichi en rentrant, imité par Hakuba et Kuroba. "Hmm je dois avouer que je préfère le repas que je viens d'avoir au tien..." railla-t-il en voyant que la majorité de la vaisselle devait l'Osakien impliquait qu'il n'avait probablement eu que de la nourriture liquide.

"- J'imagine... Laissez-moi sortir de là et vite ! " se plaignit-il, levant les yeux au ciel. "Je ne demande pas des takoyaki mais au moins quelque chose que je puisse mâcher...

\- Je t'inviterai en sortant, c'est moi qui paierai, je peux au moins faire ça..." proposa Kaito avec un sourire embarrassé alors qu'il approchait timidement le lit.

"- Hé, je veux pas voir l'ombre d'un reproche sur ce visage !" ordonna Heiji après avoir vu la tête de son ami, ne voulant pas qu'il s'en veuille trop pour ce qu'il s'était passé. "Je vais bien, c'est juste un bobo sans gravité, ce qui m'a mis K.O., c'est le gaz... Alors je compte pas accepter un repas par pitié !"

Voyant la tête de son ami, il ajouta avec un clin d'oeil. "Après, si un de mes potes veut m'inviter au resto, je compte pas refuser un repas gratuit...

\- Cool, on fait ça alors" sourit le magicien avec soulagement.

"- Sais-tu quand tu pourras sortir ?" demanda Saguru, attrapant le fichier accroché au lit de l'Osakien, le parcourant rapidement des yeux.

"- Demain. C'est comme tu le disais au téléphone quand nous en avons parlé. La blessure au poumon s'est refermée pendant le drainage, il faut juste que je me repose et je serai comme neuf !

\- Tout est normal, effectivement" fit le blond en reposant le dossier. "Je craignais des complications du fait de cette autre perforation pulmonaire que tu avais eue il y a quatre ans mais cela ne semble pas être le cas.

\- Dommage pour toi, tu ne vas plus pouvoir flirter avec ces infirmières beaucoup plus longtemps..." signala Shinichi avec un sourire en coin.

"- Nan, c'est bon, j'ai déjà quelques numéros... " rétorqua Heiji avec une grimace de fierté.

"- Ne dis pas ça trop fort..." fit Kaito dans un murmure en entendant des bruits de pas précipités dehors et étant sûr d'avoir reconnu les respirations haletantes juste derrière la porte, confiance aussi apportée par le fait qu'il savait que Kudô l'avait appelée.

Il s'écarta juste à temps pour voir la porte s'ouvrir violemment et une fille avec une queue de cheval se précipiter à l'intérieur.

"- HEIJIIIII!"

L'Osakien jeta le regard le plus noir dont il était capable à son meilleur ami qui se tenait déjà les côtes de rire.

"- J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies appelée, espèce de traitre..." siffla-t-il entre ses dents de façon à ce que seul Shinichi puisse l'entendre.

"- Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je suis un grand supporter de votre couple et que je compte faire de mon mieux pour vous aider à traverser cette crise..." expliqua le Tokyoïte avec un sourire en coin avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. "Il est temps de s'en aller les amis !

\- Oui, j'ai encore un peu de boulot de mon côté..." ajouta le Voleur, sachant qu'il avait une petite visite de courtoisie à rendre à la MPD pour récupérer ses empreintes et effacer le fichier.

Le métis fit un signe de la main en se relevant, un sourire sur le visage lui aussi en regardant les deux Osakiens, et se dirigea vers la porte, les deux autres sur les talons.

"- Allé, prends une chaise, maintenant que tu as fait fuir tout le monde, il y a de la place..." invita-t-il, voyant que Kazuha était encore essoufflée après ce qui avait sans doute été une course au travers d'une bonne moitié de la ville.

"- Je ne voulais pas les...

\- J'imagine...

\- Comment vas-tu ?" demanda la jeune fille, le regardant avec inquiétude.

"- Ca va, ca va, je sors même dès demain !

\- Mais Shinichi m'a dit..." commença-t-elle, tremblant en se rappelant l'appel du détective aux yeux azurs, pour l'informer que le tanné était à l'hôpital.

"- C'est rien de sérieux, ok ?" tenta-t-il, quoiqu'il soupira rapidement en voyant que Kazuha ne le croyait clairement pas. "Tiens, regarde par toi-même !" ajouta Heiji, ouvrant sa chemise, agacé par le regard qu'elle lui jetait.

La jeune fille s'approcha et toucha sa peau du bout des doigts, juste à côté du bleu impressionnant qui commençait à se former mais, effectivement, le bandage faisait à peine deux centimètres carrés. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, pour être sure de ne pas lui faire mal. Voyant à quel point elle était proche, elle rougit, un peu embarrassée, et lui aussi.

"- Heureuse ?" demanda le détective, refermant maladroitement sa chemise, les oreilles rougissantes.

"- Pas complètement..." fit Kazuha à voix basse, ses yeux fixant toujours les siens, son visage toujours très proche. D'un mouvement vif, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Ca va mieux maintenant."

La fille d'Osaka s'écarta, un peu surprise elle-même de son geste, qui était sans doute plus un réflexe après 4 ans ensemble qu'un mouvement intentionnel mais elle ne le regrettait pas, surtout qu'elle avait senti qu'Heiji n'avait pas cherché à l'éviter.

Il était même encore un peu rouge, elle le voyait malgré sa peau mate.

"- Tu as intérêt à revenir à l'appartement demain. Je ne travaille pas avant le mois prochain, je te babysitterai, vu qu'a priori tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi-même convenablement..."

L'Osakien la regarda, essayant de déterminer quelle serait sa réponse, sachant qu'il était temps pour lui de se décider sur ce qu'il voulait faire après cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu préalablement au cambriolage. "...Ok.

\- Bien." conclut Kazuha avec un grand sourire, caressant doucement sa joue.

o.O.o

"- Alors, comment va la petite ?" demanda Shinichi avec un sourire confiant, se tournant vers le Kid qui était venu à l'agence pour un dernier check-up de sa main blessée par le blond.

"- Quelle petite ?" nia Kaito alors que Saguru mettait une paire de gants pour l'examiner.

"- Allé, je sais bien que tu es allé la voir... Tu t'es déguisé en infirmière, comme la dernière fois ?"

Kaito regarda le détective aux yeux azurs, soupirant en signe de défaite. "Elle va bien. A priori, ce n'étaient que des égratignures...

\- Si tu voulais bien éviter de te rendre dans de telles tenues dans l'hôpital où je ferai mon internat, Kaito-kun..." demanda d'un ton las le métis alors qu'il sortait son matériel pour retirer les points de suture du Voleur.

"- Et "si tu voulais bien éviter" de te déguiser en l'une des miennes..." rit Heiji, sortant la tête de derrière la pile de paperasserie sur laquelle il travaillait pour regarder le Kid avec un sourire en coin. "J'aimerai recevoir de vrais soins, pas une potion magique que tu sortirais de nulle part...

\- Euh... C'est déjà fait.

\- Non, laquelle ?!" fit l'Osakien en pâlissant un peu.

"- Tu ne le sauras jamais..." rétorqua malicieusement le magicien aux yeux indigos. Il leva ensuite la main, pour regarder le travail de Saguru une fois qu'il lui lâcha la main. "Merci ! J'ai vraiment rien senti...

\- Ce qui veut dire que mon travail était correct, ce qui n'est guère surprenant. Mais tu devrais faire plus attention à ne pas blesser tes mains, c'est ton instrument de travail après tout..." signala Hakuba avec un air légèrement réprobateur.

"- Je vais surtout essayer de ne pas me faire blesser tout court... Ca commence à être dur ces derniers temps, j'arrive pas à croire que ces saletés ont osé faire feu malgré la foule...

\- Ils ont l'air plutôt désespérés, hein ?" conclut Shinichi, pensant aux deux cambriolages qu'il avait traversés cette semaine avec ses amis, après que le Kid se soit échappé de la MPD.

L'Organisation n'avait pas hésité à impliquer le public et les policiers, tirant au jugé dans la direction du Voleur comme s'ils se fichaient de toucher des passants.

"- Avec la comète de Volley qui passe la semaine prochaine, c'est leur dernière chance avant 10 000 ans... C'est aussi pour ça que je ne compte pas m'arrêter de chasser Pandora mais quand je vois à quel point ils ont été agressifs ces derniers temps... je ne veux pas de blessés pendant mes vols et c'était vraiment par pure chance que nous n'avons eu que deux blessés légers...

\- J'appelle ça du talent, ta "pure chance", Kaito. Personne peut dire que tu fais pas de ton mieux pour protéger ton public... Tu fais même la visite de contrôle !

\- Il a raison tu sais..." ajouta Shinichi, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"- Oy, Saguru, celle-là, elle est pour toi !" fit Heiji, sortant une lettre de la pile de demande d'affaires qu'il était en train de trier. "Rah, encore quelqu'un qui envoie de l'argent, j'arriverai jamais à m'y faire..." râla-t-il, le nez un peu froncé en regardant les billets qui tombèrent de l'enveloppe qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

"- Hé, il est temps de d'y habituer, tu n'es plus un détective lycéen, Heiji, on a un loyer à payer maintenant..." signala le Tokyoïte avec un sourire en coin alors que le blond prenait la lettre pour la lire. "C'est quel genre d'affaire, Saguru ?

\- Une vieille amie... Je pense que cela va aussi t'intéresser, Kaito-kun..." fit Hakuba, une expression mystérieuse sur le visage quand il se tourna vers le Voleur.

"- Ah ? Une connaissance commune ?

\- Exactement. Koizumi Akako.

\- Oh, Kami... " soupira le Kid, passant sa main devant son visage avec une expression lasse. "Juste quand je me disais que cette semaine ne pouvait pas être pire..."

* * *

 **Alors, deux-trois explications pour ce chapitre :**

 **\- J'ai interprété "Delon" comme un Français, d'où les répliques en italiques quand Kaito l'imite. Ce n'est pas clair dans le manga mais entre son nom et celui du joyau dans l'affaire, ca me semblait évident : )**

 **\- La réaction qui peut vous sembler un peu bizarre d'Heiji face à l'argent est un clin d'oeil à celle qu'il peut avoir dans le manga : il n'hésite pas à faire des km et des km pour rendre l'argent à ceux qui lui en ont envoyé (je pense à l'affaire de l'Araignée notamment) car il ne souhaite pas etre payé en tant que détective lycéen... j'imagine que le changement puisse etre difficile ; )**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Manoir hanté

**Hello !**

 **Et béh, ca se sent que c'est les vacs, les reviewers sont en promenade :p**

 **Bref, voici les 2 chapitres du jour !**

 **PS : Pour des raisons de santé, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire la relecture orthographe, désolée d'avance !**

* * *

 **Chap 7 : Manoir hanté**

* * *

"- Oh, cet endroit est magnifique !" s'exclama Ran en voyant l'ancienne demeure au bout de l'allée sur laquelle elle marchait, une couleur pourpre ornant ses murs du fait des derniers rayons du soleil.

"- On dirait qu'il est sorti tout droit d'un de ces films Européens !" acquiesça Kazuha avec un visage ravi.

"- N'oubliez pas que c'est censé être plein de fantômes..." leur rappela Shinichi avec un sourire malicieux.

"- Des fantômes tueurs en plus... Vous êtes sures de pouvoir passer la nuit ici ?" ajouta Heiji, reflétant l'expression qui ornait le visage de son meilleur ami.

"- Ehhh, arrêtez..." supplia la fille aux cheveux longs, son visage heureux disparaissant rapidement.

"- Vous savez bien qu'on aime pas ça..." réprimanda la fille d'Osaka, s'arrêtant pour prendre la main de son amie, comme si cela allait les protéger du frisson glacé qui remontait le long de leur colonne vertébrale.

"- Tu aurais pu dire non aussi... Je t'avais dit que ça pourrait être dangereux...

\- Et toi ? T'es à peine guéri... Et t'as bien dit toi-même que la cliente vous avait encouragés à ramener du monde ?

\- Elle a dit de ramener des gens "utiles"...

\- Ce qui sous-entend ?!"

Kaito sourit en voyant les deux Osakien se disputer, si rapidement revenus à la normale après quelques jours de cohabitation. Il marchait derrière les quatre amis, avec Aoko et Saguru à ses côtés

"- Alors, qu'a-t-elle vraiment demandé, Saguru ?

\- Exactement ce que je t'ai déjà dit précédemment. Elle cherchait à obtenir ton aide et la mienne, et celle de qui que ce soit digne de confiance et capable de se défendre de lui même. Je comprends mieux désormais ce besoin de main d'oeuvre, cette demeure semble vraiment étendue...

\- C'était quoi le problème déjà ? Un truc comme quoi quelqu'un la harcelait ?" demanda Aoko avec inquiétude pour son ancienne camarade de classe.

"- Pas exactement..." répondit le blond, sortant son carnet de notes. "Cet endroit est un héritage, d'une tante éloignée a priori. Avant que cette dame ne décède il y a quelques années, deux de ses bonnes ont disparu. Koizumi-san n'a pas prêté attention à ces rumeurs et s'est installée ici il y a une dizaine de jours mais sa servante a aussi disparu, elle a attendu un peu mais elle n'est pas réapparue, ni ici ni dans sa famille, elle a donc commencé à s'inquiéter...

\- Je suis un peu surpris qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à régler ça elle-même..." observa Kaito, connaissant ses pouvoirs et se demandant avec inquiétude quel genre d'incroyable ennemi pouvait contrer sa magie.

"- Elle vit seule, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'une fille normale joue à cache-cache avec ce qui pourrait être un tueur!" souligna sa femme avec un visage criant "quelle question stupide" quand elle se tourna vers lui.

 _"Haha, elle n'a rien d'une fille normale..."_ ricana le Voleur dans sa tête, amusé d'avance d'imaginer la tête de la sorcière si Aoko lui disait qu'elle était "normale".

"- Elle ne me semblait pas le genre à être facilement impressionné..." signala Hakuba, ayant remarqué que la jeune fille n'était pas le genre qu'il fallait ennuyer, quoiqu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il avait cette impression.

Le blond regarda la porte, voyant avec une petite grimace qu'elle avait été décorée avec un mauvais goût certain, le panneau de bois ayant été recouvert de ce qui ressemblait à des sculptures de têtes de mort miniatures.

"- Et bien, plutôt cliché..." observa-t-il quand un corbeau les survola, coassant dans le ciel presque nocturne.

"- Clairement..." sourit Heiji, voyant que les deux jeunes filles se rapprochaient de plus en plus, conscientes que cette "magnifique demeure" commençait à ressembler de minute en minute à une maison hantée, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés et que le soleil se couchait.

"- Il y a quelqu'un ?" demanda Aoko, frappant vigoureusement contre la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur un homme de petite taille en costume, avec des cheveux noirs gominés et un dos presque bossu. Son visage était moins qu'avenant quand il posa les yeux sur le groupe sur le pas de la porte.

"- Bonsoir" salua le métis, étant le premier à réussir à surpasser la répulsion qui les prit quand ils virent l'homme. "Mon nom est Hakuba Saguru. Je suis un détective, Koizumi-san a fait appel à mes services.

\- Elle m'en a informé. Si vous voulez bien entrer, jeunes maîtres..." fit-il avec une petite courbette, son visage à peine plus ouvert maintenant qu'il savait qui étaient les personnes devant lui. "Ojou-sama vous attend dans le petit salon."

La plupart sursautèrent quand la porte se referma avec un bruit retentissant, faisant disparaître les derniers rayons du soleil, les laissant dans la faible lumière des vieilles ampoules ça et là, comme si cela était fait exprès pour renforcer l'ambiance glauque.

Le groupe suivit le vieil homme, se rapprochant inconsciemment les uns des autres en traversant les couloirs du manoir, sa décoration dans le prolongement de celle de la porte, avec ses vieilles armures dans les coins, des tapisseries sombres et des pierres apparentes sur tous les murs, des anciennes peintures, représentant principalement des scènes sur le thème du feu, avec des flammes sur presque toutes les toiles. Certaines avaient des sujets plus... suggestifs, matures même pour certains.

 _"Guère étonnant venant d'une sorcière rouge..."_ se dit Kaito avec un sourire en coin.

Quoiqu'il se demandait comment Akako pouvait avoir refait la décoration à son goût en si peu de temps... Où était-ce comme cela avant ?

Ce fut avec un soulagement visible que Kazuha et Ran atteignirent le petit salon, avec sa lumière douce et sa cheminée allumée même en hiver mais, avec son humidité, cet endroit était aussi froid qu'une cave et cela s'avérait nécessaire.

"- Bonsoir ?" tenta Ran, essayant d'amener quelque force dans sa voix pour saluer la femme assise dans un fauteuil faisant face aux flammes, leur présentant son dos.

"- Oh, bonsoir !" fit la brune d'une voix chaude, se levant pour accueillir ses invités.

Heiji et Shinichi restèrent bouche bée quand la femme se rapprocha d'eux avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Ils l'avaient déjà rencontrée, au mariage de Kaito, mais la fille était encore plus époustouflante dans la lumière vacillante du brasier, son aura mystérieuse et mature encore plus renforcée. Son visage était parfait, avec ses yeux noisette en amande, presque rouges, et ses lèvres pourpres, comme une cerise. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient dans son dos, jusqu'à ses hanches désormais, les mettant en valeur, virevoltant à chacun de ses mouvement comme une soie d'ébène. Akako était devenue une femme plus que superbe et elle le savait.

"- Hum..." fit Kaito, se raclant la gorge, sentant que la plupart de ses amis masculins étaient fascinés par la sorcière, essayant d'attirer leur attention avant qu'ils ne s'humilient plus encore devant les femmes qu'ils aimaient. "Salut Akako, ça faisait longtemps ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles d'eux, alors je vais les représenter : voici Kudô Shinichi et Hattori Heiji, ils tiennent une agence de détectives avec Saguru. Et leurs compagnes respectives, Mouri Ran et Tôyama Kazuha" termina-t-il en désignant de la main chaque personne qu'il nommait, secrètement heureux de voir que sa voix avait sorti ses amis de leurs rêveries.

« - Heureuse de vous revoir… » sourit la sorcière après un échange de hochements de tête. « Et merci à tous d'être venus pour m'aider. J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus présent d'échanger autour d'un repas, alors, si vous voulez bien, nous allons nous avancer vers la salle à manger. Vous pouvez laisser vos affaires ici, Igor les amènera dans vos chambres respectives plus tard. »

Le groupe fit comme dit et commença à suivre le petit homme, essayant de ne pas se laisser distancer, un peu inquiets de se perdre dans un endroit aussi vaste.

« - Hmm, Akako, s'il-te-plait ? » demanda Kaito avec un sourire embarrassé quand il vit que les autres avaient quitté la pièce et qu'elle s'apprêtait à les suivre.

« - Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour cela, Kaito ? Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais… » fit-elle avait un clin d'œil, son ton indiquant clairement qu'elle parlait d'occupations nocturnes… pour adultes.

« - Pff, je suis un homme marié maintenant… Et n'oublie pas que ton charme ne marche pas sur moi… » rappela le Kid avec un sourire insolent.

« - Mah, c'est pas grave, il reste toujours tes amis pour s'amuser… L'un d'entre eux te ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs, je pourrais…

\- Akako… » soupira Kaito, la regardant avec des yeux las.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, tu sais… » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« - Et je t'assure que tu ne veux pas énerver Ran… Pouvoirs ou pas, ses coups de pied sont assez forts pour casser des pierres, alors ton crâne…

\- Ah, j'aime bien les challenges… »

Le magicien aux yeux indigos passa sa main devant son visage en soupirant. Il savait qu'elle ne faisait que le provoquer mais elle pouvait être sacrément fatigante parfois. « J'imagine que tu n'as pas embauché Saguru juste pour trouver de nouvelles proies à ajouter à ton tableau de chasse… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Comme j'ai pu l'expliquer à Hakuba-kun… » commença la sorcière avec un visage plus sombre. « J'ai très probablement un tueur sous mon toit et j'aimerais m'en débarrasser. Mais comme aucun corps n'a été retrouvé, la police ne peut pas intervenir… Contacter un détective semblait la meilleure option et j'en connaissais un…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver ce type avec tes pouvoirs ? » demanda Kaito, un peu surpris, connaissant l'étendue des pouvoirs de la jeune fille.

« - J'ai essayé mais… Cette maison est celle de mon ancien mentor et la magie rouge est très puissante ici. Cela semble interférer avec les pouvoirs, les renforçant ou les affaiblissant aléatoirement…

\- Ah, ça explique pourquoi la décoration te correspondait tant alors que ça ne fait qu'une dizaine de jours que tu es là… » sourit le Voleur, se rappelant ce qu'il s'était dit quand il était entré dans le manoir. « Ca pourrait être une autre sorcière ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Clairement pas une sorcière rouge, les sacrifices nous sont inutiles, c'est clairement plus efficace avec une victime consentante et… Bien, une longue nuit pour absorber l'énergie vitale de la façon la plus agréable qu'il soit… » expliqua Akako avec un clin d'œil. « Seule la magie noire fait appel aux sacrifices et c'est plutôt rare… Vu comment le coupable se déplace dans le manoir, en utilisant les passages secrets de nuit pour voler de la nourriture ou kidnapper… Je dirais que c'est un humain ordinaire, familier avec cet endroit, peut-être quelqu'un de l'ancien staff. Mais je ne peux pas couvrir la maison toute seule et avec ma servante qui a disparu, je devais faire quelque chose…

\- Alors tu nous as appelés…

\- Oui. Des détectives devraient être plus qu'efficaces pour trouver les passages secrets que je ne connais pas… Quoique je ne pensais pas que vous ramèneriez des filles, je pensais que vous ramèneriez plus de force de frappe… Cela pourrait être dangereux, avec un suspect qui a très probablement tué trois personnes au minimum...

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ran a son Karaté, comme je te le disais. Kazuha est tout aussi douée qu'elle mais en Aïkido. Et Aoko... Et bien, tu la connais, elle et sa ... délicatesse, elle est plus que capable de se défendre..." conclut le Voleur avec un sourire fier.

"- Haha, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit un compliment pour une jeune femme...

\- C'est ma femme et elle sait que s'en est un, quand c'est de ma part" expliqua-t-il, ne perdant pas son sourire.

"- Quel couple... Bien, si nous avons fini, avançons vers la salle à manger ?"

o.O.o

Après un dernier remerciement à Igor et sa cuisine plus qu'appréciable, le groupe s'installa de nouveau dans le petit salon, les filles discutant ensemble pendant que les garçons abordaient l'affaire avec la sorcière.

"- Alors apparemment, cet endroit a une sacrée réputation... " commença Shinichi, sortant ses notes. "Et cela, avant même que les disparitions n'aient lieu...

\- Et bien, ma... tante était un peu solitaire et un peu originale, je ne pense pas que cela ait aidé... Je parie qu'elle était accusée de manger les enfants ou ce genre de choses...

\- Pour être honnête, il s'agirait de rumeurs plus... osées..." admit Saguru, rougissant légèrement en repensant aux articles qu'il avait pu parcourir.

"- Haha, regardez-moi cet inexpérimenté..." rit Heiji face à l'embarras du métis.

"- Dit l'homme qui n'a même pas le droit de boire ou de voter d'après la loi... Niveau "expérience", il me semble que tu es encore loin derrière..." signala froidement Hakuba avec un regard noir à l'Osakien.

"- Messieurs, vous aviez arrêté ce genre de prestations depuis longtemps déjà, cela vous semble peut-être nostalgique mais c'est plutôt inintéressant pour nous..." fit Kaito avec un sourire en coin, regardant ses deux amis, voulant tuer dans l'oeuf le conflit qui était en train de commencer.

"- Quoiqu'il y avait cette histoire sur un adolescent disparu..." signala le Tokyoïte, revenant au sujet principal. "Le manoir n'aurait pas dû vous revenir, n'est-ce pas, Koizumi-san ?

\- Effectivement. Il y avait un fils dans la famille. Je l'ai rencontré quelques fois... Lui et Reda-san ne s'entendaient guère : un jour, il y a dix ans, il est juste parti. Je ne vous demanderai pas d'écarter l'idée qu'il puisse faire partie des victimes mais cela me semble peu probable.

\- Ou vous auriez pu le tuer pour toucher la maison...

\- Bien sûr. Et je vous ai demandé de venir pour tous vous enterrer près de son corps..." rétorqua Aoko avec ironie à la remarque de l'Osakien.

"- C'était peut-être un peu direct, Heiji..." soupira Shinichi avec une grimace d'excuse. "Il est néanmoins vrai qu'après ces 10 ans, il a été déclaré mort d'après la loi et la maison vous a été léguée, c'est cela ?

\- Exactement.

\- Pourriez-vous décrire les victimes présumées ?

\- Quand Reda-san vivait ici, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu deux de ses bonnes, l'une avait 24 ans, l'autre 18. Ma servante en a 19. Toutes les trois étaient des employées discrètes et efficaces, assez proches de ce que je qualifierais de "mignonnes". Pas le genre à avoir des problèmes. Elles ont disparu de nuit mais la police n'a pas voulu se déplacer à cause du manque d'éléments indiquant qu'il s'agissait de kidnappings et non pas de simples départs. Je ne crois pas que quoique ce soit ne soit arrivé durant les 10 ans où personne ne vivait ici mais je ne suis pas allée demander aux villages voisins.

\- Noté..." fit le blond avec un hochement de tête. "Je suppose que tu n'as pas de plan de cet endroit ?

\- Je pourrais vous faire un schéma rapide des couloirs principaux mais pour ce qui est des passages secrets... J'en connais certains mais je suis sure qu'il y en a plein d'autre.

\- Déjà, les plans seraient un plus" confirma Heiji, sachant qu'incomplets ou pas, ils les aideraient à se repérer, cet endroit était trop grand pour en retenir tous les recoins en une nuit.

"- Comment voulez-vous procéder ?" demanda Kaito en se tournant vers Akako.

"- Je pensais nous séparer en deux groupes, moi d'un côté avec la clé passe-partout et peut-être toi de l'autre, avec des techniques de ... magicien, tu devrais ne pas avoir de problème à ouvrir les portes si vous vous retrouvez coincés quelque part. Et nous dispatcherons les détectives dans les deux groupes, pour trouver les entrées cachées...

\- Ca me semble pas mal" acquiesça Shinichi. "Je suppose que nous n'allons pas pouvoir utiliser nos téléphones pour rester en contact ?

\- Non, désolée. Le réseau téléphonique ne marche pas très bien dans ces montagnes, alors derrière ces murs de pierre, rien ne passe.

\- Génial... " soupira Heiji, sachant qu'ils allaient perdre du temps à circuler en groupe mais que cela allait être nécessaire pour ne pas risquer de se perdre... ou d'être attaqués.

"- Je vais dessiner quelques plans, au cas où nous serions séparés, même si j'espère que cela n'arrivera pas. Nous partirons juste après."

o.O.o

"- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" demanda Ran, levant un sourcil quand elle vit, pour la seconde fois, que Shinichi avait l'air embarrassé après qu'Aoko l'ait touché accidentellement alors qu'ils marchaient.

"- Euhhh... " hésita Shinichi, ne voulant pas lui mentir après tout ce qui avait pu se passer alors qu'il était dans le corps de Conan mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé quand le Kid s'était fait arrêter, car cela l'aurait forcé à révéler l'identité de Kaito.

"- Rah, c'est tellement idiot !" fit Aoko en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je l'ai embrassé, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Ne..." essaya le détective, voulant l'arrêter mais un peu tard.

"- File ! Va rejoindre Kaito devant, je me débrouille ici" déclara la femme du magicien, l'envoyant au loin d'un signe de la main, le tout sous le regard atterré de Ran, incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. "Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot, ça commence vraiment à m'agacer, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure.

\- Longtemps ... ? " L'étudiante en droit réussit finalement à articuler, pâlissant alors qu'elle imaginait les pires des trahisons.

"- Je suis désolée, Ran, je ne voulais pas te blesser ou mettre en danger ton couple mais je devais le faire. C'était nécessaire pour convaincre mon père que Shinichi était Kaito et c'était le moyen le plus efficace. Alors, désolée pour ça mais, si c'était à refaire pour sauver Kaito, je le referais.

\- Mais pourquoi... voudrais-tu convaincre ton père ? Où était Kaito ?

\- Il était là-aussi, mais dans les vêtements du Kaitou Kid.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il... ?

\- Parce qu'il est le Kid.

\- Quoi ?!" La fille aux cheveux longs lança un regard ébahi à l'autre, alors qu'elle essayait d'absorber l'information.

"- Désolée de te l'avoir caché. Les garçons et moi-même l'avons découvert il y a quatre ans et avons décidé de ne pas vous en parler. C'était idiot finalement et pas vraiment nécessaire, on aurait dû vous faire confiance...

\- Et ton père ?Est-ce qu'il...

\- C'est bien le seul qui ne devrait jamais le découvrir. Ca le blesserait tant..." admit Aoko avec un sourire coupable.

Ran la regarda, toujours silencieuse, sa tête pleine de questions, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

"- Kaito a ses raisons, des bonnes... Tu pourras demander plus d'informations à Shinichi."

La fille tourna la tête pour regarder son petit ami qui s'était arrêté un peu plus loin et la regardait avec appréhension, expression que Kaito affichait lui aussi.

Elle ressentit de la colère, d'avoir encore été trompée et de l'apprendre parce qu'Aoko avait...

"- Shin. !" grogna-t-elle, se rapprochant de lui à grands pas, voyant avec satisfaction que le détective avait reculé au point d'être acculé au mur, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible en la voyant arriver.

"- Ran, je..." Le Tokyoïte s'arrêta quand la jeune fille envoya son poing dans les pierres près de sa tête avec un regard menaçant.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, sentant que quelque chose avait bougé dans son dos, et il glissa au sol, embarquant Ran avec lui, alors que le panneau sur lequel il s'appuyait tournait sur lui-même.

Un nuage de poussière se forma quand ils touchèrent le sol et ils toussèrent, incapables de voir quoique ce soit.

"- Ran, ça va ?" put finalement demander Shinichi en essuyant la poussière qui faisait pleurer ses yeux pour regarder sa petite amie.

"- Oui..." toussa-t-elle, roulant sur le côté quand elle vit qu'elle était encore sur le détective.

Il lui sourit avec soulagement mais son expression n'était guère encourageante. "Hé, je suis désolé, mais ce n'était pas mon secret, je ne pouvais pas...

\- Si tu cherches un coupable, tu peux dire que c'est ma faute..." fit Kaito en s'approchant d'eux, tendant la main pour aider la femme à se relever.

"- Je n'en ai effectivement pas fini avec toi..." fit Ran, le regardant froidement, même si elle prit quand même sa main tendue. "Mais, étant donné que j'ai trouvé ce passage, essayons de nous concentrer là dessus."

Shinichi se leva et alluma sa bonne vieille montre torche, pour leur faire un peu de lumière. Il avança avec précaution dans le passage, après avoir vérifié que les autres le suivaient.

Le sol était poussiéreux mais il y avait quelques empreintes de pas ici et là, indiquant clairement que ce passage servait encore, et jusqu'à très récemment.

"- Soyez prudent, ce passage est utilisé..." avertit le Tokyoïte.

Suivant les traces de pas pendant quelques temps, le groupe descendit finalement un petit escalier et atterrit dans un endroit un peu glauque, avec quelques portes, certaines ouvertes, d'autres closes, mais le lieu donnait clairement des frissons à tout le monde, même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir pourquoi...

Shinichi essaya une porte mais il s'avéra incapable de l'ouvrir. "Kaito ?

\- C'est comme si c'était fait !" dit le Voleur, attrapant dans ses poches des instruments pour forcer la serrure.

Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement et le détective rentra, utilisant sa lampe pour voir l'intérieur, Ran à ses côtés, prête à les défendre si qui que ce soit les attaquait.

Sentant quelque chose contre sa chaussure, le Tokyoïte baissa la montre et s'arrêta, un frisson glacé lui remontant le long de la moelle épinière à la vue de ce qui était à ses pieds.

Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce qui était au sol, d'après le cri horrifié de Ran, résonnant dans la pièce.

* * *

 **Je ne pense pas que le serviteur d'Akako avait un nom alors je l'ai inventé... Igor est bien un nom qui va à tous les serviteurs des forces obscures...xD**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Symboles

**2e chapitre du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Symboles**

* * *

"- Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler pourquoi on a fait ces groupes-là ?" fit Heiji d'une voix lasse, regardant Hakuba qui discutait avec Koizumi un peu plus loin devant lui.

"- Tu te réjouis pas ? T'avais pourtant l'air de la trouver jolie, cette fille..." ironisa Kazuha, boudant à moitié en se rappelant la tête de l'Osakien quand il avait vu la brune alors qu'elle se levait pour les saluer.

"- Arrête de dire des bêtises..." rétorqua-t-il, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour cacher son embarras.

Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi mais oui, il avait ressenti une sorte d'attraction en voyant Akako. Maintenant que ses yeux n'étaient plus sur lui, c'était plus léger mais il y a avait cette sorte de... magnétisme presque surnaturel quand elle le regardait.

 _"J'ai intérêt à faire gaffe..."_ se dit Heiji, ne voulant pas déclencher une autre querelle avec Kazuha alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de recommencer à vivre sous le même toit.

"- Ok, nous sommes arrivés" déclara la sorcière en s'arrêtant devant une statue ancienne. "Hakuba-kun, tu pourrais la pousser ? Elle est un peu lourde pour moi... Il suffit de poser une main sur chaque sein."

L'Osakien ricana en voyant le visage du métis, clairement réticent, quoiqu'il obéit avec un regard noir à l'autre détective, comme pour lui prouver que cela n'était pas un problème pour lui.

Akako cacha son sourire derrière sa main, amusée de l'embarras du blond, et entra dans le passage vers lequel elle les avait guidés.

"- Essayons de rester groupés, ce passage est grand et même moi je ne sais pas à quel point..."

Kazuha se rapprocha d'Heiji, cherchant sa main et se forçant à recommencer à respirer en passant l'entrée, impressionnée par son obscurité.

L'Osakien serra sa main et sortit son téléphone pour s'en servir comme torche, éclairant le chemin.

o.O.o

"- Attends-moi à l'extérieur Ran, ok ?" demanda Shinichi, caressant tendrement sa joue pour la calmer.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se retourna pour poser ses yeux ailleurs, n'importe où à partir du moment où ce n'était pas vers les squelettes.

Le détective sortit son mouchoir et commença à regarder les restes humains en face de lui. Il identifia 4 crânes et, plus ou moins attaché à chacun, les corps qui allaient avec. Il y avait quelques restes de vêtements et de cheveux, indiquant que les corps étaient là depuis un bout de temps, mais probablement moins de 20-30 ans : même si l'air était assez stable ici pour conserver convenablement les corps, il y aurait eu plus de dommages s'ils étaient restés plus longtemps.

Les lambeaux de tissu restants n'étaient guère encourageants, avec leur tâches brunes, plus ou moins larges, indiquant clairement une longue captivité et une mort probablement douloureuse. Le détective déglutit, prenant un os dans son mouchoir, pour le regarder sous la lumière de la lampe de sa montre et remarqua les petites marques, indiquant que les blessures avaient été assez profondes pour endommager les os.

 _"Douloureuse, effectivement..."_ se dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils intérieur.

"- Shinichi ?" Le tokyoïte sentit la main de Kaito sur son épaule. "Tu... tu vas vouloir voir ça.

\- Ca va, Kaito ?" s'inquiéta le détective en se levant, voyant que le garçon était blanc comme un linge et ce même dans la faible lumière de sa montre.

"- On va dire que c'est clairement dans tes cordes... Et du coup moins dans les miennes..."

Le Voleur l'amena dans une pièce adjacente, secouant la tête en passant devant Aoko et Ran pour répondre à leurs airs interrogateurs : non, elles ne voulaient assurément ne pas voir ça.

"- Attendez près de la porte, que nous ne nous perdions pas de vue..." leur conseilla Kaito.

Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer de nouveau dans la pièce, où Shinichi l'avait devancé.

"- Et bien, cela règle la question de savoir si des disparitions étaient d'origine criminelles ou non..." conclut sobrement le détective quand il entendit le bruit des pas du Kid.

"- ... Clairement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas des gants sur toi ?

\- ... Oh non Shinichi, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser te servir de mes gants de Kaitou Kid pour inspecter un cadavre..."

Deux minutes plus tard, après qu'ils se soient affrontés du regard, le Tokyoïte examinait le corps devant lui. La jeune fille avait été allongée sur une table et, d'après la rigidité cadavérique, elle avait été tuée moins de 24h auparavant.

"- Alors il les garde à peu près une semaine...

\- "Il" ?

\- Nous faisons a priori face à un tueur en série et la plupart sont des hommes. Et il n'y a pas de traces qu'un corps ait été traîné de cette pièce à l'autre : s'il les tue ici et les bouge jusqu'à là-bas, c'est en les portant. Et cela serait très difficile pour une femme.

\- Ok.. Qu'est-ce qui l'a tuée ?

\- Probablement cette plaie par arme blanche, dans la poitrine... Le saignement semble avoir été très important dans cette zone..." dit Shinichi, désignant en tournant le doigt une zone du torse du corps. "Je me demande si...

\- Oy, tu fais quoi là ?!" s'exclama Kaito en voyant que son ami faisait rouler le corps sur le côté.

"- Ce coup était si fort qu'il l'a presque transpercée..." conclut-il, impressionné. "Je te le confirme, c'est un homme. Et un costaud...

\- Il vaudrait mieux appeler la police alors... Mais c'est quoi, ça ?" demanda le Voleur, voyant des lignes blanches à moitié cachées sous le sang séché.

"- On dirait... des symboles cabalistiques ? Ces cercles sont plutôt caractéristiques... Et la décoration semble correspondre à ce type de goûts..." observa le détective, reposant le corps et regardant autour de lui à l'aide de sa lampe.

"- Donc on cherche un psychopathe costaud ? Encourageant..."

 _"Akako, dans quoi est-ce que tu nous as encore embarqués ?"_ râla Kaito dans sa tête, le coeur encore un peu au bord des lèvres.

o.O.o

"- Hé, attendez, j'ai senti quelque chose..." fit Heiji en lâchant la main de Kazuha pour poser la sienne contre le mur. "Il y a un courant d'air frais qui vient de là..."

Akako leva sa torche pour éclairer la zone dans laquelle était l'Osakien et, effectivement, elle put voir quelques irrégularités qui, si l'on plissait assez fort les yeux, pouvaient avoir l'air d'une porte. "S'il y a un interrupteur, il ne doit pas être bien loin...

\- Et si c'était... ça ?" fit Saguru, tournant une petite décoration en métal fichée dans le mur, probablement un support pour une torche.

Et en effet, le sol trembla un peu et le mur bougea, révélant une autre cage d'escalier.

"- Celui-là, je ne le connaissais pas..." avoua la sorcière en regardant la nouvelle ouverture. "Voulez-vous l'explorer ?

\- On est venus pour ça, non ?" sourit Heiji, passant devant, de plus en plus intéressé par la vieille demeure et ses passages secrets.

Le groupe descendit les escaliers et, après avoir suivi un couloir étroit, se retrouva dans une pièce très spacieuse, avec un plafond haut et des décorations variées sur les murs, avec même, c'était bien le plus surprenant, un chaudron planté au milieu de la salle.

Le groupe se sépara pour fouiller la zone et Akako fronça les sourcils en avançant vers le récipient, reconnaissant un chaudron pas si différent de celui qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour invoquer Lucifer. Quoique, elle le sentit quand elle posa sa main dessus, celui-ci était chargé d'un pouvoir incommensurable.

"- Akako ?

\- Hmm ?" La jeune fille, captivée par l'objet, n'avait pas réalisé que les garçons avaient échangé et le blond l'avait appelé, elle avança donc vers eux.

"- Heiji-kun nous disait qu'il avait trouvé des restes de nourriture, principalement des boîtes de conserves.

\- Elles doivent faire partie de la réserve, nous en stockons au cas où la route serait bloquée par un glissement de terrain, vu que cet endroit est très isolé..." conclut-elle en regardant l'une des boîtes en métal dans la main de l'Osakien.

"- Alors ce type vit probablement ici..." en déduit le tanné, regardant les nombreux restes dans cette zone et la couverture au sol près d'eux. "On dirait qu'on l'a dérangé d'ailleurs..." déclara-t-il en se baissant pour toucher le lit improvisé, le sentant encore chaud. "Il vaudrait mieux être...

-Hé, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! " s'écria Kazuha avec un sourire, leur faisant des signes de la main avec enthousiasme après avoir appuyé sur ce qu'elle pensait être un interrupteur caché.

"- Effectivement."

"- Qu'est-ce que ...? " sursauta-t-elle, se retournant pour voir à qui appartenait cette nouvelle voix masculine qui venait de derrière elle.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir deux yeux noirs et mauvais avant qu'il ne l'assomme avec un coup sec derrière la nuque.

"- Kazuha !" cria Heiji, lâchant au sol la conserve qu'il tenait pour se précipiter de l'autre côté de la pièce, où l'homme venait de jeter Kazuha en travers de son épaule et retournait dans son passage obscur.

"- Itadakimasu..." fit-il avec un sourire sadique, regardant avec amusement le détective se précipiter vers lui, sachant qu'il arriverait trop tard.

Aussi rapide que l'Osakien ait pu être, le passage était déjà fermé le temps qu'il atteigne le mur.

"- Kazuha !" appela-t-il une seconde fois, frappa sur la porte de pierre avec ses poings.

Voyant que rien ne bougeait, il essaya de chercher l'interrupteur qu'elle avait utilisé. Les deux autres arrivèrent pour l'aider et, en quelques secondes, Saguru, qui lui gardait son calme pour contrebalancer l'inquiétude de l'homme à la peau mate, toucha la bonne pierre, ouvrant la porte.

Heiji se précipita à l'intérieur, essayant de vérifier aussi vite que possible les ombreuses portes devant lui, laissant Akako et Hakuba derrière, oubliant toutes précautions élémentaires.

Son esprit paniqué commença à réfléchir après quelques minutes, et il utilisa la lumière de son téléphone pour chercher toute trace de pas dans la poussière, se décidant à en suivre une qui avait l'air récente, son coeur s'accélérant quand il atterrit devant un nouveau cul-de-sac mais il savait, d'après les empreintes de pas, qu'il y avait un autre passage juste là.

"- Allé..." fit l'Osakien entre ses dents, essayant de trouver quoique ce soit sous ses doigts qui parcourraient la cloison.

Il sentit soudainement quelque chose et le poussa avec force, forçant un sourire sur son visage quand le mur bougea.

Eclairant ce nouveau corridor avec son téléphone, Heiji vit la femme qu'il aimait au sol, le menton sur la poitrine, toujours inconsciente.

"- Kazu..." commença-t-il, avançant vers elle, avant de sentir quelque chose de dur entre en collision avec son crâne, l'envoyant au sol. "...ha..." réussit-il à peine à finir avant d'être entraîné au fond d'un océan de noirceur.

o.O.o

"- Heiji !"

L'Osakien ouvrit un oeil pour voir Hakuba accroupit près de lui, secouant son épaule pour le réveiller. Il était allongé au sol, plutôt indemne, si ce n'était cette bosse sur le côté de sa tête. Les yeux du détective s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se rappelait pourquoi il était en pleine sieste improvisée sur le sol. "Kazuha ! Il faut que je..." fit-il, essayant de se remettre sur pied, pour être arrêté dans son élan par la main du blond.

"- Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Il est presque minuit, allons retrouver les autres dans le petit salon, comme prévu, et nous irons chercher tous ensemble Kazuha-kun.

\- Mais...

\- C'est de la folie que de se précipiter dans tous les sens, ça aurait pu te tuer, _bloody idiot_ !"

Heiji regarda le métis, plutôt étonné de son langage inhabituel et de son visage rouge après une telle tirade, avant de comprendre... Il lui avait fait peur. Vraiment. Et il y avait de quoi : si ce type était vraiment un sérial killer, seule une chance extraordinaire faisait qu'il était encore en vie.

"- ... Je suis désolé, Saguru.." fit-il, posant sa main sur celle d'Hakuba. "Ok, on fait comme tu viens de le dire..."

o.O.o

Les quatre autres les attendaient déjà dans la pièce quand ils y rentrèrent et il n'y eut pas besoin de leur demander ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils ne reviennent qu'à trois, c'était écrit sur leur visage.

"- Kazuha..." fit Ran, portant sa main devant ses lèvres pour dissimuler son choc alors qu'Heiji se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Le blond expliqua rapidement la situation et ce qu'il s'était passé aux autres, et ils firent de même ensuite, quoique Shinichi décida de rester vague sur le genre de blessures qu'il avait pu trouver sur les victimes.

Akako avait fait de son mieux pour garder un visage neutre : elle ne s'attendait pas forcément à ce que sa servante soit en vie mais... Cela restait tout de même quelqu'un qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir tous les jours et elle allait lui manquer.

Kaito, Aoko et Saguru l'approchèrent pour essayer de lui remonter le moral en changeant de sujet et discuter des passages secrets, alors que le Tokyoïte se rapprochait de son meilleur ami, le réconfortant d'une tape sur l'épaule, en essayant d'avoir l'air optimiste.

"- Hé, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne va pas la tuer tout de suite, ok ?

\- Et la mauvaise ?" demanda Heiji, tournant la tête pour regarder l'autre, sentant qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Et effectivement, face à son silence révélateur, ses yeux verts se durcirent. " Shinichi !"

Le détective détourna les yeux, faisant attention à ne pas être entendu des autres. "C'est... C'est un sadiste...

\- Foutu salopard..." siffla le tanné, les dents et les poings serrés.

"- Hé, on part dans une minute à sa recherche et n'oublie pas que ce type ne sait pas de quoi Kazuha est capable... Sur un malentendu, elle pourrait le réduire en bouille et s'enfuir... Arrête de paniquer, c'est pas ça qui va aider..." conclut Shinichi, forçant son ami à ouvrir les poings avant de s'ouvrir les paumes avec ses oncles.

Hattori inspira et relâcha la tension de ses bras, avant de se lever.

"- On y va alors ? Vous avez dit à votre employé de prévenir la police, Nee-chan ?

\- Oui, il est en train de les appeler alors que nous parlons. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'ils ne soient là avant une heure ou deux...

\- Alors il vaut mieux commencer à chercher Kazuha, comme prévu" proposa le Tokyoïte, prêt à partir. "Je vais vous guider jusqu'à l'endroit où nous avons trouvé les victimes, je pense que cela peut être une bonne idée de commencer par là."

o.O.o

"- Heiji, je ne pense pas que tu devrais voir ça, tu es trop impliqué personnellement dans cette affaire..." essaya de l'arrêter Kaito alors qu'il voulait rentrer dans la pièce où ils avaient trouvé la victime la plus récente.

"- Il faut que je le fasse..." insista-t-il, poussant gentiment mais fermement le Voleur.

L'Osakien trembla en détaillant le corps, incapable de l'aborder avec son habituel détachement de détective, quand son esprit imaginant Kazuha dans le même état, tuée lentement et douloureusement par un maniaque, au milieu de nulle part, juste parce qu'il l'avait emmenée avec lui sur un case...

Il sortit sous les regards compatissants de ses amis, se forçant à respirer calmement, et examina les murs du bout du couloir, ne cherchant pas vraiment quelque chose, essayant juste de se trouver quelque chose à faire et cela, aussi insignifiant que cela puisse être, l'aidait au moins à se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre.

"- Hé, vous n'entendez pas quelque chose par là ? " demanda Ran, prenant une position de combat en entendant des bruits de grattement derrière le mur juste à sa gauche, dans la salle aux squelettes.

Tous se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille et restèrent tendus dans l'expectative, prêts à combattre tout ce qui pourrait sortir de ce passage secret, et, finalement, une petite porte, d'à peine un mètre de haut, s'ouvrit sur...

"- Kazuha !" appela Heiji, se précipitant vers la femme qui rampait hors de la petite ouverture, son visage couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées et enfin, fait qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout, de sang qui semblait être le sien.

"- Heiji..." soupira-t-elle de soulagement quand elle sentit ses bras larges autour d'elle, tremblant encore de l'adrénaline qui lui avait permis de s'enfuir mais elle disparaissait désormais, la laissant sans forces.

"- Tout va bien, Kazuha..." lui chuchota doucement l'Osakien dans l'oreille, caressant ses cheveux pour la conforter, la serrant contre lui quand il la sentit être secouée de sanglots silencieux.

Il regarda Hakuba qui s'accroupit discrètement pour vérifier la santé de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas indemne mais rien ne semblait trop sérieux. Comme Shinichi l'avait deviné, l'homme avait l'air d'être le genre à aimer prendre son temps, ce qui impliquait qu'aucun point vital n'était visé, tout du moins au début. Kazuha avait quelques coupures sur les avant-bras et c'était ce qui était probablement son coup à la tête qui avait amené du sang sur son visage mais la plupart de ses saignements semblaient s'être arrêtés.

"- Amenons-la là-haut..." conseilla-t-il, se levant en époussetant ses genoux. "Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de ses blessures, rien ne semble trop sérieux.

\- Merci..." fit Heiji à l'attention de Saguru avant de passer sa main sous les jambes de la jeune fille qui était presque inerte dans ses bras, pour la porter jusqu'aux pièces principales.

o.O.o

L'Osakien et le blond sortirent de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux avec le moins de bruit possible, tous deux des airs sombres sur leurs visages.

"- Je lui ai donné un léger sédatif, elle dort désormais.

\- Je vais rester avec elle au cas où elle se réveillerait..." proposa Ran d'une voix ferme. "Botter les fesses de ce malade pour moi... " ajouta-t-elle, un air funèbre sur le visage, le genre que personne n'avait jamais vu chez cette fille parfaitement calme d'habitude.

"- Je vais demander à Igor de rester près de la porte, au cas où vous auriez besoin de quoique ce soit" proposa Akako, montrant l'homme de la main.

"- Merci.

\- Pas de souci. Je me sens moi-aussi responsable, vous êtes tous venus pour répondre à mon appel..."

Ran eut un hochement de tête reconnaissant et rentra dans la chambre prendre soin de sa meilleure amie.

"- Est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec elles, Aoko ? Il va falloir que quelqu'un ouvre la porte à la police et je n'aime pas l'idée que Ran se retrouve seule dans cette pièce. Je ferai gaffe, promis !" ajouta Kaito en voyant la tête de sa bien-aimée.

"- Y a intérêt...

\- Promis" finit-il, posant un baiser sur son front.

Après un dernier regard, la fille de l'inspecteur se retourna et suivit Ran.

"- Comment allait-elle ?" demanda Shinichi avec inquiétude une fois que la jeune fille fut partie, sachant de quoi était capable l'homme.

"- J'ai dû suturer une plaie profonde sur son avant-bras mais les autres blessures étaient superficielles" soupira Saguru en retirant ses gants. "Il n'a pas eu assez de temps avec elle pour lui faire quoique ce soit de... sérieux, elle a eu de la chance.

\- Blessures superficielles ou pas, je reste impressionné par le fait qu'elle ait réussi à s'enfuir..." admit Kaito, surpris par la ténacité de la jeune fille. "Si l'on rajoute à ça le fait que notre coupable connait l'endroit comme sa poche...

\- Elle a a priori réussi à placer un coup quand il a essayé de l'attacher après qu'elle se soit réveillée du coup qu'il lui avait mis à la tête..." expliqua Heiji. " Et quand il a essayé de l'attraper et bien, faible ou pas, le principe de l'Aïkido reste de retourner contre lui la force de l'adversaire et c'est ce qu'elle a fait...

\- Elle a su vous dire où elle avait été emmenée ?" fit Shinichi, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en attendant l'arrivée de la police, dans une demi-heure probablement.

"- Il doit manquer une ou deux choses mais Kazuha nous a décrit la plupart des chemins qu'elle a emprunté, on devrait pouvoir...

\- Le trouver, oui" finit Hakuba après avoir échangé un regard avec Hattori.

"- Allons-y alors, je suis impatient de coller une ou deux cartes dans le derrière de ce psychopathe..." fit Kaito avec un sourire mauvais.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Noir

**Hello !**

 **Et bien, ces chapitres collent au thème d'Halloween finalement ! : ) c'est pas fait exprès pourtant ^^**

 **Allé, c'est parti pour les deux chapitres du jour !**

 **o.O.o**

 **Lumineko : Héhé ^^ Je réponds à tes questions en fin de chapitre, pour ne pas trop te spoiler : )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Noir**

* * *

"- Et ensuite, ça devrait être sur la gauche... Ah, là" fit Heiji en prenant le virage suivant.

Les quatre garçons et Akako avaient suivi les indications données par Kazuha, repassant par la petite porte d'où elle était sortie, et ils commençaient à être autant recouverts de poussière qu'elle quand ils l'avaient retrouvée.

"- Génial..." grommela la sorcière quand elle se débarrassa d'une autre toile d'araignée coincée dans ses cheveux.

"- Bah, ça fait partie de tes hobbies, non ?" se moqua gentiment Kaito avec un sourire mystérieux.

"- Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait faire partie des loisirs d'une _Lady_..." signala Hakuba, ayant lui aussi l'air ennuyé de cette promenade dans des passages souterrains, avec ses vêtements haut-de-gamme, le genre que l'on ne souhaitait pas salir.

"- Si tu savais..." rétorqua le Voleur à voix basse, plus pour lui-même. "Dooonc, on cherche par ici, c'est ça ?" conclut-il pour changer le sujet.

"- Ou...i" termina l'Osakien en rentrant dans une nouvelle pièce, voyant le même genre de table sur laquelle ils avaient retrouvé l'autre corps, là aussi avec des dessins étranges à la craie mixés avec un peu de sang, et il savait d'où il venait...

Akako approcha avec un froncement de sourcils, reconnaissant certains symboles mais les autres...

"- Notre coupable semble apprécier la magie noire..." fit-elle à voix basse, suivant les cercles blancs de la pointe des doigts.

"- La magie noire ?" s'étonna Shinichi, se rapprochant de la table, près d'Hattori et Koizumi, jetant un regard inquiet à son meilleur ami mais celui-ci avait l'air d'être concentré sur l'affaire, laissant sa rage de côté.

"- Sacrément bizarre ce monsieur alors..." observa Saguru avec un soupir ennuyé. "Quel serait son mobile ? Pense-t-il que sacrifier des jeunes filles va lui permettre d'invoquer je ne sais quel démon pour satisfaire ses rêves les plus fous ? Et, étant donné que cela ne marche pas, ce qui n'est guère surprenant, il ressent le besoin de recommencer ?

\- Quelque chose de ce genre, oui..." fit la sorcière en hochant la tête, espérant que l'homme ne possédait effectivement aucun pouvoir mystique. Le fait qu'il n'ait a priori rien réussi à invoquer - elle s'en serait clairement rendu compte sinon - faisait pencher la balance du côté d'un coupable tout à fait ordinaire mais les marquages étaient vraiment bien exécutés pour un simple amateur, plus le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le repérer...

Kaito jeta un regard en coin plein de suspicion à Akako, se rappelant cette discussion qu'ils avaient eue quand le groupe était arrivé, se demandant s'il devait s'inquiéter pour sa vie ou non... Son regard fut soudainement attiré par un petit objet brillant dans la pièce et, se rapprochant, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une statue de serpent, avec ce qui ressemblait à des yeux en émeraude.

Il siffla d'admiration, levant la main pour toucher une des pierres, avant d'entendre un 'clic' alors qu'il avait effleuré le dessus de la statue par accident.

"- Où... est-elle ?!

\- Oula !" s'exclama le Voleur quand un passage secret s'ouvrit sur un homme à l'air passablement agacé et armé d'un long couteau courbé, couteau qu'il essaya de planter dans le corps de Kaito, et il aurait réussi s'il n'avait pas eu de tels reflexes, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de terminer par terre.

L'homme sortit complètement du passage et entra dans la pièce, les yeux brillants de folie quand il les posa autour de lui, cherchant sa proie perdue. Il avait des yeux et des cheveux foncés et des vêtements si sales que leur couleur d'origine était oubliée depuis longtemps, ayant l'air brunâtre désormais. D'une petite trentaine d'années, le criminel aurait pu être avenant mais l'expression déformant son visage et la barbe broussailleuse le recouvrant provoquaient plus une réaction de dégout.

"- ... Reda-kun ?" demanda Akako, reconnaissant à peine celui qui avait été le fils de sa mentor, mais sentant que c'était bien lui.

Le tueur se retourna vers elle, remarquant pour son plus grand plaisir une jeune femme au milieu de tous ces mâles inutiles, affichant désormais un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

La sorcière le regarda de haut quand il essaya de s'approcher d'elle, posant des yeux glacés sur lui qui lui firent baisser son arme.

"- Personne ne bouge..." ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans équivoque, ne voulant pas être dérangée par tout geste d'héroïsme inutile : c'était un homme après tout et cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait le contrôler.

Sentant une résistance, elle envoya ses pouvoirs le plus fort possible vers lui, le fixant des yeux, sure d'elle mais cette assurance fut vite remplacée par une expression d'incrédulité quand il eut un sourire en coin et se précipita sur elle, arme levée, prêt à la transpercer avec.

Hakuba, voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, la poussa au dernier moment et tomba au sol avec elle avec un grognement, portant sa main à la blessure que l'homme avait réussi à lui infliger à la cuisse gauche.

Kaito sortit son pistolet à cartes et tira de là où il était au sol pour forcer le criminel à lâcher son arme, pendant que les deux autres gars cherchaient quelque chose pour les défendre.

Récupérant son arme tombée au sol après que le magicien soit intervenu, l'homme se précipita hors de la pièce, évitant de justesse un crâne que Shinichi venait de frapper du pied avec force et qui s'écrasa sur le mur d'en face dans un nuage de poussière.

"- Et merde..." jura Heiji en attrapant ce qui ressemblait à un bâton pour poursuivre l'homme, Kaito et Shinichi sur les talons.

"- Sur les côtés ! " ordonna le Voleur, voulant que ses alliés s'écartent alors qu'il visait l'homme qui allait ouvrir une porte en bois, épinglant ses vêtements contre elle avec des cartes. "La chasse est finie, mon gars..."

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire plein d'assurance quand le tueur se débarrassa de son haut, déchirant l'épais tissu comme si c'était du papier.

"- C'est quoi ce type ? !" s'exclama Heiji quand il vit avec quelle facilité l'homme s'était libéré.

Ne s'embêtant pas à trouver une réponse, Shinichi envoya d'un coup de pied un casque piqué à une armure près de lui, pour rester bloqué de stupéfaction en le voyant l'arrêter d'une main.

"- Je sais pas mais il a l'air d'aimer passer du temps à la salle de muscu..." fit le Tokyoïte d'une voix neutre pour essayer de cacher sa propre surprise.

"- Et ben c'est pas le seul..." commenta l'Osakien, resserrant sa prise sur son bâton en se précipitant vers l'homme.

Ils échangèrent quelques coups, bois contre métal, Heiji sentant sa force impressionnante jusque dans les pieds en parant ses coups avec une grimace de douleur. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Kaito lui faisait des signes, lui montrant un endroit vers lequel il fallait sans doute qu'il attire "monsieur muscle". Faisant de son mieux, les épaules en feu de l'effort nécessaire pour bloquer le couteau du criminel, il réussit à l'amener là où le Kid le souhaitait.

"- Maintenant ! Bouge ! " l'entendit crier l'Osakien, alors il se jeta au sol et roula sur le côté, pour voir que l'homme était désormais recouvert de la cape du Kid.

Shinichi, qui n'attendait que ça, sauta sur la forme en train de se débattre au sol, pour frapper ce qui devait être la tête avec un gros bloc de débris trouvé au sol.

Il recula une fois qu'il sentit que l'homme ne bougeait plus et le Voleur leva avec précaution sa cape, pour vérifier que l'homme était bien HS. Voyant que c'était bien le cas, Kaito l'attacha rapidement avec tout ce qu'il avait sur lui, avant de tomber au sol avec un soupir.

"- D'abord les gants, maintenant ça..." fit-il d'un air dégouté à sa cape souillée. "Le Kaitou Kid va devoir faire une sacrée lessive s'il veut de nouveau avoir un costume immaculé...

\- Ca t'apprendra à te trimbaler en blanc... " le taquina Shinichi. "Pour un voleur, c'est pas très malin...

\- Fallait dire ça à mon père !" Le magicien sourit, quoiqu'un peu tristement. "Enfin c'était quoi ce type ?

\- Je sais pas..." admit l'homme aux yeux azurs, regardant l'homme. "Il faudra prévenir la police au sujet de sa force surhumaine, sinon il risque de vite s'échapper...

\- Clairement ... Surtout quand on sait à quel point ça va être facile de faire arrêter ce gars, avec toutes les preuves qu'il a laissées derrière lui" observa Heiji, heureux de savoir que l'homme était parti pour une peine de prison à vie.

"- Ah, je vois que vous l'avez neutralisé ?" sourit Saguru, boitillant alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux avec l'aide d'Akako qui lui prêtait une épaule pour le soutenir.

"- Oy, oy, et c'est moi le _'bloody idiot'_ ?" tint à faire remarquer l'Osakien avec un sourire en coin vers son ami blond. "T'es bien le seul qui doit pas être blessé, qui peut s'occuper de toi ? T'es le seul doc des parages...

\- J'imagine que ton caractère impulsif a déteint sur moi..." fit le métis avec une grimace d'embarras.

"- T'es sûr que ça va aller, Saguru ?" s'inquiéta Kaito, voyant que le détective avait rapidement bandé sa blessure avec l'écharpe de la sorcière, mais elle saignait encore.

"- Je ferais mieux d'éviter de courir sur cette jambe ces prochains jours mais ce n'est rien de sérieux.

\- Enfin qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Koizumi-san ? Vous espériez gagner à un concours de regards noirs ? Le premier qui baisse les yeux a perdu ?" blagua Shinichi, quoique sa question restait réelle, la jeune fille ayant été en danger par son comportement irrationnel.

"- Croyez-le ou non, d'habitude, ça marche..." sourit-elle mystérieusement, et encore une fois le Tokyoïte sentit des papillons dans son estomac, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.

"- Alors, vous connaissiez ce type ?" demanda Heiji, se rappelant que la femme l'avait appelé par son nom.

"- C'est le fils de ma... tante. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait la vingtaine, il n'a pas beaucoup changé... Si ce n'est la barbe" admit-elle avec un regard triste vers l'homme à terre.

"- Je pensais qu'il serait plus jeune, tu en parlais comme s'il s'agissait d'un kohai..." observa Hakuba, n'obtenant de la sorcière qu'un hochement d'épaules en guise de réponse. "Bon... Ne devrions-nous pas remonter pour accueillir la police avec notre nouvel ami ?

\- Bonne idée..." confirma l'Osakien en se levant pour aller vers lui. "Allé, je vais t'aider, Saguru. On va pas laisser une demoiselle te traîner le long de tous ces escaliers...

\- Je vais t'aider aussi..." proposa Shinichi, s'avançant pour aller se positionner de l'autre côté du blond alors qu'Akako se décalait.

"- Oh non, toi, tu vas m'aider avec le moche, là, je vais pas pouvoir le remonter tout seul..." signala Kaito, un regard noir posé sur le tueur inconscient.

"- L'aide d'Heiji-kun me sera suffisante, tu ferais effectivement mieux d'aider Kaito-kun" confirma Saguru.

"- Ok..." soupira le détective aux yeux azurs, regardant l'homme au sol.

"- Akako..." demanda le Voleur à voix basse à la femme qui était à ses côtés, attentif à ne pas être entendu par Shinichi. "Est-ce qu'on doit avoir peur de quand il se réveillera ? Je suis en première ligne, je préférerais savoir... Il a résisté à tes charmes après tout, j'imagine qu'il est un peu spécial...

\- Et bien, sa mère était une sorcière rouge après tout..." répondit la sorcière d'une voix sérieuse. "Même si ces pouvoirs ne peuvent être hérités que de mère en fille, il y a un peu de magie en lui. J'imagine qu'il s'est essayé à la magie noire, étant donné que les deux sexes peuvent la pratiquer mais s'est fait dévorer par elle... Après, en dehors de sa force au dessus de la moyenne et sa résistance aux sorts mineurs, il reste une personne ordinaire.

\- Ca me rassure..." sourit le magicien avec soulagement, avant qu'un sourire malicieux n'apparaisse sur son visage. "Ne... T'as quel âge ? T'es plus vieille que lui, non ? Tu as dit Reda- _kun_..."

Le regard glacial qu'Akako lui lança aurait pu congeler le volcan le plus actif de la planète.

"- Haha, ok, je ne pense pas vouloir savoir ça finalement..." fit-il avec un petit rire, levant une main entre eux comme pour se protéger du ressentiment de la sorcière.

o.O.o

Hakuba était allongé sur son lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, sa blessure le gênant un peu. Les ambulanciers qui étaient venus avec la police, au cas où Kazuha aurait eu besoin d'une aide médicale importante, avaient suturé sa plaie et l'anesthésie commençait à s'estomper. Les forces de l'ordre avaient embarqué le coupable et devaient revenir le matin suivant avec l'équipe scientifique pour récupérer tous les éléments possibles des différentes scènes de crime.

Le groupe était resté dormir sur place, comme prévu, et il était de toute façon bien trop tard pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

Sentant soudainement le besoin de se lever, le blond vacilla sur ses pieds, à la fois de froid et de douleur de porter son poids sur sa jambe blessée et, après avoir attrapé une couverture qu'il envoya au travers de ses épaules, il se retrouva en train de marcher dans les couloirs.

Il se sentait comme à moitié endormi, ne pensant pas vraiment au but de cette balade nocturne, ses pieds tapant le sol avec régularité, résonnant dans les passages secrets vides.

Saguru cligna des yeux quand il put enfin regagner le contrôle de ses mouvements, pour se retrouver dans la grande pièce où ils avaient trouvé la couche du tueur et des restes de nourriture, celle avec le chaudron. La seule lumière de l'endroit, rouge, venait en fait de ce même chaudron et une forme féminine, son dos tourné vers lui, se penchait au dessus.

"- Oh Lucifer, je t'invoque !" cria-t-elle après un dernier mouvement au dessus du liquide.

Le détective, son cerveau incapable d'analyser ce qui se passait devant lui, approcha, pensant reconnaître la voix et, effectivement, la silhouette était bien celle d'Akako, dans un accoutrement pour le moins original...

Il rougit, détaillant ses vêtements, voyant bien qu'ils ne cachaient qu'à peine certaines parties de son anatomie parfaite, révélant sa taille et s'arrêtant juste sous sa poitrine, où un tissu rouge mettait plus en valeur qu'il ne cachait ses attributs féminins.

"- Montre-moi !" ordonna fermement la sorcière, ses yeux rouges brûlant de pouvoir alors qu'elle les posait sur son familier, sortant soudainement Hakuba de sa contemplation, quand il vit enfin avec horreur que quelque chose flottait au dessus du chaudron, quelque chose de noir, avec des cornes et un visage qui n'était clairement pas humain...

Avant qu'il ne puisse même identifier... l'animal - son cerveau lui avait proposé ce mot à la dernière seconde pour lui éviter de devoir partir dans des termes plus occultes qu'il ne pouvait appréhender - le nuage de fumée entourant la fille et le chaudron se transforma en une sorte d'écran translucide où il reconnut, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, le Kaitou Kid.

"- QUAND LE KAITOU KID POSERA LA MAIN SUR PANDORA..." commenta une voix ténébreuse, alors que l'image bougeait, montrant le Voleur avec son éternel sourire moqueur, portant une pierre à la lumière de la lune et tournant le visage vers l'écran avec une expression de triomphe, commençant à articuler quelque chose. "IL FERA FACE A UNE MORT CERTAINE."

Saguru arrêta de respirer quand il vit le sourire sur le visage de Kaito devenir doucement une grimace de douleur, sa veste d'un blanc immaculé désormais teintée d'un écarlate profond, à une vitesse et des proportions que son esprit de médecin associa immédiatement à une blessure mortelle. Respirant difficilement, le Voleur glissa au sol, lâchant la pierre qu'il avait dans la main, la lumière dans ses yeux disparaissant de plus en plus. Le détective se reconnut, apparaissant soudainement aux côtés du Voleur, essayant de comprimer la blessure, les larmes aux yeux en sachant que son meilleur ami était une cause perdue, murmurant des paroles de réconfort que l'autre n'entendait déjà plus. Abandonnant finalement, les bras ballants le long de son corps, inutiles, il regarda avec la plus profonde des peines Akako qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés

Quand la vision s'arrêta enfin, le blond se laissa tomber à genoux, tremblant des pieds à la tête... Cette illusion avait semblé trop réelle...

Il leva les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas dans sa direction et reconnut les talons aiguilles de la sorcière.

"- ... Qu'était-ce... Qu'était-ce que cela ? Qui... qu'es-tu ?" osa-t-il demander d'une voix tremblante, croisant le regard de la jeune fille.

"- C'était une prémonition... Quelque chose qui va arriver dans un futur récent. Aussi mélodramatique que cela puisse sembler pour ton esprit cartésien, je suis une sorcière. Une sorcière rouge, pour être précise."

Elle s'arrêta, pour avoir un sourire triste en voyant son expression incrédule. "Avec tout ce que tu viens de voir, tu es encore en train de le nier... C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas avoir affaire avec des scientifiques..." conclut-elle avec une expression faussement agacée.

"- C'est juste...

\- Impossible ? Peut-être. Mais il va falloir que tu trouves une réponse à la question de pourquoi tu t'es traîné jusque ici sur ta jambe blessée au milieu de la nuit, quand tu devrais être en train de dormir avec tous les médicaments qu'ils t'ont donnés. Et trouver l'origine de ces images que tu viens de voir..."

Hakuba baissa la tête, incapable de trouver une explication qui lui convienne.

N'attendant pas vraiment sa réponse, la sorcière s'assit à côté de lui et reprit la parole. "Je t'ai 'appelé' ici, grâce à mes... capacités. Disons, en tant que récompense pour m'avoir sauvé la vie aujourd'hui ? Quoique je ne suis pas sure que ces vérités soient vraiment un cadeau pour toi... Elles deviendront probablement plus un fardeau.

"Ce que tu viens de voir est... Quelque chose que je vois désormais de plus en plus souvent. Quelque chose qui va arriver si nous ne faisons rien pour l'en empêcher... Je voulais voir si ce chaudron pouvait me montrer autre chose, comme il est empli de la magie de mon ancien maître mais..." La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant, avant d'hausser les épaules. "Le résultat reste le même...

\- As-tu prévenu...

\- Kaito ? Haha, ne fais pas cette tête, Hakuba-kun" rit doucement la jeune femme en voyant le visage du blond. "Je sais qu'il est le Kaitou Kid depuis que je l'ai rencontré, ne t'inquiète pas du fait que je pourrais crier son secret sur les toits. Je lui ai dit, oui... Mais il ne voulait pas le croire, même en ayant connaissance de mes pouvoirs. C'est pour cela que j'essaye ce soir d'en parler avec toi.

\- C'est dur pour moi de croire..." commença Hakuba, secouant la tête, pas à l'aise avec le secret de la jeune fille.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pensais pas te convaincre ce soir. Je souhaite juste que tu fasses attention à lui, ok ? Ignore d'où vient cet avertissement si cela t'aide à te sentir mieux mais garde les yeux ouverts."

Saguru resta silencieux un instant et hocha finalement la tête.

"- Bien..." sourit chaleureusement la jeune fille, se relevant et lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. "Je ferai pareil de mon côté mais deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une.

\- Est-ce que cette... attirance que je peux ressentir vers toi est liée à tout cela ?" osa demander le détective une fois qu'il lui refit face, son cerveau commençant à réfléchir différemment les quelques petites choses étranges qui avaient pu se produire quand la sorcière était dans les environs.

"- Haha, très probablement..." rit doucement Akako, amusée du fait qu'il ait reconnu que cela n'était pas tout à fait naturel. "Je ne peux rien faire contre cela... Au pire, essayer de la limiter un peu mais j'attire naturellement l'autre sexe, c'est après tout le cœur de métier des sorcières rouges. Essaye juste de ne pas mentionner cela à qui que ce soit ?" demanda-t-elle avec une légère supplique dans les yeux.

"- Qui me croirait de toute façon..." fit le blond d'un ton défaitiste.

"- C'est l'idée... Tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher... Tu veux que je te ré-enchante pour le retour ou tu vas retrouver le chemin ?

\- J'arriverai à me repérer ! " assura Hakuba, quoiqu'un peu plus fort que nécessaire, quand il vit son sourire moqueur, pas à l'aise avec l'idée que quelqu'un puisse contrôler son corps.

Son esprit encore un peu vide avec toutes ces informations qu'il ne voulait pas traiter, il souhaita bonne nuit à la jeune fille et se retourna pour retrouver son lit.

* * *

 **Lumineko : Dooonc, il ne s'est pas attaqué à la "tata" vu que c'était sa mère, et elle était un peu vieille pour ses critères : ) Quand à Akako, c'est vrai que cela aurait pu être elle qui aurait été attaquée plutôt que sa servante mais... question de chance ? Et je suis pas sure que notre criminel aurait pu arriver à ses fins avec elle, cette enquête aurait donc tourné court xD**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Menaces

**2e chapitre du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Menaces**

* * *

"- Hé, les amoureux, c'est l'heure du déjeuner !" fit la voix de Shinichi au travers de la porte de la chambre des Osakiens après qu'il ait toqué.

"- Une seconde..." répondit Heiji d'une voix étouffée, encore à moitié enterré sous les couvertures, s'étant réveillé aux coups de son ami contre la porte.

"- On se retrouve au petit salon alors !"

Le brun s'étira et tourna la tête pour regarder la jeune fille allongée à côté de lui, ses yeux papillonnant alors qu'elle commençait à se réveiller.

"- Tu veux te lever ?" demanda-t-il, caressant doucement sa joue qu'elle sache qu'elle était en sécurité avant que les souvenirs de la veille ne lui reviennent.

"- D'abord..." commença-t-elle, se faufilant sous la couette pour se coller contre la poitrine de son amant. "Oui, bien mieux...

\- Ca va ?" osa demander Heiji après un moment, tenant la jeune fille entre ses bras.

"- ... Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas eu peur..." admit Kazuha à voix basse, essayant encore de se rapprocher de lui, comme pour oublier le froid glacé induit par la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie quand l'homme l'avait jetée sur cette table de pierre.

"- Tu as été courageuse, Kazuha..." fit-il, posant sa main sur sa tête en faisant attention d'éviter le bandage qui l'enserrait. "Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à l'arrêter... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il t'aurait fait si tu ne t'étais pas enfuie..."

Sentant qu'il tremblait, la fille d'Osaka s'écarta pour le regarder, voyant un mélange de colère et de culpabilité sur son visage. "Hé, Heiji, je vais bien, ok?

\- Bien ? Regarde-toi... Tes bras sont couverts de bandages et tu t'es presque faite tuer, comment est-ce que tu pourrais aller 'bien' ? Je n'aurais jamais dû te ramener ici, tu as été encore une fois blessée par ma faute..." conclut l'Osakien, cachant son visage derrière sa main, sa tête pleine de "et si" pessimistes dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

"- Heiji, je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même, je suis là parce que je le voulais.

\- Tu es ici parce que tu m'as suivi... Rien ne serait arrivé si tu étais restée à la maison" finit-il en se levant pour récupérer quelques vêtements. "Tu serais bien mieux sans moi...

\- Ca, c'est à moi de le décider" rétorqua Kazuha d'une voix dure, utilisant ses bras pour se relever et le regarder alors qu'il avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte. Ignorant la douleur qu'avait provoquée ce mouvement, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le visage empli de détermination, quand il se retourna vers elle une dernière fois.

"- ... On se retrouve dans le petit salon alors" abandonna Heiji avec un soupir las, incapable de soutenir son regard d'agate.

Et il sortit.

"- Ahou..." chuchota la jeune fille, se laissant retomber sur le lit, berçant son bras blessé contre elle.

o.O.o

Et ce fut avec un visage sombre que l'Osakien pénétra dans le petit salon, pour voir qu'en dehors de Kaito et d'Aoko et bien sûr Kazuha, tout le monde était déjà là.

"- 'lut...

\- J'en connais un qui s'est levé du mauvais pied..." commenta Shinichi avec en sourire en coin en voyant la tête de son meilleur ami, recevant pour seule réponse un grognement agacé.

"- Kazuha arrive ?" s'étonna Ran, voyant qu'il était seul.

"- Oui, elle ne devrait pas tarder..." confirma-t-il, se jetant dans un canapé et ramenant ses genoux à lui, dans une pose façon 'ne me dérangez pas, je suis pas d'humeur'.

"- Ok... Je parie qu'ils se sont encore disputés..." déplora la fille aux cheveux longs en se retournant vers Shinichi et Hakuba qui étaient près d'elle.

"- Clairement..." confirma le métis, avant de regarder Akako du coin de l'œil.

La sorcière était assise dans un fauteuil, la tête posée sur sa main, regardant par la fenêtre. Son accoutrement était clairement plus raisonnable que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue mais il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, comme pour chercher la moindre preuve de ce qui s'était passé la veille, se demandant encore si tout ça n'avait pas été qu'un mauvais rêve...

Saguru fut tiré de sa contemplation quand Aoko et Kaito arrivèrent dans la pièce.

"- Salut la compagnie !" fit Kaito, finissant un bâillement qu'il ne réussit pas à cacher derrière sa main.

"- Les bonnes manières, Kaito..." se moqua sa femme avec un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers les autres. "Salut à tous !"

Un chœur de "bonjour" leur répondit, après quoi le blond s'avança rapidement vers le Kid, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas mettre trop de poids sur sa jambe blessée. "Kaito-kun, je peux te parler un instant ?

\- Bien sûr..." accepta le Voleur avec un regard interrogateur. "Dehors ?

\- Oui..."

Remarquant que son ami traînait la patte, même si c'était discret, le magicien lui tint la porte avec un regard inquiet.

"- Tu es sûr que tu devrais marcher si tôt sur cette jambe ?

\- C'est juste une blessure superficielle, il n'y a guère de risques" fit Hakuba avec un haussement d'épaules, ignorant le tiraillement dans sa cuisse alors qu'il s'appuyait contre un mur proche. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls. "Mais, plus important... Qu'est Koizumi-san ?

\- Euuh... Tu veux dire 'qui' peut-être?

\- Non. Quoi. Elle m'a dit que tu étais au courant pour ses... capacités. Je l'ai vue la nuit dernière, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que..."

Kaito rit en voyant le visage paniqué de son ami, comprenant de quoi il voulait parler. "Tu l'as vue dans son costume... fantaisie ? Avec les p'tits serpents ?"

Saguru rougit à ce souvenir, ce que le Voleur ne manqua pas de remarquer. "A ta tête, on va dire que oui... Et bien, Saguru, je ne crois pas que tu devrais trop te mêler de ça..." fit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami avec un sourire compatissant. "Cette fille apporte encore plus de problèmes que moi...

\- C'est ce qu'il semblerait... Mais ces choses qu'elle fait... Est-ce que ce sont plus que des illusions ?"

Le magicien regarda le blond, sachant qu'accepter que le fait que quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire ne soit pas juste basé sur une astuce bien réalisée pourrait être sacrément dur pour lui. "Tout n'a pas d'explication logique, tu sais... Ce qu'elle fait va bien au delà du simple tour de magie. Ses prémonitions m'ont sauvé une ou deux fois, même si je ne l'admettrai pas devant elle. Si elle t'a dit de faire gaffe, alors ouvre bien les yeux...

\- Salut les garçons !" fit Kazuha en les voyant devant la porte du petit salon où elle se dirigeait. "J'interromps quelque chose ?" s'étonna-t-elle en voyant leurs visages presque conspirateurs.

"- Hello ! Nan, c'est bon, on retournait à l'intérieur.

\- Comment vas-tu ?" lui demanda Saguru après un dernier regard à Kaito.

"- Ca va, grâce à toi !" lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

"- N'oublie pas de me rappeler de regarder tout ça après le déjeuner...

\- Ok ! On entre ?"

Ils retournèrent tous les trois dans la pièce, sous le regard amusé d'Akako quand elle vit le visage d'Hakuba et quand elle remarqua qu'il évitait son regard.

Elle lui fit un sourire en coin et ses yeux se posèrent sur Shinichi, qui était désormais tout près d'elle, les deux s'étant rapprochés pour saluer Kazuha. Le Tokyoite bégaya soudainement, les yeux un peu dans le vague, incapable de porter son attention sur autre que la sorcière.

 _"Je lui avais dit d'y aller mollo... Juste parce qu'il me ressemble..."_ soupira Kaito dans sa tête, sachant que la jeune fille ne faisait cela que pour impressionner le détective blond et que Shinichi, faisant déjà amende pour l'épisode du bisou avec Aoko, allait encore prendre cher si elle jouait trop avec ses pouvoirs...

Avant que le magicien ne puisse intervenir, Ran vit le regard vide de son amant, fixant un point bien précis de l'anatomie de la sorcière, pas bien loin de baver devant elle.

"- Aieuh... " se plaignit le Tokyoïte, portant la main à sa tête, juste à l'endroit où elle venait de lui mettre une tape.

"- T'écoutes même pas... Arrête de te rendre ridicule, c'est quoi ton problème avec les filles en ce moment ? J'ai l'impression de sortir avec un adolescent..." râla-t-elle avec un regard dur.

"- Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris..."

Fière d'elle, Akako fit un clin d'oeil à Hakuba qui passa sa main devant son visage, commençant à s'inquiéter de savoir s'il avait déjà agi de façon aussi embarrassante sous l'influence de ses pouvoirs, surtout quand ils étaient au lycée.

Il ne voulait pas l'accepter, même si les preuves commençaient à s'empiler.

Mais cette vision qu'elle avait partagée avec lui... S'il y avait le moindre risque qu'elle se produise...

Ses yeux tombèrent sur son meilleur ami. " _Que j'y croie ou pas, je serai sur mes gardes..."_

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Avec un soupir, Hakuba se rappela sa décision en voyant le glider blanc passer au dessus de sa tête dans le ciel nocturne.

" _Comment suis-je censé faire attention à lui quand il est à plus de 30 mètres du sol ?"_ se dit-il avec une expression ennuyée.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils aidé Akako à se débarrasser de son invité indésirable et ils étaient déjà là de nouveau, au milieu d'un cambriolage du Kaitou Kid. Ils avaient décidé, après ce deuxième badaud blessé, que tous allaient venir en soutien de Kaito. Cela ne serait pas trop louche pour la police, les trois détectives ayant, à un moment ou à un autre, participé à la chasse au Kid et ayant pu aider une fois ou deux Nakamori-keibu, leur présence ne détonnerait donc pas. Ils avaient cependant décidé qu'Aoko devrait rester aussi loin que possible des vols : son père aurait commencé à être suspicieux de la voir si souvent alors que Kaito n'était pas là. Elle avait aussi essayé d'attraper le Kid et avait fait cette "alliance" avec Hakuba et Kuroba dans ce but mais l'absence du magicien n'en serait que plus remarquable si seuls deux des trois étaient présents. Et très probablement, le Voleur avait fait de son mieux pour la décourager, pas à l'aise avec l'idée qu'elle puisse être dans le public avec une Organisation aussi agressive.

Ils étaient donc là, détectives camouflés dans des vêtements noirs et Voleur dans un blanc aussi éclatant que d'habitude, chacun un badge des Detectives Boys épinglé sur son haut, les trois premiers essayant de repérer les hommes en beige alors que le dernier essayait de mettre la main sur un nouveau joyau, espérant encore une fois qu'il pourrait s'agir de Pandora.

"- Faites gaffe les gars, je viens de voir Snake..." Le blond entendit dire la voix de Kaito au travers du badge sur sa veste. "Il était sur le toit de l'aile Est, il est pour toi, Tantei-kun.

\- J'y file" confirma le Tokyoïte.

"- Nous devrions aussi nous diriger vers là-bas, Heiji-kun.

\- C'est ce que j'allais te proposer..." confirma l'Osakien, en accord avec la proposition d'Hakuba, commençant à courir pour atteindre l'aile Est, étant le plus éloigné du lot. "Retourne à ta chasse, Kid, on monte la garde."

Kaito pencha son glider avec un sourire, heureux d'avoir des anges gardiens aussi bien organisés pour son public.

 _"Quoique le jeu est bien moins intéressant sans eux à mes trousses..."_ sourit-il quand il fracassa le toit en verre de la galerie, atterrissant exactement sur le socle en verre protégeant sa nouvelle proie.

"- Le Kaitou Kid ! Envoyez les filets!" ordonna Nakamori-keibu en voyant le Voleur près du joyau, criant pour couvrir l'alarme qui s'était activée quand il s'était laissé tomber sur le piédestal.

"- Tsss, cher inspecteur, je ne suis pas un animal sauvage..." s'indigna moqueusement Kaito, envoyant quelques unes de ses cartes pour couper le filet qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

"- Oh, je le sais... C'est pour ça que c'est un filet en acier !"

 _"Oh oh..."_ fit le magicien dans sa tête, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son visage en voyant que ses cartes n'arrivaient pas à détruire le piège qui se refermait autour de lui.

Lançant une bombe de fumée, il crocheta rapidement la cage en verre et prit la pierre avant de se changer dans un uniforme de policier, terminant néanmoins sous le filet de métal.

"- Attrapez-le, ne le laissez pas s'échapper, il a le bijou !" ordonna l'inspecteur, devinant au bruit de verre cassé que le criminel avait déjà accompli son méfait.

 _"Exactement ce qu'il me fallait..."_ se dit Kaito avec un sourire en coin, commençant à sentir des hommes en train d'essayer d'attraper un voleur invisible, tendant leurs bras devant eux, incapables de voir quoique ce soit.

"- Je le vois !" cria-t-il dans une voix différente de la sienne. " Saleté, il m'a coincé sous le filet ! Attrapez-le, il file vers le toit !"

Tous les policiers levèrent les yeux pour voir ce qui n'était qu'un leurre, mais bien sûr, personne en dehors du magicien ne pouvait le deviner.

"- On sort, le laissez pas s'échapper !

\- A vos ordres !" répondirent de nombreuses voix motivées.

"- Quelqu'un peut me sortir de là d'abord ?" demanda le Voleur avec un sourire embarrassé à ses "collègues".

o.O.o

 _"Ca, c'est fait..."_ sourit Kuroba quelques minutes plus tard, levant la main pour toucher sa poche et sentir la forme du bijou, heureux que tout ce soit passé comme prévu - ou presque - et apparemment sans l'agressivité de ces derniers temps de l'Organisation.

Se cachant au dernier étage après avoir fait semblant de monter les escaliers avec les forces de l'ordre, il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et utilisa la lumière de la lune qui la traversait pour regarder la pierre brillante posée dans ses mains, laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps en voyant que ce n'était pas la bonne.

Kaito commençait à se demander si Pandora existait vraiment. Ou si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas déjà découverte, attendant la bonne nuit, la semaine prochaine, pour utiliser son pouvoir extraordinaire. Ou même si elle n'avait pas été détruite...

Il empocha de nouveau le joyau et se tapa doucement les joues. " _Plus qu'une semaine..."_ se dit-il pour s'encourager.

"- Pas de bol, encore une fois..." déclara le magicien dans son badge pour informer ses amis. "Des nouvelles, Shinichi ?

\- Je l'ai eu en visuel mais il a réussi à s'enfuir..." haleta le Tokyoïte, à voix basse au cas où l'homme serait encore dans les parages.

"- Vous êtes encore loin de lui, les gars ?" demanda-t-il aux autres détectives.

"- Pas très loin... Désolé, avec cette jambe, je ne peux pas trop..." s'excusa Saguru, déprimé d'être aussi lent, ne voulant pas courir à pleine vitesse, essayant de préserver sa jambe, la plaie s'étant à peine refermée.

"- Je suis presque là..." les informa l'Osakien, sa respiration bruyante retentissant dans les badges des autres.

"- Je viens vous rejoindre alors..." déclara Kaito, de retour en un mouvement vif dans son costume blanc, ouvrant la fenêtre pour sauter et déployer son glider, restant haut dans les cieux pour ne pas être repéré.

Mais apparemment, quelqu'un réussit, quelqu'un qui devait l'attendre car il évita vraiment de justesse une balle tirée dans sa direction à peine une douzaine de secondes après son envol. Plissant les yeux, il reconnut le chapeau mou de Snake et ses vêtements sombres sur le toit d'une annexe de deux étages, juste à côté de l'aile Est.

"- Je l'ai... Il est sorti du bâtiment, il est dans l'annexe qui fait face à l'aile Est, on se retrouve là-bas...

\- Sois prudent..." conseilla Hakuba, se dirigeant vers la porte près de lui pour sortit.

Il était encore un peu en retrait mais il vit la veste verte d'Heiji et le blazer bleu nuit de Shinichi un peu plus loin devant lui, les deux se précipitant vers le petit immeuble.

Les deux hommes furent soudainement projetés au sol quand le bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient décida d'exploser, envoyant des débris dans tous les sens, le tout dans un bruit insoutenable.

"- ... Qu'est-ce que... Kaito !" cria Saguru en se précipitant vers ce qui était désormais des ruines, ignorant sa jambes, saisi par la peur de savoir que son meilleur ami était très probablement enterré sous des tonnes de gravats. "C'est impossible !"


	11. Chapitre 11 - Wanted

**Hello !**

 **Bon allé, le chap 10 (et son petit cliff^^) n'était qu'une petite mise en bouche pour commencer cette partie de la fic. C'est parti pour... des mauvaises nouvelles et de l'action ; )**

 **Et un invité surprise dans le chap 12 :p**

 **o.O.o**

 **Bismuth : Haha, alors tu vas souffrir dans cette fic xD Courage, c'est fini... Pour ce cliff là ; )**

 **Lumineko : Yep : ) Survécu au cliff ? En voila un autre, désolée ; )**

 **aerine-chan : Si si, je l'ai vu, merci : ) C'est juste que comme tu es un guest et que je ne peux plus éditer Alliances, je ne pouvais pas trop répondre ^^;; Dooonc, par rapport à ta review sur Alliances : Merci déjà de l'avoir lue (elle a une taille conséquente quand même cette fic^^), contente que tu aies apprécié - à part le bémol sur le côté bobo maaaaais... Bah, fo bien avoir un défaut, tu as trouvé le mien :p Et pour celle d'"ombre" : Je vois que tu continues à apprécier le style :3 J'ai essayé effectivement de faire avancer toutes les relations, 4 ans ont passé, normal que leurs liens à tous se soient resserés... ou compliqués ; ) Je ne voulais pas qu'Aoko soit juste une victime de la situation - mariée au pire ennemi de son père - donc j'ai voulu qu'elle ait un rôle actif... Et le coup du bisou m'a fait tellement marer quand je l'ai imaginé xD Yep, pour le KazuHei, c'est exactement ça, c'est ma vision de ce couple et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai voulu éviter le côté 'bisounours - tout va bien' chez eux car leurs caractères rendent leur relation compliquée... Alors, on verra un peu plus les filles, cette fic est loin d'être finie, mais oui, c la difficulté de faire une fic centrée MK, amener Shin et Heiji est déjà assez compliqué, alors donner une place aux deux filles en plus pimente le défi, pas mal de persos à gérer, comme tu dis : ) Maaais, j'en ai pas fait des pimbêches inutiles dans Alliances, c'est pas pour commencer ici :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Wanted**

* * *

Se levant avec précaution, les deux détectives secouèrent la poussière qui recouvrait leurs vêtements et se regardèrent l'un l'autre pour voir que, s'ils ignoraient les égratignures, ils avaient tous deux l'air indemnes, sauf peut être en cas de blessures internes.

"- Est-ce que tu... ?" Heiji s'arrêta quand Shinichi secoua la tête, montrant ses oreilles du doigt.

Oui clairement, ayant été si proches de l'explosion, leurs oreilles résonnaient et il faudrait un peu de temps avant que leur audition revienne à la normale.

Le Tokyoïte tourna la tête avec une expression inquiète vers ce qui restait du bâtiment devant eux. "Kid... " murmura-t-il, contemplant les dégâts alors que le nuage de poussière commençait à disparaître, retombant au sol.

Le premier étage de la construction était tombé sur le rez-de-chaussée, l'écrasant proprement... Heureusement, l'onde de choc avait été si intense qu'elle avait empêché tout incendie de se déclarer, le risque principal était donc désormais un écroulement plus poussé de la structure.

"- Il faut qu'on..." commença l'Osakien, se précipitant vers les débris, se rappelant que le Voleur était très probablement enterré là-dessous.

Hakuba se joignit rapidement à lui, suivi bientôt de Shinichi, une fois qu'il fut sorti de sa contemplation inquiète, les deux grimpant rapidement malgré les pierres qui roulaient sous leurs pieds, trop concentrés à chercher des yeux tout tissu blanc ou reste de glider dans le chaos autour d'eux.

"- Il est là !" cria le tanné, commençant à bouger des rochers, voyant ce qui était probablement un bout d'une des chaussures de Kaito dépassant d'un gros bloc de ce qui avait sans doute été une partie du toit, un peu en contrebas de sa position.

Les deux autres se rapprochèrent pour l'aider, repoussant des blocs de pierre, pour voir s'ils pouvaient apercevoir ce qui se trouvait sous le plus gros des débris. Ils réussirent rapidement à créer une ouverture et Shinichi alluma sa montre-torche, s'accroupissant pour essayer de passer la tête dans le passage et voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

L'espace sous le débris du toit était finalement assez large : le haut était appuyé sur un reste de cloison, créant un volume assez grand pour avoir protégé en grande partie le Voleur, qui était allongé sur le ventre en dessous.

"- Kaito ?" essaya d'appeler le Tokyoïte, sans grand succès.

Il toucha sa jambe mais n'eut pas de réaction en retour, quoique cela l'informa qu'il était en vie, étant donné qu'elle était chaude et qu'il sentait un pouls à sa cheville. Mais la tête du Kid était un peu trop proche du mur, indiquant que son crâne avait probablement été touché. Quant à savoir à quel point...

Le détective aux yeux azurs ressortit sa tête avec précaution et se tourna vers ses amis, faisant attention à utiliser une voix basse, sachant qu'avec ses oreilles qui résonnaient, il parlerait probablement trop fort.

"- Est-ce qu'on pourrait essayer de pousser un peu ce débris ? L'un de nous devrait pouvoir se faufiler..." fit-il, ajoutant quelques mouvements pour que les autres les comprennent. "Saguru, tu veux... ?

\- Non, je vais être gêné par ma jambe, je ne pourrais pas ramper..." répondit-il en secouant la tête avec un air désolé.

"- J'y vais alors... Vous êtes prêts ?" demanda le Tokyoïte.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et se positionnèrent de chaque côté, poussant sur leurs jambes pour bouger la pierre, même si ce n'était qu'un peu.

Shinichi écarta d'autres débris et, quand il vit qu'il devrait pouvoir rentrer, il passa dans l'ouverture, abimant un peu son blazer et son épaule au passage sur une tige métallique, mais réussissant à rejoindre le Voleur.

"- Vous pouvez lâcher ! " annonça-t-il, avant de coincer sa montre entre ses dents.

Il tourna doucement Kaito pour que son corps repose en travers de ses genoux et constata, lumière de nouveau à la main, qu'effectivement il avait une blessure à la tête : comme toutes celles du genre, elle semblait avoir beaucoup saigné mais elle commençait déjà à s'arrêter d'elle-même, indiquant qu'avec un peu de chance, elle n'était pas trop profonde...

"- Hé Kaito ! Réveille toi !"

A ses appels, le magicien commença enfin à réagir un peu, reprenant lentement ses sens.

"- Vas-y doucement..." conseilla le détective avec une voix douce quand le blessé essaya de s'assoir.

"- Tu peux décrire ses blessures ?" demanda Hakuba d'une voix forte, passant sa tête dans le trou.

"- Il a pris un gros choc sur la tête apparemment, mais il ne saigne plus vraiment... Je ne vois rien d'autre pour le moment... Sortons-le de là...

\- Euh, les gars..." fit Heiji, touchant l'épaule de Saguru pour avoir son attention, quoique son regard était posé ailleurs. "Il y a de plus en plus de spectateurs ici, ça serait peut-être mieux que... notre magicien favori adopte un costume un peu moins flashy...

\- Tu as entendu, Shinichi-kun ?" voulut confirmer le blond.

"- Oui..."

Le Tokyoïte retira la cape et la mit dans le chapeau du Voleur avec son monocle. Regardant son ami et voyant que ses yeux commençaient à s'ouvrir, il préféra demander. "Kaito ? Tu crois que je pourrais t'aider à retirer cette veste ? On a besoin que tu sois... incognito..."

Le jeune homme grommela un peu mais s'assit, conservant son équilibre à l'aide du détective, et se débarrassa de sa veste et de sa cravate. Fouillant dans ses poches, il sortit même un t-shirt noir et le mis rapidement, repassant sa chemise dessus, la laissant ouverte pour qu'il soit apparent, lui donnant un look plus décontracté.

"- ... Snake ?" parvint à demander Kaito, son esprit recommençant à fonctionner normalement.

"- Désolé, on ne l'a pas vu... Déjà, on va te sortir de là. Et prier pour qu'il soit enterré sous ces cailloux.

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus..." signala le magicien d'une voix sombre, portant sa main à son front avec une grimace.

Avec l'aide de Shinichi et celle des garçons qui soulevèrent de nouveau le morceau de toit, le Kid put enfin sortit à l'air libre, juste à temps pour voir l'arriver des pompiers, avec deux ambulances.

"- Par ici !" appela Hakuba, faisant un signe de la main aux ambulanciers, avec un regard en coin à Kaito qui s'était laissé tomber au sol. "Mon ami a été pris dans l'explosion..."

Deux hommes les approchèrent rapidement avec une civière et le premier arrivé se pencha auprès du Voleur au sol.

"- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Kuroba Kaito.

\- Ok, Kuroba-kun, je vais pratiquer un examen rapide, ok ?"

Le magicien hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas trop bouger quand l'homme regarda sa tête blessée mais n'arrivant pas à s'empêcher de partir en arrière quand il mit une lumière vive dans ses yeux.

"- Il a peut-être une légère commotion..." fit le blond pendant que son ami était examiné. "Les vertèbres cervicales semblent avoir été épargnées, heureusement. Quant à ces deux là..." ajouta-t-il, montrant de la main Heiji et Shinichi, "... il est possible que leurs tympans aient été endommagés, il vaudrait mieux confirmer cela, il serait dangereux que cela s'aggrave.

\- Ok..." fit le médecin, avec un regard surpris au métis. "Je vais immobiliser le cou de votre ami et le déplacer dans la civière au cas où et...

\- Je vais marcher" refusa d'un bloc Kaito, se levant pour affirmer son propos.

"- Désolé, il peut être têtu..." observa Saguru avec un sourire d'excuse.

"- Allons jusqu'à l'ambulance alors... Avez-vous une formation médicale ? Vous semblez bien informé...

\- Ah, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Hakuba Saguru. Détective, principalement, mais je commence mon internat en médecine le mois prochain.

\- Ca explique les connaissances médicales..." sourit le sauveteur, gardant un œil sur le Voleur alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le véhicule.

Les deux détectives échangèrent un regard alors qu'Hakuba suivait les ambulanciers.

"- Ce foutu Snake... Je parie que c'était un piège, il a essayé de l'enterrer vivant sous ce bâtiment... " jura l'Osakien, un regard noir posé sur les restes du building.

"- On va l'avoir, Heiji, c'est ce que nous, détective, savons faire de mieux" affirma le Tokyoïte, posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. "Et même si nous n'y arrivons pas tout de suite, sa mission principale va échouer à la fin de la semaine prochaine..."

Le tanné hocha la tête, sachant que le temps était de leur côté, et commença à suivre l'équipe médicale avec Shinichi.

Non loin d'eux, caché dans l'ombre des arbres près des restes de l'annexe, se tenait un homme avec une moustache, celle-ci étant plutôt étirée par le sourire mauvais sur son visage à moitié caché par son chapeau mou.

Il était resté, pour voir que ses plans pour tuer le Kid avaient de nouveau échoué mais il avait appris tellement de choses en quelques minutes qu'il était prêt à oublier sa frustration.

Ces deux-là, ces Heiji et Shinichi qui venaient de partir, connaissaient son nom et avaient deviné son but ce soir... Des détectives, avait dit celui aux yeux bleus.

Tout comme cet autre type, le blond, ce Hakuba Saguru.

Et ces trois détectives couvraient...

Ayant organisé cette explosion, Snake savait bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne dans ce bâtiment. Le Kid était rentré et Kuroba Kaito était sorti.

"- Kuroba Kaito... Kuroba Touichi..." sourit-il, mais il n'y avait aucune joie sur son visage, juste une rage à peine contenue. Après que le père l'ait ridiculisé, le fils avait pris la relève...

L'homme était déjà plus que motivé pour sa mission, tuer le Kaitou Kid, mais il venait de décupler son envie d'atteindre son but, il allait tuer ce gosse...

Et ses amis...

Oui, tous ceux qui le gênaient dans sa mission méritaient la mort. Et si cela pouvait blesser encore plus le Voleur, physiquement ou mentalement, ça valait le coup.

Shinichi, Heiji, Hakuba Saguru... Détectives. Kuroba Kaito. Il n'avait pas énormément d'informations mais les trouver tous les quatre ne devrait pas être bien dur, en demandant aux bonnes personnes.

"- Je vais tous les faire tuer, Kid... Et je t'achèverai moi-même..." chuchota-t-il, sortant son téléphone. "Tu vas comprendre que tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de nos affaires, en reprenant le flambeau de ton foutu père..."

A cette dernière menace, l'homme disparut.

o.O.o

"- Ca va, Kaito ?" demanda Heiji quand ils le rejoignirent lui et Hakuba à l'arrière de l'ambulance, un médecin s'occupant toujours de sa blessure à la tête.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" demanda d'une voix forte le magicien, n'entendant a priori rien.

"- J'ai dit..." commença l'Osakien encore plus fort après un soupir, mais s'arrêtant bien vite en voyant la tête du Voleur, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, fier de sa blague. "Tss...

\- Ca va a priori, en dehors du trou dans la tête... Mais bon, vous trois pensez assez pour quatre, je n'en avais pas besoin de toute façon..." sourit-il, faisant glousser le docteur penché sur lui.

"- Ca devrait aller..." fit-il en posant un bandage sur la blessure. "Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une légère commotion alors je ne vais pas vous forcer à aller à l'hôpital mais restez avec quelqu'un ce soir et filez aux urgences immédiatement si vous vous sentez nauséeux, ok ?

\- Haaai. Aoko va adorer jouer à l'infirmière..."

Hakuba réussit à contenir son ricanement, sachant que, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, la jeune fille ferait une bien piètre infirmière... Enfin, son ami avait besoin de surveillance, ça, elle pourrait le faire parfaitement.

"- On y va alors ?" proposa Shinichi quand Kaito se leva.

"- D'abord, vous vous faites examiner et ensuite nous partirons."

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard las mais n'osèrent pas aller à l'encontre des ordres du blond, sachant bien qu'il ne leur laisserait pas la paix.

Après dix minutes supplémentaires, les détectives étaient relâchés et le groupe s'éloigna, s'isolant pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

"- Alors il s'est encore échappé ? " conclut le Kid avec un regard vers le building détruit.

"- Oui..." confirma Saguru. "Nous étions occupés à te porter secours, j'imagine qu'il a profité de notre inattention... Que s'est-il passé là-dedans ?

\- C'était clairement un piège, j'ai été idiot de ne pas le voir venir..." soupira Kaito, se frottant les yeux, commençant à être fatigué par tant d'émotions. "Il a essayé de m'abattre en plein vol pour attirer mon attention et, quand je suis arrivé ici, impossible de le trouver. J'ai cherché dans le bâtiment mais la seule chose que j'ai vue, c'était cette bombe au milieu d'une grande salle de conférence. Alors j'ai fait marche arrière aussi vite que possible vers le toit, j'avais presque réussi mais ça a explosé d'abord...

\- T'as de la chance que ce morceau du toit t'ai protégé..." observa Shinichi, voyant comment l'annexe avait été réduite en poussière, si ce n'étaient quelques gros blocs de ci, de là.

"- Oui...

\- Enfin, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'en dehors de toi, il ne semble pas y avoir eu de blessés ce soir, c'était notre but premier après tout..." souligna le blond avec un petit sourire, voulant remonter le moral de son ami.

"- Oui, nous l'avons clairement dérangé ce soir. Pas de Kid, pas de joyau, il va avoir du plaisir à expliquer ça à son boss..." sourit Heiji, souhaitant le pire à leur ennemi.

"- Tant qu'on en est à parler de joyau, on devrait le rendre à Nakamori-keibu..." rappela le Tokyoïte, cachant un bâillement, lui aussi commençant à être sacrément fatigué.

"- Je vais le faire... J'étais le plus proche de l'explosion, ils vont vouloir mon témoignage de toute façon...

\- Je vais t'accompagner alors, Kaito-kun, je te déposerai chez toi quand ils auront fini" proposa Hakuba, ne voulant pas laisser son ami seul après un coup pareil à la tête.

"- Je vais essayer de me faufiler pour aller récupérer tes affaires, il vaudrait mieux mettre la main dessus avant la police... Je te les déposerai à l'agence sur le retour" fit Heiji, observant les quelques hommes qui commençaient à fouiller les ruines. "Shinichi?

\- Je vais te donner un coup de main en distrayant la police pendant que tu les récupères mais après, direct au lit !

\- Haha, c'est vrai que cette affaire que tu as résolue hier a terminé sacrément tard..." admit l'Osakien en voyant son ami bâiller encore une fois, ses yeux voilés de sommeil.

"- A plus et bonne nuit alors ! " leur souhaita Kaito avec un sourire. "Et merci les gars, encore une fois, ça aurait été vraiment compliqué sans vous ce soir...

\- C'est rien voyons !" fit Heiji, agitant sa main devant lui. "Ok, on y va, la Belle au Bois Dormant !"

o.O.o

Après un dernier geste de la main à Saguru qui retournait à l'agence de détective pour faire un peu de recherches nocturnes, Kaito se tourna vers la porte de sa maison, laissant retomber le sourire qui était encore sur son visage.

Il était fatigué, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, son bras était endolori car il s'en était servi pour se protéger contre les gravats... Cela aurait pu être bien pire, il le savait, mais son boulot de voleur devenant de plus en plus demandeur en temps et en énergie. Son lit et les bras d'Aoko étaient les seules choses qu'il désirait à l'instant.

"- Tadaima..." fit le magicien en entrant, pas trop fort au cas où la jeune fille dormirait.

"- O kaeri !" répondit-elle, se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour voir son mari qui retirait ses chaussures.

"- Tu ne devrais pas dormir à cette heure ?" signala-t-il avec un petit sourire, voyant qu'elle était en chemise de nuit, ses yeux rouges de fatigue.

"- Tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir quand tu pars seul en ... mission" sourit Aoko, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant le bandage blanc qui enserrait la tête du Kid et ses vêtements pleins de poussière, reconnaissant une partie du costume du Kaitou Kid. "Et c'est ça que tu appelles être prudent ?" le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment, se baissant pour regarder de plus près son amant, approchant doucement ses doigts de sa tête. "Bakaito... Je ne vais plus te laisser jouer au voleur sans moi...

\- Cette blessure est exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas que tu viennes...

\- Ah? Je croyais que c'était pour éviter toute suspicion de la part de mon père, que ce soit à mon sujet ou au tien ?" objecta-t-elle en tirant la langue malicieusement.

"- Et bien..." Kaito ne trouvait pas ses mots, un peu embarrassé qu'elle ait vu clair dans ses mensonges si facilement, quand ils avaient décidé il y a déjà bien longtemps, d'être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

"- Je t'avais dit de ne plus me mentir..." se moqua la jeune fille avec un léger sourire, amusée de son embarras. "Maa, c'est bon, celui-ci était si évident que je ne peux pas décemment appeler ça un mensonge."

Le Voleur se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, envahi d'une bouffée d'amour envers elle. De son pont de vue, elle était la femme dont tous les hommes devraient rêver. Jolie, douce, compréhensive... Il soupira de bonheur, enfouissant la tête contre son épaule.

"- Regarde-toi, tu ne tiens même pas debout... Passe à la douche vite fait et au lit, espèce de gamin !"

Kaito eut un petit sourire au surnom, traduction littérale de "Kid", mais obéit néanmoins, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il s'endormit quinze minutes plus tard, collé à Aoko, profitant de sa chaleur, se sentant si bien, oubliant déjà sa soirée difficile.

Le magicien fut tiré de sa félicité par son téléphone qui vibrait sur sa table de nuit, assez fort pour le réveiller.

Le prenant car il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, il regarda l'heure avec un air agacé - 2:05 - et le nom de l'appelant le fit soupirer.

"- Oka-san..." répondit le Voleur dans une voix endormie. "T'as vu quelle heure il est ?!

\- Kaito, sors d'ici et maintenant !"

La panique dans sa voix finit immédiatement de réveiller complètement Kaito, ne l'ayant jamais entendue comme ça.

"- C'est quoi le problème?

\- Toi et Aoko êtes en danger, sortez de là maintenant ! Je suis en route pour vous récupérer, je serai chez vous dans 5 minutes.

\- On se retrouve à la sortie secrète."

L'homme aux yeux indigo raccrocha pour vite se pencher sur Aoko et essayer de la réveiller. "Aoko, debout ! "

La jeune fille commençait à peine à bouger quand un bruit au rez-de-chaussée attira l'attention du Voleur.

 _"Saleté..."_ se dit-il, sachant que cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui et il ferait mieux de lui faire face, sinon il prenait le risque qu'il trouve son passage secret.

"- Kaito ?

\- Moins fort Aoko... Tu prends la sortie cachée, ma mère sera là dans une minute, pars avec elle et filez vous cacher...

\- Mais..." Le visage de la fille aux cheveux longs était empli de surprise, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait, ses pensées pas encore très claires après un réveil si brutal.

"- Pas de 'mais', maintenant !"

La femme hocha la tête, voyant bien le visage grave de son mari, sachant que, après tout ce temps, il savait de quoi elle était capable et lui aurait dit de rester si elle avait pu l'aider.

Ca ou il voulait la protéger... Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le gêner quand la situation semblait si critique, dans le doute, autant obéir.

Kaito lui sourit quand elle rentra dans le passage secret puis sortit son pistolet à cartes.

 _"Il est temps de voir qui est ce visiteur si mal-élevé... Et de lui faire comprendre que de pénétrer dans la maison d'un magicien n'est pas la meilleure idée qu'il soit..."_


	12. Chapitre 12 - Tentatives

**2e chapitre du jour !**

 **(et vous allez me haïr... xD)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Tentatives**

* * *

Ce fut par pur réflexe que Kaito évita le coup de son assaillant, un homme grand et large, qui l'avait attaqué dès qu'il fut sorti de sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas de lumière si ce n'était celle des lampadaires passant par les fenêtres mais le Voleur préféra rester dans le noir : contrairement à son intrus, il connaissait parfaitement la maison. Il tira une ou deux cartes pour le déstabiliser et courut vers les escaliers, un sourire sur le visage, avant de commencer à compter dans sa tête.

 _« 3… 2… 1 ! »_ termina-t-il, poussant un interrupteur caché en bas de l'escalier, son sourire encore plus large.

Le magicien avait essayé cette petite astuce sur Heiji la première fois, quand le détective avait voulu lui faire une blague, et il avait eu l'air presque aussi stupide que son ennemi en ce moment même, si ce n'est que l'homme tombait de bien plus haut que l'Osakien : l'interrupteur avait transformé les escaliers en un toboggan de bois, ciré avec le plus grand soin pour qu'il soit le plus glissant possible.

Avec un grand bruit, la tête de l'intrus heurta le mur faisant face aux escaliers, l'assommant proprement. Le Voleur n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de se réjouir car un coup de pied soudain dans les côtes l'envoya au sol. Reprenant son souffle avec une grimace, il se retourna rapidement pour faire face à ce nouvel agresseur. Il s'agissait d'un autre homme, plus petit et moins large, avec des lunettes à vision infrarouge sur le nez et des poings américains à chaque main, quoiqu'il avait tout de même l'air de savoir plutôt bien se servir de ses pieds.

 _« Mais ils sont combien… ? »_ s'étonna le Kid en voyant ce deuxième homme, a priori pas complice du premier. N'ayant pas de réponse pour le moment, il haussa les épaules, il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait : se battre au milieu de la nuit en boxer après avoir survécu à une explosion n'était pas vraiment son truc mais il avait bien assez de chausse-trappes à la maison pour se débrouiller sans sa veste de Kaitou Kid…

Ignorant ses côtes, il se remit rapidement sur pied, avant de sauter pour éviter un autre coup, et se précipita vers un vase non loin, sortant une des fausses roses. Il l'ouvrit doucement pour récupérer la bombe aveuglante cachée à l'intérieur et la projeta au sol, avant de se jeter sur son assaillant qui était à genou au sol, retirant ses lunettes avec précipitation, aveugle et étourdi d'avoir été exposé à une telle luminosité.

Kaito réussit à bloquer les bras de l'homme dans son dos et le projeta au sol, s'asseyant sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« - Pour qui tu travailles ? C'est quoi ton but ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

L'homme restant silencieux, il tordit son poignet pour être plus convaincant. « Je ne suis pas un gentil… » fit-il d'une voix menaçante, pour essayer de faire peur à son agresseur, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller beaucoup plus loin que ça, étant non-violent, mais utilisant le fait que l'homme à ses pieds l'ignorait probablement. « Alors parle avant que je m'énerve…

\- Il y a… un contrat sur ta tête et celle de tes potes… » haleta l'homme, ne voulant pas vraiment se battre d'avantage contre quelqu'un qui avait réussi à le maîtriser à mains nues.

Heureux du fait que l'homme, allongé sur le ventre, ne pouvait pas voir son visage sur lequel la plus grande surprise venait d'apparaître, il siffla dans l'oreille de l'autre : « Qui ?!

\- Un gars, avec un nom débile sur le net…

\- C'est quoi son nom ?! »

Alors que l'homme hésitait, il tordit sa main encore plus fort de colère : ce n'était plus juste lui et Aoko en danger, c'était tous ses amis, il devait savoir qui…

« - Snake ! » craqua finalement l'intrus. « Il y a une prime pour tuer… tes trois potes détectives et une encore plus grosse pour celui qui… arrivera à t'attraper vivant, enfin 'tant qu'il respire c'est bon' comme c'est mis dans son annonce…

\- Ce salaud… » fit Kaito, tremblant de rage, avant que quelque chose de brillant n'attire son attention, derrière son dos.

Il se jeta sur le côté, évitant une lame juste au dernier moment, mais apparemment, cette première était juste un leurre car il grogna de douleur quand il sentit qu'une autre touchait son bras gauche et une dernière juste sous ses côtes. Ignorant la douleur, Kaito retira rapidement les lames et porta sa main droite à son côté, avant de courir vers le salon. Cet agresseur là prenait vraiment l'idée de 'respire' à cœur, 'en un seul morceau' ne semblait pas faire partie de son plan…

Se cachant dans un coin, haletant, il vit son nouvel assaillant, une femme grande et fine, entrer dans la pièce et marcher sur le tapis épais près du canapé, essayant de le trouver.

Le magicien attendit qu'elle atteigne un endroit très spécifique et appuya sur un nouvel interrupteur, faisant disparaître le sol sous ses pieds : elle était tombée au travers de sa trappe favorite, celle qu'il utilisait pour faire apparaître et disparaître par magie le sapin de Noël.

Quand la trappe se ferma au dessus de la tête de l'intruse, le Voleur sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers sa chambre, faisant de son mieux pour contrôler les tremblements de douleur le parcourant, sachant qu'il devait sortir de là le plus vite possible, étant désormais incapable de se battre.

Une prime sur sa tête, ça expliquait tout… Et s'il avait eu trois visiteurs, rien que cette nuit, cela voulait dire que Snake avait été sacrément généreux… Mais ça voulait dire qu'il connaissait son identité ?! Ca, c'était pas une bonne nouvelle…

Ouvrant un placard secret caché derrière ses vêtements de tous les jours, Kaito sortit son glider de secours – il l'avait demandé à Hakase, comme ça il pourrait l'utiliser pendant la maintenance du premier ou quand Aoko faisait le leurre – et attrapa son autre costume pour remplacer celui qu'il avait laissé sur le site de l'explosion. Mettre sa veste n'avait rien d'agréable, avec une blessure au bras, bouger ne l'était pas non plus, avec son côté en sang. Il se prépara néanmoins et sauta par sa fenêtre, déployant son glider, filant le plus haut possible rapidement, espérant qu'aucun de ses agresseurs ne serait dehors pour le repérer. Voyant qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir, il sortit son téléphone qu'il avait ramassé sur son lit pour appeler Aoko afin d'être sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité.

« - Aoko ?

\- Kaito, ça va ?!

\- A peu près… Et toi ? Tu es avec ma mère ?

\- A peu près ?! » répéta la fille avec inquiétude mais sans avoir de retour, alors elle lui répondit tout de même. « Je suis avec elle dans sa voiture, on roule vers cet endroit où on s'était déjà cachées il y a quatre ans, après que ces types m'aient kidnappée.

\- Ok, cool… Aoko, les autres sont aussi en danger…

\- Oui, Chikage vient de me le dire… Elle a envoyé quelqu'un à l'agence, au cas où, comme tu m'avais dit que Saguru était resté bosser là-bas. Tu devrais voir avec les autres… J'ai laissé mon téléphone à la maison, je ne peux pas t'aider…

\- Compris… On se retrouve à la planque alors, je te tiens au courant. »

 _« Comment peut-elle savoir ça …?_ » s'étonna le Voleur, ajouta cette question à la liste déjà longue de celles de cette soirée.

Il déglutit quand un vent plus fort que les autres le força à utiliser son bras blessé, se demandant combien de temps il pourrait tenir comme ça, avec les vents d'été qui lui jouaient des tours… Kaito composa le numéro de Kudô, espérant qu'il ait oublié au moins cette nuit d'éteindre son téléphone mais non, son appel finit directement sur sa messagerie, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes… Ou qu'il était déjà en danger.

Son appartement étant le plus proche, le magicien décida de filer là-bas, tout en essayant d'appeler Hattori. Son téléphone sonna, sans réponse cependant. Contrairement à Shinichi, Heiji répondait tout le temps, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Les seules fois où il ne répondait pas étaient quand il était sur sa moto, et si c'était le cas, le trouver allait s'avérer très compliqué…

Après avoir là-aussi laissé un message, espérant que l'Osakien le trouverait, il se concentra complètement sur son vol : c'était déjà bien assez dur dans son état et s'il voulait arriver au plus vite…

o.O.o

Hakuba se frotta les yeux pour se débarrasser du sommeil qui s'y installait. Il avait travaillé avec Heiji jusqu'à tard ce soir-là et, quand l'Osakien était parti il y a peu, il avait cru pouvoir progresser un peu plus, quoiqu'il avait a priori été présomptueux : sans personne avec lui, il commençait à s'assoupir.

Le blond sursauta quand la sonnette de l'agence retentit. D'accord, les lumières étaient encore allumées et c'était visible de la rue mais deux heures du matin (2:03:45 pour être précis), n'était pas exactement une heure à laquelle chercher un détective.

Soupirant, il se releva pour voir s'il y avait quoique ce soit d'urgent, mais eut le déplaisir de ne trouver personne à la porte. Râlant après ce qui semblait être une mauvaise blague, il allait refermer la porte quand il remarqua le colis sur le tapis à l'entrée. Passant sa tête à l'extérieur, le métis essaya de vérifier s'il voyait quelqu'un dans la rue, sans succès, il se contenta donc de prendre le carton pour l'examiner à l'intérieur.

Saguru le posa au milieu de la pièce, sur la table entre les canapés, et observa le colis.

Il était d'une forme plutôt carrée, d'un côté d'à peu près 30 cm. Son nom était dessus, mais aussi celui de Shinichi et d'Heiji.

« - Quelle façon bizarre de présenter une demande… » fit-il avec un regard circonspect à la boîte en carton, avant de prendre un cutter pour l'ouvrir.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une boîte cylindrique en métal, plutôt lourde, et seule une ligne fine à quelque chose comme deux tiers de la hauteur indiquait qu'elle pouvait probablement être ouverte. Le blond essaya de dévisser le couvercle mais l'objet cliqua après à peine un demi-tour et ne voulut plus bouger après.

Hakuba avait reposé la boîte sur la table et était encore en train de l'examiner, les bras croisés alors qu'il réfléchissait, quand le bruit d'une fenêtre cassée juste derrière lui lui fit rater un ou deux battements de cœur. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se tourna pour voir ce qui avait cassé la fenêtre, pour ne pouvoir que regarder avec incrédulité un Kaitou Kid tout de noir vêtu, des morceaux de verre encore sur sa cape, se jeter vers lui.

"- Kaitou... Corbeau ?" articula-t-il, pour être arrêté dans sa phrase quand l'autre l'attrapa et l'enroula sa cape autour de lui avant même qu'il ne puisse se débattre. "Qu'est-ce que..." réussit à demander le métis, avant que son souffle ne soit coupé par à la fois l'homme qui le trainait sans ménagement vers la fenêtre et le fait que le cylindre de métal dans l'agence décida d'exploser, envoyant des shrapnels de métal dans tous les sens, comme une sorte de mine à fragmentation.

Il tressaillit quand il sentit que ses avant-bras, un peu à l'extérieur de la cape, furent blessés, par la bombe ou les morceaux de verre restant de la fenêtre, il ne sut pas exactement, et ferma les yeux, sentant qu'il tombait désormais à toute vitesse, la dernière image imprimée sur sa rétine étant un bureau totalement détruit, avec ses meubles réduits en poussière et les rideaux en lambeaux.

Sa chute fut finalement stoppée quand le Voleur déploya son glider, remontant de nouveau dans les cieux tout en gardant le détective dans ses bras.

"- Ca va ?" demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils inquiets, voyant du sang sur les manches du jeune homme.

Ouvrant les yeux, Saguru se rappela enfin qu'il avait cessé de respirer et se décida donc pour une grande inspiration, avant de regarder l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Kaitou Corbeau...

Il ne l'avait affronté qu'une fois, il y a plus de 4 ans, quand il n'était même pas sûr que Kaito soit le Kid. Ils en avaient parlé un peu après cette affaire, car le magicien avait suspecté, au moins quelques temps, que cet imitateur pourrait être son père.

Le blond essaya de rassembler les souvenirs qu'il pouvait avoir des photos qu'il avait vues chez son meilleur ami. Et effectivement, la moustache, les yeux, le visage moqueur... Tout dans cet homme ressemblait effectivement à...

"- Kuroba Touichi..."

L'homme eut un petit sourire, se demandant quelle version il allait servir au meilleur ami de son fils.

"- En personne" se décida-t-il finalement avec un sourire malicieux.

o.O.o

Heiji arriva finalement à son appartement, après une soirée longue et presque inutile de recherches avec Saguru. Il s'avérait vraiment difficile de trouver des informations sur l'Organisation contre laquelle se débattait Kaito et, même après ces quatre ans, ils manquaient dramatiquement de précisions sur ces criminels.

Descendant de sa moto dans le parking souterrain, casque sous le bras, il sortit son téléphone et le regarda, ayant senti que quelqu'un avait essayé de l'appeler et, vu l'heure tardive, cela devait être important... Peut-être Hakuba avait-il trouvé quelque chose après qu'il soit parti ?

Mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait du magicien. Son ami avait été blessé et avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil alors pourquoi l'appelait-il si tard dans la nuit quand le blond l'avait raccompagné chez lui des heures auparavant ?

L'Osakien tapa du pied contre le sol de l'ascenseur, attendant avec impatience d'atteindre son logement et, avec lui, un signal assez fort pour écouter sa boîte vocale.

"- Heiji ?" entendit-il en déverrouillant la porte, de l'inquiétude toujours sur son visage.

"- Kazuha ? Tu es toujours réveillée ?

\- Oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir... Pas sans toi..." ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. "Ca va ? Tes cheveux sont pleins de poussière..."

Le détective sourit, se rappelant qu'il s'était changé au bureau mais ne s'était effectivement pas passé de coup de brosse. Il avait essayé de se rendre le plus présentable possible pour ne pas inquiéter la jeune fille mais n'avait a priori pas réussi...

"- Ca va... C'était juste un peu sportif ce soir..." sourit-il avec embarras. "Tu peux juste attendre une seconde ? Kaito a essayé de m'appeler et ce n'est pas son genre de me contacter si tard.

\- Ok, je t'attends dans le lit, ne sois pas trop long..." bâilla Kazuha, se dirigeant de nouveau vers leur chambre.

 _"Heiji, c'est Kaito. Snake a envoyé des tueurs professionnels à nos trousses ce soir... Je ne peux pas trop t'en dire plus mais rendez-vous là où nous avions caché Aoko il y a quatre ans quand elle avait été menacée... Tu ne seras en sécurité nulle part ailleurs, et surement pas chez toi ou au bureau ! Alors si tu es proche de l'un ou de l'autre, pars maintenant ! Et contacte-moi quand tu seras en sécurité... Je me charge des autres."_

L'Osakien avait un visage vraiment inquiet quand le message toucha à sa fin. Snake avait leurs identités... Mais comment avait-il pu... Et il était aussi inquiet pour le Voleur. Sa voix au téléphone était... Bien sûr, il y avait de l'urgence dans son ton mais il avait aussi l'air de souffrir, ce qui impliquait qu'il avait probablement fait face à il ne savait quel dangereux tueur alors qu'il était déjà blessé et qu'il ne s'en était pas tiré indemne.

Priant le premier Kami auquel il pouvait penser que le magicien ne soit pas trop gravement amoché, le détective décida pour le moment de juste suivre ses ordres et se précipita dans sa chambre.

"- Kazuha ! On s'en va !

\- Euh quoi ?! Où?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule, posant un regard perplexe sur son petit ami, avant de voir qu'il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude et que le souci déformait son visage, impliquant qu'il n'était clairement pas en train de faire une mauvaise blague. "Laisse-moi juste attraper des vêtements."

La jeune fille passa rapidement des habits chauds par dessus son pyjama, sachant qu'elle aurait froid sur la moto même si c'était l'été.

L'Osakien, de son côté, faisait les cent pas dans le salon, incapable de rester immobile.

"- On y va !" fit Kazuha en attrapant son casque.

Ils entraient tout juste dans l'ascenseur quand Heiji remarqua des hommes arrivant des escaliers, les ayant probablement empruntés pour éviter de signaler leur présence au couple. Echangeant un regard surpris entre eux, le tanné eut tout de même le reflexe de pousser la fille aux yeux verts dans l'ascenseur quand la première balle fut tirée, et appuya comme un dingue sur le bouton pour fermer la porte.

"- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ils sont ici pour me tuer apparemment… Je suis désolé mais tu vas être impliquée là-dedans, je ne peux pas te laisser derrière, ils t'ont vue avec moi et ils auraient tué quiconque dans l'appartement…

\- Comme si je t'aurais laissé seul contre eux… » grommela la jeune fille, mettant son casque alors qu'ils atteignaient le parking.

« - Tu montes devant moi, je ne veux pas t'avoir derrière… » ordonna Heiji, mettant lui aussi son casque, inquiet que la jeune fille puisse prendre une balle perdue s'ils osaient leur tirer dessus dans les rues.

Les hommes les avaient vus, cela allait tourner à la course-poursuite mais, avec la moto, ils devraient pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Enfin c'était ce qu'il espérait.

« -Accroche-toi bien… » rappela le détective à sa petite amie, même si elle s'en doutait bien.

Comme il le craignait, dès qu'ils furent sortis du parking, une voiture noire les suivit, avec deux hommes à bord, l'un qui conduisait et l'autre qui avait déjà son arme à la main.

Zigzagant alors qu'il accélérait, l'Osakien fit de son mieux pour éviter les balles, dépassant, et de loin, les limitations de vitesse en ville, mais ses poursuivants ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

Il se trouva rapidement dans le port et vit que, comme un bateau approchait, un pont à levis était en train de se relever. Il serra les dents, espérant pouvoir les semer s'il prenait le pont au bon moment, alors il se retourna vers lui, écrasant l'accélérateur.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du tanné quand il vit que son timing était parfait alors qu'il faisait face au pont et que celui-ci commençait à bouger, impliquant qu'il pourrait sauter par-dessus avec la moto.

Mais ses adversaires virent clair dans son jeu et commencèrent tous les deux à vider leurs chargeurs sur lui.

Heiji pensa un moment qu'il avait réussi sa cascade mais sa roue arrière éclata soudainement, probablement endommagée par une balle, et il ne put plus contrôler sa trajectoire alors qu'il était au sommet du pont.

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas atteindre l'autre côté, il accéléra comme il put et attrapa Kazuha pour sauter avec elle dans l'eau alors que la moto partait en l'air, emportée par son propre élan.

Tous deux tombèrent dans l'eau glaciale et l'Osakien, regardant sa bien-aimée pour vérifier si elle allait bien, pâlit soudainement quand son regard fut attiré en l'air par la moto qui allait leur retomber dessus, plus précisément sur Kazuha.

« - Kazuha ! » fut la dernière chose que la jeune fille entendit quand elle vit son petit ami se jeter sur elle avec un visage paniqué.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Vol

**Hello à tous.**

 **Y a des jours comme ça où, tout aussi optimiste que je puisse être, j'ai du mal à voir du blanc au milieu de tout ce noir.** **Mes pensées sont aux victimes, à leurs proches... J'espère égoistement qu'aucun de mes collègues n'aura été pris là-dedans.**

 **Mais il ne faut pas laisser la vie s'arrêter, même un jour. C'est là que commence _leur_ victoire et il faut s'y refuser. **

**Sur ce, comme tous les samedis _avant_ et pour ce premier samedi _après_ , place aux deux chapitres.**

 **o.O.o**

 **aerinechan : Je vois ça, je vois ça : ) Ah, je dis long parce que y a pas énormément de fics de cette taille et je sais que tous n'aiment pas forcément les pavés : ) Pour moi, c'était du boulot mais quand on s'amuse... ; ) Yep, t'a eu de la chance, y a quand même quelques mois entre les 2 fics, tu as failli attendre^^ haha, je crois que tu vas te la poser beaucoup cette question dans cette fic... C'est le paradis du cliffhanger xD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Vol**

* * *

Shinichi sursauta quand il fut réveillé par un « clong » contre le volet de la fenêtre près de son lit. Un peu surpris, il n'avait pas prévu de se lever quand un autre choc retentit encore une fois contre le bois, le faisant sortir de sous sa couette.

« - Hmm c'est quoi…? » grommela Ran, encore à moitié endormie.

\- Je m'en occupe, rendors-toi » répondit le Tokyoïte, posant une main apaisante sur son épaule avant de se lever.

« - Hai, hai… » ronchonna-t-il, sa main sur la poignée de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir.

Parmi ses proches, seule une personne avait l'habitude de toquer à ses volets plutôt qu'à sa porte, il était donc sacrément sûr de trouver le Voleur sur son balcon. Restait à savoir pourquoi.

« - Kaito ! » appela Kudô quand il vit le magicien assis sur le sol de son balcon, se tenant les côtes, sa tenue blanche tâchée de pourpre près de sa taille et de son coude. « Mais qu'est-ce que… Tu étais juste blessé à la tête !

\- Haha, eh bien, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses… » répondit l'homme aux yeux indigos avec un petit rire embarrassé, avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse quand il essaya de se relever. « Il faut qu'on quitte l'appartement… Et tout de suite. Va chercher Ran…

\- Quel est le problème ? » demanda Shinichi, s'avançant pour aider le Voleur à se relever, une expression inquiète apparaissant sur son visage en sentant à quel point sa poigne était faible quand il s'appuya sur son bras.

« - Il y a un contrat sur nos têtes… J'ai été attaqué à la maison…

\- Aoko va bien ?

\- Oui, elle est avec ma mère… Elle a envoyé quelqu'un à l'agence… pour s'occuper de Saguru. J'ai laissé un message sur la boîte vocale d'Heiji, j'ai pas réussi à le joindre. »

Le Tokyoïte fronça les sourcils alors qu'il aidait le Kid à rentrer. Hattori était débrouillard, il trouverait un moyen de s'en sortir s'il était attaqué, clairement. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait…

« - Ran, réveille-toi ! » fit Kudô d'une voix forte après avoir amené Kaito vers une chaise pour qu'il s'assoie et avoir enfilé rapidement un pantalon et une veste par-dessus son pyjama.

« - Quel est le problème ? » bâilla-t-elle, clignant des yeux et allumant la lumière. « Kaito, tu es blessé ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le Voleur ensanglanté, portant sa main à sa bouche pour cacher son choc.

« - Bonsoir, Ran… » sourit-il avec un petit signe de la main. « C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons alors que je suis dans ce costume depuis que tu appris la vérité… Désolé, son blanc n'est pas aussi immaculé que d'habitude… » fit remarquer Kuroba avec ironie.

« - Ran, attrape quelques vêtements, nous partons dès que… » Shinichi s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, entendant des portières de voitures à l'extérieur.

Se dirigeant rapidement vers le balcon, s'accroupissant un peu pour ne pas être repéré par qui que ce soit dans la rue, il vit en bas de l'immeuble deux hommes descendre d'une voiture, avec des costumes noirs et, il le vit quand un troisième descendit, des holsters sous leurs vestes.

« - Ca craint… » chuchota l'homme aux yeux azurs quand il revint. « On a de la compagnie… Je suppose que pour le glider c'est hors de question, Kaito ?

\- Oui, désolé… C'était déjà bien assez compliqué de venir ici et les vents… sont trop capricieux ce soir pour un débutant. De toute façon, nous n'aurions pas pu tenir à trois dessus…

\- Pas grave alors, on va prendre la voiture. Ran, je vais aider Kaito, tu vas ouvrir la voie, tu seras plus efficace que moi si nous rencontrons quelqu'un. Il vaudrait mieux garder les lumières éteintes si nous voulons ménager un effet de surprise.

\- Ok. »

Shinichi attrapa le bras du Voleur et le mit en travers de son épaule, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas maltraiter son côté déjà blessé.

« - J'espère que Saguru va bien, tu as clairement besoin de lui… » soupira-t-il, obtenant en retour un petit sourire de son ami qui faisait de mieux pour rester conscient.

Cette pause, plutôt que de le soulager, avait rendu plus difficile le fait de recommencer à tirer sur son organisme. Son corps avait déjà eu sa dose pour ce soir et voulait que son propriétaire le sache.

Après avoir doucement ouvert la porte, la jeune fille fit un signe de la main à son petit ami pour lui dire que la voie était libre, et tous les trois avancèrent dans le couloir pour rejoindre les ascenseurs. L'un d'entre eux s'ouvrit dans un bruit de sonnette avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent et la femme aux cheveux longs, sachant vu l'heure qu'il y avait 99 % de chances que la personne soit un ennemi, avala les derniers mètres en courant pour se jeter sur l'homme qui sortait, l'envoyant violemment contre le mur d'un coup de pied au visage. Elle ne faisait plus de compétitions mais avait continué ses entraînements avec un professeur reconnu, la rendant encore plus forte qu'auparavant.

Elle était en train de contempler son opposant inconscient, ce fut donc probablement ce qu'elle aurait pu appeler ses sens de combattant qui l'informèrent que quelqu'un était en train de la viser. Elle évita au dernier moment une balle, quoique peut-être un peu tard, car sa joue fut blessée par le projectile, la forçant à fermer un œil.

« - Ran ! » appela Shinichi avec inquiétude en voyant qu'il y avait un autre homme sortant de l'ascenseur, celui qui venait de blesser sa bien-aimée.

Mais la jeune fille ne se préoccupa guère de sa blessure et se jeta sur son agresseur : elle devait l'affronter car il allait les gêner pour rejoindre leur garage.

« - Shinichi, attention ! » cria Kaito alors que son regard était attiré derrière eux, où un nouvel homme était en train de se faufiler, ayant très probablement pris les escaliers pour les attaquer à revers . Le détective aux yeux azurs poussa le Voleur sans ménagement sur le côté mais ce mouvement permis à son attaquant de lui attraper le bras et de lui tordre dans le dos avant de sortir son couteau, le rapprochant de la gorge de sa victime. Kudô se dégagea pour éviter l'arme mortelle, à peine éraflé dans la manœuvre mais il sentit que son coude avait pris le contrecoup de ce mouvement. Ignorant la douleur de son bras, il envoya son pied contre le sternum de son adversaire et eut un sourire mauvais quant il vit que l'homme avait le souffle coupé, ses yeux roulant en arrière alors qu'il s'évanouissait. Se retournant vers Kaito, il vit que Ran l'aidait déjà se remettre sur ses pieds, un visage fier tourné vers lui.

« - Je t'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée que je t'enseigne le karaté… » sourit-elle, son expression pleine de 'je-te-l'avais-dit'.

« - Ok je l'admets… » concéda Shinichi, se rappelant leur discussion.

Il avait été blessé assez sérieusement lors d'une enquête et sa petite amie avait levé les yeux au ciel en essayant de le convaincre que le football n'était pas un sport de self-défense et qu'il ferait mieux d'apprendre quelque chose utile. Il avait hésité à lui rétorquer qu'il avait arrêté la plupart de ses criminels en tant que Conan avec un simple ballon de foot mais avait finalement accepté de suivre ses conseils sur le sujet. Décision qu'il ne regrettait clairement pas en ce moment-même.

« - Il vaudrait mieux avancer, il y en a probablement d'autres » chuchota-t-il en voyant avec une pointe d'inquiétude que la joue de Ran saignait et plus qu'un peu.

Le détective s'avança pour libérer la jeune fille de son fardeau en prenant de nouveau en charge Kaito, peu rassuré de voir qu'il était encore plus blanc qu'avant : cette petite cascade qu'il venait de le forcer à faire n'avait rien arrangé à son état.

« - On est plus bien loin, ok ? » l'encouragea-t-il, obtenant un hochement de tête en retour.

La brune les mena jusqu'au garage souterrain, heureusement sans autre mauvaise rencontre, et Kudô installa le Voleur dans le siège arrière, alors que Ran allait chercher le kit de premiers secours dans le coffre de la voiture.

« - Essaye de le soigner comme tu peux mais reste baissée, je ne veux pas que tu te prennes une balle perdue…

\- Ok… Euh, tu ne comptes pas ouvrir la porte ? » s'étonna-t-elle en voyant que son petit ami s'asseyait dans le siège conducteur mais sans faire mine de sortir la télécommande de la porte.

« - C'est trop long, nous serions morts le temps qu'elle s'ouvre… Mieux vaut les surprendre… Accrochez-vous, ce trajet ne va pas être de tout repos ! »

Le détective écrasa l'accélérateur, éclatant la porte du garage en bois en envoyant la voiture dedans, et accéléra dans la nuit, laissant, pour une fois, le puissant moteur s'exprimer à pleine puissance.

o.O.o

Hakuba regardait fixement l'homme à la moustache. Durant 12 ans, le monde entier, sa famille incluse, l'avait considéré comme mort, et il était en train de lui admettre, apparemment sur un coup de tête, qu'il était le père de Kaito et qu'il était vivant depuis tout ce temps.

« - Pourquoi ? » réussit-il à articuler, encore surpris mais évoluant rapidement vers la colère, voire même la rage contre l'homme qui avait manipulé son meilleur ami.

Le magicien regarda le blond et vit son expression, devinant sans difficulté de quoi il voulait parler.

« - Au début, juste pour lui éviter ce que tu viens de subir il y a une minute » répondit-il, regardant désormais devant lui, quoique ses yeux semblaient perdus dans ses souvenirs. « Ce Snake avait découvert mon identité, une nuit où il m'avait suivi après un cambriolage… Jii m'avait informé que Kaito avait été amené en urgence à l'hôpital suite une poussée de fièvre et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de filer là-bas. Dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas fait attention, j'étais inquiet. L'homme m'a suivi et n'a eu aucun problème pour récupérer le nom de mon fils et d'en déduire le mien. Une erreur que je regrette encore aujourd'hui…

\- Alors vous êtes 'mort', pour que Snake ne s'attaque pas à eux ?

\- Oui, nous avons décidé avec Chikage que c'était la meilleure solution. Nous voulions que Kaito grandisse comme un enfant normal, reste avec ses amis, aille à l'école… Cela n'aurait pas été possible si nous étions en train de fuir dans un endroit à un autre, risquant nos vies tous les jours…

\- Mais pourquoi restez-vous silencieux encore aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi avoir manqué le mariage de votre fils unique…? » observa Saguru, serrant les points de colère, ignorant la douleur que cela provoquait à cause de ses plaies, réalisant que les deux parents de Kaito lui avaient menti durant ces 12 dernières années, ignorant sa douleur, ignorant le fait qu'il mettait sa vie en danger tous les soirs ou presque pour prendre une revanche qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, son père étant en vie. Tout ce en quoi il croyait et pour quoi il se battait s'avérait être un mensonge…

« - J'ai… profondément regretté de ne pas avoir pu venir à son mariage… » admit Touichi en penchant doucement son glider pour corriger sa trajectoire. « Mais cela aurait voulu dire qu'il aurait été forcé de se cacher et d'abandonner une vie… presque normale, encore une fois. L'Organisation avait des soupçons sur lui, étant donné qu'il était mon fils, mais ils n'avaient jamais découvert qu'il était le Kid. Jusqu'à hier soir. »

Le détective détendit ses poings en posant un regard interrogateur sur le Voleur.

« - J'ai découvert que l'identité de Kaito était désormais connue de Snake. Mes contacts dans le milieu m'ont informé qu'il avait offert une récompense pour sa capture, sans pour autant mentionner qu'il était le Kid mais je ne vois pas d'autres raisons pour qu'il se lance à sa poursuite… Il a aussi mis un contrat sur ta tête, celle de Kudô-kun et celle d'Hattori-kun.

\- _Bloody h_ … Etes-vous en train de me dire que les autres ont été attaqués ? Comment vont-ils ? » demanda Hakuba, une expression inquiète sur le visage en comprenant que ses amis étaient en danger mortel.

« - J'ai envoyé Chikage chez Kaito et je suis allé moi-même à l'agence, espérant trouver la plupart d'entre vous… Chikage est avec Aoko. Kaito s'est aussi échappé mais a filé directement à l'appartement de Kudô-kun.

\- Et Heiji-kun ?

\- Kaito n'a pas encore de nouvelles. Et nous attendons toujours qu'il reprenne contact avec nous pour confirmer qu'ils sont en sécurité avec Kudô-kun. »

Saguru soupira, déçu d'avoir si peu de nouvelles au sujet de ses amis, espérant que tout allait bien.

« - Espérons qu'aucun n'a eu de présent comme le mien, je n'arrive pas à croire que des tueurs professionnels utiliseraient une bombe… Comment réclamer une prime si personne ne peut reconnaître les victimes ?

\- Ca, c'était une bombe à fragmentation, la préférée de Snake… On dirait qu'il a voulu faire partie de la chasse…

\- Quel capharnaüm… » résuma Hakuba, en secouant la tête. « Où allons-nous ? Ne suis-je pas un peu trop lourd pour vous ? » se demanda-t-il soudainement, sentant que les bras de l'homme commençaient un peu à trembler.

« - Il est vrai que je suis habitué à des passagers plus légers mais nous sommes presque arrivés, ça ira. Nous allons vers une des cachettes de Chikage, apparemment tu la connais, c'est celle que vous avez utilisée il y a quatre ans pour cacher Aoko. Je te laisserai dans le petit parc à côté.

\- Oui, je me rappelle cet endroit… » confirma le détective avant de froncer les sourcils, comprenant que si l'homme le laissait dans le parc, c'était très probablement parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas être vu près de la maison. « Donc vous ne viendrez pas ?

\- Non » admit Kuroba dans un soupir. « Hakuba-kun, j'ai besoin que tu gardes pour toi le fait que je suis en vie un peu plus longtemps. L'Organisation est désespérée et de ce fait de plus en plus agressive… Les lieux où je compte me rendre sont trop dangereux, même pour Kaito, et je sais que je ne pourrais pas le convaincre de ne pas me suivre s'il découvre que je suis en vie… Je te donnerai toutes les informations que j'ai et celles que je découvrirai. Laisse passer la comète de Volley, j'irai à sa rencontre après cela. »

Le blond fixa l'homme du regard, sachant que, s'il acceptait, cela allait être très difficile de garder cette information pour lui. Mais le dire à Kaito risquait aussi de le déstabiliser et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin cette semaine. Cela ne durerait que quelques jours de toute façon.

« - Pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé, entre autres raisons personnelles… » commença Saguru avec un regard vers ses bras ensanglantés, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait eu des blessures si limitées que grâce à l'intervention de l'homme. « Je tairais ce fait. Mais dès que la comète sera passée ou dès que Kaito-kun aura pu récupérer Pandora, je veux que vous alliez à sa rencontre à la seconde qui suit. Et si vous pouviez nous aider « dans l'ombre » durant les cambriolages, cela serait apprécié. L'Organisation n'hésite plus à impliquer des civils pour forcer Kaito-kun à faire des erreurs en essayant de les protéger. C'est infernal pour lui, il ne l'admettra pas mais il est épuisé.

\- Ca, je ne savais pas… » observa l'homme avec une pointe de colère dans cette voix qu'il avait gardée si calme durant le vol. Il regarda Hakuba, le visage sérieux. « J'accepte tes conditions, détective. »


	14. Chapitre 14 - Lien

**2e chapitre du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Lien**

* * *

Kazuha sentit les bras larges d'Heiji l'enserrer pour les entraîner tous les deux sous l'eau, juste avant que la moto ne leur tombe dessus. L'Osakien voulait se servir de l'eau pour absorber une partie du choc mais il avait été trop lent et lâcha la jeune fille quand il sentit quelque chose de lourd percuter le haut de son dos, lui coupant le souffle, l'emportant avec lui sous l'eau.

De son côté, la femme aux yeux verts réussit à sortir la tête de la rivière indemne, mais remarqua rapidement que son petit ami ne refaisait pas surface, très probablement coincé et entraîné vers le fond par sa moto. Sans réfléchir, elle inspira profondément et replongea, essayant de garder les yeux ouverts pour voir quelque chose mais, même avec les lumières des lampadaires, la luminosité était trop faible quelques mètres sous l'eau.

Un reflet brillant attira son attention, très probablement un des rétroviseurs de la moto, alors Kazuha se dirigea vers lui et vit une silhouette plus sombre sous le véhicule et elle savait à qui elle appartenait. Elle attrapa rapidement ce qui semblait être sa main et tira dessus, les ramenant tous les deux à la surface, aidée par le fait que, tout soit plus léger sous l'eau.

« - Mademoiselle, par ici ! » appela un homme de l'équipage du bateau qui était en train d'attendre que le pont se lève, lui tendant la main quand il vit qu'elle sortait la tête de l'eau.

La fille d'Osaka nagea un peu pour atteindre le bateau, inquiète de ne pas avoir de réaction de la part de son amant alors qu'elle gardait son menton au dessus de la surface.

Trois marins l'aidèrent à monter à bord et ils se concentrèrent rapidement sur Heiji quand ils virent que la femme était indemne. Avec l'assurance d'un professionnel, l'un d'entre eux contrôla le pouls et le souffle du détective, avant d'attraper son épaule pour le secouer, ses signes vitaux étant encourageants.

Ce mouvement sortit l'homme aux yeux verts de son inconscience avec une quinte de toux et il s'assit avec une grimace, posant autour de lui un regard étonné, avant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Vous allez bien, jeune homme ? Vous devriez peut-être rester allongé au sol, nous allons appeler une ambulance…

\- La police même ! » suggéra un autre avec un air inquiet.

Le détective le regarda, avant de lever les yeux au dessus de sa tête pour voir que les tueurs étaient encore en train de les regarder depuis le pont, ayant tout de même rangé leurs armes. Non, il ne voulait pas les avoir sur ses talons en allant à un hôpital. Il fit un effort important pour se reprendre et cacher la douleur qui irradiait dans son dos.

« - Non, c'est bon, ça va… » sourit Heiji comme il put, arrêtant Kazuha d'un léger mouvement de la main avant qu'elle ne puisse protester. « C'était un accident idiot, mon pneu a éclaté, je ne pouvais plus contrôler la moto… Pas besoin d'appeler la police ou une ambulance pour ça ! Mais est-ce que vous pourriez nous déposer ? Avec la moto au fond de l'eau, difficile d'aller où que ce soit…

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ? » voulut confirmer l'homme accroupi près de lui, n'insistant pas quand il vit que l'Osakien lui faisait un grand sourire, secouant la tête pour confirmer que ça allait. « Ok… Nous nous dirigeons vers le marché, nous avons du poisson à vendre. Nous pouvons vous déposer n'importe où sur le chemin, est-ce que ça irait ?

\- Parfait ! Est-ce que nous pourrions juste faire le voyage à l'intérieur ? » demanda Hattori, voulant se cacher de toute personne pouvant les voir de l'extérieur. « Il fait un peu froid…

\- Bien sûr. »

Le marin aida Heiji à se remettre sur ses pieds et les emmena à l'intérieur. Le détective eut un dernier regard vers les hommes sur le pont qui, voyant qu'ils partaient sur le bateau, se mirent en route eux-aussi, probablement pour les suivre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en voiture.

« - Encore merci ! » fit l'homme aux yeux verts quand ils leur ramenèrent des couvertures. Il s'assombrit ensuite un peu quand il regarda l'homme qui les avait invités à l'intérieur. « Désolé du dérangement… Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire car le gars était à l'extérieur mais l'ex de ma petite amie était après nous, c'est pour cela que j'avais si vite avec la moto et que j'ai eu ce stupide accident…

\- Après vous ?

\- Oui, il est du genre collant… » confirma Heiji, avec un clin d'œil vers Kazuha pour qu'elle entre dans le jeu avec lui.

« - C'est un ancien Yakusa… Il nous a suivis depuis Osaka… » soupira-t-elle, complétant l'histoire de son petit ami, sans trop savoir où il voulait en venir, mais préférant le suivre.

« - Vous n'auriez pas pu demander de l'aide à la police ?

\- Nao, nous n'avions pas de preuves, ce type est bien trop prudent… Nous nous dirigeons vers Hokkaido, il ne devrait pas nous suivre là-haut… » expliqua l'Osakien. « Mais je parie qu'il est encore après nous en ce moment même, alors pourriez-vous juste ralentir sous l'un des prochains ponts, que nous puissions nous cacher en dessous ? Comme cela, il vous suivra jusqu'au marché aux poissons et nous serons partis depuis longtemps…

\- On dirait que ça n'est pas simple tous les jours pour un couple si jeune… » observa le membre de l'équipage avec compassion, avant de poser le regard au travers de la fenêtre. « Nous atteindrons le prochain pont dans 2 minutes environ, est-ce que cela serait bon pour vous ?

\- Parfait. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kazuha aidait Heiji à sortir de l'eau. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, l'homme pouvait enfin arrêter de faire semblant d'aller bien parce que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que les autres appellent une ambulance. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol avec une grimace de douleur, ramenant sa main vers son épaule, pour la voir revenir en sang : une partie plastique du siège de la moto l'avait éraflé plutôt profondément, et il se sentait comme un poids sur le haut de son corps, qui, dès qu'il bougeait, causait des élancements jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il y avait eu de la chance de ne pas se casser le cou, mais il ne sortait clairement pas indemne de sa petite cascade.

« - Hé, ça va ? » demanda la jeune fille avec inquiétude en voyant son visage alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« - Ca va aller… » répondit le détective, se reprenant pour lui faire un sourire rassurant. « Merci pour ton aide, ça aurait pu mal tourner…

\- … aurait pu ?! Si je n'étais pas allée te chercher, tu serais encore au fond de cette rivière avec ta moto sur le dos, espèce d'Ahou ! » s'emporta la jeune fille alors qu'elle frappait encore et encore le torse d'Heiji de ses poings. « Quand-vas-tu-arrêter-de-te-mettre-dans-des-situations-pareilles !

\- Aïe ! Boke ! Ce n'était pas ma faute ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire, là ?! » essaya de l'arrêter Heiji, attrapant ses poignets.

« - Je te punis pour être aussi imprudent…

\- Quoi ?! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Appelle ça le karma ou quoi, regarde-moi ça, je te porte malheur ! Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie ! » conclut le détective avec de la culpabilité dans la voix, relâchant ses bras.

« - Tu rêves, Hattori Heiji ! » le contredit la fille aux yeux verts en le fixant du regard. « Que ce soit clair, même pour ton fichu crâne épais, tu vas arrêter de faire des choix pour moi et de décider ce qui serait le mieux pour moi. Je sais mieux que toi ce que je veux et ce que je veux c'est toi. Point.

\- Mais, Kazuha… » commença Heiji, pour être réduit au silence par les lèvres de Kazuha alors qu'elle l'embrassait.

« - Pas de 'mais'. » déclara-t-elle, son visage rougissant d'embarras. « Si tu me trouves trop collante, demande des conseils à Ran pour m'attaquer en justice. Sinon je reste. Et je vais te traîner si nécessaire jusqu'à la maison par les oreilles quand tout cela sera fini ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir !

\- 'tain, Kazuha … » rit l'Osakien face à son visage sérieux. « C'est presque comme si tu remettais ces menottes à nos poignets...

\- Je suis effectivement en train de penser à une version minimaliste d'une paire d'anneaux de métal.

\- Euh… QUOI ?! Tôyama Kazuha, c'est moi ou tu viens de me demander en mariage ?! »

Des joues de la jeune fille prirent une couleur pourpre qui remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles. « La délicatesse, ce n'est pas ton truc, Heiji… » souligna-t-elle à voix basse.

« - Je … Je sais, désolé… » fit-il, un peu rouge lui-aussi.

« - Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? Je dois déjà te répondre ?!

\- Oh oui, je ne compte pas te lâcher, quand je vois combien de temps il t'a fallu pour me répondre quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi... » lui rappela Kazuha avec un regard morne.

« - Euh, encore désolé pour ça… » s'excusa le détective avec un visage embarrassé. « Bien sûr que je le veux, Ahou, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'es intéressée par un idiot comme moi…

\- A secret makes woman woman… » sourit la jeune fille avec un air de mystère.

« - Kami… N'utilise pas cette expression s'il te plaît… » demanda Heiji avec un frisson, se rappelant qu'il s'agissait de la réplique préféré de Vermouth.

« - Ah, pourquoi ?

\- C'est pas grave… » conclut-il, ne souhaitant pas en parler à l'instant. « Viens par ici ! »

La femme aux yeux verts fit comme demandé et s'approcha de lui, pour rester figée quant il attrapa sa manche pour l'attirer vers lui et poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Posant avec précaution sa tête contre son torse, la jeune fille eut un sourire satisfait quand son amant mit son bras autour d'elle, l'aidant à se réchauffer. Même en été, se promener dans des vêtements trempés n'était pas très agréable.

« - Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

« - Et bien, nos téléphones sont trempés alors si nous voulons demander à quelqu'un de venir nous chercher, il va nous falloir une cabine téléphonique…

\- Est-ce que tu connais un de leurs numéros par cœur ?

\- Oui, celui de Shinichi. Espérons que Kaito ait réussi à le retrouver. Tu penses que tu pourrais trouver une cabine ? Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir me promener beaucoup dans cet état, désolé…

\- Oui, donne-moi juste le numéro » confirma Kazuha, se relevant avec un visage déterminé.

o.O.o

Après un dernier regard à la forme noire qui repartait dans les cieux, Hakuba marcha jusqu'à la maison où Chikage et Aoko s'étaient cachées un moment après que la jeune fille ait été kidnappée, bientôt rejointes par Kaito cette fois où Bourbon avait découvert son identité.

Il tourna la tête pour vérifier que personne ne regardait et osa enfin frapper à la porte, pour être accueilli par Chikage.

« - Rentre ! » l'encouragea-t-elle, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux quand elle regarda dans la rue avant de refermer rapidement la porte derrière lui.

Le détective cligna des yeux en rentrant, ébloui par la lumière après que ses yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité de la nuit et, avant même qu'il ne puisse retirer ses chaussures, Aoko l'attrapa pour le prendre fermement dans ses bras.

« - Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien, nous n'avions pas de nouvelles ni de toi ni d'Heiji, je commençais à m'inquiéter… » Elle s'écarta et regarda Hakuba avec des grands yeux quand elle vit ses avant-bras blessés. « Tu as été attaqué ? Tu vas bien ? Clairement pas… Attends, je vais chercher le kit de premiers secours…

\- Merci, ce n'est pas si douloureux mais il vaudrait mieux que je soigne cela rapidement » admit-il avec un regard ennuyé vers ses mains.

Alors que la jeune fille hochait la tête et filait chercher des bandages, il se tourna du coup vers Chikage. « Est-ce que cela vous dérange si j'appelle Baaya ? Je vais lui demander de me ramener le matériel médical que j'ai laissé chez mon père…

\- Bien sûr. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Saguru faisait un dernier signe de la main à Baaya, qui avait été extrêmement rapide à répondre à sa requête, malgré le fait-elle était retraitée et ne vivait donc plus près de la demeure des Hakuba.

Les filles l'avaient aidé à panser ses mains, il s'agissait majoritairement d'éraflures et de brûlures causées par le métal propulsé par la bombe, quoiqu'une blessure sur son avant-bras gauche aurait nécessité des points de suture mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se les faire lui-même, même avec son matériel. Il voulait surtout l'avoir au cas où, il espérait que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à ses amis mais, sachant que ces types n'avaient pas hésité à lui envoyer une bombe, ils seraient probablement eux aussi confrontés à des situations critiques.

« - Chikage, ouvre le garage, c'est la voiture de Shinichi ! » identifia Aoko en voyant que la voiture de ses amis pénétrait dans l'allée.

La femme fit comme demandé et tous les trois filèrent directement au garage pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivés.

« - Kaito a besoin d'aide ! » fit Shinichi avec de l'urgence dans la voix alors qu'il descendait de la voiture pour aller ouvrir la portière passager. « On ne pouvait pas l'amener à l'hôpital, avec ces types qui sont après lui… »

Hakuba blêmit et se dirigea vers la portière, pour voir que les mains de Ran étaient rouges de sang, ayant compressé la blessure près des côtes du Voleur et celle-ci semblait plus que sérieuse. « Chikage-san, j'ai besoin d'une table assez longue pour l'allonger, auriez-vous cela ? Mettez des draps propres dessus si possible !

\- Dans le salon. Aoko, aide-moi et va chercher les draps ! » ordonna la femme, sortant la jeune fille de sa stupeur alors que celle-ci était figée d'horreur de voir son mari dans un tel état. « Vite ! »

Les deux hommes sortirent le magicien désormais inconscient de la voiture, pour l'amener avec précaution vers le salon, tous deux dérangés par leurs blessures mais ne le mentionnant pas. Kaito était celui qui avait besoin d'attention et maintenant.

Après qu'Aoko ait jeté un drap pour présenter une surface propre au Voleur, Shinichi recula une fois que le Kid fut allongé sur la table avec l'aide de Chikage, sentant que son téléphone vibrait.

« - Kazuha ?! » reconnut il à la voix, le numéro affiché ne lui donnant pas d'indication sur son interlocuteur. « Es-tu avec Heiji ? Vous allez bien ?! »

Le Tokyoïte pâlit un peu alors qu'elle lui racontait comment ils avaient été attaqués et lui expliquait qu'ils avaient besoin d'un taxi car Heiji n'était pas vraiment capable de se déplacer.

« - Ok, donne-moi l'adresse, on arrive. »

Après avoir confirmé qu'il avait bien noté l'endroit du rendez-vous, il raccrocha et se tourna vers les autres. « Heiji et Kazuha sont en vie mais ils ont besoin que l'un de nous les ramasse, Heiji a apparemment été blessé alors ils ne peuvent pas venir ici par leurs propres moyens… »

Les autres le regardèrent avec une expression grave, la plupart maudissant Snake d'avoir réussi à leur faire autant de dégâts en une seule nuit.

« - Je vais aller les chercher alors… » proposa Ran, sentant qu'elle serait plus utile là-bas : Aoko et Chikage voudraient rester auprès de Kaito et Shinichi s'était blessé au coude, il lui était difficile de conduire une voiture, elle l'avait bien vu quand il les avait amenés ici.

« - Prends ma voiture, les clés sont sur la petite table de l'entrée » proposa Chikage, se forçant à se reconcentrer plutôt que de fixer son fils blessé. « Elle sera plus discrète que la vôtre, son style est un peu trop flashy…

\- Merci. »

Shinichi lui donna l'adresse, quelque part près de la rivière Sumida, et elle quitta la pièce avec un dernier regard vers Hakuba qui mettait une paire de gants, Aoko à ses côtés pour l'aider.

« _Tiens le coup, Kaito…_ » pria-t-elle, fermant la porte d'entrée après elle une fois qu'elle eut attrapé les clés.


	15. Chapter 15 - Plans

**Hello à tous !**

 **Allé, c'est parti pour un chapitre un peu plus calme : )**

 **Quant au suivant... Haha, vous aller me haïr ^^;;**

 **o.O.o**

 **grisoletgabrielle : Yep, ces chapitres sont pas forcément les plus drôles mais le ton était léger, ça fait du bien pour se changer les idées : ) Haha *se cache pour fuir les compliments* Merci, merci, contente de savoir que mes fics te plaisent, ca fait toujours plaisir de se l'entendre dire :3 Je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire, non, mon fichier à idées est encore tout plein : ) Mais c'est un peu long (et frustrant) de gérer la VA et la VF, il va falloir que je réfléchisse à comment je m'organise pour les prochaines fics.**

 **aerinechan : Haha, ok, ok xD De rien en tout cas, rien ne m'arrêtera ! Même malade comme un chien j'ai réussi à maintenir mes publis, je compte pas commencer à sauter des jours ! Yep, c clair, c'était plus pour se changer les idées que pour rigoler les chapitres de samedi dernier... mais ca suffit, non? ; )**

 **Lumineko : C'est la fic du cliff, vous êtes prévenus les loulous ! :p Et encore, vous avez les chapitres deux par deux... Mes petits anglais par contre... Je pense qu'ils me haissent certains jours de publi xD**

 **EmYasmina : haha, forcément, entre bros xD Héhé, merci, je suis après tout plutôt dans le genre action... Même si des fois j'ai pas l'impression de trop savoir l'écrire ^^;;; Bref, me faut de l'entrainement quoi :p Hmmm la suite... Nous atteignons les chapitres cruels là ; )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 - Plans**

* * *

Après un soupir d'épuisement, les yeux d'Hakuba tombèrent sur la table où son ami était allongé, perturbé de voir à quel point il semblait fragile, pâle et transpirant du fait de ses blessures. Chikage était en train de laver les points de suture qu'il venait de faire sur son côté et Aoko terminait le bandage autour de son biceps.

Les blessures n'étaient pas si sérieuses mais le Voleur avait trop tiré sur la corde, traversant la moitié

du ciel de Tokyo et combattant avec Shinichi et Ran, après tout ce qui était déjà arrivé ce soir-là, étant déjà sacrément fatigué. Le métis avait dû mettre une intraveineuse dans son bras, une de ses propres réserves, pour permettre à son corps de se remettre plus vite.

 _« Bloody idiot… »_ soupira le blond en s'asseyant sur un siège à côté de lui, retirant ses gants pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains, ferment les yeux pour les reposer un peu.

« - Ca va ? » lui demanda Shinichi depuis un fauteuil non loin où il était assis, s'étant forcé à se poser en voyant qu'il ne faisait que tourner en rond autour de ses amis qui soignaient Kaito et qu'il ne servait à rien, voire pire, les gênait..

« - Oui, je suis juste fatigué…

\- Guère de surprise, avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passer… » admit Chikage, essuyant quelques gouttes de sueur sur son front avec son avant-bras.

Son visage était sombre et fatigué, vision plutôt inhabituelle pour cette femme au caractère enjoué : il avait déjà vu son fils être blessé mais cela n'était pas une expérience qu'elle aimait et être obligé de le soigner au milieu de son salon n'était pas non plus quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Elle était en train de finir de recouvrir la blessure qu'elle venait de nettoyer avec une compresse quant elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« - C'est nous… » annonça Ran en rentrant, un Heiji tout sourire et une Kazuha à moitié endormie sur les talons. « Va te coucher là-haut, Kazuha, tu dors debout…

\- Ca va aller, file… » fit le tanné, répondant à sa question silencieuse alors qu'elle tournait sa tête vers lui.

« - Prend la deuxième porte sur la gauche, elle est libre » conseilla Aoko alors qu'elle venait a leur rencontre, essuyant ses mains dans une serviette.

La fille d'Osaka hocha la tête, posant un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres d'Heiji, et se dirigea vers le premier étage, trop fatiguée pour se battre.

« - Comment va Kaito ? » demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux longs en entrant dans le salon, le détective aux yeux verts toujours à sa suite.

« - Saguru-kun s'est occupé de lui, il semblerait que ce n'est pas aussi sérieux que ça en avait l'air… c'est juste qu'il aurait dû être soigné immédiatement plutôt que de se précipiter dans un nouveau combat… » conclut Chikage en posant un petit sourire de réprimande sur son fils.

« - Bonne nouvelle » conclut-elle avec un soupir soulagé, ayant été impressionnée par l'hémorragie quand elle avait essayé de l'aider dans la voiture.

« - C'est le genre à trop tirer sur la corde… » conclut le tanné avec un petit sourire, quittant l'expression inquiéte qu'il affichait sur son visage quand il avait vu en arrivant Kaito allongé sur une table, immobile, et Hakuba qui avait épuisé, avec sa tête dans ses mains bandées.

« - C'est pas le seul… Ca va, Heiji ? » demanda le Tokyoite, sachant de l'appel de Kazuha qu'il était supposé avoir été blessé, même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment.

« Est-ce que ça va, Heiji-kun ? » fit-elle, le regardant, sachant qu'il était supposé avoir été blessé, même s'il ne le montrait pas à l'instant.

« -Principalement des bleus, ça va aller, rien qui ne nécessite d'être examiné ce soir… » mentit-il, agitant ses mains devant lui, heureux que ses vêtements sombres cachent ses blessures, sentant bien que le blond avait plus besoin de sommeil que lui n'avait besoin de soins. « Je vais juste prendre ce canapé, je demanderai à Saguru de regarder ça demain. » déclara le détective, se rapprochant du sofa le plus proche pour s'y jeter sur le ventre.

Ran fronça les sourcils avec suspicion, elle avait remarqué que Kazuha avait vraiment l'air inquiète à son sujet mais choisit de ne pas insister, voyant bien qu'il avait l'air très fatigué. « Essayons de dormir un peu alors… Shinichi ?

\- Oui, je viens, si vous n'avez plus besoin de nous… » répondit-il, se levant et attrapant un pansement pour le tendre à sa petite amie pour qu'elle le mette sur la blessure de sa joue.

« - Pas de souci. Première porte à gauche ! » Aoko leur indiqua avec un petit signe de la main vers eux quand ils quittèrent la pièce, avant de la poser doucement sur l'épaule de l'homme blond. « Saguru ? »

Hakuba sursauta, un peu surpris lui-même de s'être endormi.

« - Tu devrais aller te reposer dans un lit… » conseilla Chikage en se levant pour s'étirer un peu une fois qu'elle eut fini.

« - Mais ne fallait-il pas attendre Heiji-kun ? Il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de soins médicaux…

\- Il a dit lui-même que cela pourrait attendre demain, il est déjà est en train de ronfler dans le canapé juste là… » signala Aoko avec un geste de la main vers l'Osakien. « Alors file te coucher, tu as aussi besoin de sommeil. »

Le métis hocha la tête, se frottant les yeux de la main avant de le regretter quand il sentit que c'était douloureux. Faire des points de suture à quelqu'un avec des mains blessées n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il puisse avoir eu dans sa vie. « Ok, mais réveillez-moi dans quelques heures… Et quelqu'un doit s'occuper de Kaito, il doit absolument rester immobile, empêchez-le de se lever, même si c'est ce qu'il veut.

\- Je m'en occupe » assura Chikage. « Maintenant, au lit ! »

o.O.o

Sorti de son sommeil quelques heures plus tard, Heiji eut un grognement de douleur quand Saguru essaya de bouger sa veste pour pouvoir commencer à l'examiner, ayant remarqué des traces de sang séché près de son cou.

« - Espèce d'idiot, tu aurais dû me laisser regarder ça hier soir… » le réprimanda-t-il quand il comprit que l'Osakien cachait ce qui était probablement une blessure étendue sous son haut et que le sang avait séché avec le tissu, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas pouvoir le retirer sans faire ressaigner la plaie.

« - Avec tes mains blessées et tes yeux fermés ? » signala Hattori avec ironie.

« -J'aurais tout de même pu le faire et cela aurait été bien plus facile que ce que je vais devoir faire maintenant… » rétorqua Hakuba avec un regard noir, attrapant une paire de ciseaux et une paire de gants. « Viens avec moi dans la douche, je vais essayer d'humidifier les croûtes. »

Se levant avec difficulté, Heiji suivit le blond, essayant de garder ses bras contre lui car chacun de leur mouvement tirait sur la blessure de son dos.

Le médecin le força s'asseoir sans ménagement dans la baignoire avant d'ouvrir l'eau et d'en asperger les épaules de son ami.

« - Hé, c'est froid !

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, c'est de ta faute après tout » fit Saguru d'une voix morne, agacé par la stupidité de son ami d'avoir laissé sa blessure ainsi, sans le moindre soin. « Que c'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai comme qui dirait reçu ma moto sur la tête après que nous soyons tombés dans la rivière Sumida …

\- Quoi ?! »

Heiji lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé, le faisant froncer des sourcils, sachant que l'eau autour de Tokyo était tout sauf propre.

« - Tu as eu de la chance, l'eau a probablement amorti une grande partie du choc, sinon tu aurais été tué sur le coup… » conclut-il, secouant la tête avec incrédulité. « Ok, je pense que je vais pouvoir essayer, tu es prêt ?

\- S'il le faut…

Hakuba mit ses mains sur la veste pour la retirer de la façon la plus délicate possible. L'Osakien ne se plaignait pas mais il le sentait trembler sous ses mains et il savait bien que ce n'était pas dû au froid. Une fois que sa veste eut été retirée, il découpa son tee-shirt avec les ciseaux qu'il avait ramenés et eut un sifflement admiratif quand ces yeux se posèrent sur la blessure en dessous.

« - Félicitations, tu as gagné des points de suture… » conclut le blond en rinçant le dos de son ami pour se débarrasser des dernières traces de sang séché, remarquant une longue balafre sur son omoplate gauche. « Et tu présentes une des les plus belles couleurs que je n'ai jamais vues sur un bleu…. » finit-il avec ironie, fixant le bleu étalé presque d'une épaule à l'autre, visible même sur la peau foncée.

« - Je savais que je réussirai à t'impressionner un jour… Je ne pensais juste pas que cela serait sous la douche… » fit Heiji, essayant de remplacer la grimace de douleur qu'il cachait jusqu'à présent par un sourire effronté. « Hé ! » râla-t-il quand Saguru lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

« - Elle était méritée…

\- … Peut-être cette fois –ci… » admit l'Osakien avec un air coupable.

« - Reste ici, je vais chercher mon matériel. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir passé les vêtements propres qu'Aoko lui avait ramenés sur la demande d'Hakuba, le détective à la peau mate rejoignit le salon pour voir que Saguru était à côté d'un Kaito attaché à une table, celle sur laquelle il était allongé.

« - … n'arrive pas à croire que tu voulais tellement te lever que ta mère a dû t'attacher à cette table… il te faut du repos ! » disait le blond, une expression lasse sur le visage.

« - Mais j'ai horreur de rester inactif… » bouda Kaito avec une moue enfantine. « et j'ai horreur que quelqu'un utilise mes trucs contre moi… » ajouta-t-il, jetant un regard noir à sa mère qui lui répondit d'un sourire provocateur.

« - Je vois que tu te portes mieux, Kaito… » déclara l'Osakien, amusé par la détermination du Voleur à vouloir se lever quant il faudrait qu'il prenne du repos.

« - Hello, Heiji ! Désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir me lever pour te saluer, ma mère et Saguru ont décidé qu'ils étaient désormais amateurs de SM… C'est si dur d'être si sexy pour mon âge…

\- Kaito… » grogna Chikage avec un regard désormais glacial.

L'homme aux yeux verts ricana en se disant qu'ils ressemblaient à un duo de comique et prit une chaise pour reposer son dos blessé. « Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? » demanda-t-il, après avoir vu que tout le monde était dans le salon sauf Kazuha, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient parler librement des activités… nocturnes de Kaito.

« - Pour résumer… » commença Shinichi, lâchant le journal que Chikage lui avait ramené pour regarder son meilleur ami. « … Snake sait que Kaito est le Kaitou Kid…

\- Kaitou est… Kid ? » s'étonna Kazuha alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce avec un bâillement, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin pour fixer le Voleur des yeux.

Son étonnement tourna vite à la colère quand elle vit que le magicien eut un soupir ennuyé, n'essayant même pas de nier ou de tourner cela à la blague, et que les autres échangeaient des regards embarrassés.

« - Qu'est-ce que… » réussit à articuler la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

« - Kazuha, je suis désolé que nous ayons dû te le cacher mais je suis le Kaitou Kid » admit Kaito avec un autre soupir. « J'ai mes raisons mais…

\- « Nous » ? Vous étiez tous au courant ?! » aboya-t-elle, regardant les autres avec des yeux accusateurs et interrogateurs. « Vous me refaites le coup de l'affaire Conan ? A me laisser de côté comme la dernière fois…

\- Kazuha ! » l'arrêta Ran d'une voix ferme avant que la jeune fille ne pique une crise, sachant que ni Kaito ni Heiji n'étaient en état de l'affronter si elle se mettait en colère. «Viens avec moi, je vais t'expliquer tout ça

\- Je vous accompagne » proposa Aoko. « On va faire les sandwiches en même temps.

\- Je viens vous aider ! » ajouta Chikage, sachant que les hommes seraient heureux de pouvoir parler de l'affaire juste entre eux.

Avant même que Kazuha puisse rétorquer, Ran attrapa à son bras et la traîna vers la cuisine, les deux autres femmes sur ses talons.

« - Merci… » fit Kaito avec de la reconnaissance dans la voix quand elles sortirent.

« - J'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler… » conclut Heiji en voyant le visage qu'elle avait en partant. « Bref, on disait que Snake connaissait ton identité ?

\- Oui… » confirma d'une voix grave le magicien avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je vais vous expliquer mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me libérer d'abord ? Je vais avoir un torticolis a vous regarder de cette table… Et ce n'est pas vraiment confortable… Vraiment, vraiment s'il te plaît ? » ajouta-t-il avec un regard implorant vers Hakuba.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir, sachant qu'il finirait par dire 'oui', mais voulant faire comprendre au Voleur que c'était exceptionnel. « Je pourrais t'autoriser à t'assoir sur ce canapé mais c'est le seul mouvement que tu auras le droit de faire, c'est clair ?

\- Oui ! »

Attrapant sa paire de ciseaux, Saguru libéra le Kid et Shinichi vint l'aider à le soutenir pour l'amener jusqu'au sofa le plus proche. Le blessé avait voulu un instant rejeté leur aide mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était déjà assez difficile de garder un visage neutre et, il devait admettre, dans sa tête uniquement bien sûr, qu'il était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour marcher tout seul.

Une fois que Kaito fut installé, le métis attrapa le bras du Tokyoïte et le vit grimacer de douleur.

« - Allez-vous tous essayer de me cacher vos blessures ? » soupira-t-il de façon dramatique, levant les yeux au ciel. « Laisse-moi examiner ça, nous pouvons continuer notre discussion en même temps. Kaito-kun ?

\- Oui. Je pense que Snake a découvert mon identité durant cette explosion. Et, mauvaise nouvelle, il vous a probablement tous vus.

\- Ce n'est effectivement pas une bonne nouvelle… » confirma Shinichi avec un visage grave, tout en gardant un œil sur Hakuba qui faisait bouger son coude. « C'est pour cela qu'il a envoyé des hommes à nos trousses ?

\- Oui. Apparemment, il y avait une prime pour vous tuer et pour m'attraper, c'est ce que ma mère a découvert… »

Shinichi eut un petit grognement de douleur quand le blond trembla, son coude toujours dans la main, sachant que ce n'était pas Chikage qui avait découvert cette information, et se sentant coupable de ne pas pouvoir parler de ce qu'il savait.

« - Excuse-moi ! Cela semble juste foulé, je vais le strapper pour l'immobiliser un petit moment » fit-il avec une expression d'embarras qui ne lui était pas vraiment habituelle sur le visage en se levant pour aller chercher son matériel. « Il n'y avait pas que des tueurs après nous, il est même venu en personne à l'agence… » signala-t-il, pour changer le sujet.

« - Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? » demanda Heiji, ces yeux posés sur les mains du métis.

« - Il a déposé un appareil à fragmentation dans un colis avec nos noms dessus… J'étais fatigué, j'imagine que c'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas rapidement identifié mais j'ai… réussi à m'enfuir au dernier moment » répondit-il, essayant de rester vague. « Mes blessures sont superficielles mais nous allons devoir décorer l'agence…

\- Hmm, j'espère que c'est couvert par l'assurance… » souhaita l'Osakien avec un visage ennuyé. « Je n'ai pas les moyens et je ne veux pas avoir à demander de nouveau de l'argent à mon père… » admit-il avec un frisson, se rappelant quand il avait essayé de négocier un prêt pour le bureau à son père et cela avait été un moment plutôt désagréable.

« - Haha, ne t'inquiète pas, avec mon baito, je serai capable d'en payer une grande partie s'il le faut » proposa Shinichi avec un petit sourire.

« - Je ne me manquerait plus de ce job… » dit avec ferveur l'homme aux yeux verts, ce qu'il lui valut regard ironique et sceptique de la part du Tokyoïte.

« - Je pense que nous devrions demander à Megure-keibu d'aller enquêter à l'agence, il pourrait trouver des informations au sujet de Snake qui pourraient nous aider sur la bombe ou ce qu'il reste du colis… » conseilla Hakuba, regardant le détective aux yeux azurs, sachant qu'il était celui avec les affinités les plus importantes avec le policier.

« - Je m'en occupe. Il va juste falloir que j'imagine quelque chose, je ne veux pas qu'il nous force à rentrer dans un programme de protection s'il apprend que nous avons un contrat sur nos têtes…

\- Clairement… » fit Kaito avec un visage sombre. « Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi un magicien tout à fait banal est poursuivi par des tueurs professionnels…

\- Pour ce sujet, je pense pouvoir vous aider… » intervint Chikage alors qu'elle revenait seule de la cuisine avec du café du thé. Voyant les quatre regards interrogateurs posés sur elle, elle continua. « Grâce à mes …contacts, je pense que je peux vous débarrasser de ces contrats. Il suffit de répandre la rumeur que Snake ne paye pas, cela pourrait même s'avérer un coup dur pour lui, ces types n'aiment pas ceux qui ne respectent pas leurs promesses…

\- Vos contacts semble plutôt efficaces, Kuroba-san » signala Heiji avec admiration.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à la retraite que j'ai perdu mon doigté… » sourit-elle malicieusement .

« - Et bien, cela va nous aider » admit Shinichi avec soulagement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils soient chassés, surtout quand leurs poursuivants ne semblaient pas perturbés par l'idée d'impliquer les filles… « Essayons de récupérer des informations de notre côté. Nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de subir les attaques de l'organisation sans nous défendre…

\- Mais nous n'avons rien trouvé en quatre ans… » rappela Kaito avec un soupir déprimé.

« - Avec toute leur activité récente, je pense que nous pourrons trouver de nouveaux éléments… » espéra Shinichi, avec un regard vers les autres. « Heiji, Saguru, est-ce que vous pourriez vérifier avec vos pères ? Je vais aller voir Megure-keibu, je lui avais demandé de garder les yeux ouvert pendant les derniers cambriolages, il pourrait avoir vu quelque chose.

\- Et nous devons toujours trouver Pandora… » ajouta Aoko en posant une assiette de sandwiches sur la table. « Je vais me mettre dessus avec Kaito, comme ça on sera sûr qu'il n'essaiera pas de trop gigoter… » proposa-t-elle avec un regard dur vers son mari.

« - Au boulot alors ! »


	16. Chapter 16 - Mort

**2e chapitre du jour !**

 **Alors, petit blabla de l'auteur sur ce 2e chapitre pour une fois.**

 **Je l'avais emballé de façon assez indirecte pour les anglophones mais, vu les crises de nerfs néanmoins obtenues, je serai plus directe pour mes petits français.**

 ** JE NE COMPTE PAS BUTER DE PERSO PRINCIPAL DANS CETTE FIC.**

 **Voila.**

 **Comme ça c'est clair, je pense :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Mort**

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Hakuba était en train de changer les bandages autour des blessures de Kaito, perdu dans ses pensées alors que ses mains travaillaient seules sur une tâche qui était devenue presque intuitive pour lui.

Le Voleur était désormais capable de se promener un peu, il lui avait permis, sachant à quel point il pouvait être rapide pour récupérer. Il le forçait néanmoins à se reposer le plus souvent possible, sachant qu'il était le genre à être capable de se blesser juste pour pouvoir jouer une farce à ses amis.

Les autres, à commencer par lui, allaient mieux après ce repos forcé, obligatoire le temps que Chikage fasse le nécessaire pour les débarrasser des contrats sur leur tête. Elle était revenue la veille avec un grand sourire, pour leur annoncer que ces contacts avaient confirmé que les primes de Snake était désormais discréditées et donc nulles et inapplicables. A cette nouvelle, et voyant comment elle avait insisté sur le mot 'contact', le blond croisa son regard et sut. Sut qu'elle parlait de Touichi, et il savait que l'homme l'avait informée du fait qu'il sache la vérité, même si le métis n'avait pour le moment pas trouvé d'occasion pour la confronter, malgré qu'il en ait envie, en colère contre elle pour avoir caché la vérité, peu importait les raisons, à son fils.

Comme promis, le père de Kaito lui avait transmis les informations qu'il avait sur l'Organisation. Le détective savait désormais que le groupe criminel était composé de quelque chose comme 50 membres, en comptant leur Boss, les deux hommes juste sous lui et les cinq agents comme Snake, les autres étant des membres moins importants, comme ceux qui pouvaient parfois accompagner Snake en renforts, enveloppés dans leurs impers beiges.

Touichi avait réussi à neutraliser la branche internationale de l'Organisation installée aux Etats-Unis : il avait pu les faire arrêter pour vol de joyaux, il avait même réussi à faire emprisonner un des deux bras droits du Boss, avec deux autres agents principaux.

Il n'avait pas d'informations sur leur cœur opérationnel au Japon, il avait essayé de les suivre plusieurs fois quand il opérait sur place mais ils ne partaient jamais dans la même direction. Il se demandait même si ce n'était pas une sorte d'endroit mobile, sans pouvoir pour autant en identifier le type. L'Organisation était incroyablement riche et ils auraient pu trouver énormément de moyens pour se cacher et s'enfuir.

Hakuba avait partagé ces informations avec les autres, prétendant qu'elles venaient de son propre père pour cacher sa vraie source, agacé de voir à mentir mais… Il avait promis. Kaito avait tout de même remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement de son ami mais le blond avait ignoré ses commentaires ou ses regards, au point qu'il essayait même d'éviter d'être seul avec le Voleur, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

C'était difficile pour Saguru. Il n'aimait pas voir son meilleur ami blessé, n'aimait pas avoir à lui cacher la vérité sur son père, n'aimait pas se rappeler cette vision de sa mort qu'Akako avait partagée avec lui.

Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'être sombre et silencieux, repoussant ses peurs et sa culpabilité sous un visage neutre, quoiqu'il n'était clairement pas aussi bon que Kaito pour cela.

Mais bon, la comète serait là très bientôt, il fallait juste tenir un peu plus longtemps.

« - Saguru ! » l'appela avec inquiétude le magicien. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu rêvassais encore une fois, tu n'arrêtes pas depuis que tu as été attaqué… Tu n'es pas plus blessé que tu ne veux l'admettre au moins ?

\- Non, c'est juste les mains, pas besoin de t'inquiéter » confirma Hakuba, reposant sur la table le rouleau de bandage qu'il avait gardé dans la main après s'être figé, perdu dans ses pensées. « Je suis juste un peu fatigué… » conclut-il, évitant néanmoins le regard de son ami.

"- Prends soin de toi alors, on a besoin de toi au top de ta forme, avec la comète de Volley qui passe dans deux jours...

\- Kaito ! " cria Aoko en entrant. "Je l'ai ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé Pandora !

\- Quoi ?!"

Cinq minutes plus tard, le groupe était réuni dans le salon, avec Aoko qui faisait les cent pas en son centre, son journal entre les mains.

"- Le Sunrise Ruby... Ce collier pourrait vraiment être Pandora..." disait-elle.

"- Tu pourrais développer ?" demanda Shinichi, se demandant comme elle pouvait être si sûre d'elle : elle était effectivement plus experte niveaux bijoux maintenant qu'elle donnait un coup de main au Kid, mais de déduire d'un journal qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne pierre était un peu...

"- C'est une pierre qui a été retrouvée il y a une semaine. Elle avait disparu durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale en Allemagne et a été retrouvée dans le sud du Japon dans un vieux train qui avait été enterré par un glissement de terrain et redécouvert la semaine dernière par un autre causé par un typhon."

La jeune fille ouvrit le journal pour lire l'article à tout le monde.

"- La pierre était apparemment considérée comme une sorte de Graal au Moyen Age en Europe, sa couleur rouge et le fait que son centre, un peu plus foncé que le reste, ressemblait à une capsule de sang piégée dans le joyau, avaient intéressé à la fois les religieux et les scientifiques. Plus tard, certains découvrirent qu'en plus de cet aspect particulier, les symboles gavés sur le cercle d'or dans lequel la pierre est enserrée, mentionnaient son utilisation en médecine ancienne, sans pour autant en préciser les effets. Son secret n'ayant jamais été percé, ces propriétés ayant été reléguées comme relevant très probablement du folklore local, le Sunrise Ruby était exposé, de par son aspect original, dans un musée Français jusqu'en 1942, date à laquelle un scientifique allemand, enclin à croire ces rumeurs, le réquisitionna pour ses recherches. La pierre fut donc ramenée en Allemagne et étudiée jusqu'à la toute fin du Troisième Reich. Sentant que le vent tournait, le scientifique la prit avec lui et partit au Japon, où il espérait pouvoir continuer ses recherches en toute discrétion. Cela n'arriva jamais, le train dans lequel il voyageait ayant disparu, jusqu'à la semaine dernière.

" Une exposition avec le joyau et les différents objets retrouvés dans le train ouvrira dès demain, au musée Edo-Tôkyô. Le Sunrise Ruby est, en attendant, gardé dans un endroit tenu secret sous haute sécurité."

Aoko laissa retomber le bras qui tenait le journal le long de son corps et regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs Kaito et ses amis, pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient.

"- Utilisation en médecine..." fit Hakuba en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Perdu depuis longtemps..." ajouta Shinichi.

"- Et très probablement un doublet..." conclut Heiji avant de se tourner vers Kaito. "Ca a l'air presque trop beau pour être vrai...

\- Et juste quand nous pensions ne jamais la trouver, alors que nous sommes si proches du passage de la comète..." observa l'homme aux yeux indigos avec un air rêveur.

"- Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?" redemanda la femme du magicien.

"- Que j'ai un cambriolage à préparer pour demain soir !" fit le Voleur avec une de ses expressions arrogantes qu'il pouvait avoir quand il était dans le costume du Kaitou Kid.

"- "nous" " corrigea Saguru avec un petit sourire. "Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser te battre seul quand je viens de dépenser autant d'énergie à te remettre sur pieds ! Il faut quelqu'un pour te rappeler de ne pas trop forcer...

\- Oui, aucune chance qu'on te laisse y aller seul" ajouta Heiji avec un grand sourire. "Si c'est ton dernier coup d'éclat, on doit tous participer !

\- C'est clair, je ne voudrais pas rater ça !" conclut Shinichi avec un clin d'oeil au Kid.

o.O.o

"- Chikage-san, pourrais-je vous parler?" demanda Hakuba à voix basse une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur discussion, voyant que les autres ne leur prêtaient pas vraiment attention.

"- Bien sûr" répondit la femme, devinant de quoi il voulait parler.

Il la suivit dehors dans le jardin, pour être sûr de voir assez les environs pour ne pas être entendu.

"- Je pense que vous devriez _le_ prévenir..." commença-t-il, ne ressentant pas le besoin d'énoncer le nom de l'homme.

"- J'y comptais bien, Saguru-kun.

\- Et rappelez-lui s'il-vous-plait que, si cette pierre est vraiment Pandora, il faudra qu'il dise la vérité à Kaito un jour plus tôt que prévu" ajouta le détective avec un visage sombre.

"- Compris" confirma Chikage, le regardant avec un petit sourire triste, voyant son visage fermé. "Tu dois vraiment te demander pourquoi nous le cachons à Kaito...

\- Touichi-san m'a expliqué vos raisons" précisa Hakuba avec un air désapprobateur. "Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez décidé de le laisser souffrir si longtemps. Vous l'avez même laissé pour rejoindre votre mari à Vegas, c'est juste...

\- Comme a pu te le dire Touichi, nous n'étions pas inactifs. Il combattait l'Organisation et ils étaient trop agressifs pour qu'il se débrouille seul, il a essayé mais l'a vite compris à ses dépends.

\- Mais votre fils était seul ! " insista le blond, son calme habituel disparaissant sous un voile de colère.

"- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour être sure que tout était sous contrôle. J'ai demandé à Jii-san de l'aider" argumenta la femme. "Un magicien ne peut pas agir seul et personne en dehors de moi ne pouvait assister Touichi, les autres croyant qu'il était mort. Je ne voulais pas que ni mon fils ni mon mari ne meurent et c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas ressenti sa douleur ou que je ne savais pas à quel point c'était difficile pour lui d'enfiler ce costume blanc pour assouvir une vengeance..." ajouta-t-elle, ses yeux brillants un peu. "Mais dans deux jours, nous serons de nouveau une famille. Nous aurons peut-être à nous cacher, à déménager quelque part ailleurs mais, quand la comète sera passée, l'Organisation n'aura plus aucun sens. Elle pourrait même s'écrouler quand ce but sera définitivement hors d'atteinte. Et ces hommes qui ont osé menacer ma famille auront perdu. C'était injuste pour Kaito mais, si c'était le prix à payer pour garder et mon fils et mon mari en vie, je le repairai volontiers."

Saguru regarda la femme, croisant ses yeux déterminés. Il avait été facile de reprocher à Chikage ou Touichi d'avoir caché la vérité à Kaito mais en fait... Le vrai coupable restait l'Organisation. Ils avaient forcé la famille Kuroba à se cacher, impliquant au passage un enfant dans un combat auquel il n'appartenait pas. Mais, comme l'avait souligné la mère du magicien, y avait-il une autre solution ? Aussi injuste que cela puisse paraître, n'était-ce pas la meilleur solution pour, comme elle le disait, les garder tous en vie ? Cela restait dur à admettre mais les faits étaient là : cette décision prise il y a 12 ans les avait maintenus en vie jusqu'à cette nuit, LA nuit où tout serait fini.

"- Je ne peux pas dire que je ne comprends pas. J'espère juste que Kaito-kun ne vous haïra pas pour cela" conclut le blond, de la tristesse sur son visage, tournant le dos à Chikage pour retourner à l'intérieur.

o.O.o

"- Hé, Shinichi..." demanda Heiji, se tournant vers son meilleur ami avec un regard grave.

Tous deux étaient en charge de surveiller les extérieurs du musée la nuit suivante, cachés dans la foule. Ils étaient supposés essayer de repérer Snake ou tout autre membre de l'Organisation qu'ils puissent trouver et de les suivre si possible. Leurs petites amies respectives étaient garées un peu plus loin, hors du cordon de sécurité que la police avait déployé, prêtes à partir dès que nécessaire, le plus vite possible, au cas où leurs ennemis prendraient un véhicule. L'Osakien aurait préféré prendre sa moto car cela restait plus facile de filer quelqu'un avec plutôt qu'avec une voiture mais son épaule restait douloureuse : même s'il avait pu mettre la main sur un deux-roues, il n'aurait pas été efficace...

Hakuba, Aoko et Kaito étaient dans le building : le blond en tant que consultant pour la police avec l'équipe de Nakamori-keibu et la fille en soutien de Kaito et de ses tours, camouflée dans le personnel du musée sous un déguisement dans la pièce où le joyau était exposé.

"- Oui ?" répondit le Tokyoïte, regardant le tanné.

"- Essaye de pas mourir ce soir...

\- Oh, et qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ce sentimentalisme ?" plaisanta Shinichi avec un sourire en coin.

"- J'ai besoin de toi comme témoin" répondit Heiji avec un grand sourire fier.

"- Comme témoin... Comme témoin ?! Tu as enfin osé lui...

\- Haha, en fait, c'est l'inverse.

\- Je peux pas dire que je sois surpris, ça reste à l'image de votre couple..." ricana l'homme aux yeux azurs avant de regarder son ami d'un air sérieux. "C'est bien, tu as choisi la bonne réponse cette fois, on dirait.

\- Oui..." confirma Heiji, rougissant un peu en se rappelant la scène.

"- Je suis fier de toi !" fit Kudô, lui mettant une petite tape sur l'épaule, faisant attention de ne pas y mettre trop de force et évitant les points de suture. "J'accepte, bien sûr ! Mais du coup, t'essaieras de pas y rester non plus, on a besoin du futur marié pour la cérémonie... Et puis, même si j'attends que Ran finisse ses études avant de lui faire ma demande, j'aurais aussi besoin de quelqu'un à ce moment-là.

\- Shin..." commença le détective aux yeux verts, de l'émotion sur le visage, prêt à prendre l'autre dans ses bras.

"- Enfin, je ne peux pas te garantir que ce sera toi mais tu es dans le haut du classement..." le taquina Shinichi avec un grand sourire.

"- Hé ! " bouda Heiji avec une expression blessée.

"- Je rigole, bien sûr que je veux que ce soit toi mon témoin, Baka" confirma le Tokyoïte avec un petit coup de coude à son meilleur ami, ce qui ramena le sourire sur son visage.

 _"- It's shooooow time !"_

"- Ah, c'est l'heure de se reconcentrer..." en conclut l'Osakien. "Je vais m'occuper de l'arrière, je te laisse l'avant.

\- Ok ! Bonne chance."

o.O.o

Hakuba était essoufflé en arrivant sur le toit, pas vraiment habitué à ce type d'exercices, mais voulant retrouver le Kid le plus vite possible, sachant qu'il atterrirait ici maintenant que la pierre était en sa possession. Le dit Voleur était effectivement tout juste en train de se poser et fit un grand sourire en voyant que son ami était déjà là.

"- On l'a, Saguru ! Je parie que c'est la bonne !" s'exclama-t-il d'un air enjoué.

"- Kaito-kun, pourrais-je être celui qui examine la pierre?" demanda le blond, ne voulant pas que le magicien prenne le risque de déterminer qu'il s'agissait de Pandora, au cas où la prophétie pourrait être vraie.

"- Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas, si tu veux..."répondit son ami, un peu troublé mais acceptant néanmoins, lui lançant le collier.

Le détective l'attrapa et leva le joyau vers la lune, pour voir que, effectivement, le centre sombre de la pierre n'était pas un liquide quelconque prisonnier mais bel et bien une autre pierre, brillant doucement dans la lumière pâle de l'astre. C'était un doublet, pour sûr.

"- Il s'agit de Pandora... En tout cas, cela correspond à la description que tu en as" articula-t-il pour répondre à la question silencieuse de Kaito, qui laissa un grand sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

"- Débarrassons-nous de ça alors, que l'Organisation n'arrive jamais à ses fins !"

"- Je crains devoir m'y opposer..."

Les deux amis tournèrent leurs têtes pour voir que Snake était de l'autre côté du toit, sortant de nulle part, une arme à la main. Sans avertissement, l'homme appuya sur la gâchette de son pistolet et tira sur Hakuba qui ne fut sauvé qu'uniquement grâce aux reflexes presque inhumains du Voleur qui les envoya tous deux au sol, une grimace de douleur sur le visage quand son côté blessé toucha le sol. Le collier s'échappa des mains du métis sous le choc, glissant vers l'homme à la moustache.

Kaito sauta sur ses pieds avec un grognement, les yeux brillants de douleur alors que son corps ne voulait pas vraiment lui obéir, mais il était trop tard et le criminel avait déjà le joyau, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"- Qu'est-ce... Lâche ce collier et ton arme !" ordonna Nakamori quand il ouvrit la porte du toit, voyant ce qui ressemblait à un criminel menacer à la fois Hakuba et le Kid et qu'il avait la pierre à la main.

"- Ou alors quoi ?" sourit l'homme, pointant l'arme qu'il avait dans son autre main vers le policier.

"- Inspecteur, à terre !" avertit Kaito, se jetant entre Snake et Nakamori, voyant bien que le tueur allait tirer et que l'inspecteur n'aurait pas le temps de sortir son arme pour se protéger.

Un autre coup de feu résonna dans la nuit, laissant le policier avec un air ébahi sur le visage quand la cape blanche qui venait de passer devant lui tomba soudain sur le sol, désormais teintée d'écarlate.

"- Kaito-kun!" ne put se retenir de crier Hakuba en voyant le magicien tomber sur le sol, portant sa main droite à sa poitrine, tout comme il l'avait fait dans la vision d'Akako.

Se précipitant vers lui et ouvrant sa veste, ses yeux experts commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes quand il comprit ce qu'il voyait. La blessure était trop près du coeur, l'hémorragie trop importante. Son meilleur ami serait mort dans à peine quelques minutes, et toutes les études de médecine du monde n'auraient rien pu y faire.

"- On dirait... que j'ai raté mon coup" murmura Kaito, forçant un sourire sur son visage avant que son corps ne se raidisse, lui faisant fermer les yeux avec une grimace de douleur, la flaque de sang sous lui s'étendant de plus en plus.

"- KAITO !"

* * *

 ***hmm* C'est du cliff sérieux tout ça ^^;;; *court se planquer en évitant les projectiles des lecteurs* Me tuez paaaaas !**

 **Bref, si vous n'arrivez pas à tenir, faites le moi savoir, je peux exceptionnellement la semaine prochaine publier un chapitre mercredi et un samedi, plutôt que les 2 le samedi. MAIS autant vous prévenir tout de suite, ca n'avancera pas assez vite à votre goût. :p**


	17. Chapitre 17 - Espoir

**Hello !**

 **Booon, allé, je suis gentille, suite à ces demandes (parfois pressantes : p), voici un chapitre pour vous faire patienter (désolée aerinechan, ils étaient tous contre toi xD). Maaaais, je dois vous prévenir tout de suite que ce chapitre ne résout pas vraiment le cliff sur lequel je vous ai laissé. Au pire, il vous aidera à entrapercevoir vers où je compte me diriger :p**

 **Et du coup, un seul chapitre samedi pro', vous aviez été prévenus !**

 **Bonne lecture ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **grisoletgabrielle : Naaaan, pleure pas ! Promis, ca va s'arranger ! (sadique... ? Haha, oui, je sais^^)**

 **Bismuth : Lol^^ Désolée, en plus cette fic a vraiment la palme, s'il y a genre 3 chapitre sur le lot sans cliffs, ca serait dja bien^^; Peut-être... :p Mais bon, déjà de voir chez les anglais, tu sais que la suite existe, ca rend l'attente plus supportable je trouve^^ Ah, en astuce, tu peux essayer le traducteur de Mozilla ou chrome pour l'anglais, c'est pas propre mais je trouve que c'est à peu près compréhensible (je fais ca sur des fics espagnoles vu que j'en parle pas un mot^^; Oui, je suis désespérée, je sais :p) Yep, j'ai changé de victime ! Pauvre Kaito xD**

 **aerinechan : Merci ! : ) Haha, jcomprends, jcomprends : ) Surtout qu'ayant été malade tout octobre, j'ai pas pu écrire un mot alors ma prochaine fic n'est pas près de sortir... Bref, déjà, y a celle là : ) Yep, comme l'a identifié Bismuth, c'est mon punching ball de l'histoire ^^**

 **Gyren : Eeeet la voici ! : )**

 **Yaya : Meeeuh, ca serait trop vite fini si je faisais ça... :p T'attends ma fic plus que le scan de One Piece ? Chui flattée xD Comme quoi, tous ces cliffs, c'est prenant :p**

 **White-Feather-Angelis : Aaaaaaaaah bah oui je note (et je répond de même, sur une riche onomatopée :p) Bon, je crois, (dis moi si je me trompe ? xD), que tu apprécies ? Si c'est le cas, merci ^_^ Ca fait toujours super chaud au coeur d'avoir de telles reviews, même si je ne sais plus trop où me mettre avec tous ces compliments xD (heureusement que je suis loin, je terminerais toute rouge sous tes applaudissements sinon :p). Et donc oui, forcément, le style a un peu évolué... 'Alliances' est la toute première chose que j'ai écrite (ok, si on compte pas mes lointaines rédactions au collège) donc bon, ca tatonne un peu le temps que j'me trouve : ) 'Ombre' a 6 mois de plus, avec une autre fic entre les deux, même moi j'ai senti la différence^^;; Tant mieux si l'expérience de lecture en est améliorée, un jour peut être, ça ressemblera à un vrai livre ? Ou pas xD Ok, je reste sur la fanfic ! ^^ Et oui, contente que tu apprécies le côté précis ('contrôle' comme tu dis) : J'essaye au maximum de faire un univers cohérent et il y a rarement des choses pour le décorum dans ce que j'écris. Tout sert ou presque, que ce soit immédiatement ou longtemps après. C'est très direct (et pas très adapté pour écrire des enquêtes parce que je lance moyennement des fausses pistes ^^;;;) mais ca a le mérite de permettre d'avoir moins de fioritures et de rentrer direct dans l'intrigue. Jpréfère comme ca ! Pour le reste de ta review, normalement, j'ai répondu à tout par PM : )**

 **Cookie : Naaaaan :p J'avais dit mercredi au plus tôt, j'my tiens : ) Aillé, l'attente est finie :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Espoir**

* * *

"- KAITO !" cria Hakuba, posant par réflexe ses mains sur la blessure pour la compresser malgré le fait qu'il savait que c'était inutile, voyant à peine ce qu'il faisait, pleurant de tristesse, de rage, de culpabilité, incapable de se remettre du fait qu'Akako l'avait vu venir, l'avait prévenu et il n'avait tout de même pas réussi à empêcher cela d'arriver.

Il sentit Nakamori dans son dos, l'homme osant enfin approcher, ne pensant même pas à arrêter Snake qui s'enfuyait au loin, le visage blême quand il s'agenouilla auprès de la tête du Voleur.

L'officier avait entendu comment Saguru avait appelé la Kaitou Kid, voyait bien son visage désespéré, qui impliquait qu'il s'agissait clairement de quelqu'un dont il était proche. Malgré toutes ces preuves indirectes, il tendit tout de même la main vers le chapeau du Voleur, le retirant doucement, retirant ensuite le monocle, pour reconnaître, sans aucun doute possible, le visage de son beau-fils. C'était la deuxième fois que cela arrivait ces derniers temps et il réalisait finalement que cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

Le blond n'essaya même pas de l'arrêter... Où était l'intérêt de cacher le fait que Kaito était le Kid quand il était en train de lutter pour remplir ses poumons de ce qui serait sans doute les dernières bouffées d'air de sa vie ?

"- Où étiez-vous ?!" aboya Saguru quand il entendit quelqu'un atterrir près de lui, devinant qui il était mais il était arrivé trop tard... Bien trop tard.

Touichi resta silencieux alors qu'il s'approchait de son fils, incapable d'ignorer le pourpre recouvrant ses vêtements. Son visage affichait encore cette Poker Face qu'il affectionnait tant mais cela ne lui avait jamais été aussi difficile. Si seulement il n'était pas tombé sur cet agent de l'organisation en bas des escaliers, il aurait pu arriver bien plus tôt, peut-être même éviter ça. Le magicien en noir posa un genou à terre pour prendre la main de son fils, sentant qu'il réagissait à son toucher.

"- Hé, Kaito...

\- Tou-san ?" répondit Kaito, faisant l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux en reconnaissant la voix, se demandant s'il hallucinait, se sentant si près de la frontière entre la vie et la mort.

"- Oui..." fit l'homme en retirant son chapeau et son monocle de sa main libre. " Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à revenir vers toi.

\- Je savais que c'était toi... Corbeau..." sourit faiblement le jeune aux yeux indigos.

Nakamori regardait les deux avec encore plus de surprise, comprenant que le vieil ami qu'il avait cru perdu depuis des années était en fait en vie et dans la peau d'un voleur. Il commençait à se dire que cela faisait beaucoup pour lui quand...

"- Saguru !" cria Aoko, essoufflée de sa longue course depuis la salle où était exposé le joyau.

Elle couru vers eux, le masque qu'elle venait de retirer dans la main, et se figea en voyant Kaito. Elle fit de son mieux pour se reprendre rapidement, déglutissant pour essayer de se débarrasser des larmes qui arrivait dans ses yeux, presque un peu trop vite, comme si elle s'attendait à voir ce spectacle horrible en arrivant.

"- Akako m'a appelé, elle... Elle sait comment sauver Kaito !"

Hakuba tourna le visage vers la jeune fille, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, incapable de croire en de telles...

"- Elle... savait en quelque sorte ce qui allait arriver, elle est dans l'hôtel en face du musée, au dernier étage, chambre 2452. Elle a besoin qu'on lui amène Kaito le plus vite possible. On peut y accéder par le toit..." expliqua Aoko, écrasant inconsciemment le masque dans sa main pour s'empêcher de paniquer envoyant son mari dans un tel état.

"- Touichi-san, pourriez-vous l'y emmener ? Elle... pourrait être capable de l'aider. Plus que moi en tout cas..." admit le métis avec un sourire amer.

L'homme hocha la tête, faisant confiance au jugement du meilleur ami de son fils, et se pencha pour attraper délicatement Kaito qui s'était de nouveau évanoui, proche de sa fin désormais.

"- Ginzô... Aide-les" demanda-t-il, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage, avec un dernier regard vers celui qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant si longtemps.

Il déploya ensuite son glider et détective, père et fille regardèrent vers la forme sombre emporter la blanche dans ses bras, traversant les cieux dans l'espoir de sauver le Phantom Thief.

Aoko regarda le couple s'en aller avec inquiétude puis s'essuya les yeux pour faire de nouveau face à Saguru.

"- Je vais là-bas" annonça-t-elle, d'une voix déterminée. "Elle te demande le ramener la pierre."

Regardant autour de lui, Hakuba remarqua bien sûr l'absence de Snake... Et du joyau.

"- Il est entre les mains de l'Organisation..." conclut-il d'une voix basse, essayant de contrôler sa rage.

"- Alors j'espère que les autres ont été capables de suivre au moins l'un d'entre eux. Tiens-moi au courant et bonne chance" souhaita-t-elle en se retournant.

"- Oui, bonne chance.

\- Aoko... Est-ce que tu savais ?" demanda son père, essayant encore de faire le tri dans ses pensées, voyant le monde sous un nouveau jour avec toutes les informations qu'il avait eues cette nuit.

La femme regarda et hocha la tête. "Je l'ai appris à quelque temps, par accident... Juste avant que nous ne devenions un couple. Je savais que la vérité te blesserait trop et il nous était difficile de ne rien te dire mais... Kaito... Le Kaitou Kid n'est pas un ennemi, papa" assura-t-elle fermement, le regardant dans les yeux avec détermination. "Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je veux être aux côtés de mon mari."

Le père et sa fille échangèrent un signe de tête et elle partit, filant vers l'hôtel de l'autre côté de la rue. Nakamori baissa la tête, comme si le poids de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre retombait sur ses épaules. Kaito était le Kid. Et Aoko le savait. Et il y en avait eu deux, son meilleur ami Touichi ayant très probablement été le premier. Et cet ami qu'il avait cru perdu à jamais s'était tenu devant lui, son fils mourant dans ses bras.

L'inspecteur secoua la tête et regarda Hakuba qui s'était levé et essuyait ses mains souillées sur son pantalon pour sortir son téléphone.

"- Shinichi-kun ?" appela-t-il, en entendant dans l'autre haleter dans le combiné. « Comment cela se passe-t-il de ton côté ?

"- Je suis en train de suivre Snake avec Heiji et les filles...

\- Ne le laisse pas s'enfuir, c'est important" insista le blond, préférant rester évasif.

"- Tu vas bien ? Et la pierre ?

\- Je vais bien. Je t'expliquerai cela plus tard, appelle-moi dès que tu as plus informations."

Hakuba raccrocha son téléphone pour éviter de répondre plus aux questions de Shinichi, ne voulant pas le perturber dans sa poursuite. Il regarda finalement l'inspecteur qui le fixait. Le choc sur son visage commençait à disparaître et le policier réapparaissait, avec son lot de questions. Pourquoi. Qui. Quoi.

"- Désolé d'avoir dû vous le cacher mais nous ne savions pas si vous comprendriez. Pour expliquer grossièrement, Touichi-san a été forcé de simuler sa mort car le fait qu'il était le Kid avait été découvert par une organisation extrêmement dangereuse qui a voulu se débarrasser de lui. Kaito..." Saguru déglutit quand une image sanglante de son ami traversa son esprit "... a découvert l'existence de ce groupe criminel, il y a cinq ans. Il est à leur poursuite depuis, croyant qu'il s'agit des meurtriers de son père. Les cambriolages sont juste le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour les forcer à se dévoiler et pour se mettre en travers de leurs plans.

\- ... Je pense que j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser après tout ça mais pour le moment... Comment puis-je vous aider ? Penses-tu vraiment qu'il y a une chance de sauver Kaito-kun ?"

Le détective blond croisa le regard de l'homme, voyant qu'il était empli d'espoir. Criminel ou non, le magicien était presque un fils pour lui et l'avait encore prouvé, en le protégeant de cette balle. Il ne voulait juste pas le perdre, peu lu importait le coût.

"- Shinichi-kun et Heiji-kun sont actuellement en train de chasser un membre de l'Organisation. Nous trouverons peut-être ce qu'il faut pour le sauver dans leur quartier général. Je vais les rejoindre, vous pourriez peut-être nous aider, surtout si nous avons besoin de réaliser une interpellation de grande ampleur.

\- S'il vous faut des hommes, ça, je peux en trouver.

\- Cela nous aiderait. Mais nous aurons besoin d'être discret au début sinon nous prenons le risque qu'ils s'enfuient avec ce dont nous avons besoin... Une petite équipe en infiltration serait toute indiquée. Si vous pensez pouvoir suivre nos directives, alors venez avec moi. Si vous pouviez aussi nous trouver du matériel, cela serait parfait. »

Nakamori hocha la tête avec un air sérieux en regardant le métis. "Je vais voir ce que je peux récupérer discrètement.

\- Allons-y alors" fit Hakuba avec un dernier regard vers l'endroit où Kaito gisait à peine quelques minutes auparavant où seuls restaient son chapeau et son monocle, trempés par le liquide écarlate.

" _Nous allons te sauver, Kaito-kun..."_

o.O.o

Les cheveux longs et noirs de la sorcière volaient au vent alors qu'elle tenait la porte de secours du toit ouverte pour accueillir les voleurs. La jeune fille était habillée de sa tenue de sorcière mais elle ne frissonnait pas malgré l'air frais. Elle s'était préparée ces deux derniers jours, dans la crainte de ce qui pourrait se produire. Et ils y étaient. Elle savait que ce n'allait pas être facile mais il le fallait.

"- Par ici" appela-t-elle le Corbeau, n'ayant pas besoin d'utiliser une voix forte, sachant qu'il l'entendrait quoiqu'il arrive, grâce au pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les hommes.

Penchant son glider, le voleur en noir atterrit sur le toit avec précaution, avec un petit signe de tête à la jeune fille.

"- Suivez-moi" ordonna Akako, se retournant sans les regarder réellement.

Elle savait qu'elle n'en serait pas capable. Son cher... ami était gravement blessé, proche de mourir... Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle d'être triste, de prendre le risque de verser ne serait-ce qu'une larme car elle était la seule à pouvoir le sauver et cette unique larme la laisserait sans pouvoir et incapable de rien faire.

"- On ne risque pas de rencontrer quelqu'un ?" s'étonna Touichi en passant la porte du dernier étage, voyant que la jeune fille ne pensait même pas se cacher.

"- J'ai réservé tout l'étage ce soir, nous ne serons pas dérangés" répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

La sorcière les amena vers une chambre qu'elle avait préparée, avec des bougies un peu partout, baignant la pièce d'une lumière vacillante. Les meubles avait été écartés et un large cercle avec un pentacle à l'intérieur avait été dessiné avec une sorte de peinture sur la moquette au sol.

Sa Poker Face toujours sur le visage, le père de Kaito, en regardant la chambre, se demanda malgré tout dans quelle sorte de folie il était en train de s'embarquer. Mais effectivement, quand la médecine ne pouvait plus aider, il fallait s'attendre à ce que l'autre solution sorte de l'ordinaire.

"- Allongez-le au milieu du cercle" fit Akako en s'installant elle-même sur le dessin, un peu sur le côté, faisant face à la porte.

Touichi fit comme demandé, relâchant son fils avec difficulté, sentant qu'il était si proche de son dernier souffle qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser.

Une fois que le magicien fut posé sur le sol, la femme aux cheveux longs ferma les yeux et une sorte de lumière rougeâtre les entoura soudainement elle et Kaito. Sa magie impliquait d'habitude une lumière écarlate plutôt agressive, rappelant un incendie, un feu rageur, mais, cette fois, la lumière était chaude, presque douce.

"- Je vais arrêter son temps. Mais je ne pourrais le faire indéfiniment, cela sera déjà assez difficile pour moi de l'arrêter jusqu'à ce que la prochaine lune apparaisse demain avec la comète " expliqua-t-elle doucement, sentant la pression de la magie qu'elle utilisait, sentant ses pouvoirs siphonnant l'énergie de son corps. "Je suppose que vous êtes familier de la prophétie de Pandora ?

\- Quand la comète de Volley s'approchera de la Terre, expose la pierre de vie dans l'ombre de la Lune et les larmes couleront. Celui qui boira ces larmes verra se réaliser le rêve que tout homme chérit" récita le Voleur, ayant entendu cette légende plus d'une fois au cours de sa quête. "L'immortalité, apparemment.

\- Peut-être... Au moins le pouvoir de guérir les cas les plus désespérés, cela, je peux vous l'assurer. Apportez-moi la pierre demain soir. C'est la seule chose qui pourra le sauver.

\- Sans faute" promit Touichi avec ferveur, avant une dernière courbette en direction de la sorcière.

Elle le sentit partir et se concentra totalement à ralentir sa respiration, cela lui était nécessaire pour avoir assez d'énergie à donner au sortilège.

La magie rouge ne consistait pas seulement à des sortilèges, du mauvais sort et de la manipulation. Si les sentiments de la sorcière lançant le sort étaient assez forts, cette forme de magie pouvait devenir presque aussi efficace que la magie blanche en termes de soin. Akako eut un sourire ironique et triste, sachant que cette utilisation était habituellement réservée pour les membres des familles des sorcières rouges mais... Il était l'homme que son cœur avait choisi et, malgré le fait qu'il ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire tout son possible pour le garder en vie. Si ce qu'elle ressentait donnait plus de force à ses pouvoirs et bien c'était pour le mieux.

o.O.o

Les deux détectives avaient utilisé leurs deux voitures et avaient alterné pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Snake. Ils l'avaient filé depuis qu'Heiji l'avait repéré dans la foule devant le musée, dans l'espoir qu'il les mènerait à son Boss ou peut-être même à leur quartier général.

"- Il va vers la marina..." annonça Shinichi dans son badge Detective Boys depuis le siège passager de la voiture que Ran conduisait.

"- La marina?" s'étonna l'Osakien à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Il veut louer un bateau ou quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais tu ferais mieux de te rapprocher, je ne veux pas qu'il nous sème et ça pourrait aller vite dans un tel endroit..."

A la vue du signe de tête du détective aux yeux verts, Kazuha accéléra et, après quelques minutes, vit le véhicule de leurs amis garé près du quai avec les portières ouvertes.

Ne voyant personne aux alentours, ils s'arrêtèrent et cherchèrent des yeux leurs deux comparses. Ils avaient à peine avancé qu'ils entendirent un 'splash' et se précipitèrent vers le quai pour voir que le Tokyoïte était dans l'eau, et Ran cachée derrière un container en métal tout près de lui.

Ils allèrent discrètement à sa rencontre avec des regards interrogateurs.

"- Snake est sur ce bateau..." chuchota-t-elle, montrant un grand bateau blanc quittant lentement le quai.

"- Mais il part !" signala Kazuha avec un visage paniqué.

"- Shinichi s'en occupe...

\- Il est dingue, il va pas pouvoir suivre un bateau à la nage !" s'étonna le détective tanné, secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

"- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il essaye de le suivre, mais il va au moins pouvoir l'atteindre, vu la lenteur de sa manœuvre, ça sera un jeu d'enfant..." sourit Ran.

Et effectivement, l'homme aux yeux azurs n'avait pas tenté de suivre le navire et revenait désormais vers eux. Voyant qu'il était tout proche, Ran sortit de leur cachette et l'aida à sortir de l'eau, essayant de préserver son coude blessé.

"- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons nous faire semer !" pesta l'Osakien avec un visage plus qu'énervé en sortant lui aussi de derrière le container, regardant le bateau s'en aller.

"- C'est bon, Heiji..." sourit Shinichi, posant une main apaisante - et humide - sur son bras. "J'ai mis un émetteur sur la coque, on a juste à espérer qu'il ne va pas trop s'éloigner de la côte."

Le tanné le regarda avec un grand sourire. "Toi et tes gadgets..." déclara-t-il, mais il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix.

"- Allons chercher les autres, nous avons un bateau à attraper !" conclut le Tokyoïte trempé, affichant le même sourire que son meilleur ami.


	18. Chapitre 18 - Rester en vie

**Yop !**

 **Petit message pour ceux qui ne passent ici que le samedi, attention, j'ai finalement publié un chapitre mercredi et il risque de vous manquer : p**

 **Et sinon, comme prévenu, du coup, un seul chapitre aujourd'hui, vous aurez la suite samedi prochain (me haïssez pas trop hein... ^^;; )**

 **Bonne lecture ! : )**

 **o.O.o**

 **aerinechan : Allons, allons, j'avais prévenu que je n'étais pas une tueuse insensible de voleur... ; ) Yep, ca va demander une ptite mise au point quand ca sera plus calme cette histoire pour nos 2 Nakamori ! Ah, ben y en a un peu plus dans ce chapitre et le suivant, tu te sentiras un peu plus dans du DC :3. Ah mais toute chose a une fin, désolée ^^; Et je m'arrêterai à 2 parties pour cette série, je pense avoir fait le tour : ) Mais bon, y aura d'autres fic après hein, j'ai déjà des idées ^_^**

 **Lumineko : Et c'est pas fini... :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Rester en vie**

* * *

Ce fut avec des yeux incrédules que les deux détectives et leurs amies virent un van de police les approcher dans la marina, avec Hakuba à bord qui leur faisait des signes de la main.

"- Montez !" les pressa-t-il, ouvrant la porte latérale et les invitant à grimper d'un geste du bras.

"- Qu'est-ce que..." s'étonna Heiji quand il vit Nakamori-keibu derrière le volant.

"- Montez, je vous expliquerai. Savez-vous vers où il se dirige ?" demanda le blond alors qu'ils étaient tous montés et que le policier relançait le moteur.

"- Je vous attendais pour économiser la batterie..." expliqua Shinichi, sortant les bonnes vieilles lunettes de Conan.

"- Vers où alors ?" redemanda Nakamori, jetant un rapide regard vers le Tokyoïte.

"- Essayez de rester le plus près possible de la mer. Ils semblent rester près des côtes et vont vers l'est" déclara-t-il, regardant le petit point rouge sur le verre alors que leur conducteur suivait ses instructions. "Conduisez dans cette direction, je vous préviendrai si quoique ce soit change.

\- Où sont Kaito et Aoko?" s'étonna Ran, voyant en regardant dans le van qu'ils n'étaient pas là.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un tas de vêtements et de bandages en sang dans un coin du véhicule, ceux qu'Hakuba avait retirés et remplacés par ce qu'il avait trouvé à bord : des vêtements sombres et des pansements du le kit du premier secours. " Tu as été blessé ?!

\- Non, ce n'est pas mon sang..." la rassura-t-elle à voix basse en voyant ce qu'elle regardait.

Les quatre amis détaillèrent le blond, voyant qu'il semblait fatigué et que ses yeux étaient bouffis.

"- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kaito..." tenta l'Osakien en voyant sa tête de six pieds de long et en déduisant qu'un des deux Kuroba avait probablement eu des soucis et que si ça avait été Aoko, Kaito serait avec lui, avide de vengeance.

"- Oui, il a été gravement blessé, Aoko-kun et Akako-kun sont avec lui...

\- Il est à l'hôpital alors ?" en conclut Kazuha, quoiqu'elle se demandait ce que Koizumi-san venait faire dans l'histoire, vivant si loin de la capitale.

"- Non, ils n'auraient pas pu faire quoique ce soit pour lui...

\- Quoi ?!" s'exclama le détective aux yeux azurs, fixant le métis, soudainement envahi par l'inquiétude, comme tous ses amis.

"- Ecoutez, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec cela mais Kaito-kun est... Kaito-kun a été abattu, il est mourant."

Les deux jeunes filles mirent leurs mains devant leurs bouches pour cacher leur horreur alors que les garçons restèrent silencieux, avec des visages sombres.

"- Je ne sais pas comment, il s'agit peut-être juste d'un conte de grand-mère mais... La pierre pourrait l'aider.

\- Saguru, tu es un docteur, tu devrais être le premier à savoir que les joyaux ne guérissent pas les gens..." rappela Shinichi à voix basse, sentant qu'il devait forcer son ami à faire face à la vérité plutôt que de mettre de l'espoir dans une théorie fantaisiste. "C'est juste une légende de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale...

\- J'ai pu ... voir des choses étranges récemment" admit Hakuba en détournant le regard pour cacher son embarras. "S'il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance... Je veux la saisir. C'est cela ou abandonner. Nous devions quoiqu'il arrive aller à leur quartier général, récupérer la pierre ne nous fera pas dévier de nos plans, les deux se trouvant probablement au même endroit. Je voulais juste vous dire que cela devrait faire partie de nos priorités."

Tous les cinq restèrent silencieux, déprimés par la nouvelle. Kaito était si mal en point que seule une vieille légende pourrait le sauver ? Même les superstitieux Heiji et Kazuha avaient du mal à y croire mais y renoncer voulait dire accepter l'autre réalité et c'était juste...

Relevant la tête, Shinichi regarda Saguru, se rappelant de l'homme qui était arrivé avec lui. "Il sait ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse, avec un geste du menton vers leur conducteur.

"- Oui... Il l'a appris « à la dure »... Et a accepté de nous aider" confirma le blond d'une voix plus forte, étant donné qu'il n'y avait rien à cacher.

"- C'est pour ça que nous avons ce van alors..." conclut Heiji en regardant autour de lui, repérant l'équipement avec des yeux admiratifs. "Et tout le matériel qui va avec.

\- Je l'ai plus ou moins emprunté mais... Essayez de ne pas tout déranger, ce n'est pas trop officiel..." admit le policier un peu embarrassé.

Ses hommes lui faisaient assez confiance pour l'avoir laisser prendre le véhicule seul sans le signaler mais cela restait risqué pour sa carrière...

"- Nous voulons rester discrets pour le moment" confirma Hakuba pour rassurer l'homme. "Mais nous aurons besoin de renforts quand nous aurons trouvé la pierre. Une fois que nous saurons où nous allons, vous devriez demander à vos hommes de venir et de rester en stand-by dans les parages.

\- Hmm, j'aurais besoin d'un mandat pour rentrer...

\- Ils vont probablement nous tirer dessus à vue, avant même que nous ayons mis le pied chez eux, vous pourrez intervenir pour flagrant délit de possession d'armes à feu et tentative de meurtre sur agent des forces de l'ordre..." signala le détective aux yeux azurs.

"- Et on devrait trouver de quoi les charger plus à l'intérieur..." ajouta l'Osakien avec espoir.

o.O.o

"- Je vais me garer ici, mieux vaut éviter de trop se rapprocher" expliqua l'inspecteur alors qu'il arrêtait le van et éteignait les phares pour ne pas être trop visible.

Les cinq jeunes s'étaient équipés de vestes pare-balles et avaient passé des vêtements sombres par dessus les leurs pour plus de discrétion. Shinichi s'était même totalement changé, profitant de cette opportunité pour se débarrasser de ses affaires trempées car il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement attraper un rhume après son petit bain dans l'océan.

Nakamori quitta son siège et les rejoignit, attrapant aussi un gilet dans la foulée avant de regarder à son "équipe" devant lui.

"- Ok... Je ne peux pas vous laisser là-dedans sans rien pour vous défendre mais... Est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont une expérience avec les armes à feu ?"

Les trois hommes levèrent la main : Hakuba et Kudô avaient appris il y a longtemps, quand ils étaient adolescents, et Hattori avait appris auprès d'eux, une fois adulte, juste au cas où, car cela semblait important vu son type de travail.

"- Ok, je vais vous laisser une arme chacun alors, essayez juste de ne pas vous blesser, ça sera déjà assez difficile à justifier comme ça..."

Après avoir sorti quelques pistolets de la cantine métallique où étaient stockées les armes, il regarda les deux filles avec embarras. " Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes toutes les deux plutôt douées en arts martiaux ?" A leurs hochements de tête, il se pencha de nouveau dans la malle pour récupérer des stun guns. "Ca devrait vous aider en combat rapproché. Mais il va falloir que vous restiez collées à nous car vous serez incapables de vous débrouiller contre les armes longue-portée, c'est clair ? Et je veux que chacun d'entre vous ait un casque vissé sur la tête. Durant toute l'opération."

Ils acceptèrent tous, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un d'expérimenté avec eux pour s'infiltrer dans ce qui était sans doute le quartier général de l'Organisation.

Le bateau les avait menés à une grande villa, perchée sur le haut d'une falaise, à quelque chose comme 25m du sol, juste au-dessus de la mer. Le complexe faisait 3 étages mais il y avait probablement des escaliers contre ou dans le mur de pierre, peut-être même une structure cachée, car il y avait un petit quai pour que le bateau accoste et il fallait bien qu'ils aient un moyen de remonter.

La présence du bateau expliquait au moins pourquoi Touichi avait eu des difficultés à trouver leur cachette : tant qu'il y avait de l'eau, il suffisait pour eux de conduire jusqu'à la mer et de cacher leurs voitures dans le spacieux navire. Ils pouvaient partir de n'importe où, vers n'importe où : le bateau était mobile et la villa assez éloignée de la capitale pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Alors que Nakamori avait appelé son équipe et que les autres regardaient le site pour réfléchir par où rentrer, Hakuba avait discrètement textoté Chikage pour qu'elle prévienne Touichi. L'homme pourrait être un précieux atout pour cette mission alors il espérait qu'il puisse venir.

 _"Ou au moins qu'il puisse me donner des nouvelles de Kaito-kun..."_ espéra pieusement le blond, incapable de se déclarer absolument confiant envers le plan d'Akako.

"- Je pense que nous devrions essayer de nous infiltrer par la plage..." conclut Shinichi après avoir pensivement observé les lieux. " Cela sera un peu plus dur d'accéder aux étages principaux mais rentrer en toquant à la grande porte ne me semble pas un très bon plan quand on veut rester discret.

\- Et nous ne voudrions pas qu'ils s'enfuient avec leur bateau...

\- Effectivement. Par contre, cela serait une bonne idée que vos hommes entrent par la villa quand nous leurs donneront le signal, Nakamori-keibu" ajouta Hakuba, en accord avec les observations de ses amis.

"- Ok. On y va alors."

o.O.o

Dix minutes plus tard, après qu'ils aient attendu que les agents présents sur le bateau entrent dans le quartier général, ils étaient en train de longer le mur, restant le plus près possible de la paroi pour ne pas être repérés. Il y avait un ou deux gardes sur le bateau mais la porte était cachée par des rochers, leur permettant de ne pas être vus.

Shinichi, ayant zoomé avec ses lunettes sur les hommes qui étaient rentrés, fut le premier à atteindre la porte et composa le code qu'il avait vu pour l'ouvrir, avant de se replaquer au mur.

"- Euh, tout le monde était pas rentré?" s'étonna le garde, passant la tête par la porte pour regarder dehors.

Il fut accueilli par un violent coup de pied signé Ran, juste sur la nuque, et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Heiji le traina rapidement derrière un rocher et utilisa des liens plastiques pour lui attacher les poignets et les jambes. Il fit un signe de la tête aux autres et tous rentrèrent en fermant la porte derrière eux, clignant des yeux en repassant dans une lumière si forte après l'obscurité de la nuit.

Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une petite pièce au bas d'un énorme escalier taillé dans la pierre et décidèrent, après s'être consultés du regard, de sortir leurs armes et de le monter.

Durant leur ascension, ils virent quelques portes mais, d'un commun accord, choisirent de ne pas les ouvrir, préférant passer en silence, imaginant que les haut-gradés de l'Organisation seraient plutôt dans la villa et, avec eux, le joyau. Il n'y avait donc guère d'intérêt à risquer un combat avec les sous-fifres qui pourraient être cachés ici.

Cette méthode s'était avérée efficace et rapide jusqu'à ce qu'une porte ne s'ouvrît alors que le groupe passait devant, échangeant des regards embarrassés avec l'homme en face d'eux, ennemis et alliés figés par la surprise.

"- Des intrus !" eut le temps de crier l'homme avant que Kazuha ne l'assomme, s'étant ruée sur lui car elle était la plus proche.

"- Montez !" ordonna Nakamori, restant un peu en retrait pour tirer sur les autres membres de l'Organisation qui, réveillés par le cri de leur sentinelle, se précipitaient à la porte pour se débarrasser d'eux.

Une alarme au bruit assourdissant se déclencha dans le complexe, forçant une grimace ennuyée sur le visage d'Hakuba. "J'imagine que nous en avons fini avec la partie infiltration... Il faut que nous allions dans la villa et que nous récupérions la pierre!"

Pressés d'atteindre la surface, le groupe accéléra pour avaler les dernières volées de marches et terminèrent dans ce qui était sans doute le rez-de-chaussée de la villa.

"- On devrait aller au dernier étage, il y avait un héliport, ils vont probablement filer par là !" conseilla Heiji en donnant un coup de pied pour ouvrir la porte séparant le souterrain de la maison.

"- L'ascenseur est par là! " signala Ran en désignant sa gauche du bras.

Ils sautèrent tous à l'intérieur, attendant impatiemment Nakamori qui les suivit rapidement en échangeant quelques balles avec ses poursuivants.

Hakuba se jeta dehors quand ils atteignirent le dernier étage, son arme à la main, se retrouvant au milieu d'une grande salle de réunion avec, à l'autre bout, trois hommes s'échappant via un escalier menant probablement au toit et deux autres agents qui sortirent leurs armes en le voyant.

« - Wolf, Scorpio, débarrassez-moi d'eux ! » ordonna un homme âgé et enrobé en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

« - A vos ordres, Boss ! » répondirent-ils tous les deux sur le même ton.

« - Couvrez-moi ! » cria le blond en courant vers le Boss.

« - Mais quel Ahou !" jura Heiji en le voyant se précipiter vers l'autre côté de la pièce. " Shinichi, prends la nana de gauche, je me charge du gars ! Vous, les filles, vous restez ici, c'est trop dangereux ! »

Nakamori, voyant que les deux détectives s'avançaient vers leurs cibles respectives, se décida à suivre le métis car il se doutait bien qu'il aurait clairement à se débrouiller seul des trois hommes qui étaient montés.

Sûrs que les gardes du corps de leur Boss arriveraient à se débarrasser d'un gamin et d'un vieux, les deux agents échangèrent un sourire et se tournèrent vers leurs attaquants respectifs avec un air menaçant. Heiji et Shinichi, voyant que leurs adversaires venaient vers eux, coururent chacun dans une direction différente, voulant les entraîner le plus loin possible de leur Boss et des filles.

Le Tokyoïte courut en zigzag, évitant les balles tirées dans sa direction, ne tenant pas tant que ça à se faire toucher malgré son équipement de protection. Il se retrouva en bas des escaliers et, repérant un coin sombre derrière des étagères, se cacha là, arme dans la main, prêt à surprendre la femme.

Et effectivement, l'agent nommée "Scorpio" eut un visage plus que surpris quand le détective bondit hors de sa cachette et lui tira une balle dans la poitrine, tout près de son épaule droite. Elle tomba au sol sur le dos avec un cri de douleur et Shinichi l'approcha pour vérifier qu'elle était bien évanouie.

Le détective s'agenouillait pour lui attacher les poignets quand soudainement la femme rouvrit les yeux et attrapa sa main avec force.

"- Qu'est-ce que..." fit Kudô après un petit grognement quand il sentit une sorte de piqure sur son avant-bras.

Se sentant vaseux, il grogna une fois de plus quand ses jambes refusèrent de porter son poids et cédèrent sous lui, l'envoyant au sol.

L'agent se leva avec une grimace, tenant son bras blessé contre elle, et regarda le détective à ses pieds.

"- Si mon nom de code est Scorpio, ce n'est pas juste parce que c'est classe, gamin..." se moqua-t-elle avec un visage amusé. "Dommage que tu n'en aies jamais entendu parler... mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sentimentale, je vais rester avec toi pour tes derniers instants..."

Ignorant son état de faiblesse, Shinichi essaya de se relever, pour être arrêté pour l'agent qui posa sans ménagement son pied en travers de son torse pour le plaquer au sol. "Ne bouge pas, ça ne sera pas bien long..." sourit-elle mais ses yeux restèrent froids comme la glace.

o.O.o

De son côté, Heiji était désormais sur la terrasse, faisant face à l'homme nommé Wolf. Il avait, par pure chance, réussi à faire sauter par un tir bien placé l'arme de la main de l'agent mais l'homme s'était jeté sur lui avec des sortes de lames courbées, une dans chaque main, blessant en profondeur son bras gauche en y laissant deux lignes parallèles rouges de sang.

L'Osakien avait réussi à attraper un parasol parmi le mobilier présent sur la terrasse et était désormais face à lui avec son bokken improvisé, son bras inutile contre lui, laissant des gouttelettes écarlates sur son chemin.

« - Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te rendre, le bronzé ? » rit l'homme, se moquant du détective haletant devant lui.

« - Tu rêves… » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire provocateur.

Sans prévenir, l'agent courut vers lui, ses lames en avant, et le détective aux yeux verts para ses coups, se rapprochant néanmoins de plus en plus de la falaise.

Hattori regardait derrière lui pour voir à quelle distance il était du précipice quand l'homme lança sa jambe pour balayer les siennes, le poussant dans le vide. Par réflexe, Heiji attrapa la corniche de la terrasse avec son bras droit, grognant quand sa récente cicatrice se rappela à lui, envoyant des vagues de pure douleur dans son dos et son épaule qui n'appréciaient guère la soudaine sollicitation.

Wolf le regarda avec un grand sourire, s'agenouillant, le bras levé, visant clairement les doigts restant sur la plate-forme. « _Game over._ »

o.O.o

Laissées seules dans la grande salle de réunion, les filles, un peu étonnées, échangèrent un regard après une pause, un sourire sur le visage.

« - 'Restez ici' a-t-il dit… » commença Ran.

« - … 'C'est trop dangereux' » finit Kazuha.

« - On part à leur recherche ? » conclurent-elles en même temps, aucune n'aimant être laissée derrière, ayant maintes fois fait leurs preuves auprès de leurs amants respectifs.

Après avoir échangé un dernier signe de la tête, un 'bonne chance' non formulé dans les yeux, elles se séparèrent, suivant son petit ami pour l'une, son fiancé pour l'autre.

o.O.o

Nakamori attrapa la chemise d'Hakuba et le tira vers lui juste à temps. Les deux gardes du corps avaient visé la porte de l'escalier dès qu'il s'était approché, s'attendant clairement à le recevoir, leurs balles terminant dans le mur où la tête du blond se trouvait un instant avant.

« - Fais gaffe… » fit l'inspecteur, le poussant un peu derrière lui pour jeter un coup d'œil à la scène. Les deux hommes étaient restés en retrait alors que leur Boss montait dans l'hélicoptère, qui semblait prêt à décoller. « Ok, à trois, tu files vers l'hélicoptère, je vais te couvrir. Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'arrêter. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et le policier leva trois doigts qu'il abaissa un à un.

« - Vas-y ! »

Le métis fila droit devant lui, protégeant ses yeux de son bras en se rapprochant de la queue de l'hélicoptère, son arme à la main.

Entendant un grognement malgré le brouhaha environnant, il se retourna pour voir que l'officier avait été envoyé au sol par une balle et que le dernier garde du corps debout s'approchait de l'homme pour le finir.

« - Nakamori-keibu ! » s'inquiéta Saguru, hésitant, son regard alternant entre l'hélicoptère et l'homme à terre, n'arrivant pas à se décider.

Avec un cri de frustration, il courut vers le policier et, une fois assez proche, envoya son attaquant au sol avec une balle bien ajustée.

Saguru se retourna pour regarder une nouvelle fois l'hélicoptère et vit avec désespoir qu'il commençait à décoller.

« - Nooon ! » cria-t-il, impuissant, trop loin pour toucher quoique ce soit avec son arme, l'appareil quittant le sol devant lui, le Boss tenant la pierre devant lui en le regardant avec un sourire provocateur et triomphant.

* * *

 **Moui, en relisant ce chapitre, c'est vrai que je pense avoir atteint mon record de cliffs... *hausse les épaules* On s'amuse comme on peut xD**


	19. Chapter 19 - Aube

**Hello !**

 **Allé, courage les amis, aujourd'hui vous verrez le bout de ce cliff commencé y a quelques chapitres déjà ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **grisoletgabrielle : Réponse dans ce chapitre :p**

 **aerinechan : *tend un mouchoir* Hmmm je vous fais ça parce que je suis vilaine ? Sadique ? Une auteur à l'esprit dérangé ? xD Enfin un ptit conseil, garde quelques sanglots pour les prochains chapitres, j'ai pas fini :p Allé, courage, l'attente pour ce cliff en tout cas est finie : ) On va voir les filles en action, reparler de Kaito... Y aura tout ! : ) Haha, merci :3 Mais euh, pas trop de crise cardiaque hein, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une lectrice au dernier chapitre, j'aimerai qu'il me reste des lecteurs d'ici la fin hein xD Euuuh oui, mais euh non :p Je laisse les éditeurs de Gosho là où ils sont : ) Cette fic aura une fin, on y arrive doucement et je ne tiens pas à la faire durer 20 ans, j'ai encore plein d'idées de choses que je veux écrire moi après ! Hé c'est amusant comme quoi un paquet de cliffs a réussi à te faire changer d'avis sur le rythme de publi xD Je reste sur mes 2 chapitres à la semaine, je trouve que c'est pas mal, ca me laisse le temps de relire / traduire et vous avez le temps d'en profiter sans oublier tout entre 2 chapitres : ) Merci, merci ...^^ Ah et encore merci (un "génial" = un "merci", je dois y être xD)**

 **Bismuth : Mais mais mais... mais non ! Jsavais que jrisquais d'user les nerfs de certains de mes lecteurs mais les tuer ?! Naaaan, reste avec nouuuus *sort un défibrilateur* Hmm ca marche comment c'truc déjà... ^^;;**

 **Lumineko : C'est vrai qu'il abuse le Hakuba, pas réussir à arrêter un hélico avec un flingue, y sert à rien quoi... :p Euh... Qui pourrait faire ça en fait ? o.O**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Aube**

* * *

Le cœur de Ran rata un battement quand elle trouva enfin Shinichi et vit que son agresseur, sourire sadique sur le visage, avait le pied sur lui pour l'obliger à rester au sol. Et elle ne fut pas le moins du monde soulagée de voir que le détective respirait, tant cela lui semblait difficile, de la sueur coulant le long de son visage et ses yeux à moitié clos, comme s'il avait été gravement blessé. Mais elle ne voyait aucune blessure…

Arrêtant de se poser des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre, elle se jeta sur l'agent avec un cri de rage. Scorpio ne vit la furie aux cheveux longs qu'au dernier moment mais put éviter son attaque, malgré le fait qu'elle soit blessée, gênée de devoir garder son bras contre elle pour éviter de trop souffrir.

Elles échangèrent quelques coups non loin de Shinichi, et la femme eut un sourire après un coup de pied bien ajusté qu'elle eut du mal à éviter.

« - Karaté, hein ? On dirait qu'on a eu le même genre d'école, miss… » déduisit-elle de son style de combat, étant elle-même une karateka.

Ouvrant ses yeux en entendant 'miss', le Tokyoïte eut le déplaisir de voir que sa petite amie avait engagé le combat avec la femme qui venait de l'empoisonner.

« - Attention, Ran… » réussit-il à articuler quand il la vit non loin sur sa droite. « Elle a du poison… dans sa main gauche… »

Avec des yeux écarquillés, Ran comprit finalement pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas voir de blessure… Shinichi avait été empoisonné, comment allait-elle pouvoir l'aider…

Ecartant ses inquiétudes pour ce qui était de trouver un antidote rapidement, la jeune fille attaqua la femme avec colère, lui envoyant une succession de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin à placer un coup de poing dans son épaule blessée, forçant le sourire moqueur sur son visage à disparaitre pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'affrontait.

Voyant une ouverture, elle l'acheva rapidement, ajoutant même un ou deux coups supplémentaires pour être sure qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt.

Elle contemplait son adversaire à terre quand, se rappelant qu'elle faisait face à une urgence, Ran courut auprès de Kudô, s'agenouillant pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux, écartant délicatement ses cheveux humides de sueur de son visage.

« - Shinichi ! » l'appela-t-il avec inquiétude, sentant qu'il réagissait à peine à son contact. « Comment… Comment est-ce que je peux t'aider ?! » demanda la femme aux cheveux longs en tremblant, des larmes commençant à se former au coin de ses yeux, voyant l'état critique de son amant et se sentant impuissante à l'idée de risquer de le perdre.

Au prix d'un effort intense, le détective réussit à la regarder et lui attrapa la main. «Ses poches… Elle devrait avoir… Antidote… » souffla-t-il, trouvant de plus en plus difficile le simple fait de respirer, et encore plus de parler.

Ran se leva d'un bond et fila vider les poches de la femme sans ménagement, pour y trouver une boite métallique de la taille d'un portefeuille, dans l'une des poches de sa veste. Avec des mains tremblantes, elle l'ouvrit et vit trois petites seringues dedans, prêtes à l'emploi.

Elle en prit une et retourna vers Shinichi, essayant de le secouer pour le réveiller mais sans grand succès.

« - Allé, Shinichi… » pria-t-elle, déglutissant pour ravaler ses larmes, n'étant pas sure de la démarche à suivre et n'ayant pas le temps d'hésiter.

Voyant qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps, elle retira son casque pour inspirer profondément et prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Il avait été empoisonné. OK. Et très probablement en mourrait …

 _« Parce que le poison commence à atteindre son cœur et ses poumons ! »_ se rappela-t-elle soudainement, trouvant enfin un intérêt à toute cette expérience en tant que témoin de tous ces crimes avec son petit-ami-aimant-à-meurtres, que ce soit dans sa forme d'enfant ou après.

La jeune fille reposa la seringue qu'elle avait ramenée et retira rapidement le haut et la veste pare-balle de Shinichi, sachant ce qu'elle devait faire désormais. Elle retira le capuchon de la seringue, appuyant dessus pour faire ressortir un peu de liquide et être sure qu'il ne restait pas d'air dans la seringue, avant de poser délicatement sa main sur son torse nu. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle planta la l'aiguille dans la zone du cœur et injecta tout le produit.

 _« Vis, espèce de Baka ! »_ le supplia-t-elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

o.O.o

Ne rencontrant heureusement personne, Kazuha avait suivi une trainée de sang en espérant que ce n'était pas celui d'Heiji, traversant le dernier étage pour arriver devant la porte fenêtre menant à la terrasse et constater qu'elle était ouverte. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Heiji mais l'agent était toujours là, accroupi au dessus de la falaise, et c'était pile poil le bon moment pour se débarrasser de lui. La jeune fille s'approcha discrètement, sortant son stun gun, le chargeant comme Nakamori-keibu lui avait montré, juste avant de...

Avant de se retrouver à courir à toute vitesse en voyant une main, une main d'une peau sombre, tenant à peine le rebord de la falaise juste à côté de la chaussure de l'homme.

"- Laissez-le tranquille !" cria-t-elle, chargeant avec son arme devant elle.

"- Oi..." essaya d'articuler l'homme, se relevant et s'écartant d'un pas pour ne pas se retrouver dos à la falaise quand la fille l'atteindrait.

Il essaya de lui arracher son arme des mains mais ne savait pas que la fille d'Osaka était particulièrement douée en Aikido, ce qui voulait signifiait qu'elle excellait quand il s'agissait d'attraper les mains et c'était ce qu'il lui offrait. Kazuha saisit le bras droit de l'homme et l'envoya dans les airs, le faisant atterrir lourdement sur son dos. Elle se pencha vers lui et utilisa le stun gun, juste au cas où. Une fois sure qu'il était KO, elle se précipita vers l'Osakien.

"- Kazuha...?" fit-il en la voyant penchée au dessus de lui.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent mais, avant même qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un mouvement vers son amant, un dernier pic de douleur traversa son dos et le força finalement à lâcher le rebord, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. La jeune fille aux cheveux longs jeta son bras en avant, effleurant le dos de sa main, pas assez rapide pour l'attraper.

"- Heijiiiii !" hurla-t-elle en le voyant tomber dans le gouffre obscur à ses pieds.

o.O.o

Une forme sombre apparut soudainement dans le champ de vision de Hakuba, amenant avec elle un sifflement issu de, il le vit, un grappin envoyé vers la queue de l'hélicoptère, obligeant l'appareil à rester sur le toit. Presque au même moment, une carte à jouer toucha la main du boss, envoyant le joyau au sol.

Le blond eut un petit sourire : la cavalerie était là et elle était probablement très en colère contre ceux qui avaient blessé si sérieusement son fils. Ne se déconcentrant néanmoins pas, il courut récupérer la pierre et la mit avec soulagement dans sa poche secrète, contre son cœur, sachant qu'il ferait tout pour le pas la perdre une seconde fois, quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

"- Sortons Ginzô d'ici !" ordonna Touichi en voyant que l'hélicoptère essayait encore de décoller et sachant que ça allait bientôt être dangereux si le pilote insistait trop...

Le détective courut vers l'inspecteur, pour voir que sa veste pare-balles l'avait protégé, il s'était juste cogné la tête sur le sol et commençait à se réveiller avec un air grognon. Attrapant son bras pour le mettre sur ses pieds pendant que le magicien faisait de même avec l'autre, ils mirent chacun une épaule sous une des siennes et l'emmenèrent vers la porte du toit pour se mettre à couvert.

"- Arrête, espèce d'idiot !" criait le Boss à son pilote, voyant que les pales de l'hélicoptère commençaient à fumer, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon avec un réservoir plein d'essence...

Et effectivement, les trois hommes eurent tout juste le temps de rentrer dans la villa et fermer la porte derrière eux avant d'entendre l'appareil exploser, envoyant des morceaux de métal brulant dans tous les sens, tuant les deux occupants sur le coup.

"- Et bien, ils ne nous ennuieront plus, ces deux-là..." conclut gravement Nakamori, gardant cependant un visage neutre. Il ne pouvait se réjouir de savoir que des gens étaient morts mais le Boss était responsable de l'état actuel de Kaito et il ne pouvait lui pardonner. "Vous pouvez me lâcher, je peux marcher… Tu as ce qu'il te fallait, fiston ?

\- Oui » confirma Saguru alors que l'homme se dégageait de son soutien et de celui de Touichi.

« - Je contacte mes hommes alors, il y a encore probablement un paquet de types à arrêter ici… » annonça-t-il en sortant son téléphone.

Les hommes descendirent les escaliers après qu'il eut fini, soupirant de soulagement. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient ce dont ils avaient besoin et commençaient désormais à prier pour que cela marche, à espérer que Kaito puisse être sauvé...

Hakuba sentit une forte poussée dans son dos qui l'envoya directement au sol et, avant même qu'il ne puisse râler après le coupable, il se retrouva à mettre par réflexe ses deux mains au dessus de son casque pour protéger sa tête de ce qui ressemblait à des centaines de balles qui volaient dans les airs.

"- Juste quand j'avais besoin d'un peu d'exercice..." fit Touichi avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon quand il ressortit encore une fois son pistolet à cartes, celui qu'il avait récupéré près de son fils, heureux de retrouver cette arme qu'il chérissait tant quand il avait fait ses débuts en tant que Voleur.

"- Laisse-en moi..." objecta Nakamori, sortant son arme lui-aussi.

"- Toi et moi dans la même équipe alors que je suis dans cette tenue?" ironisa le magicien en tirant l'air de rien quelques cartes vers les nombreux hommes leur faisant face, ceux qui étaient auparavant dans le souterrain. "Ca valait le coup de revenir à la vie juste pour voir ça...

\- Si c'est trop pour toi, je peux te passer les menottes après, ça sera plus familier pour toi..." proposa l'officier avec un sourire en coin, tirant une balle vers un homme le visant.

"- C'est amusant, tel que tu le présentes, on dirait que tu as _réussi_ au moins une fois... Ca doit être l'âge, on dirait que tu as la mémoire plus courte qu'avant... Ca n'est jamais arrivé et ça ne se produira jamais." conclut Touichi, son sourire encore plus large alors qu'il se jetait dans le groupe de criminels.

Avec une expression impressionnée, Saguru vit le Kaitou Kid original, tout de noir vêtu, en action. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait mais en tout cas pas à ça. L'homme était quelque chose comme 20 ans plus vieux que Kaito mais cela ne semblait le ralentir en rien. En fait, il était même encore plus dur de suivre ses mouvements que ceux de son fils. Le magicien voletait d'une cible à l'autre, comme une sorte de papillon aux couleurs sombres, mais du genre mortel, assommant ses victimes, en gazant d'autres, réalisant des tours tellement rapides que les yeux ne pouvaient suivre ses mains. Et ce qui était tout aussi extraordinaire, c'était de voir que Nakamori, son ennemi juré, tenait le rythme et protégeait ses arrières, tirant sur tout homme menaçant Touichi, et le magicien lui faisait confiance dans ce rôle, ne se défendant même pas, focalisé sur ses attaques.

Quand Hakuba trouva enfin la force de se relever, ce fut pour voir que le combat était déjà fini et les hommes de la salle de réunion neutralisés.

"- Wow..." conclut-il succinctement, incapable de dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

o.O.o

Avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage, Shinichi commençait enfin à bouger de nouveau, capable de respirer plus facilement, la grande partie du poids qu'il ressentait sur les poumons et sur le cœur en train de disparaître. Il cligna des yeux, pour voir que Ran avait les siens, inquiets, posés sur lui, rouges de ce qui avait probablement été des larmes, quoique un sourire était désormais sur ses lèvres.

"- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché... Ca aurait pu être n'importe quoi dans cette seringue...

\- Elle devait forcément avoir l'antidote sur elle..." expliqua le Tokyoïte d'une voix rauque, levant sa main pour essuyer une dernière larme qui roulait le long de la joue de sa petite amie." Ca aurait été trop risqué pour elle, avec sa pointe dans le creux de la main...

\- Toi et tes déductions..." commenta la jeune fille, commençant à trembler quand elle accepta enfin le fait qu'il allait vivre après la panique dans laquelle il l'avait jetée quand elle avait vu qu'il ne respirait presque plus. Incapable de se retenir, elle commença à sangloter, essayant d'essuyer l'eau brouillant sa vue. "Tu m'avais promis de ne plus me faire ce coup là, Baka... Après ce qui était arrivé lors de ton combat contre l'Organisation, tu m'avais promis que cela ne se reproduirait plus..."

Avec un doux sourire, Shinichi s'assit avec précaution et la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse. "Je sais, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, Ran, excuse-moi..."

o.O.o

Heiji croisa une dernière fois le regard de Kazuha en se sentant partir et essaya de plaquer un sourire rassurant sur son visage quand il sentit que sa main l'effleurait sans être assez rapide.

 _« C'est pas grave... Mieux vaut que je tombe seul de cette falaise plutôt que nous soyons deux… » s_ e dit-il avec un sourire désormais triste.

Ne voulant pas pour autant mourir, il fit de son mieux pour se rouler en boule, espérant que son casque protègerait sa tête et son cou, priant pour ne pas toucher le bateau et que la baie soit assez profonde pour qu'il ne heurte pas de rochers.

 _"Kazuha..."_ pensa-t-il juste au moment où le choc contre l'eau envahit ses sens dans un éclair de douleur.

La dite Kazuha vit les vaguelettes en cercle marquant l'endroit où l'Osakien venait de tomber, 25 mètres en contrebas, avec un visage choqué. Elle se força à bouger et, sans réfléchir aux risques, elle se débarrassa de tout ce qui serait lourd dans l'eau : sa veste pare-balle, son manteau, ses chaussures... Elle garda tout de même son casque, comme protection, et regarda la mer à ses pieds.

 _"Allé..."_ se dit la jeune fille pour se motiver. _"C'est même un sport pour certains ! Quoiqu'il me semble que c'est avec un gilet de secours..."_

Ignorant ce dernier commentaire personnel plutôt pessimiste, elle sauta avec grâce et prit une dernière bouffée d'air avant de toucher l'eau. Elle eut l'impression de descendre des mètres et des mètres sous l'eau, coulant au fond de l'océan, et se força à se calmer, se concentrant pour frapper l'eau des pieds et rejoindre la surface. Après ce qui lui sembla des siècles, Kazuha sortit enfin la tête de l'eau, aspirant l'air avec avidité pour remplir ses poumons si vides.

Une fois qu'elle eut fait le plein, elle commença à regarder autour d'elle, voyant un Heiji en train de se débattre 30 mètres plus loin : il essayait de rejoindre la plage mais ses vêtements et surtout sa veste pare-balle l'entraînaient vers le fond, l'empêchant de reprendre sa respiration en ramenant sans cesse la tête sous l'eau.

"- Heiji ! " appela Kazuha, nageant aussi vite que possible vers lui et attrapant sa main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau. "Calme-toi, je vais t'aider."

Encore une fois, la jeune fille mit son bras sous son menton et nagea jusqu'au sable, où ils finirent tous les deux en haletant, étendus sur le ventre, se regardant l'un l'autre.

"- Quand est-ce que tu comptes prendre tes bains comme tout le monde, Heiji?" se moqua-t-elle gentiment entre deux bouffées d'air.

"- J'sais pas, si tu viens avec moi à chaque fois, je vais sans doute commencer à apprécier..." répondit l'Osakien avec un sourire malicieux.

"- Espèce d'Ahou !" s'écria-t-elle en rougissant, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne avec un sourire heureux, et de se rapprocher pour partager un baiser. "Ne me refais pas peur comme ça ou je vais VRAIMENT devoir te menotter..."

o.O.o

Saguru était désormais sorti de la villa, perdu dans ses pensées, regardant sans le voir le soleil se lever, plongeant la maison et la falaise dans une douce lumière rose.

Sur les ordres de Nakamori, les policiers étaient rentrés dans le quartier général et avaient arrêté tous les hommes qu'ils avaient pu trouver, sans grand combat, étant donné tous ceux que Touichi et Ginzô avaient déjà immobilisés.

Hakuba avait donné la pierre au magicien et celui-ci était parti avec son glider, retournant à l'hôtel où Kaito et Akako se trouvaient, alors que le blond allait aider ses amis. Une équipe médicale avait été appelée pour s'occuper des blessés et était en train d'en finir avec eux.

 _"Nous les avons eus, Kaito... Snake manque à l'appel mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps..."_ pensa le détective, heureux de libérer enfin son meilleur ami de sa mission. " _Et ce soir, nous te sauverons."_


	20. Chapter 20 - Vie

**2e chapitre du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Vie**

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, ce fut avec des visages fatigués que les amis arrivèrent à l'hôtel où les autres étaient déjà. Cela prit tout le professionnalisme des employés de ne pas les arrêter, avec leurs vêtements et leurs visages sales, et même du sang pour certains... Mais Hakuba s'était dirigé avec confiance vers la réception, annonçant qu'il était un invité de Koizumi Akako.

La jeune fille avaient apparemment prévenu l'accueil car ils furent, une fois ce nom prononcé, immédiatement considérés comme des clients et un des grooms se précipita pour les amener vers les ascenseurs.

Toujours en noir bien qu'il ait abandonné le monocle et la cape, Touichi les accueillit quand ils arrivèrent, ayant probablement entendu l'ascenseur, et les mena vers une suite d'une taille impressionnante.

"- Je suis Kuroba Touichi" se présenta l'homme alors qu'ils rentrèrent, décidant d'être honnête, sachant déjà, pour avoir discuté avec Aoko, que les garçons connaissaient déjà l'identité cachée de son fils. "Le père de Kaito. Le premier Kaitou Kid. Les rumeurs de ma mort étaient un peu exagérées mais, pour de nombreuses raisons, à commencer par protéger ma famille, il fallait que je disparaisse."

Les amis échangèrent des regards interloqués, se présentant rapidement pour rester polis envers leur hôte malgré leur surprise, détaillant l'homme avec un regard différent désormais.

"- Chikage est partie nous chercher de quoi manger, elle devrait bientôt rentrer. Vous devriez vous reposer après cela, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour lui avant ce soir..." conclut le Corbeau avec un visage sombre.

Les membres du groupe se regardèrent entre eux, obligés de faire face à la réalité.

C'était tout.

La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire désormais était d'attendre, dans l'espoir qu'un miracle se produirait le soir.

"- Saguru... Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que cela pourrait marcher ?" osa demander Shinichi en se tournant vers son ami.

"- ... Je ne sais pas... Je ne peux pas te dire comment mais j'ai vu... certaines choses. Et les renier serait accepter la mort de mon meilleur ami, et qui pourrait accepter ça...

\- Alors je ferai confiance en ton jugement... Je vais aller m'allonger un peu, je tiens à peine debout après ce qu'il s'est passé..." admit le Tokyoïte en sentant ses jambes qui commençaient à trembler sous son poids de rester debout si longtemps après son empoisonnement.

"- L'étage entier a été réservé pour nous, prenez celle que vous voulez" proposa le Voleur en noir d'un geste vers la porte.

"- Je viens avec toi" annonça Ran, proposant son soutien à son petit ami.

Heiji fut plutôt surpris de le voir abandonner toute fierté et accepter, contre tous ses principes, habituellement incapable d'accepter de l'aide et refusant d'afficher la moindre faiblesse, prouvant à quel point il était secoué de devoir faire confiance a quelque chose qui ne comprenait pas pour sauver la vie d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

L'Osakien lui-même était un peu mal à l'aise à cette idée... Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne croyait pas en un petit quelque chose d'extraordinaire de temps en temps. Il avait lui-même déjà expérimenté des sortes de visions et avait une croyance superstitieuse en son o-mamori mais une pierre aux pouvoirs de guérison ? Cela dépassait de loin ce qu'il pouvait habituellement accepter.

Le détective à la peau tannée regarda Saguru, voyant qu'il était tendu mais gardait une pointe d'espoir dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu arriver pour convaincre quelqu'un d'aussi cartésien que lui mais cela avait dû profondément le choquer et le forcer à appréhender un monde nouveau, dans lequel il semblait avoir de l'espoir.

"- Je vais aller le voir" décida soudainement Saguru en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"- Ton amie n'acceptera peut-être pas, elle a refusé de me laisser rentrer, elle a accepté uniquement Aoko" l'informa Touichi avec une touche d'amertume dans la voix.

" - Je vais tout de même essayer."

Heiji suivit des yeux le blond qui quittait l'appartement et décida finalement d'essayer de s'allonger un peu, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ayant besoin de se nourrir pour reprendre des forces après sa blessure au bras et son bain forcé mais il savait qu'il devrait attendre un peu.

"- Je vais aussi aller me reposer un peu..." annonça-t-il, se dirigeant vers le couloir. "Pourriez-vous me prévenir quand Kuroba-san sera de retour? J'ai vraiment besoin d'avaler quelque chose.

\- Je crois qu'il y a une ou deux choses dans le mini bar" sourit le magicien, allant chercher une bouteille d'eau et des barres chocolatées pour les envoyer vers le détective. "Cela devrait t'aider à tenir le coup !

\- Merci ! Kazuha ?

\- Oui, j'arrive."

La jeune fille suivit Hattori avec un bâillement, commençant à avoir une migraine à cause de la fatigue et accueillant l'idée d'un lit chaud avec grand plaisir.

Après avoir échangé un dernier hochement de tête avec eux, Touichi s'avança vers un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et se posa dedans. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de dormir, pas sachant que son fils était dans un état critique juste de l'autre côté du mur. Ces yeux se posèrent sur le bâtiment en face de l'hôtel, celui-là même où Kaito avait été... Il savait que, s'il plissait les yeux assez fort, il pourrait même voir à l'endroit exact où il avait trouvé son fils, mais il ne souhaitait pas s'abandonner à de telles pensées...

Maintenant qu'il était seul, sachant qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir et qui n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire de plus pour son fils, le premier Kaitou Kid prit sa tête entre ses mains et¸ enfin, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il laissa sa Poker Face se fissurer, laissant ses peurs, sa tristesse, sa colère, tous ces sentiments qu'il gardait en lui depuis la nuit dernière, s'affronter sur son visage.

o.O.o

"- C'est moi" annonça Hakuba, après avoir toqué à la porte de la chambre 2452.

Après un court instant, Aoko ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et stressée, avec une sorte de tension au coin de sa mâchoire, il pouvait le voir.

"- Elle a dit que tu pouvais rentrer mais essaye de ne pas trop la fatiguer..." expliqua la jeune fille à voix basse.

Avec un hochement de tête, Saguru entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il savait ce qu'il allait voir mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé quand ces yeux tombèrent sur son meilleur ami. Kaito était tout comme le détective se le rappelait. Il portait son costume blanc, avec sa veste souillée, sans ses accessoires pour cacher son visage. A cause de la perte de sang, il était désormais presque aussi blanc que son costume, marqué par la douleur de ce qu'il avait traversé. L'ensemble de son corps était entouré d'une lumière rouge et, il remarqua à cet instant avec panique, il ne bougeait pas. Du tout. Pas même le moindre mouvement de sa poitrine, pas même un signe pour indiquer qu'il respirait toujours.

Tombant à genoux, il tendit la main pour toucher son meilleur ami avec des doigts tremblants quand Akako se décida à parler.

"- Il est en vie, Saguru-kun, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Mais il ne..." s'étonna le blond en avalant sa salive pour essayer de se débarrasser de la boule dans sa gorge.

"- J'ai arrêté son temps" annonça-t-elle, presque d'une voix neutre. "Chaque souffle qu'il prenait le rapprochait de l'Autre Monde, il était nécessaire de l'empêcher de respirer aussi vite que possible..."

Akako n'avait pas parlé bien longtemps mais pantela, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son visage parfait, son dos se contractant de l'effort qu'elle avait dû fournir.

"- Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda avec inquiétude le métis quand il vit qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

"- C'est vraiment de la magie de haut niveau... Je suis à la limite de mes pouvoirs et cela m'éreinte.

\- On peut faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider ?" demanda Aoko, ayant aussi remarqué que la sorcière semblait de plus en plus fatiguée.

"- Est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener quelque chose à manger ?" demanda Akako avec un petit sourire. "Je ne suis pas sure que cela soit suffisant pour recharger mes batteries mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

\- J'y vais" fit la jeune fille, se dirigeant vers la porte. " Tu restes ici, Saguru ?"

Les yeux du blond étaient de nouveau sur son ami, comme hypnotisés par la lumière rouge.

"- Saguru ?

\- Euh, oui, je reste" confirma-t-il, se reconcentrant sur elle.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Hakuba, par habitude, sortit sa montre de poche.

"- Quand penses-tu que la lune sera assez haute pour éclairer cet endroit ?

\- Un peu après sept heures et demie.

\- Tu es au point sur le sujet..." commenta-t-il, surpris de sa réponse ferme et assurée.

"- Il le fallait. Pour lui.

\- Désolé... Je n'ai pas réussi à...

\- Ca va. Se battre contre mes visions a toujours été extrêmement difficile et, même moi, je n'y arrive pas souvent...

\- Cela laisse un goût plutôt amer dans la bouche...

\- Oui."

Le détective se tut de nouveau, remettant sa montre dans sa poche.

Il restait dix heures.

o.O.o

"- Oh, Otou-san" reconnut Aoko en rentrant dans la suite, voyant qu'il était désormais dans le living room. "Tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ?

\- Non, tout juste, j'ai rencontré Chikage-san sur le chemin alors qu'elle revenait de ses courses..."

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire en tournant la tête vers la personne qu'elle considérait comme sa propre mère, la trouvant dans la kitchenette de l'appartement. "Besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Je ne dirais pas non, il y a un certain nombre de sandwiches à préparer... Laissons les garçons à leurs discussions, je parie qu'ils ont plein de souvenirs à se remémorer..." répondit-elle avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

"- Merci..." fit l'inspecteur en voyant sa fille rejoindre la cuisine.

Il s'avança pour prendre le siège près de son vieil ami, s'asseyant dans un bruit de cuir.

"- Ca fait un sacré bout de temps, hein..." conclut-il avec un petit soupir, regardant devant lui tout comme Touichi.

"- Effectivement..." acquiesça le magicien en quittant ses rêveries, sa Poker Face de retour.

"- Est-ce que je vais au moins avoir un semblant d'explication, Touichi ?"

Kuroba tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de son ami, voyant qu'il était désormais posé sur lui. Ils étaient aujourd'hui encore plus proches, grâce au mariage d'Aoko et de Kaito. Appartenant à la même famille. Mais, même sans cela, cet homme avait été son meilleur ami durant des années, il méritait de savoir.

"- Je suis, je ne le nierai pas, un voleur. C'est ma nature. Mais ce n'est pas le butin que je recherche. J'aime l'excitation des cambriolages, l'excitation de la chasse avec la police, contre toi, contre d'autres comme le père de Kudô. J'appréciais ma vie telle qu'elle était, avec ma femme, mon fils, la magie. Mais cette Organisation que nous venons de détruire a tout gâché.

Ils m'ont contacté, un jour, durant l'un de mes vols, pour me demander de chercher un certain joyau, celui que nous avons récupéré hier soir. Je n'ai pas beaucoup collaboré avec eux, j'ai vite vu qu'il s'agissait plus de tueurs sanguinaires que de gentlemen cambrioleurs alors j'ai essayé d'arrêter de travailler avec eux. Ils ont aussitôt essayé de me tuer, plusieurs fois, sans succès. Ma chance tourna, malheureusement, quand ils découvrirent par accident qui j'étais, ce qui leur a permis de menacer ma famille.

Et, cette nuit-là, ils m'attaquèrent. Deux d'entre eux ont saboté un de mes spectacles et je n'ai pu m'en sortir que par pure chance, l'un d'eux est même resté coincé dans cette explosion qui a failli m'emporter durant le combat. C'est là que j'ai vu ma chance. Il y avait un corps dans ce brasier, si brûlé que la seule chose que la police ne pourrait jamais conclure c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Et personne n'avait encore vu que je m'étais tiré de l'explosion. C'était une opportunité que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer. Si tout le monde pensait que j'étais mort, à commencer par eux, ils arrêteraient de menacer Kaito ou Chikage. Alors j'ai organisé cette petite comédie, avec l'aide de Chikage, et cela avait l'air d'avoir suffi car ils ont arrêté de trainer autour de ma maison. J'ai continué à me battre contre eux mais à l'étranger, sous l'identité du 'Corbeau'.

\- Kaito ne savait pas avant ce soir, pas vrai ?" déduisit l'inspecteur, se rappelant le visage surpris du jeune adulte.

"- Nous ne lui avons pas dit. Il était trop jeune pour être assez convaincant si on lui posait la question et, étant donné que je ne pouvais pas être à ses côtés, il valait mieux qu'il l'ignore.

\- 'Mieux' hein..."

Le coin de l'œil du Voleur tressaillit un peu face au reproche voilé sur l'état actuel de Kaito. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne ma suite en tant que Kid... Je ne peux pas dire que je n'étais pas fier d'apprendre qu'il l'avait fait, sachant l'âge qu'il avait quand il a commencé, c'est juste que je regrette désormais de ne pas l'avoir arrêté avant...

\- Tant de mensonges, tant de choses cachées... Je suis un homme simple, Touichi, et je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends tous ces choix compliqués que tu as pu faire..." soupira l'inspecteur, se frottant les yeux pour se débarrasser de la fatigue qui s'installait. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, se rappelant de ces jours et de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait pensé avoir perdu son meilleur ami. "Je crois que j'ai toujours su que tu étais le Kid... Et que Kaito avait pris la relève après toi. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Et j'ai rejeté toutes les preuves, indirectes bien sûr, que j'ai pu remarquer. J'ai aussi essayé d'enquêter sur cette explosion, mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé. J'étais sûr que ce n'était pas un accident, je savais bien que tu n'étais pas le genre à prendre de tels risques, surtout avec ta famille sur place, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve qui appuyait cette théorie... J'ai dû m'empêcher de continuer à retourner cette vieille affaire dans tous les sens, cela devenait une obsession que je ne pouvais pas me permettre alors que j'étais seul à m'occuper d'Aoko, il fallait que je me concentre sur elle et mon travail... Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie, mon vieil ami, mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aoko me tuerait si j'essayais d'arrêter l'un d'entre vous mais la seule autre solution est que je quitte mon poste. Je ne pourrais plus jamais faire face au Kid ou au Corbeau désormais.

\- Tu ne les affronteras plus...

\- Quoi ?! Tu abandonnes les cambriolages ?!" s'étonna Nakamori, regardant son ami d'un air surpris.

"- Le Kid et le Corbeau n'avaient qu'une seule mission : trouver Pandora et détruire l'Organisation dans la foulée. Maintenant que c'est fait, je compte revenir à ma vie de magicien, il est temps pour moi d'arrêter mes frasques. Kaito... Kaito a enfilé ce costume pour me venger et, avec moi en vie, cette vengeance n'a plus aucun sens. Quoiqu'il arrive ce soir, je pense qu'hier était la dernière apparition du Kaitou Kid... Je voudrais juste croire au fait que Kaito ne disparaitra pas avec lui." finit Touichi en déglutissant.

"- Kaito est un dur à cuire, Touichi. Aie confiance en lui, s'il y a la moindre chance de se tirer de cette situation, il la saisira."

o.O.o

Près de dix heures plus tard, après un jour interminable pour tous car aucun n'avait vraiment réussi à trouver le sommeil, la tension était à son comble.

"- 19:29:45" annonça Saguru en se levant. "Il est temps."

Touichi se mit lui aussi sur ses pieds et suivit le blond dans le couloir.

C'était l'heure.

L'heure de savoir si croire qu'une pierre pouvait sauver son fils était autre chose que de la folie pure.

"- Akako !" entendirent-il s'écrier la voix d'Aoko de l'autre côté de la porte.

La fracassant pour l'ouvrir, le magicien vit que la lumière rouge qui connectait la sorcière à son fils avait désormais disparu et qu'il était de retour à cette respiration saccadée et difficile qu'il avait quand il l'avait ramené ici. Akako, de son côté, était allongée contre Aoko, ses yeux fermés, clairement inconsciente, épuisée par son effort, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

"- Calme-toi, Aoko-kun" fit Hakuba avec une voix posée, se penchant pour prendre la sorcière dans ses bras et la poser dans le lit qui avait été repoussé dans un coin de la pièce. "Elle nous avait prévenu que cela pouvait arriver, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait expliqué comment la pierre fonctionnait ?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête, portant la main à son cou, là où elle portait la pierre contre elle depuis que Touichi lui avait remise, pour sentir son poids rassurant à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Kaito.

"- Allons-y alors." conclut le Corbeau, prenant avec délicatesse son fils dans ses bras.

Avec un rythme stable mais rapide, l'homme parcourut les couloirs, Hakuba restant à ses côtés, sa main sur le poignet de Kaito pour suivre son pouls et Aoko juste derrière eux avec le Sunrise Ruby.

Les autres étaient restés dans le couloir et voyaient pour la première fois le Voleur blessé, affichant tous de l'horreur sur leurs visages, à différent degrés, comprenant enfin que, si Kaito passait la nuit, cela voudrait dire qu'ils avaient assisté à un miracle. Chikage se força à bouger, sachant qu'elle devait être là-haut, et son mouvement sortit les autres de leur stupeur, et ils se mirent aussi à les suivre.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Hakuba lâcha le bras du Kid et s'écarta alors que Touichi posait le doucement sur le sol du toit, prenant sa main dans la sienne en sentant que l'homme aux yeux indigos se raidissait, combattant les dernières traces de douleur parcourant son corps, les toutes dernières avant son dernier voyage.

Aoko fixait les cieux, tapant du pied sur le sol alors que la lune fut soudainement cachée par un nuage. Serrant le joyau qu'elle avait dans la main, elle pria tous les Kami auxquels elle put penser pour le chasser. Et enfin la lumière de la lune les berça de nouveau dans sa douce clarté alors elle se pressa pour se mettre à genoux près du visage de Kaito.

Le blond, de son côté, essayait de garder un visage calme alors qu'il sentait le pouls du Voleur devenir de plus en plus erratique, pour atteindre désormais zéro, mais il devait rester concentré et Aoko aussi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'elle panique maintenant.

La jeune fille vit, juste à sa droite, la comète de Volley apparaître enfin, le plus brillant des astres dans ce ciel d'été et, comme on lui avait dit, elle tint le joyau au dessus de la bouche de Kaito, le maintenant par le métal qui l'encerclait d'une main, entrouvrant la bouche de son mari de l'autre.

Après un instant qui sembla s'étirer indéfiniment pour tout le monde, le joyau, comme s'il avait stocké toute la lumière de la lune qu'il avait reçue, se mit soudainement à émettre une lumière intense, éblouissant les personnes aux alentours, une unique larme rouge et brillante se formant sous le Ruby qui tomba directement entre les dents du Voleur.

Laissant la pierre tomber au sol, Aoko prit la main libre de Kaito, sentant avec crainte à quel point il était froid. "Elle avait dit que... que ça suffirait !" bégaya-t-elle en voyant que le magicien n'avait plus aucune réaction.

"- Allé..." fit Hakuba à voix basse en penchant sa tête pour la poser contre la poitrine de son meilleur ami et essayer d'entendre le moindre battement de cœur. "Tu as fait le plus dur, il faut juste que ton fichu cœur recommence à battre..."

Tous étaient tendus autour de lui, la plupart oubliant même de respirer, trop perturbés pour ne serait-ce que penser - ce qui était vraiment quelque chose pour certains d'entre eux. Le docteur était en train de penser à passer à de la réanimation artificielle quand il vit que la poitrine de Kaito se soulevait enfin et qu'il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, entrant dans une quinte de toux alors que de l'air emplissait ses poumons auparavant vides.

"- Kaito !" fit Aoko, se jetant à son cou avec des larmes dans les yeux en voyant qu'il l'a regardait, un petit sourire apparaissant sur son visage quand il la reconnut.

Saguru se laissa retomber en arrière, épuisé, quand il vit que le magicien bougeait de nouveau.

Le Kid passa doucement sa main libre dans le dos d'Aoko, ses yeux posés sur les cieux, sur la lune.

Sa tête était pleine de questions mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr.

Il n'aurait pas dû être en vie mais c'était malgré tout le cas.


	21. Chapitre 21 - Mariage

**Hello !**

 **C'est de nouveau l'heure de la publi ! : )**

 **Et en plus, ca sera trois chapitres aujourd'hui :D (booon ceux qui lisent ou essayent de lire la fic en anglais sauront pourquoi mais chuut :p)**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **aerinechan : Aaah oui, il ne reste plus grand monde... Mais qui sait, j'arriverai à tenir plus de 1 ou 2 chapitres avec ça... :p**

 **grisoletgabrielle : Yep, j'ai vu, pour l'hélico : ) Mais bon, j'allais pas te gâcher la surprise ^^ Et oui, Kaito est immortel... pas si intéressant que ça en a l'air, hein ? On en reparle dans ce chapitre : )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Mariage**

* * *

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kaito finalisait le nœud de sa cravate devant son miroir. Il portait un costume sombre, avec une chemise bleue et une cravate blanche. L'accessoire manquant, un chapeau sombre de la même forme que celui du Kid, avec une bande bleue, était encore posé sur son lit.

Le magicien regardait devant lui mais un observateur extérieur aurait vu que ces yeux ne faisaient pas le point. Rêvasser n'était pas vraiment son truc : d'habitude, il _avait_ l'air de rêvasser mais il était surtout en train de réfléchir à ses prochains cambriolages ou quelque chose du genre… Ces derniers temps, il s'abandonnait vraiment à ses pensées. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été après ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nuit où la comète de Volley avait traversé les cieux, permettant à Pandora de laisser s'écouler cette larme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Le Voleur avait ressenti une telle douleur quand Snake lui avait tiré dessus, qu'il avait su, il en avait été sûr, qu'il allait mourir, il l'avait senti.

Et s'était donc avec la plus grande surprise qu'il s'était réveillé le jour suivant, ses amis et sa famille autour de lui, tous en train de fixer des yeux ce qui avait été une blessure mortelle sur son torse et était devenue, une fois que la pierre avait libéré ses pouvoirs, une simple tache sanglante sur sa peau intacte.

Sa famille… Son père avait été le deuxième visage qu'il avait reconnu après celui d'Aoko étant donné qu'il lui tenait la main. Son père perdu depuis longtemps, l'homme sans lequel il avait dû passer presque toute sa vie, tenait sa main dans la sienne, sa Poker face oubliée, ses yeux brillants de soulagement, un sourire doux sur le visage.

Il avait été dur pour Kaito de rester calme mais il y fut obligé, son corps était encore trop faible pour lui obéir. Il avait reconnu le costume noir, celui de Kaitou Corbeau, un voleur qu'il avait affronté quatre ans auparavant. Remarquant bien sûr à l'époque la ressemblance entre les deux Kids, si ce n'était la couleur, à l'opposé de la sienne, le coup d'œil qu'il avait pu avoir de son visage l'avait laissé ébahi, sur le point de croire à l'impossible : un Kuroba Touichi qui serait en vie. Mais ses doutes avaient été écartés par une lettre de sa mère à ce sujet, avec des informations que seul le Corbeau avait, et il avait cru qu'elle avait été celle sous la cape.

La vérité était bien différente… Et plus dure à accepter. Sa mère et son père lui avaient caché la vérité pendant 12 ans… Plus de la moitié de sa vie.

Les premiers jours avaient été vraiment difficiles pour lui, son humeur alternant entre la joie extrême d'avoir de nouveau son père avec lui et la colère d'avoir été trompé par sa propre famille : malgré la longue discussion qu'ils avaient eue après qu'il se soit réveillé, tous les bons arguments qu'ils avaient pu lui donner, aucun ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Aucun ne changerait quoique ce soit au fait que son père n'avait même pas été là à son mariage, trop emmêlé dans ses propres mensonges. Et il l'avait laissé devenir un criminel pour une revanche qui n'avait aucun sens. Si l'on ajoutait à cela le fait que Nakamori-keibu avait découvert qu'il était le Kid et son père avant lui, oui, Kaito devait l'admettre, il avait eu une humeur de chien la première semaine, trouvant difficile de revenir à son caractère habituellement si bon enfant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Aoko mette les pieds dans le plat.

La jeune fille était restée silencieuse, au début, un peu inquiète pour son père, car il avait appris la vérité qu'elle lui cachait depuis 4 ans et, en même temps, le fait qu'elle lui avait menti. Elle s'était excusée de nombreuses fois, étouffée par la culpabilité, pour découvrir rapidement une pointe de compréhension dans les yeux de son père. L'inspecteur, malgré ce qu'elle craignait, _comprenait._ Comprenait le fait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de le briser, même si cela voulait dire devenir malhonnête, trait de caractère qui était complètement contre sa nature, mais elle n'avait pas vu d'autres options. Comprenait que ces voyages réguliers qu'elle faisait avec Kaito, étaient aussi là pour éviter que les deux hommes ne s'affrontent trop souvent.

Finalement, une fois ce mensonge dévoilé, cela les avait même rapprochés.

Après avoir réglé ses propres problèmes, elle avait remarqué que son mari essayait lui aussi de résoudre les siens, et bien maladroitement d'après elle. Et elle n'avait pas hésité à lui faire remarquer. Avec son vocabulaire sans fioritures.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle avait dû lever la voix contre le Kid. Aoko avait elle-même perdu sa mère et elle savait qu'elle aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir s'il y avait eu la moindre chance de la ramener. Mais c'était impossible. Kaito, de son côté, avait vu l'impossible se produire : son père était de retour à ses côtés. Ce qu'il qualifiait de supercherie, elle l'appelait miracle. Et elle lui 'botta les fesses' au sens figuré jusqu'à ce qu'il le comprenne, qu'il comprenne que, peu importe la vérité derrière ce qui était en train de se passer, une semaine avant, son père était mort et aujourd'hui il était en vie.

Faisant face à cette nouvelle réalité, le magicien avait arrêté de bouder et était allé voir ses parents avec Aoko pour discuter ensemble et rattraper le temps perdu.

Et ce fut avec un sourire triste, bien sûr bien caché sous sa Poker Face, tout comme son père le lui avait appris, qu'il était venu leur dire au revoir alors qu'ils repartaient à Vegas un mois après ces évènements. Ils lui avaient bien sûr proposé de se joindre à eux mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Il aimait le Japon, ses amis étaient là, Aoko n'aimerait pas l'idée de laisser son père seul, non, ils étaient mieux ici. Et maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de secrets entre eux, cela serait plus facile de discuter avec ses deux parents.

Kaito se reconcentra sur sa cravate, mettant une épingle avec une perle mais se piquant accidentellement avec, au point qu'une goutte de sang apparut à la pointe de son doigt. Le léchant rapidement, ce fut avec un soupir presque dépressif qu'il vit que cela s'était déjà refermé.

Cela avait été la deuxième raison de ses rêveries.

L'immortalité.

Il avait bien sûr eu une petite… ok, une sacrée longue discussion avec Akako après sa guérison miraculée. D'abord pour la remercier, sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille lui avait sauvé la vie, sans même hésiter à se mettre en danger, prenant des risques pour avoir tant abusé de sa magie. Le magicien savait plus ou moins qu'elle était attirée par lui et était un peu embarrassé, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était reconnaissant sans lui laisser trop d'illusions. Il avait finalement opté pour des mots et avait sauté sur l'opportunité pour lui poser des questions sur son état.

La sorcière avait été très honnête avec lui. Oui, il était immortel. Il ne vieillirait plus et guérirait de toute blessure ou maladie, peu importait sa gravité, même si malheureusement il n'était pas protégé de la douleur que cela pourrait induire. Sa vie n'aurait pas de fin. Ce qui avait été le rêve le plus fou du leader de l'Organisation était désormais en train de lui arriver mais il n'y voyait aucune raison de se réjouir.

Comment pouvait-il être heureux d'apprendre qu'il devrait se cacher toute sa vie, obligé de maquiller ce visage de 21 ans qui ne vieillirait pas ? Comment pouvait-il se réjouir de savoir qu'il allait enterrer tous ses proches, ses amis ? Comment pouvait-il apprécier le fait qu'il aurait un jour à se séparer d'Aoko, l'amour de sa vie, et de vivre des jours, des mois, des années, une éternité sans elle ?

Kaito avait peur, en fait, de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cette immortalité que la plupart souhaitaient n'était pour lui que la promesse d'une vie cachée et solitaire.

Le magicien se força à sourire. L'immortalité serait un problème dans quelques années. Pour le moment, il voulait juste vivre sa vie à fond, profitant de tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter.

« - Kaito, tu es prêt ? » demanda la voix d'Aoko après avoir toqué à la porte. « C'est l'heure de partir pour le mariage !

\- J'arrive ! »

Le Kid regarda par la fenêtre avec des yeux tendres, se rappelant son propre mariage en voyant les arbres dehors, couverts de feuilles pourpres et or.

L'automne, la meilleure saison pour un mariage traditionnel. Ils avaient hésité, avec Aoko, à célébrer le leur en automne eux-aussi, mais s'étaient finalement décidés pour le printemps et ses Sakura. Il ne s'attendait honnêtement pas à l'époque que le prochain couple à s'unir serait celui de Kazuha et d'Heiji.

Kaito laissa apparaître un sourire en coin sur son visage, véritable cette fois-ci, en se disant que la mère d'Heiji avait probablement tout à voir avec l'organisation expresse des noces. Connaissant les fiancés, il fallait clairement les marier vite, avant qu'ils ne puissent même imaginer faire marche arrière.

Cela restait tout de même impressionnant que les familles aient réussi à organiser la cérémonie si vite et cela n'avait été possible uniquement grâce aux nombreux contacts qu'ils avaient tous les trois à Osaka. Le prix à payer était qu'ils avaient dû se décider pour un mariage plutôt intime, avec juste les parents et les amis proches. Ils feraient quelque chose de plus grand pour compléter au printemps.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne s'amuseraient pas aujourd'hui.

Souriant avec anticipation, l'ancien Voleur attrapa son chapeau et sortit de la pièce.

o.O.o

Heiji baissa les yeux en sentant la tête de Kazuha contre son épaule, la jeune fille commençant à s'assoupir après cette journée bien chargée.

Il savait qu'il avait gardé un sourire idiot sur son visage toute la journée mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?

Il avait accueilli sa fiancée dans un petit temple à proximité, l'attendant dans un hakama gris et une veste de kimono noire à blasons. Elle, était magnifique dans son kimono et son chapeau d'un blanc immaculé, la seule touche de couleur étant son rouge à lèvre rouge, cerise écarlate sur son visage délicat. Ses yeux verts avaient croisé les siens et son visage, si solennel quand elle était rentrée, s'était éclairé d'un des plus beaux sourires qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

Le détective tanné se rappelait à peine la cérémonie, si ce n'était peut-être cet échange de coupe de saké, ayant été extrêmement attentif à ne pas la laisser tomber, tout tremblant qu'il était ce jour-là. Il se rappelait l'avoir passée à Kazuha, et ensuite à son témoin et à la témoin de celle qui était désormais sa femme, Shinichi et Ran, bien sûr, tous deux les yeux brillants, heureux pour leurs amis et s'imaginant très probablement leur propre future union.

Ils s'étaient dirigés après la cérémonie vers un Ryokan qu'ils avaient privatisé pour l'occasion, un peu isolé, entouré d'arbres couverts de leur tenue d'automne, maison de bois dans un champ de Momiji écarlates. La pièce où ils se trouvaient était décorée dans un style traditionnel, avec des estampes sur les murs, quelques céramiques de qualité de ci, de là, et, comme un clin d'œil au Kendo si apprécié par la famille Hattori, deux katanas et une ancienne armure de samourai étaient exposés dans des alcôves.

Heiji eut un soupir de satisfaction, ses yeux toujours posés sur la femme aux yeux verts à ses côtés, désormais habillée d'un kimono rouge avec un motif de Sakura, pas si différent de celui qu'elle portait quand, sans savoir que c'était elle, il avait rencontrée celle qu'il avait appelée plus tard son 'premier amour' à Kyoto.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et le personnel avait quitté les lieux depuis longtemps déjà, leur laissant quelques bouteilles de saké et les clés permettant d'ouvrir les chambres car ils dormiraient tous sur place. Les discussions entre les invités continuaient encore ça et là, quoique désormais plus calmes. Sur la gauche de l'Osakien, ses parents discutaient, une étincelle de fierté toujours dans leurs yeux. Un peu plus loin, Shinichi, Ran et Aoko partageaient un dernier verre, alors que Tôyama-han commentait, encore impressionné, la performance que Kaito avait réalisée durant la soirée pour les divertir.

Arrivant enfin à s'échapper, le magicien avait mis un petit coup de coude à Hakuba pour lui proposer un autre verre.

« - Non, ça ira, Kaito-kun… » refusa le blond, sentant qu'il avait déjà eu sa dose et ne voulant pas en rajouter.

« - _Kaito_ , Saguru… » lui reprocha le Voleur avec un petit sourire, embarrassé de tout ce cérémonial après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé récemment.

« - Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à l'ais… » commença l'autre, quoique rapidement arrêté par l'expression de son meilleur ami, le faisant doucement rire. « D'accord, _Kaito_.

\- Bien ! » répondit le magicien, levant son verre vide au niveau de ses yeux avant de le faire disparaître et réapparaître une seconde plus tard mais plein.

« - Ne, Kaito-ku… Kaito…

\- Oui ?

\- Je me demandais, pourquoi n'es-tu pas un magicien de première classe ?

\- Je le suis » rétorqua fermement Kaito.

« - J'imagine… Mais tu continues à te produire dans des petits théâtres, comme si tu ne voulais pas être connu… »

Le Voleur regarda à sa gauche, pour voir que Tôyama-san était désormais en train de discuter avec Heiji.

« - Cela aurait été trop suspicieux… » admit-il à voix basse. « Si quelqu'un d'assez intelligent remarquait qu'un magicien connu était à chaque fois dans les parages quand un cambriolage avait lieu… Il était plus facile de rester discret.

\- Mais tout cela, c'est du passé désormais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Yep ! Mais il faut tout de même que je _progresse_ lentement, je ne peux pas me retrouver avec des capacités extraordinaires du jour au lendemain. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bientôt laisser mon potentiel caché s'exprimer devant le monde entier et de surpasser tous les autres !

\- J'ai hâte… » sourit avec indulgence Saguru, amusé par le but ambitieux de l'homme aux yeux indigos.

Le détective avait toujours ce sourire sur le visage quand il tourna la tête vers le shoji, entendant que quelqu'un l'ouvrait.

Ce sourire resta quand, figé par la surprise, il vit un homme, habillé de noir, avec un chapeau mou sur la tête et un pistolet dans la main, entrer.

« - Désolé de vous interrompre ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement avec un grand sourire, visant comme si de rien n'était le couple de jeunes mariés avec un sourire mauvais.

Heiji, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité, ne commença même pas à bouger alors qu'il entendit la balle quitter sa chambre, et vit une silhouette sombre s'interposer entre lui et Kazuha et le tireur.

La jeune fille, réveillée par le bruit, ouvrit les yeux et cria avec horreur quand elle vit la forme de son père, allongé sur le sol, une tâche écarlate sur ses vêtements, ses yeux fixant le plafond, quoiqu'il ne voyait probablement déjà plus rien.

« - Espèce de salaud ! » cria Heiji, se précipitant pour attraper le katana exposé dans une alcôve à côté de lui et se jetant sur l'homme à la moustache, évitant une balle, atteignant presque celui que tous les garçons avaient reconnu : Snake, avant que sa jambe ne cède sous lui, l'envoyant au sol avec une grimace de douleur.

« - Heiji ! » l'appela Kazuha avec inquiétude, ses yeux déjà emplis de larmes alors qu'elle avait compris que son père ne se relèverait pas et que celui qui lui avait infligé ça essayait de faire la même chose à son mari.

Haletant de douleur, ses mains essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie de sa cuisse, l'Osakien leva la tête pour voir l'agresseur qui l'avait eu par surprise, une fille d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts avec un pistolet fumant dans la main.

« - On ne bouge pas, mon garçon… » sourit-elle, s'approchant du tanné, son arme toujours pointée vers lui.

Un troisième homme arriva, son visage caché par une capuche mais Hakuba fut plutôt rapide à l'identifier grâce aux mèches blondes qui dépassaient légèrement.

« - Spider… » siffla-t-il avec haine.

« - _Saguru-chan_ … » le salua l'hypnotiseur, retirant sa capuche pour montrer son visage.

« - Mais comment est-ce qu'il a réussi à s'échapper de prison… » s'étonna Kaito à voix basse, entendu uniquement du métis.

La pièce était désormais silencieuse, tous se jaugeant du regard, seuls les faibles sanglots de Kazuha résonnant dans la pièce alors qu'elle tenait la tête de son père, immobile, sur ses genoux.

« - Je pense que nous avons votre attention… » annonça Snake avec un sourire. « Si un seul d'entre vous bouge, Rose se fera un plaisir de nous débarrasser de ce jeune marié sur le sol… »

Heizô, voyant que la jeune fille appuyait son arme contre la tempe de son fils pour donner plus de force au discours de son boss, serra les points, avant que la main de Shizuka se posant sur son bras ne l'apaise, lui intimant clairement de rester immobile, c'était trop dangereux.

« - Toi ! » ordonna Snake à Aoko en lui envoyant un pack de liens plastiques. « Attache les mains et les pieds de tout le monde, sauf les garçons. Et pas de mouvements louches… » ajouta-t il en étrécissant ses yeux.

Aoko lui lança un regard de défi mais obéit néanmoins avec un air désolé, après que Kaito lui ait fait un imperceptible signe de tête.

Quand elle eut finit, l'homme à la moustache l'attacha lui-même et regarda son complice. « Spider, tu leur attaches les mains. Celui sur le sol aussi. »

Après que le blond lui eut obéi, il attrapa l'Osakien par le col et le souleva du sol, le forçant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« - Vous quatre, vous allez venir en promenade avec nous » fit Snake avec une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon, avant de se tourner vers les autres. « Si vous tenez à leurs vies, ne nous suivez pas. »

Incapables de faire quoique ce soit d'autre pour le moment, les amis préférèrent obéir, pour ne serait-ce que laisser de la distance entre ces dingues et les personnes qu'ils aimaient.

Ils furent amenés vers un van dans lequel ils furent forcés de monter à l'arrière, Shinichi essayant d'aider comme il pouvait Heiji qui boitait lourdement. Snake et Rose se mirent à l'avant alors que Spider resta près d'eux, avec un pistolet à la main, au cas où, sous les regards noirs des trois détectives et du Voleur.

Kaito, le Tokyoïte et l'Osakien regardaient une dernière fois le Ryokan quand la voiture démarra vers sa destination inconnue, pour soudainement voir un flash brillant sortir du toit avant que la totalité de la maison ne devienne un brasier, éclairant les Momiji d'à coté d'une lumière aussi rouge que leurs feuilles.

Figés d'horreur, les garçons regardèrent les flammes sous le sourire mauvais de Spider quand il vit leurs visages, ses deux complices devant ne s'en préoccupant que peu, étant probablement ceux qui avaient installé des explosifs et restant indifférents à leur douleur.

Il n'y avait aucune chance que qui que ce soit ait pu s'en tirer.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où trois d'entre eux avaient perdu l'amour de leur vie.

* * *

 **Hmmm je pense que c'est le moment de vous dire de relire l'intro du chapitre 16 avant de vouloir me jeter des trucs...**

 **Et oui, pour ceux qui se posent la question, le mariage d'Heiji aurait pu être mon épilogue, j'y avais pensé maaaaais... C'est plus rigolo comme caaaaaa! ~**


	22. Chapitre 22 - Prisonniers

**2e chapitre du jour !**

 **Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ça sera moyennement joyeux et angsty... C'est pour ça que je vous envoie un 3e chapitre, que vous commenciez à voir comment ils pourraient se sortir de là plutôt que déprimer toute la semaine parce que c'est pas le but... ^^;**

 **ps : Désolée, c'est venu comme ça, c'est tout, n'en voulez pas trop à mon imagination tordue si vous n'aimez pas les choses trop sombres ^^;;**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Prisonniers**

* * *

o.O.o La nuit avant que la comète de Volley ne passe o.O.o

Cela avait été avec un sourire satisfait que Snake avait remis Pandora au Boss de son Organisation. Pas besoin d'intermédiaires, cette mission et son succès l'avaient envoyé sur le devant de la scène, promesse d'un nouveau statut et d'une nouvelle reconnaissance. Le fait qu'il avait probablement tué le Kaitou Kid était juste un extra, comparé au trésor qu'il ramenait : son organisation avait été créée dans le but unique de récupérer ce joyau et c'était lui qui leur amenait.

« - Merci, Snake » fit le vieil homme avec un hochement de tête, un sourire avide sur le visage, les yeux fixés sur la pierre. « Laisse-moi réfléchir un moment au meilleur moyen de te récompenser, je t'assure cependant que tu n'auras pas à te plaindre de mon manque de générosité. Cette pierre est… Repasse demain soir, ma décision sur cette récompense sera prise.

\- A vos ordres Monsieur ! »

Un sourire toujours sur le visage, l'homme à la moustache se dirigea vers le garage caché de l'Organisation pour emprunter un véhicule. Il voulait retourner au musée. Pour être sûr que sa Némésis n'était plus de ce monde, après s'être étouffé dans cette mare de sang. Pour voir son visage découvert, sa famille le pleurant et les médias choqués de voir que le Kid était un homme si jeune.

Avec un frisson d'excitation en pensant à toutes ces conséquences, Snake roula rapidement vers le lieu où avait eu lieu le cambriolage, se garant à proximité.

Le visage empli d'une joie malsaine, il tendit les oreilles pour écouter un couple d'officiers de la police près de l'entrée, les hommes parlant d'un ton excité.

« - Hé, tu as entendu que le Kid n'a pas encore restitué la pierre ?

\- Tu m'étonnes, Kôta de la première division m'a dit qu'ils avaient trouvé des litres de sang sur le toit du musée…

\- Tu crois qu'il a été tué ?!

\- Ca me surprendrait pas…

\- Mais c'est pas comme si son corps pouvait avoir disparu tout seul…

\- Hé, oublie pas que ce type est un magicien, tu sais jamais à quoi t'attendre avec eux ! »

Le premier policier lança un regard plein d'incrédulité à son partenaire, pas à l'aise avec son explication presque surnaturelle.

Snake les laissa où ils étaient et essaya d'écouter d'autres conversations, se sentant de plus en plus irrité d'entendre que personne n'avait vu le corps du Kid, commençant à avoir un léger doute sur le fait qu'il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser… ou pas. Mais il était sûr d'avoir touché la région du cœur, personne n'aurait pu survivre à ça.

Et c'est quand il entendit des badauds parler d'une forme sombre, similaire à celle du Kid, mais noire comme la suie, qui avait traversé les cieux près du bâtiment, qu'il commença à avoir son explication. Kaitou Corbeau. Il avait affronté cet homme quatre ans auparavant et il avait semblé très protecteur du Voleur en blanc. Il envisageait de rechercher ce second voleur, sûr qu'il trouverait sa proie avec lui, quand il vit de l'agitation dans les forces de la police.

Se rapprochant une fois encore, l'homme à la moustache se figea, suspectant ce qui se produisait des conversations qu'il captait ça et là. L'équipe de Nakamori-keibu demandait des renforts, dans une villa à l'est de la capitale, où une explosion avait eu lieu quand un hélicoptère s'était crashé sur le toit de la maison. Ils avaient arrêté un bon paquet de gens a priori…

Il s'écarta un peu, prenant son téléphone pour appeler son complice favori.

« - Rose ? » demanda-t-il quand il entendit le téléphone être décroché. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Le quartier général a été attaqué… » répondit la jeune fille, haletant de l'autre côté de la ligne. « J'ai réussi à m'échapper, mais on est très peu à avoir réussi…

\- Et le Boss ? La pierre ?

\- Tué. Son hélicoptère s'est crashé sur le toit apparemment. La police n'a pas l'air d'avoir encore trouvé la pierre mais dans ce brasier…

\- Une idée de qui a fait ça ?

\- Une petite équipe a priori, avec des jeunes et un officier de police. Et un homme en noir avec une tenue similaire à celle du Kid.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, les gamins étaient un blond, un bronzé et un autre aux yeux bleus, une vingtaine d'année environ ?

\- Apparemment. Et deux filles. Tu les connais ?

\- Oui. T'es où ? Je viens te ramasser. »

L'homme au chapeau mou raccrocha et regarda son téléphone en tremblant.

Oh oui, il savait qui avait fait ça. Ces Hakuba, Hattori et Kudô avaient trouvé un moyen de localiser leur base et les avaient attaqués, ne serait-ce que par revanche pour Kuroba. Peut être même avaient-ils récupéré la pierre, dans un acte désespéré de sauver la vie de ce Voleur.

Et ils avaient détruit son Organisation dans la foulée, lui arrachant l'espoir de toute récompense pour son dur labeur, entre sa chasse au Kid et la récupération de la pierre.

 _« Vous allez payer pour ça… »_

Malgré le fait que l'homme en noir aurait bien voulu se débarrasser de ces gamins dès maintenant, il savait bien que c'était trop risqué… Et sentait que prendre son temps ne ferait qu'exacerber sa satisfaction à réaliser sa revanche.

Attendre qu'ils reviennent à leurs vies calmes et stupides.

Et ensuite tout leur arracher, juste comme ils venaient de le faire pour lui…

Sentant que deux contre quatre serait peut être un peu juste, il pensait à recruter un ou deux complices quand le nom de Spider apparut dans son esprit.

Snake n'aimait pas vraiment cet homme. Il était arrogant. Faisait toujours les choses à sa façon, ignorant les ordres.

Mais il était en prison par leur faute. Et, malgré son tempérament compliqué, il était, il devait l'admettre, sacrément efficace.

Avec un sourire, il reprit son téléphone pour proposer à Rose de « commencer une relation avec son magicien _favori_ malheureusement coincé en prison ».

Et c'est ainsi que leur collaboration commença, Snake et Spider échangeant des messages via Rose.

Le blond n'avait eu qu'une exigence. Il voulait le métis pour lui. Il le considérait responsable de son emprisonnement et voulait se venger.

Cette demande étant tout à fait raisonnable, Snake avait accepté et avait commencé avec Rose à essayer de récupérer des informations sur les trois détectives et de peut-être même de repérer le magicien.

Et, très rapidement, la jeune femme était revenue avec un grand sourire. Oui, Kuroba était en vie, elle l'avait vu. Et elle savait exactement quand ils seraient réunis tous les quatre. Le mariage d'Hattori arrivait, elle le savait grâce à l'une de leur conversation qu'elle avait entendue.

Et cette idée leur avait parue bien tentante à tous les trois : Snake, qui avait cherché le meilleur moyen de pourrir la vie de ces gosses, aimait l'idée et avait vite enquêté un peu plus, trouvant avec facilité la date et l'endroit grâce aux déclarations officielles liées à l'événement.

Le jour était arrivé et ils avaient libéré Spider le matin même de la cérémonie, ne voulant pas que les invités en entendent parler avant, pour les surprendre complètement. Entre la facilité de Snake à créer des bombes, celles de Rose à s'infiltrer et l'hypnose de Spider, l'homme fut vite sorti, un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'il montait dans leur van.

« - Mesdames et messieurs, il est l'heure de s'amuser… » conclut-il avec un air mauvais alors qu'ils roulaient vers Osaka.

o.O.o De retour au présent o.O.o

Ne se préoccupant pas vraiment de là où ils étaient emmenés, leurs esprits encore vides à cause du choc, les quatre amis furent fouillés et débarrassés de tout objet pouvant présenter une menace – notamment Kaito à qui ils retirèrent carrément sa veste - avant d'être menés à une ancienne cachette de l'Organisation, une de ces vieilles maisons qu'appréciait tant leur Boss, le genre avec un souterrain caché en dessous.

Les quatre furent conduits à un escalier dissimulé et, une fois qu'ils en atteignirent le bas, Spider posa une main sur l'épaule de Saguru.

« - Comme promis, j'embarque celui-ci » déclara-t-il, commençant à traîner le blond avec lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que… » demanda Kaito, sortant de sa torpeur en voyant son meilleur ami se débattre pour se libérer alors que l'hypnotiseur l'emmenait.

Avec une énergie renouvelée, le magicien se débarrassa de ses liens en un seul geste et attrapa la première arme qu'il trouva, un pistolet coincé dans le dos de Rose, dans son pantalon.

S'écartant d'un pas, il pointa l'arme vers Snake, sachant qu'il était aux commandes et était le plus dangereux. « Libère-les » ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

L'homme à la moustache eut un sourire en coin et fit un petit signe de la main pour arrêter Spider, sachant que l'homme pouvait, s'il le voulait, forcer Kaito à lâcher son arme, que ce soit avec ses pouvoirs ou en menaçant juste son ami métis.

Mais non, il commençait à le connaître son petit voleur, et il savait bien que c'était inutile.

« - Libère-les ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il, s'avançant vers le magicien, son sourire toujours sur le visage.

En guise de réponse, Kaito appuya sur la détente et une balle frôla l'homme aux vêtements sombres.

« - Ma tête est là, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué… » se moqua-t-il, montrant son menton avec son doigt.

Le visage du magicien était neutre mais sa main tremblait légèrement. Menacer, il savait faire mais tuer quelqu'un comme ça, de sang froid ? C'était juste contre tout ce qu'il était.

Et, malheureusement pour lui, Snake le savait. « Mais tu sais ce que je pense ? Que tu n'en es pas capable. Regarde ta main, morveux ! J'ai tué ton père, tué ta femme. Tes amis vont mourir si tu ne fais rien… Et regarde-toi, tu ne peux même pas appuyer sur la détente, mauviette. »

Kuroba le regarda, ses mains tremblant de rage en pensant à Aoko, sa chère Aoko, tuée par ce fichu meurtrier… Il savait que l'éternité serait longue mais ne s'attendait pas à être séparé de celle qu'il aimait si tôt. Et il savait, il en était plus que conscient, que s'il n'appuyait pas sur cette détente, les autres seraient probablement tués, et, étant donné qu'ils avaient pris le temps de les amener ici, pas de façon agréable, s'il y en avait une de mourir.

Avec un cri de frustration, en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas venger Aoko, Kaito lâcha l'arme et tomba à genoux, désemparé.

« - Tu n'es pas un tueur… » conclut Snake en sortant son arme sous le regard du Voleur, un air de défi dans les yeux qui le fit sourire. « Contrairement à moi. »

Les « Kaito ! » criés par les trois détectives furent étouffés par le bruit de la détonation qui résonna dans le souterrain et ce fut avec des yeux écarquillés qu'ils le virent tomber sur le sol, immobile.

Même s'il savait que Pandora était censé lui avoir offert l'immortalité, Hakuba essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de Spider, voulant rejoindre son meilleur ami, incapable de le quitter du regard, son esprit lui hurlant que personne ne pouvait survivre à un tel tir à bout portant.

Le détective métis sentit une piqure dans son cou et soudainement, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui : le magicien blond, agacé de le sentir se débattre, avait planté une de ses aiguilles dans un endroit bien spécifique, l'assommant tout en évitant tout point vital.

Saguru sentit ses yeux rouler en arrière et fut forcé d'accueillir finalement le noir velours de l'inconscience.

o.O.o

Les yeux d'Hakuba s'ouvrirent soudainement alors qu'il grognait en sentant que quelque chose était passé au travers de sa cuisse gauche, envoyant une décharge de douleur dans tout son corps. Se forçant à regarder autour de lui, il vit que Spider était assis juste à côté de lui, son menton dans la main, les yeux posés sur lui.

« - Je ne souhaitais pas en venir à de telles extrémités mais tu mettais des heures à te réveiller… » expliqua-t-il pour se justifier, quoique cela ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'à une excuse.

Le regard de Saguru tomba sur lui-même, pour voir qu'il était attaché des pieds à la tête et qu'une aiguille sortait de sa jambe gauche, expliquant la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Le détective ferma ses paupières pour respirer calmement, essayant de ne pas paniquer. Etre incapable de bouger et à la merci d'un homme qu'il considérait comme fou n'était pas une bonne nouvelle et il en était conscient.

« -Hé, on se réveille !» ordonna le tueur avec une voix agacée.

Le détective obéit et rouvrit les yeux, pour croiser le regard de l'autre, remarquant qu'il ne portait plus son maquillage ce qui laissait apparaître sa peau sombre et le tatouage d'araignée sur sa paupière gauche.

« - Moi, je n'ai pas vraiment pu me reposer en prison… J'ai été mis en isolation, incapable de m'enfuir car les policiers étaient trop prudents autour de moi… J'étais là par ta faute, _Saguru-chan_ , et je sais que tu es celui qui les a avertis de mes _talents_ … Et ce sont deux choses que je ne supporte pas. Du tout. Alors on va s'amuser un peu avant que tu ne meures, gamin… »


	23. Chapitre 23 - Contrôle

**Et voici le 3e et ptit dernier chapitre du jour : )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Contrôle**

* * *

Les yeux voilés, Shinichi déplaça une partie de son poids sur son autre jambe pour essayer de ramener des sensations dans la première. Lui et Heiji avaient été attachés à des anneaux scellés dans un mur avec de la corde qui avait remplacé leurs liens plastiques. Mais les anneaux étaient tout juste à hauteur de leurs yeux, les forçant soit à rester debout ou à mettre tout leur poids sur leurs bras, car leur hauteur ne leur permettait pas de s'asseoir.

Cela faisait déjà quelque chose comme six heures, d'après ses estimations, qu'ils avaient été laissés ainsi, sans personne, incapables de dormir, mais il sentait bien qu'il n'en aurait de toute façon pas été capable.

Le Tokyoïte, malgré le fait qu'il avait un peu bu au mariage, était clairement et douloureusement de retour à ses sens. Le fait qu'il ait vu le Ryokan exploser y était pour beaucoup. Il avait piqué du nez une ou deux fois depuis et, à chaque fois, le visage souriant de Ran lui était apparu, le ramenant à son désespoir quand il ouvrait les yeux et devait faire face à la réalité : elle n'était plus de ce monde.

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, son propre combat contre son Organisation, même cette nuit où elle l'avait sauvé de cette Scorpio, elle avait réussi à s'en sortir en un seul morceau. Tout ce qui aurait pu la mettre en danger aurait dû être loin derrière eux, avec la destruction de cette dernière Organisation. Et ce dingue était arrivé, la tuant en un éclair, durant ce qui aurait dû être un jour de pur bonheur, le mariage d'Heiji.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur son meilleur ami un mètre à sa droite et son cœur s'emplit de compassion. L'Osakien avait tout perdu ce jour-là. Ses parents. Leur meilleur ami, un homme qui avait été un oncle pour lui et était devenu son beau-père cette nuit-là. Kazuha, son amie d'enfance qu'il avait à peine eut le temps d'appeler sa femme avant qu'elle ne soit tuée elle-aussi.

Le détective tanné était très probablement inconscient : il ne tenait que par les liens enserrant ses poignets, incapable de tenir sur sa jambe blessée après ces quelques heures debout et, vu comment ses mains étaient blanches d'avoir à soutenir tout son poids, ce n'était pas une position dans laquelle il aurait pu dormir.

Une des jambes de son hakama gris était tâchée de ce qui était désormais du sang séché, quoiqu'il y avait encore des points rouges à certains endroits, impliquant qu'il saignait peut-être encore ou que cela ne s'était arrêté que peu de temps auparavant.

« - Tiens le coup, Heiji… » essaya-t-il de l'encourager à voix basse.

Shinichi tourna soudainement la tête quand il entendit un grognement venir du côté opposé de la pièce, là où Kaito avait été attaché de la même manière qu'eux par un Snake un peu hésitant, mais il savait qu'il l'avait tué cette nuit où il avait volé le rubis et il était curieux de voir s'il pouvait survivre à ça aussi.

« - Kaito ? » appela le Tokyoite, un peu plus fort que quand il avait parlé au détective aux yeux verts.

La blessure du magicien était en train de se refermer désormais et il recommençait à bouger un peu, avant de finalement ouvrir ses yeux, les clignant rapidement face à la lumière agressive et artificielle du souterrain.

« - Kaito, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Kudô, voyant qu'il semblait un peu absent.

« - … Ca fait un mal de chien… » se plaignit le Voleur, se sentant étourdi et avec la pire migraine de sa vie.

« - Je crois que je comprends pourquoi le vieux voulait cette pierre… » conclut Snake en entrant dans la pièce, les faisant tous deux sursauter de surprise. « Et ça explique comment tu as survécu à cette blessure que je t'ai infligée cette nuit-là. Et celle d'hier. Quoique ça n'a pas l'air agréable… » ricana-t-il en approchant Kaito et voyant la grimace sur son visage. « Ca mériterait de voir ce que ça donne au bout de quelques balles…

\- Arrêtez ! » fit Shinichi, ordonnant à moitié, suppliant à moitié, alors que l'homme sortait son arme et la pointait vers le Voleur.

« - Ou quoi ? » rétorqua Snake avec un regard noir à l'homme aux yeux azurs. « Personne ne sait que vous êtes là. Très probablement, personne ne sait même que vous avez disparu… La police va devoir ramasser tous les restes de ce Ryokan et identifier chacune de vos copines avant de comprendre que vous manquez à l'appel. Et ils n'en auront pas plus votre emplacement actuel. Alors s'il vous restait de l'espoir, oubliez-le dès maintenant. Vous êtes à moi. Chacun d'entre vous."

o.O.o

Encore une fois, pour la dixième fois peut-être, les paupières d'Hakuba se relevèrent soudainement, son esprit encore perdu dans la brume du cauchemar dont il sortait tout juste, haletant comme s'il avait réalisé une plongée et refaisait surface après une longue apnée.

Et cette fois encore, il fut accueilli par un coup de l'une de ces aiguilles, ce qui lui arracha un grognement.

« - Tss, tu n'as même pas tenu trois minutes dans cette illusion, mets-y un peu du tien… »

Saguru, malgré sa douleur à la fois psychologique et physique, jeta tout de même un regard noir à l'homme.

C'était le jeu de Spider : l'envoyer dans les pires des cauchemars auquel il pouvait penser, où il avait vu successivement chacun de ses parents, sa Baaya, Shinichi, Heiji et maintenant Kaito tués devant lui, mourant dans les cris les plus horribles, de façons que même son esprit de détective n'aurait pu imaginer.

Le blond avait bien essayé de se battre, il commençait à les connaître, ces illusions, et avait trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir, ce qui avait passablement agacé le criminel qui, désormais, dès qu'il se réveillait trop tôt à son goût, le blessait sans pitié avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

 _« Ca ne va pas pouvoir durer… »_ se dit le métis en essayant de se calmer.

Avec sa formation médicale, il pouvait voir que l'homme ne faisait que jouer avec lui, évitant les points vitaux. D'un point de vue physique, il pourrait laisser ce jeu durer des siècles mais il savait que son esprit lâcherait avant… Il sentait bien qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se sortir de ces illusions car il devait désormais combattre une petite voix de plus en plus grande dans un coin de sa tête qui lui conseillait de rester endormi plutôt que de se battre et de provoquer encore une de ces agressions de la part de Spider…

Mais ces cauchemars étaient si… Là où il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes pour se réajuster à la 'vérité' auparavant, il lui fallait désormais une bonne minute pour se débarrasser de ces fausses morts.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter cela sans perdre la tête…

Saguru ferma les yeux brièvement, priant pour que quelqu'un le sorte de là avant qu'il ne soit plus lui-même.

Comme s'il lisait son esprit, Spider lui sourit. « Personne ne va t'aider… »

Et ce furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant que l'homme ne le renvoie dans une de ses illusions.

o.O.o

Ce fut une quinte de toux d'Heiji qui sortit Shinichi de son assoupissement. Le détective avait essayé de rattraper une ou deux heures de sommeil, faisant de son mieux pour s'installer contre le béton mais avait déjà glissé deux fois, ce qui l'avait réveillé plutôt brutalement alors que ses bras s'étaient tendus, envoyant une décharge de douleur car ils portaient soudainement tout son poids.

Les yeux désormais ouverts, le Tokyoïte détailla ses deux amis, après ce qui avait probablement été quelque chose comme 24 heures de captivité.

Heiji avait commencé à frissonner quelques heures auparavant, clairement de fièvre, et s'était vraiment réveillé à peine une fois depuis qu'ils avaient été amenés ici. Son regard avait été si vide cette fois-là que Shinichi était presque heureux pour lui qu'il n'arrive pas à rester conscient. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il verrait un jour son ami si enjoué d'habitude et avec son tempérament fonceur, afficher une expression si déprimée, le genre qui indiquait qu'il avait perdu l'envie de se battre.

Cette expression était reflétée par Kaito. Snake était déjà venu quelques fois et chacune des ses visites avaient laissé le magicien avec un regard obscurci par la douleur, avec de moins en moins de vie à chaque fois.

Shinichi osait à peine penser à Saguru, seul avec ce Spider… Il avait essayé de demander des nouvelles quand la femme, Rose, leur avait amené de l'eau, mais elle avait refusé de répondre. Tout comme elle avait aussi refusé de ramener de quoi traiter Heiji, ricanant comme quoi le résultat serait le même alors à quoi bon ?

Serrant les dents, Shinichi commença à se débattre contre ses liens, malgré la douleur de la corde brulant ses poignets. Il avait eu sa dose. Il avait déjà perdu Ran mais il n'abandonnerait pas, ni sa vie, ni même celle de ses amis. Il était probablement celui en meilleure santé du lot, c'était son rôle de les sauver.

Il devait réussir.

o.O.o

"- Kaito !" s'écria Hakuba en se réveillant, des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux après avoir vu son meilleur ami mourir encore et encore, comme cette fois où Snake l'avait presque tué, le blond se sentant désemparé, inutile malgré ses connaissances en médecine.

La punition ne tarda pas mais il ne s'en préoccupa même pas car ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir à cet instant même était cette illusion, étant donné qu'il était incapable de se rappeler ce qui était vrai ou pas, son esprit affaibli après tout ces cauchemars.

« - Arrête… de jouer et… finis-en… » demanda Saguru, essayant de donner un peu de force à sa voix, incapable de supporter plus longtemps ce jeu.

Spider rapprocha son visage du sien, une expression moqueuse sur le visage quand il vit que le détective blond tremblait. « Ne t'inquiète pas, _Saguru-chan_ , je pense que nous n'en sommes pas loin… Encore un peu plus … » annonça-t-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Le métis eut à peine le temps de laisser échapper un grognement frustré avant de se sentir repartir dans l'illusion suivante avec un cri silencieux.

o.O.o

Quelque chose comme une demi-heure après le dernier passage de Snake, le détective de l'Est eut bien du mal à retenir un cri de triomphe quand il sentit que ses liens lâchèrent finalement après tous ses efforts. Ce fut avec un soulagement absolu qu'il se laissa tomber sur le sol, laissant ses jambes prendre un repos bien mérité alors qu'il pouvait s'assoir pour la première fois après plus de 24 heures debout.

Sentant qu'il allait s'assoupir, il se força à se relever, ignorant les plaintes de son propre corps, sachant qu'il n'avait qu'à s'affairer un peu plus pour mettre fin à son cauchemar et celui de ses amis et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se reposer pour le moment.

Shinichi se rapprocha d'Heiji et commença à défaire maladroitement ses liens mais, avec son poids porté dessus, défaire les nœuds était juste…

« - Heiji ? » se décida à appeler le détective, lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

Respirant bruyamment alors qu'il revenait à lui, l'Osakien ouvrit un œil terne, ne semblant même pas reconnaître son meilleur ami.

« - Heiji, j'ai besoin que tu te mettes debout sinon je ne pourrais pas te libérer » expliqua Kudô dans un murmure.

« - Et pourquoi… » rétorqua Hattori d'une voix rauque une fois qu'il eu compris ce que son ami voulait faire. « C'est pas comme si j'avais… un endroit vers lequel retourner…

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que… C'est pas toi, Heiji ! C'est quoi l'intérêt de mourir ici ? Ca va pas les ramener, rien ne le pourra… Tu crois vraiment que Kazuha aurait voulu que tu te laisses mourir ?! Ou tes parents ? Ou même Ran… » finit-il d'une voix faible, son visage empli d'une détermination triste, cette dernière raison étant celle grâce à laquelle il tenait sur ses pieds à l'instant même.

A la mention du prénom de sa femme, l'Osakien eut un frisson et déglutit, faisant de son mieux pour essayer de passer par-dessus le chagrin qui lui noyait le cœur.

Voyant que ses mots avaient finalement réussi à ramener quelque émotion sur le visage de l'homme à la peau bronzée, Shinichi le regarda dans les yeux. « On va pas les laisser gagner. Debout ! Tu as vu bien pire que cette blessure, je sais que tu peux le faire ! »

Avec un grognement de douleur, Heiji se servit du mur derrière lui et de l'aide de son ami pour se relever, libérant enfin ses bras et ses épaules de son poids, le sang renflouant ses membres amenant une sensation désagréable de fourmillement.

En un instant, la corde autour de ses poignets était au sol et lui et Shinichi s'étaient tournés pour aider Kaito, le Tokyoïte soutenant l'Osakien qui n'était pas vraiment capable de se déplacer avec sa jambe blessée et les vertiges causés par la perte de sang et la fièvre.

« - Kaito ? » appela Shinichi en se rapprochant, et il vit que les yeux du Voleur étaient ouverts mais ne le regardaient pas. « Hé, Kaito ? » demanda-t-il encore, posant la pointe de ses doigts sur la joue du magicien pour qu'il regarde dans sa direction.

« - Shin… ichi ?

\- Lui-même ! On s'en va, ok ? » déclara-t-il, levant la main pour s'attaquer aux liens de l'autre.

« - T'embête pas, je suis trop faible et … tu as déjà Heiji dont tu dois t'occuper…

\- Arrête de dire des conneries… Tu viens avec nous. » l'interrompit le détective aux yeux verts avec un air déterminé.

« - Je ne risque rien à… rester ici, contrairement à vous. Gardez votre énergie pour revenir avec des renforts…

\- Tu ne risques peut-être rien physiquement mais mentalement, regarde-toi… » déplora Shinichi, croisant le regard du magicien.

« - Pour qui me prends-tu ? » rétorqua Kaito, se forçant à afficher un sourire malicieux sur son visage. « Je suis le Kaitou Kid, je suis plus costaud que ça… Dehors maintenant ! J'ai de quoi crocheter des serrures dans une poche secrète de ma ceinture… Prenez-le, vous en aurez besoin. Il est temps de mettre en action ce que j'ai pu vous apprendre à tous les deux, Meitantei. »

Kudô récupéra l'outil et, après avoir tous échangé un signe de tête, les deux détectives quittèrent le Voleur et se dirigèrent vers toute issue qu'ils pourraient trouver.


	24. Chapitre 24 - Dehors

**Hello !**

 **Et bien nous nous rapprochons sérieusement de la fin ! Courage, ces vilains cliffs touchent à leur fin ; )**

 **Il restera après cela un petit épilogue, je le publierai jeudi jpense, que vous ayez ça avant les fêtes : )**

 **Et on se retrouvera l'an prochain pour une nouvelle histoire !**

 **o.O.o**

 **aerinechan : Ah, 2 reviews pour le prix d'une, je prends ! : ) CHAP 21 : Oula, c'est une interprétation bien optimiste de mes warnings du chapitre 16. J'ai pas dit "personne", j'ai dit pas de perso 'principal' :p Reste à savoir où cette catégorie commence / finit ... Mouahaha ! *s'étouffe à moitié* Ok, chui pas faite pour les rires démoniaques ^^; Oops, jveux faire pleurer personne moi... ^^; Courage ! : ) CHAP 23 : Moui, je savais que tu t'inquiétais pour rien mais ca aurait été dommage de trop s'attendre à ce que l'histoire reparte après le chapitre 21, non ? ^^ Que vous viviez un peu la même tension que nos héros :p Ah oui mais bon... Heiji et Shin soit des détectives, je les vois mal se mettre à tuer des gens... Kaito a un sens de la justice plus malléable mais ca politique est de blesser personne... Quoique effectivement, je pose vraiment la question de ce qu'il ferait dans le manga si cela arrivait... Snake est sensé être celui qui a tué son père quand même, alors entre sa revanche et sa politique, qu'est-ce qui prendrait le dessus ? Enfin j'imagine que les trois aimeraient bien, sans vouloir les tuer, les taper un peu :p PS : T'inquiète, y aura quand même une petite vendetta perso dans ce chapitre : )**

 **Bismuth : Oh, y faut pas hé ! ^^ Hmm parce que j'ai djà passé un sacré temps à relire tout ça ? Et puis qu'après, vous allez attendre genre 2 mois pour la prochaine histoire? Nan, trois chapitre, c'est djà pas mal ^^;;; Et donc non, je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire, j'ai même déjà commencé ma nouvelle fic. Après, autant être honnête, j'avais hésité, encore une fois, à continuer à retraduire mes histoires en français parce que ca me fait double travail et que ca me frustre de pas écrire pendant ce temps... Maaais bon, c'est avec des reviews comme les tiennes et celles des autres que jveux pas vous abandonner ! ; ) Donc "see you next story!" ^^ Enfin on finit celle-ci d'abord, hein ^^**

 **Lumineko : Meuuh non, chui pas vilaine... 'fin un tout ptit peu, c'est tout quoi ^^ Réponses daaaaans ce chapitre. Et un peu le suivant : )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Dehors**

* * *

Après avoir forcé la serrure de leur cellule, les deux évadés avaient essayé de retrouver Saguru mais le souterrain était vaste et ils ne savaient pas du tout où il pouvait avoir été emmené.

« - Sortons d'ici… » décida Shinichi à voix basse, voyant qu'Heiji était de plus en plus fatigué, ayant de plus en plus besoin de son aide pour bouger.

« - Et Saguru …. ? » haleta l'Osakien, regardant son ami avec étonnement.

« - On ne va nulle part comme ça, on arrive pas à le trouver et tu ne vas bientôt plus être capable de marcher du tout… Il vaut mieux qu'on aille chercher des renforts à deux que de se refaire capturer. »

Ennuyé d'être celui qui les ralentissait, le tanné hocha néanmoins la tête, comprenant le point de vue du Tokyoïte même s'il n'appréciait pas.

Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient sous le choc quand ils avaient été amenés ici, leurs mémoires avaient enregistré le chemin et ils se retrouvèrent donc rapidement dans la maison cachant l'entrée du souterrain, tous proches de la délivrance.

« - Le van est là… » signala Heiji, pointant du doigt la forme sombre du véhicule qu'il apercevait au travers d'un shôji ouvert.

« - Et Rose aussi… » observa sombrement Shinichi en voyant la silhouette de la femme, arme dans la main, en train de monter la garde dehors. « Prends ça.

\- Hm ? » s'étonna le détective aux yeux verts, tendant la main par réflexe, pour voir qu'il y avait désormais l'outil pour crocheter les serrures de Kaito.

« - Je vais la distraire, toi, tu prends la voiture et tu ramènes la police ici.

\- Mais…

\- Je vais pouvoir la forcer à me courir après et ce sera facile pour toi de voler le van… C'est pas comme si nos rôles étaient interchangeables. »

L'Osakien plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. « Sois prudent.

\- Comme toujours.

\- Je reviens dès que possible, » promit Hattori d'une voix ferme, « alors tu as intérêt à survivre. »

Shinichi hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et pressa une dernière fois le bras du tanné. « On y va ! »

Kudô sortit en premier, se dirigeant vers le côté opposé à la voiture, marchant de façon intentionnelle sur des branches mortes pour attirer l'attention de Rose.

Et effectivement, la jeune femme se retourna rapidement, se glissant silencieusement vers la source du bruit, doigt sur la détente, le visage déterminé.

Heiji attendit qu'elle passe pour boiter jusqu'au van, faisant de son mieux pour être le plus rapide possible malgré le fait que sa jambe lui répondait de moins en moins et que l'épuisement le guettait. Ouvrant la porte de la voiture avec un soin extrême pour ne pas faire de bruit, il se glissa comme il put sur le siège conducteur.

Le bruit de quelques détonations le fit s'inquiéter alors qu'il essayait de forcer le starter de la voiture, sachant que chacun de ces tirs pouvait être celui qui mettait fin à la vie de son meilleur ami.

« _Allé vieux frère, tu as intérêt à t'en tirer… Il ne me reste plus que vous trois, je ne crois pas que je puisse supporter que…_ »

Ses pensées sombres furent chassées quand il réussit enfin à démarrer le moteur mais une série de tirs fit éclater le pare-brise arrière, le forçant à baisser la tête, écrasant la pédale pour se tirer de là, laissant derrière lui une Rose en colère et le regardant s'enfuir sans pouvoir rien faire.

Il était libre mais le chagrin envahit l'Osakien car il savait… Il savait que si la femme avait pu revenir si vite, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait intercepté Shinichi et, avec un pistolet, il n'y avait guère qu'une façon de le faire…

Les soutiens de sa vie mourraient les uns après les autres, le laissant comme une coquille vide…

Heiji secoua la tête, essayant de se focaliser sur sa conduite : il était désormais si dur de contrôler le van, avec une seule jambe, ses mains encore tremblantes d'avoir supporté son poids si longtemps, l'épuisement physique et moral commençant à forcer ses yeux à se fermer.

Et bientôt, après que ses paupières se soient closes contre sa volonté, le son d'un klaxon le réveilla, et le détective aux yeux verts dut tourner soudainement le volant pour éviter la voiture devant lui, l'envoyant contre un arbre dans le bas-côté.

Sous le choc, le pare-brise explosa en un millier de fragment de verres et l'airbag blanc l'assomma quand il lui sauta au visage, l'envoyant dans l'oubli de l'inconscience.

« - Monsieur ? » demanda la femme qui était au volant de l'autre véhicule, s'étant arrêtée pour voir comment il allait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit son étrange accoutrement : le détective étant toujours dans ses vêtements de mariage, partiellement teintés de sang, et ses poignets blessés posés sur le volant venaient compléter un tableau pour le moins étrange.

« - Qu'est-ce que… Chéri, appelle une ambulance et la police !»

o.O.o

Ce fut avec un regard à moitié endormi que Kaito vit Snake rentrer dans la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Remarquant soudainement qu'il n'était pas venu seul, le magicien eut une expression paniquée en voyant celui que l'homme à la moustache trainait derrière lui par le col.

« - Rose a trouvé cette petite souris en train de se promener dehors, alors qu'il essayait de la distraire pour laisser ce bronzé s'enfuir avec la voiture… » cracha-t-il, laissant tomber son fardeau aux pieds du Voleur. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ramènerai le deuxième… Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu t'ennuie en l'attendant alors j'ai prévu une petite animation, grâce à cette femme… Etant donné que je ne peux pas te tuer, j'imagine que de laisser tes amis mourir devant tes yeux pourrait causer quelques dégâts… » ajouta-t-il, retournant le Tokyoïte sur le dos pour que le Kid puisse voir son visage.

« - Espèce d'enf… » s'écria Kaito quand il vit avec horreur que Shinichi saignait et pas qu'un peu d'une blessure à l'estomac, haletant de douleur, ses yeux papillonnant entre la conscience et l'inconscience.

« - Réveille-toi, je parie que tu veux échanger tes derniers mots avec ton ami… » se moqua Snake, attrapant les cheveux de Shinichi pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

« - Laisse-le ! » ordonna le magicien en se débattant contre ses liens, voyant la douleur dans le regard de son ami.

« - Bien sûr… Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait avoir besoin de mon aide pour mourir de cette blessure » ricana l'homme au chapeau mou en le relâchant. « Profite de ses derniers instants, je parie qu'ils vont être longs et désagréables. Je serai bientôt de retour avec ton autre ami ! »

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui avec un dernier sourire amusé.

o.O.o

Quand Saguru ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, ce fut pour voir qu'il n'était plus attaché à sa table. Une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête lui disait que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'essayer de s'enfuir mais son esprit, las, la repoussa.

Quel en serait l'intérêt ? Pourquoi se forcerait-il à bouger son corps et ses membres douloureux alors qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, quand tous ceux qu'il connaissait étaient morts…

« _Vraiment ?_ » essaya encore cette petite voix.

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à l'ignorer cette fois. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient morts. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir comment chacun d'entre eux était mort devant lui et comment il avait été incapable de les sauver à chaque fois.

« - Tu sais quoi, je pense que notre petit jeu touche à sa fin… » sourit Spider en voyant son regard voilé et perdu, n'essayant même pas de bouger alors que cela aurait été si simple maintenant qu'il était libre. « Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas touché à ton bras droit ? » ajouta-t-il, glissant de force quelque chose dans la main du détective.

Tournant la tête, Hakuba vit qu'il y avait une de ses aiguilles entre ses doigts.

« - Tu veux que ça s'arrête, non ? Alors profite de cette opportunité pour mettre fin à cette vie misérable qu'est la tienne. Ce n'est pas si difficile, tu sais, il faut juste la planter là, entre ces deux côtes… » fit-il avec une voix douce, posant son doigt contre le torse du détective pour indiquer l'endroit exact. « Et toute souffrance sera oubliée. »

Le métis accueillit cette dernière phrase avec un soulagement visible.

Un seul mouvement de la main et tout serait fini. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait souhaité tant de fois depuis ces dernières heures.

Mais alors pourquoi sa main tremblait ?

o.O.o

Heiji reprit ses sens quand il sentit que des bras le tiraient hors du van. Son esprit embrumé identifia l'uniforme blanc de deux ambulanciers autour de lui qui commençaient à l'ausculter, et, juste derrière eux, deux officiers de police.

« - Hé, ça va ? » demanda le docteur en sentant qu'il s'agitait. « Vous devriez rester allongé, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de vous assoir pour le moment, vous avez cogné votre tête sacrément fort contre cet airbag.

\- Je ne peux pas…» refusa l'Osakien, poussant gentiment mais fermement le bras de son soigneur pour s'asseoir. « Keiji-han ! J'ai été kidnappé, avec trois de mes amis, il faut les aider !

\- Kidnappé ? » répéta l'un des hommes, s'accroupissant près de lui en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Oui, moi et mes amis, pendant mon mariage, ça fait quelque chose comme 24 heures… » déclara-t-il avec un regard d'embarras à ses vêtements. « Je suis Hattori Heiji.

\- Oh, LE Hattori Heiji ? » releva son collègue, reconnaissant le nom, ce qui n'était guère surprenant du point de vue d'Heiji, ayant deviné, d'après leur accent, qu'il était encore dans la région d'Osaka.

« - Si vous savez qui je suis alors aidez-moi ! Ces gars sont des dingues, qui sait ce qu'ils leurs font en ce moment-même…

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Ce n'est pas loin mais c'est un peu compliqué et trop grand, il faut que je vous y amène.

\- Pas dans cet état… » objecta le docteur avec un regard sévère.

« - Alors donnez-moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi pour me booster, je peux pas les abandonner ! »

La voix du détective aux yeux verts était désespérée : il se sentait si coupable d'être dehors quand tous les autres étaient encore coincés dans le souterrain, ne sachant pas ce qu'il leur était arrivé, notamment inquiet pour Shinichi, après son combat contre Rose, et pour Saguru, dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles…

Les ambulanciers et les policiers échangèrent un regard.

« - Toi, appelle des renforts » ordonna-t-il à son collègue qui s'éloigna, son téléphone à la main. « Vous venez avec nous mais on attend les autres, ils devraient être là dans vingt minutes.

\- Vingt minutes ? » répéta Hattori, sachant que ses amis ne tiendraient probablement pas aussi longtemps, pas après leur tentative d'évasion. «Ils savent que je me suis enfui, ça serait déjà un miracle qu'ils n'aient encore été tués… Ils ne sont que trois, à vous deux et avec moi qui vous guide, ça devrait passer, avec l'effet de surprise… »

Le tanné et l'officier s'affrontèrent du regard. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait ce nom mais cela serait risqué avec une si petite équipe de se promener dans un endroit inconnu contre un ennemi inconnu. Mais avec la surprise et du fait de leur nombre réduit, cela pourrait… Et si effectivement, des vies étaient en danger… L'homme soupira avant de se tourner vers les ambulanciers. « Auriez-vous quelque chose pour le soutenir un peu plus longtemps ?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

\- S'il vous plait. » demanda Heiji avec un visage déterminé.

L'homme soupira, se levant pour aller chercher quelque chose dans l'ambulance. « Ca ne va durer qu'une quinzaine de minutes, ne vous plaignez pas si vous vous effondrez après, votre corps aura besoin de refaire le plein d'énergie… Et je dois d'abord panser cette jambe.

\- Ok. »

o.O.o

« - Shinichi ! » s'inquiéta le Kid, voyant qu'il crispait ses mains contre son ventre avec une grimace, essayant maladroitement de compresser sa blessure.

Il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver mais voir Shinichi mourir lentement devant lui, roulé en boule à cause de la douleur, tout ça parce qu'il avait essayé de tous les sauver était juste… « Tiens le coup !»

Le détective aux yeux azurs tourna la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire. « T'inquiète… Heiji sera… bientôt là…

\- Je suis déjà là ! » clama l'Osakien avec un sourire de fierté de l'autre côté de la porte. Son sourire disparut d'un coup après que les policiers aient ouvert la voie quand il vit son meilleur ami au sol. « Shinichi ! »

Heiji se précipita vers lui, mettant sa main sur la sienne pour essayer de ralentir le saignement.

« - Appelez un des docteurs ! » supplia-t-il au policier près de lui.

Le chef se tourna vers l'autre. « Va les chercher mais fais gaffe, ils sont encore deux dans le coin… »

Ils avaient effectivement neutralisé Rose qui était encore une fois dehors, de corvée de guet, mais ils n'avaient pas rencontré les deux hommes.

« - T'as entendu, Shin ? Alors tu tiens le coup et tu restes avec moi, ok ? » ordonna le tanné, ses yeux verts plongés dans les bleus, obtenant un petit signe de tête en retour.

De son côté, Kaito était libéré par le policier restant qui regardait avec étonnement les vêtements du Voleur, avec ses déchirures et ses tâches de sang, alors que le magicien semblait indemne.

« - C'est pas le mien… » fit-il une fois libre, frottant l'arrière de son crâne avec embarras, espérant que cette excuse suffirait pour le moment.

« - T'as vu Snake ? » demanda Hattori, son attention toujours sur Shinichi mais l'homme était le plus dangereux du lot, il fallait qu'ils sachent où il était.

« - Il est parti y a cinq minutes, il ne devrait pas être bien loin… »

Le policier et les deux amis sursautèrent quand ils entendirent un cri d'agonie, venant clairement du souterrain.

« -Saguru ?! » s'inquiéta le Kid, saisi par plus grande des paniques.

Trébuchant car cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas servi de ses jambes pour marcher, il se précipita dehors en repoussant le policier, courant comme un dingue dans les couloirs, donnant des coups de pieds pour ouvrir les portes, désespéré de trouver la pièce où son meilleur ami avait été enfermé.

Et il la trouva finalement.

Et son visage s'emplit d'horreur.

Le cri qu'il avait entendu auparavant venait très probablement de Spider, car l'homme était désormais en train de se rouler sur le sol avec, Kaito le remarqua avec dégoût, une aiguille plantée dans l'œil gauche.

L'ignorant, voyant bien qu'il n'était plus en état de blesser qui que ce soit, ce fut sur des jambes tremblantes que le magicien approcha la forme de son meilleur ami, son corps reposant sur une table, sauf son bras droit qui était ballant.

« - Saguru ? » l'appela-t-il, osant à peine toucher son épaule, voyant à quel point il semblait blessé, mais essayant d'attirer son attention car il avait vu que ses yeux étaient ouverts.

« - Kai… to ? »

Le blond identifia le visage mais ne put… Comment est-ce que son meilleur ami pouvait-il se tenir debout devant lui ? N'était-il pas mort ? Etait-ce une nouvelle illusion ? Allait-il mourir une fois encore ?

Toutes ces questions auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à répondre envahirent son esprit, le jetant dans la confusion, avant que finalement sa conscience ne préfère lâcher prise et ne le laisse s'évanouir.

Kaito, après un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que son meilleur ami respirait encore, le prit doucement dans ses bras.

« - C'est fini, il est temps de te sortir de là… » dit-il à voix basse, l'emportant avec lui pour quitter cet endroit.

o.O.o

Réveillé par un coup de fil de ses hommes alors qu'il s'était assoupi involontairement à son bureau après une nuit de recherche sur les kidnappeurs de son fils, Hattori Heizô fut bien sûr averti qu'une équipe avait retrouvé son fils, quelque part dans la montagne autour d'Osaka. Sans un mot à ses subordonnés, il avait sauté dans son véhicule personnel, ignorant toute limitation de vitesse malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas dans une voiture de patrouille.

Grâce à son allure, le Superintendant avait rejoint les lieux à peine quelques minutes après que ses hommes soient rentrés avec Heiji mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait reconnu l'homme qui essayait de se faufiler pour s'échapper en se dirigeant vers la dernière voiture qui restait, garée devant la maison.

L'officier, ayant une bonne mémoire des visages grâce à son métier, aurait été capable d'identifier cette moustache et ces yeux noirs vicieux à moitié cachés sous un chapeau mou même dans le noir complet.

« - Les mains en l'air ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme, son arme pointée sur l'homme en face de lui.

Peut-être était-ce juste par vengeance.

Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite.

Car la satisfaction qu'il ressentit quand l'homme essaya de sortir son arme n'avait rien à voir avec ce sens de la justice si cher à la police.


	25. Chapitre 25 - Réveils

**2e chapitre du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Réveils**

* * *

Kaito attendait, la tête dans les mains, assis dans une chaise devant la porte des urgences. Il avait réussi à se faufiler dans l'ambulance qui était partie en premier, celle avec Shinichi, car il était celui qui avait besoin des soins les plus immédiats.

Le genre de blessure qu'il avait n'était pas forcément létale mais, n'ayant pas été soigné immédiatement, le personnel soignant avait été forcé de garder des visages concentrés, sachant que son état pouvait basculer de sérieux à critique à n'importe quel moment.

Saguru et Heiji avaient suivi, il avait vu qu'ils avaient été emmenés dans la même zone que le Tokyoïte alors il attendait désormais, essayant de se détendre après tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers temps…

Son immortalité n'avait clairement plus besoin d'être prouvée, quoiqu'il aurait préféré le confirmer d'une autre façon car celle-ci l'avait presque rendu fou, de part la douleur inconcevable de chacune des blessures mortelles que Snake lui avait infligées. Il secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser du souvenir de ces sensations insupportables, avant de sursauter quand il sentit des doigts chauds contre son cou.

Les yeux du magicien s'écarquillèrent en voyant leur propriétaire, incapable de croire ce sur quoi son regard était posé.

« - Kaito ? » l'appela doucement Aoko en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Les infirmières m'ont dit que tu étais ici… Hé, ça va ? » s'étonna-t-elle quand, après une pause ahurie, il se jeta sur elle, l'attrapant fermement dans ses bras.

Il colla sa tête contre son cou, sentant sa chaleur, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, tremblant des pieds à la tête alors que le soulagement l'envahissait, le sortant des pensées sombres qu'il avait eues ces dernières heures.

« - Hé, du calme, je suis là… » lui chuchota tendrement la jeune femme, le serrant contre elle elle-aussi et caressant son dos pour le réconforter.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer mais elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de son soutien.

« - Je pensais… je pensais t'avoir perdue… » réussit à admettre Kaito à voix basse en la gardant près de lui, incapable de la laisser s'écarter et ne voulant pas qu'elle voie l'émotion sur son visage.

« - Hé, j'ai probablement encore plus d'un demi siècle avec toi, Kaito, ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser si vite de moi dans ton éternité… » plaisanta la brune avec un petit rire.

« - C'est pas faux… » lui accorda l'ancien Voleur, un petit sourire désormais sur le visage. « C'est juste ces saletés d'illusions… Elles étaient tellement réelles…

\- Illusions… ? Spider ? »

Aoko sentit son amant hocher la tête, confirmant ses peurs. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait eu l'air si choqué en la voyant s'il avait cru que…

« - Je suis bien là, c'est fini… » fit-elle en le serrant plus fort.

o.O.o

Heiji se réveilla en sursaut, essayant de s'asseoir dans la foulée, pour être arrêté par le fait qu'il se sentait si faible que rien que de lever la tête lui semblait difficile. Il regarda autour de lui, pour reconnaître une chambre d'hôpital.

 _« J'ai vraiment dû m'évanouir alors… »_ se dit-il, étant donné que la dernière chose dont il se rappelait était qu'il se trouvait aux côtés de Shinichi, essayant de le garder éveillé comme il pouvait, avant de se sentir lui-même envahi par une sorte de torpeur. _« J'imagine que l'ambulancier ne rigolait pas en disant que ce truc allait taper dans mes réserves… »_

L'Osakien essaya de regarder ses blessures, voyant ses poignets bandés et remarquant qu'il était rattaché à une intraveineuse, très probablement pour lui envoyer des médicaments étant donné qu'il ne se sentait plus fiévreux.

Il était en train d'essayer de lever son drap pour voir sa jambe quand la porte s'ouvrit alors il le relaissa retomber avec une sorte d'air coupable, craignant de se faire réprimander pour avoir essayé de bouger si tôt.

Cet air fut rapidement remplacé par une expression d'incrédulité quand il vit le nouvel arrivant.

Les yeux durs, la taille haute, les épaules larges, la petite moustache… L'homme que fixait Heiji, la bouche béante alors qu'il prenait place près de son lit, était son père.

« - Ca guérira, si c'était ta question, je viens de parler avec ton médecin. L'infection avait commencé à s'installer alors ils ont dû t'opérer mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelles trop importantes si ce n'est une belle cicatrice… »

L'esprit de l'Osakien analysa l'information avec soulagement mais il était encore sous le coup de la surprise.

« - Oh ce putain d'enfoiré de rat à huit pattes… » jura-t-il quand son cerveau redémarra, comprenant le tour que Spider leur avait joué.

« - Ton langage, fils… » reprocha Heizô en levant un sourcil réprobateur.

« - Est-ce que Kazuha va bien ? O-kan ? Les autres ?

\- Bien sûr… Deux de tes amis son encore aux urgences mais... Ta tête a tapé trop si fort que ça dans cet accident de voiture ?

\- Nan, c'est rien… » l'ignora Heiji en fermant ses paupières pour mieux laisser son esprit absorber les soudaines révélations.

Tous ceux qu'il avait cru avoir perdus dans l'explosion étaient… En vie. A commencer part Kazuha… Celle qui était désormais sa femme. Un désir intenable de la serrer contre lui, de sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, l'envahit soudainement quand il comprit que cela serait de nouveau possible.

« - Heiji ? » l'appela le Superintendant en voyant que le détective ne l'écoutait plus.

« - Et… Tôyama-han ? »

Cette fois-ci, le visage de l'officier, habituellement si neutre, tressaillit un peu, tournant en une grimace sombre.

« - Il a été tué sur le coup, par cet homme qui se faisait appeler Snake. J'ai cependant réussi à l'arrêter. Définitivement. »

Le tanné croisa le regard de son père, confirmant la mort du criminel qui leur avait fait tant de mal. Mais cette échange confirma aussi que la première partie de ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit-là n'avait rien d'une illusion. Il l'avait espéré, quand il avait compris que l'explosion n'avait jamais eu lieu mais… L'homme qui n'avait été son beau-père que pour quelques heures avait sauvé ceux qui étaient désormais ses deux enfants mais au prix de sa vie. Et Kazuha, qui avait déjà perdu sa mère, n'avait aujourd'hui plus que lui…

« - Comment va Kazuha ?

\- Elle arrive, je l'ai prévenue. Shizuka a fait de son mieux pour la consoler mais… Ces deux derniers jours ont été durs pour elle, entre son père décédé et ton sort qui nous était inconnu… Soutiens-la comme tu peux, Heiji, elle le mérite. »

La réponse du détective fut un hochement de tête déterminé.

o.O.o

Kaito ne l'avait pas remarqué car il tenait Aoko dans ses bras mais Ran attendait elle-aussi avec eux devant la porte des urgences et fut la première à se lever quand le médecin sortit.

Heizô avait appelé Shizuka à leur domicile, où tous étaient restés après avoir été libérés par le personnel du Ryokan le matin suivant le mariage, désespérés d'avoir des nouvelles sur les garçons. L'officier les avait tenus informés de la situation et les avait prévenus quand ils avaient été trouvés et amenés à l'hôpital, alors les filles s'étaient précipitées sur place.

Le magicien lâcha avec réticence sa femme quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se tourna vers l'homme en blanc.

"- Vous êtes des proches des jeunes hommes qui sont arrivés il y a quatre heures ?

"- Oui. Je suis la conjointe de Kudô Shinichi" déclara la fille aux cheveux longs, pressée d'avoir des nouvelles.

"- Ah, nous venons de finir d'extraire la balle, il est conduit en ce moment-même dans sa chambre, vous allez pouvoir demander le numéro à l'accueil.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- On a dû le transfuser donc il sera probablement très faible au début mais ça ira après une bonne dose de repos.

\- Bonne nouvelle" sourit Ran avec un soulagement visible.

"- Votre autre ami, Hattori Heiji, a déjà rejoint sa chambre lui aussi.

\- Et pour ce qui est de Saguru ?" s'inquiéta Kaito, pour voir le visage du docteur s'assombrir.

"- Vous êtes un de ses proches ?

\- Je suis Kuroba Kaito, son meilleur ami. Nous devons encore prévenir son père mais j'attendais d'en savoir plus d'abord sur son état..."

Le médecin hocha la tête, reconnaissant le nom car son patient l'avait déjà répété plusieurs fois alors qu'il le traitait.

"- Votre ami avait de nombreuses blessures par perforation, quoiqu'aucune ne mettait ses jours en danger. Nous les avons soignées rapidement mais, quand il s'est réveillé... Il a pour le moment de réelles difficultés à différencier ce qui est vrai de ce qui ne l'est pas... il semble croire que tous ceux qu'il connaissait sont morts et il était tellement agité que nous avons dû le sédater… Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui a pu se passer là-bas ?" s'étonna l'homme avec un froncement de sourcil.

"- Je ne sais pas exactement car nous avons été séparés mais Saguru était retenu par un spécialiste de l'hypnose... Il a peut-être été forcé à voir ses proches mourir au travers des illusions de cet homme...

\- On pourrait donc s'attendre à un traumatisme mental alors. Une sorte de lavage de cerveau..."

Kaito hocha la tête, serrant les points en commençant à comprendre ce qui était probablement arrivé à son ami, prisonnier, à la merci de Spider, à la merci de ses cauchemars.

"- Hmm, dans ce cas, je pense que vous devriez appeler les personnes dont il peut être le plus proche. De la famille peut-être ?

\- Nous sommes probablement les plus proches de lui... Il n'a jamais été vraiment proche de ses parents mais nous allons les prévenir. Il avait aussi un gardien, elle sera peut-être capable de l'aider aussi...

\- Toute aide sera bonne à prendre, si vous voulez mon avis. Cela risque de prendre du temps alors essayez de ne pas trop le brusquer au début... Et pas plus de deux dans la chambre.

\- Ok, merci."

Aoko et Kaito échangèrent un regard. Saguru avait été là tellement souvent pour eux... Ils seraient là pour lui, aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

o.O.o

Ran, après un dernier signe au couple de magicien, s'était dirigée vers la chambre de Shinichi alors qu'ils attendaient Hakuba.

Après avoir demandé au personnel où il était, ce fut avec un sourire triste qu'elle entra dans la chambre, voyant que Shinichi avait presque l'air de dormir. La fille aux cheveux longs s'assit à côté de lui, prenant une chaise pour s'installer à côté de son lit, soulagée de le voir en vie et de savoir qu'il allait s'en tirer.

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, elle se détendit et, comme hypnotisée par l'écoulement régulier de la poche reliée à l'intraveineuse dans son bras, elle s'assoupit bientôt, s'allongeant à moitié sur le lit du détective.

L'homme aux yeux azurs ne mit pas bien longtemps à se réveiller et ils se manquèrent d'à peine une poignée de minutes. Avec une sorte d'inspiration paniquée, Shinichi ouvrit les yeux et se calma, se forçant à regarder le plafond le temps que son rythme cardiaque redevienne régulier et que son esprit se rappelle les derniers événements.

Cette fichue Rose avait réussi à le surprendre alors qu'il essayait de l'éloigner du van pour qu'Heiji aille chercher du secours. Sans regarder, il posa une main sur son côté et y sentit un pansement imposant, juste là où elle l'avait blessé.

Le Tokyoïte soupira et baissa enfin les yeux pour regarder autour de lui.

Et là, impossible pour lui d'empêcher son cœur d'accélérer à la vitesse qu'il aurait eu s'il avait été en plein un marathon.

Elle était là.

Celle qu'il avait crue à tout jamais perdue.

Ses yeux écarquillés prirent finalement une expression tendre, légèrement brillants alors que le soulagement l'envahissait.

"- Mon amour..." fit-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux, remarquant avec un petit sourire à quel point cette scène était similaire à cette fois où il s'était fait tirer dessus en tant que Conan.

La main toujours posée sur elle, il se réinstalla sur son oreiller, ses yeux se fermant encore.

Il était en vie. Et elle aussi. A cet instant, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

o.O.o

"- A toute !" fit Saguru en lançant sa blouse à toute vitesse dans son casier, se précipitant pour attraper son manteau et quitter l'hôpital aussi vite que possible.

Il était déjà très en retard mais il ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde de plus alors qu'il devait retrouver ses amis, dans cette nuit froide du Nouvel An, pour aller regarder le premier lever de soleil de l'année ensemble au temple. Cependant, il savait que, du fait qu'il travaillait cette nuit, il aurait besoin de se presser. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il se sentait plus en vie ainsi et savait qu'ils seraient tous là à son arrivée.

Et ce n'était pas comme si il aurait pu l'éviter : étant nouveau dans le service, il était quasiment sûr de finir avec les pires gardes. Il avait commencé son internat 3 mois auparavant, après 2 mois de réhabilitation.

Après le kidnapping, Aoko et Kaito l'avaient forcé à vivre avec lui pour le soutenir. Le détective était encore trop faible et trop perdu pour refuser mais, il devait l'admettre, ce fut vraiment une bonne idée. Le premier mois avait été empli de cauchemars et il se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit, souvent dans un cri de panique, en hyperventilation, et seule la présence de ses deux amis arrivait à le calmer. Après un mois, vers son anniversaire, le métis avait commencé à se sentir un peu mieux mais cela avait pris au global deux mois entiers pour qu'il puisse enfin dire qu'il était de nouveau lui-même.

Il avait encore parfois des flashs de ce que Spider lui avait fait ou l'avait forcé à voir mais il savait que l'homme ne pouvait plus faire de dégâts, à qui que ce soit. Quand, dans un instant de lucidité, il avait utilisé l'aiguille que l'homme avait mise dans sa main pour la planter dans son visage plutôt que de mettre fin à sa propre vie, il avait blessé un de ses yeux. Et apparemment, il en avait besoin pour utiliser ses compétences car il n'avait pas réussi à hypnotiser quiconque depuis.

Hakuba, toujours en train de courir, prit le dernier virage avant le temple, heureux qu'ils aient choisi le plus proche de son travail et, après quelques instants, repéra ses amis.

Ils étaient effectivement tous déjà là. Tous les couples se tenaient par la main, formant un cercle pour discuter les uns avec les autres. Alors que son rire résonnait dans la nuit, les yeux de Saguru tombèrent sur Kazuha. La jeune fille avait un visage enjoué, de nouveau, malgré le fait qu'elle ait traversé des moments difficiles avec la mort de son père. Tout comme lui, elle avait eu du soutien, celui de Ran et, principalement, celui d'Hattori. Le couple avait enfin compris qu'il valait mieux se crier dessus dès que nécessaire, comme ils le faisaient en tant qu'adolescents, plutôt que de garder tout en eux et laisser un gouffre se créer entre eux, comme l'année précédente.

Heiji eut un regard protecteur vers sa femme, heureux de voir qu'elle semblait sincèrement s'amuser.

Alors qu'il les regardait tous, le détective blond se dit qu'il était probablement temps qu'il pense à essayer de se trouver quelqu'un lui-aussi… Il y avait cette infirmière des urgences, elle avait essayé de l'inviter à Noël mais il avait dû refuser, ayant déjà prévu quelque chose avec le groupe. Mais peut-être était-il temps de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie. Les visages de ses amis étaient tant emplis de bonheur que cela commençait à devenir tentant.

"- Hello ! " les salua Saguru, s'avançant enfin vers le groupe, essoufflé de sa longue course.

"- Juste à temps !" sourit Shinichi en se tournant vers lui.

"- N'oublie pas à qui tu parles... " sourit-il malicieusement en retour, conscient des nombreuses blagues que pouvaient avoir ses amis sur son obsession du temps.

"- Hé, regardez, ça commence !" fit Aoko d'une voix excité, pointant l'Est.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez, le premier de l'année, celui qui marquait le renouvellement de la vie, la fin de cette année qui avait été emplie de peines et de joies.

Et, une fois leurs visages baignés dans la lumière rose pâle, ce qui devait arriver quand Heiji et Shinichi étaient ensemble, arriva.

"- Haaaaa !"

Les trois détectives se regardèrent, leurs sens en alerte par le genre de cri qu'ils avaient déjà entendu tant de fois dans leurs courtes vies et qui ne signifiait d'habitude qu'une chose...

"- Ecartez-vous, je suis médecin !" annonça Saguru, courant dans la direction du hurlement.

"- Faites place, détectives en arrivée !" s'écria Heiji, sur les talons du blond, se jetant dans la foule avec une grimace d'excitation.

La même expression sur le visage, Shinichi, le suivit sous le regard blasé des jeunes filles et du magicien.

"- Fichus aimants à meurtres... Ils commencent dès le premier jour de l'année, c'est pas possible..." chouina-t-il exagérément.

"- Maa, certaines choses ne changeront jamais..." sourit Aoko après avoir secoué la tête en le voyant faire son cinéma. "Tu ne peux pas leur reprocher d'essayer de s'occuper maintenant que tu es à la retraite.

\- Ils pourraient quand même essayer de faire une pause quand nous sommes tous ensemble...

\- Je te laisse le rappeler aux meurtriers..." signala Ran avec une pointe d'amusement.

"- Et puis bon, ils sont assez grands pour se gérer eux-mêmes, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait nous gâcher la journée...

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec ça, Kazuha" sourit Kaito avant de faire apparaître quelques colombes de dessous ses vêtements. "Ok, ladies, faites-moi confiance pour ce qui est de trouver un moyen de s'amuser impliquant moins de sang et moins de cadavres qu'eux !"


	26. Chapitre 26 - Années

**Et voici le ptit dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Ok, il est pas axé Noël mais bon... c'est ainsi !**

 **Bonnes fêtes à tous ! : )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 - Années**

* * *

La vie d'Aoko avait été longue et remplie. Malgré le fait qu'elle et Kaito n'avaient pas pu avoir d'enfants - un autre impact dû à la larme de Pandora, ils avaient été heureux, profitant du plaisir de la compagnie de l'autre, jouant avec les descendants de leurs amis. Finalement, même Saguru avait réussi à se trouver quelqu'un, quoique ce fût une longue quête, son tempérament pouvant parfois être compliqué...

Elle avait passé sa vie en tant qu'assistante de Kaito sur scène, appréciant ses spectacles de là où elle était, marchant dans les plus connus des théâtres, une fois que le magicien eut arrêté de cacher ses véritables compétences.

La femme aux cheveux longs riait toujours en voyant les visages du public, figés par la surprise de le voir réaliser son tour favori : retrouver un visage de 20 ans, bondissant dans tous les sens comme s'il était encore un adolescent, malgré le fait qu'il avait l'air d'avoir plus de 60 ans à la fin de sa carrière.

Cela l'amusait car, ce que le public ne savait pas, c'était que la véritable astuce consistait à afficher ce visage de retraité. Il était déjà sacrément doué pour se déguiser mais, après une vie à devoir se vieillir, la vitesse dont il avait besoin pour se changer était presque inhumaine.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et elle y était arrivée lentement. Un peu plus de 60 ans après que Kaito ait été sauvé par Pandora, elle était allongée dans ce qui serait probablement son lit de mort, à la maison, le vent doux du printemps pénétrant par la fenêtre, amenant avec lui de temps en temps quelques pétales du Sakura non loin.

Son amant, sans son déguisement, comme toujours à la maison, tenait sa main, essayant de garder un visage neutre, mais elle pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux.

"- Désolée Kaito, j'imagine que c'est la fin de notre voyage ensemble..." fit-elle avec un sourire triste, sentant que sa fin était proche. "Tu as intérêt à être heureux, hein? C'est un ordre..."

Le magicien lui rendit son sourire, se penchant pour l'embrasser et, après un moment qui fut trop court, il sentit son corps se relâcher et cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

Il s'écarta, caressant doucement sa joue d'une main, fouillant dans sa poche pour chercher une enveloppe de l'autre.

Alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur la lettre, il se rappela. Quand Saguru était encore en vie.

Le détective lui avait remis ce document à leur 50ème anniversaire de mariage. L'âge l'avait déjà bien marqué et ce fut avec une main tremblante mais un visage sérieux qu'il lui avait tendu.

 _"- Quand l'éternité te sera trop longue..."_ avait dit le blond.

Kaito l'avait regardé avec des yeux surpris, incapable de ne serait-ce espérer ce qu'il pourrait trouver là-dedans.

Il savait que s'était impossible... Il avait parlé, après quelques années, avec Akako au sujet de son immortalité et sur comment y mettre fin si, un jour, il n'en pouvait plus. La jeune fille avait eu un sourire triste quand elle lui avait expliqué que seul le sang coulant dans ses veines avant sa transformation pourrait l'en libérer. Ironique, non ? Il en avait laissé tant sur ce toit après que Snake l'ait abattu et pourtant pas une seule goutte ne restait.

Le magicien avait pourtant empoché l'enveloppe, n'osant pas l'ouvrir mais la gardant tout de même.

Et il l'avait même sur lui tout le temps depuis qu'il savait qu'Aoko n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Avec un dernier regard à son amante, ce fut avec une main tremblante qu'il ouvrit la lettre. Une pilule rouge en tomba et il trouva un message manuscrit où il reconnut sans peine l'écriture irrégulière d'Hakuba.

 _" Le Kaito Kid restera immortel dans les mémoires mais Kuroba Kaito a-t-il vraiment besoin de l'être lui aussi ? Je crains - ne pense même pas à lui répéter s'il est encore en vie le jour où tu ouvres cette enveloppe - que je dois admettre être du même avis qu'Heiji-kun sur le sujet :_ "La vie est précieuse parce qu'elle a une limite. C'est parce qu'elle a une limite que nous nous battons chaque jour." _Cette nuit-là, avant que nous ne te fassions boire la larme de Pandora, Akako-kun m'a expliqué les risques... De ce qui serait une vie sans fin pour toi. Et comment l'arrêter. J'ai récupéré un peu de ton sang quand nous étions dans cette chambre d'hôtel, alors qu'Akako-kun te maintenait en vie, et j'en ai fait la gélule qui est avec cette lettre. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir le courage de te donner quelque chose qui pourrait te faire du mal alors je lui avais demandé de ne pas t'en parler mais... C'est mieux ainsi._

 _Quand l'éternité te sera trop longue, mon vieil ami."_

Kaito sourit tristement après avoir lu le message. La mort de Saguru, quelques années auparavant, avait été un déchirement pour lui. Et même dans sa mort, il le sauvait encore.

"- Merci, Saguru..."

Ses yeux se posèrent encore une fois sur Aoko, reposant en paix, son visage soulagé de toute douleur, de tout souci, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

"- Je ne peux pas imaginer ce voyage sans toi, mon amour" déclara-t-il, avalant la pilule et s'installant près d'Aoko sur le lit, la prenant dans ses bras.

Il ferma bientôt les yeux, avec un soupir satisfait. N'importe qui entrant dans cette pièce aurait pu croire qu'ils dormaient, profitant de la douce chaleur de la lumière du printemps baignant leur lit.

Il était temps de commencer un nouveau voyage.

Ensemble.

* * *

 **Guest : Hmm étant donné que la mission qu'il s'est donnée est finie et qu'en plus je le fais devenir un magicien à renommée internationale dans ce chapitre, que lui resterait-il à faire ? Quelqu'un qui vit autant sa vie à 200% serait bien encombré de l'immortalité, c'est en tout cas ainsi que je le vois, d'où ce chapitre : )**

 **Bismuth : Ah mais ne pas savoir, je suis pas sure que ca aurait été mieux ? Cette fin est triste, oui, mais toujours moins qu'une éternité seul... Pour quelqu'un d'aussi sociable que Kaito, ca serait horrible, non ?**


End file.
